Searching For A Better Life
by Danally
Summary: After Viktor's death Selene left Michael with the Lycans but he didn't want to stay with them so he searched for her, they decided to go in the search of a renegades group that could help them to bring the peace in the Underworld.
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer: Underworld and all the characters belong to Grevioux, Len Wiseman and Danny McBride.**

**CHAPTER ONE: REUNION**

•

For more than a century she believed in him, since the first instant she saw him, she was so hopeless that accepted everything he said and did, so she gave him the last shred of innocence that was in her and since that instant she lived with hate and anger against those animals.  
Viktor was her mentor and confident, someone in which she put her respect, trust and love; he taught her how to behave with the others vampires, how to use her new abilities and how to fight... Eventually he told her he had taught her everything he knew, and he did it so well that she became one of the most fearless and ruthless Death Dealers in his coven.

As Selene drove to an unknown place she realized for the first time what she had done, she killed hundreds maybe thousands of lycans for a lie Viktor told her and that she gladly took without suspect of him. She didn't feel regret for their deaths, including Viktor's, they deserved it, one for kill her family and the others for do the same with innocent people. She knew she wasn't the only Death Dealer whose life was based in revenge, and she couldn't avoid asking herself to whom else did he lie, and she knew the answer, "The resemblances were not coincidences."

_I have to find a place to stay, dawn is in less than half an hour._ Suddenly she saw a sign of a small and cheap hotel at the side of the empty road so she immediately hit the gas pedal.  
The hotel was not what she expected, it looked dirty, disordered, it was in a dangerous neighborhood. _Nothing I couldn't handle though._ It had drug dealers, hookers, and very suspicious people, but it was enough to hide from the lycans, death dealers and from the sun.

While she waited for the person in charge of the reception she realized that she wasn't only a Death Dealer but that unconsciously she became one of the spoilers vampires she despised so much. When human, she could have had everything she wanted and still didn't ask for anything, her parents were proud of the humility her sister and she showed, but all that finished when she became a vampire.  
Although she didn't want to become an 'aristocratic vampire' the influences Viktor had in her were enough. She became his favorite child and with that were privileges that no other vampire had, so with the time, as she lost her humanity, she forgot everything except the revenge of her family and the devotion she felt for Viktor. She got used to having the best things and as she had Viktor's complete trust she could do everything she wanted. She earned the trust of those who didn't believe in her as she became one of the best Dead Dealers, and with that, she became more arrogant.

"What can I do for you, beauty?" these were the words that got her out of her thoughts.

While she closed the curtains she could see that the sky was almost blue. "I can finish with all this now," were the words that left her mouth, and she was shocked with what she had just said without thinking, _...But, I am stronger than that._ She went to take a shower.  
As she lied down she knew that nothing will be like before, the persons in which she'd trust her life were not there anymore, one she killed him with her own hands, the other was not close anymore and even if she were, she would have to kill her because now she was a traitor to the coven. And Michael, well, she didn't know him enough as to know he wouldn't betray her.

"I have to think in what I'm going to do" she said in a tired whisper. She could go to the coven and tell the truth, she scowled at that, even she knew that _that_ would be stupid and surely a suicide. _I can hide but for how much? I need an allied, but who?_  
...If what Kahn said once it was true she will visit a group of renegade vampires that could help her. Not knowing what else to do she decided to go to them, that same night, it would take her a couple of nights to arrive there but there was no doubt she could make it, she had enough weapons and ammo to fight the enemies she might find in the way.  
That was her last thought before fell asleep.

When she woke it was dark, she could feel it. _I suppose I was more tired than what I believed._ She opened her eyes when she felt a familiar smell mixed with something strong, suddenly she had the feeling of being watched, immediately and instinctively she sat and aimed the gun directly at the forehead of the person sitting in a chair in front of her, _Kraven? ...No._ "Michael?"

"Hi." he said confused by her attitude. She tried to sense if someone else was in the room but they were alone so she put the gun down. "I didn't want to wake you, you looked tir-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" she interrupted him, "You should be with the lycans right now," she smelt the air and then noticed it, "you didn't go to them; I thought you had understood what I told you!"

"I did, I went to them, but something there didn't feel right so I went to my apartment, I took a long shower, put some lotion to disguise the sme-"

"Nothing ever will feel right; understand that you are not a human anymore! You- "

"No, you understand that I'm not a lycan or a vampire," he said angrily, "Lucian's den wants revenge, your kind wants revenge and they will kill me in the spot the moment they see me. Selene, I didn't ask for this shit!"

In the darkness of the room she saw that his eyes were totally black, unsure of his intentions she took her beretta again. He must have seen the worry in her eyes because he looked down. Abruptly he stood up and went towards her. Immediately she stood up and aimed her gun to his head "Stop!"

He did it and looking at her eyes she could see that he felt offended, "You know that I would never hurt you," he whispered looking intensely into her eyes, then he touched the hand in which she had the gun, something fluttered inside her, 'It must be the hunger' she tried to convince herself as she frowned, "trust me." he said sincerely and not knowing why she let him take the gun away from her. "I don't know how you'll behave, after all, you are part lycan now." she was still frowning and looking at his eyes, then a thought struck her, "You know how to control the change..." she whispered as she noticed how good he smelt and how close they really were.

"Somehow I just know how to do it" Looks like you are a fast learner, she thought while he smiled proud of himself "It still hurts when I change completely though... Anyway, they taught me some things about wer- lycans, how they trail vampires, how they live, what they do in the day."

"How did you find me? I was in a car." she asked suspiciously.

"I went back to the last place I saw you, then I put some lotion to disguise my smell and then I just followed your scent," the look he received let him knew that she was doubting about his version, "I know that it is weird but that's what happened."

It _could_ be the truth, "...I guess your senses are better than we thought." he nodded and she immediately added "and by the way, putting lotion doesn't work." he smiled and she had that weird feeling again, she scolded herself for that. Remembering that she didn't have time to waste, "What are you doing here?" she asked rudely as she began to check the little arsenal she had taken from the coven's cars that were in Lucian's den.

Seeing her change of attitude and the discomfort he sighed and went back to the chair, "I don't agree with the lycans of the den, they want to go in a suicide mission to Ordoghaz, they want revenge but they are not using their common sense".

_That_ took her attention, "That Indeed is a suicide mission, they won't get too close, though, even if they attack in the middle of the day" she smirked.

"Even I know that, but they said they wanted to attack now that the vampires have lost two elders, you know, take them by surprise. To me that is too much... Then I had a fight with one of them when I said I wasn't agreeing with the plan and that I wasn't going to participate. So, um, they said I wouldn't be their leader, great part of the lycans followed him, so I understood that for a big part of them I'm an outcast, that I couldn't trust in them." He said looking deeply into her eyes.

She breathed tiredly, "Michael going with me is very dangerous, where I'm going -"

"Not as dangerous as if I stay here! You are the only person in who I trust, Selene..." He stood up again but not as close as the last time, he continued, "...And I know that you think I'll be a burden for you. I'm not a warrior but I'm stronger than anyone out there and I need your help, you might help me and in exchange I will help you, in me you have someone in which you can trust, I will keep one eye on you while you sleep and in the fights. I know you are very strong but you know that not always you'll get out unharmed of the battles, I just want you to understand that together we have more chances to survive and maybe to put an end to this ridiculous war." He finished almost pleading.

"We already had this conversation in the sewers" She scolded him, but still... She couldn't deny that some part of what it was happening with him was her fault; _after all, I made him what he is now._

"I know, but now I am more convinced that I want to go with you, and you know that I have reason in all I have said, Selene... I just don't want to be here, anywhere is better than here." He sat again, looking defeated.

"I don't know what I'm doing... Why do you have so much faith in me?"

"Because I trust you," He looked to the floor then continued, "ironically with you I feel safe."

_He trusts me? We barely know each other._ But that let her thinking and finally convinced her, "I know I'm going to regret this..." it was the only thing she said, she didn't need to say more.

"Maybe." he said trying to hide a small smirk.

She instantly went back to pack the arms not wanting to think in what she felt when he was around. _'He is just attractive_' she tried to convince herself that that was the only reason. "I will take a shower, and then we will get out of here."  
Fifteen minutes later she was out of the shower and he was not in the room, she looked for him and saw him in the corner, in front of a little table with a little briefcase. _It looks like he had everything planned._ She went to the bed to take her berettas and the legs holsters when suddenly she felt him very close to her, she looked at him scowling over her shoulder.

"I brought you something," He looked at his hands and without turning she could see a bottle with blood, "I thought that maybe you would be hungry." Surprised by this she nodded; she took the bottle politely and began to drink its content.

When suddenly, "Where did you get this?" she asked, worry attached to her voice. ...Does she think I could have taken it from a human? He thought worriedly, "I would never...You know. I couldn't..."

She stared at him, maybe too coldly, _of course you could. You just don't know it yet._ But even if he would have done it, why did she think that in his state he would save a few of blood to bring to her? She nodded uncomfortable while she drank some more, "Thanks," She said looking at him and he nodded as he put a lock of hair behind her ear, that single action made her stiff and he noticed it. He grazed her face as he lowered his hand and went back to the table, "ok, let's go, we already have lost valuable time." she said without looking at him taking the handbag with the guns inside and heading to the door without waiting for him.

He followed her, "Where are we going?" he took the handbag from her.

•


	2. Someone From The Past

**CHAPTER TWO: SOMEONE FROM THE PAST**

•

He had doubted to tell her but decided it was best if she knew it, "I feel sick."

"How sick do you feel?" she asked, concerned.

"It doesn't hurt like the first time, but still..." he couldn't continue because of the pain.

"It is because of the full moon...Try to control it."

"I... I know, don't worry. I'll do it. Uhm, you'd better hit the gas pedal. In less than an hour it will sunrise and we have not seen a single thing for hours." With all the pain he was suffering, he was more concerned for her than for himself.

"I know, take this," She handed him the bottle of blood, "drink it." to him it sounded like an order, he began to drink. After a while she asked him, "How do you feel? Is the pain less now?"

"I feel much better now, but I doubt that it has to do with the blood." He looked for the moon but at the time it wasn't visible, "We have to do something it is dawning..." he knew she was even more concerned than him, "Stop the car."

"What? We have to find some plac –" She asked worried.

"Stop the car!" He could see the doubt in her eyes so he tried to explain it to her, "You have to get in the trunk, is the only option if you want to survive." She sighed as she thought about it, then accepted and slowed down.

As they got out of the car she gave him a gun, "Take this."

"I don't know how to handle one of these." Surprised, he said looking at the gun in his hands.

"It's just for precaution." She was nervously glancing at the sky but then looked back at him, understanding what he was probably feeling she added, "Trust in your instincts," then she took the gun back and showed him how to put and remove the safety and the ammo, "you are very strong Michael, but you don't know how to fight." at her last movements she looked at his face and extended the gun for him, "Don't hesitate." He nodded as he uneasily tucked it into his waistband.

She looked nervously at the sky again and he spoke, "I will stop at the first safe place I see, don't worry." Remembering that he had brought a blanket with him he went for it.

At see him walking away she got inside the trunk and closed it but instead of feel the motor been turned on she saw how the door of the trunk was opened again, "What are you doing? We don't have time for this!" She was angry and concerned, then, frowning, she noticed the blanket in his hands.

"It's very thick and black so I thought it might protect you more." She kept staring at him but then she let a barely visible smirk show as she accepted it and that made him smile openly knowing that his gesture hadn't been dismissed. _God, she is beautiful_. "You'll be fine, I will make sure of that." she stared at him as he closed the trunk.

As he got back in the car, he wished that he won't have to use the gun or fight with lycans, at least not for the moment... He'll have to learn how to fight, like Selene told him, the strength wasn't all, he had to be ready for the inevitable moment when they had to fight against the death dealers and against... The lycans...? Would they fight him for what he did? No, that couldn't be, they followed Lucian and he was united with a vampire, true, that brought a war, but still... "We are just two people against an army" He sighed as he wished that the renegades will help them.

_And what about my family? What am I going to tell them?_ He knew they barely spoke but he guessed he'll have to tell them something, but what? He couldn't say the truth. _What about my mom?_ She wanted to come and visit him and now... He'll have to call her, tell her a lie that he knew she'll believe, and then he'll hope for this war to finish before his family get too old, and of course, that Selene and he get out of this alive.  
Alive... He was dead since what happened to Samantha, but that was in an emotionally way. He alienated of everyone and everything that reminded him of her and that's why he left the States. He came to Budapest and followed a routine of work, feeding, work, and sleep, he was numb inside. All that didn't help him to reduce the pain; he always remembered Sam when someone badly hurt arrived at the hospital.

Then he met Selene and with her this 'underworld', he didn't know what would have been of him without her, "probably he would have died at her hands, Viktor's or another death dealer's." He whispered to himself.  
Along the way he saw several farms but all were inhabited, two hours after he put Selene in the trunk, he saw a sign for a motel and immediately he made the turn. _Anything was better than nothing_.

The small motel was very convenient; each room seemed to have its own garage, "I just hope they be covered." he went to the receptionist.

"Good morning handsome, what can I do for you?" A beautiful girl asked.

"I need a room."

"That's why people tend to come here." she told him smiling.

"Yeah... Are all the garages totally covered?"

"No, they need natural light and all that," She said flirting and letting him see her cleavage, "do you want the room?"

"Uhm, I... I... yes I want a room." He finally answered looking back at her face.

"Here, room 7," she gave him the key and then added suggestively, "if you need something else just call me."

"Ok, thanks." he nodded and then went back to the car. _How I'm going to get Selene out of the trunk?_ He asked himself.

Inside the garage he saw that there was not much light, but he supposed that it was enough to harm her. He went to the room and closed all the windows and the curtains, when the room was dark enough he walked to the car. "Selene." he called her but it seemed like she was asleep. "Selene" He repeated this time knocking gently on the trunk, nothing happened, at that he got nervous, _what if something bad happened to her?_ As soon as he thought that a hit sound inside the car was heard, "Selene, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why didn't you open the trunk?" Her voice was annoyed and muffled.

"Because we are in a garage, there's not much light but I think that it might hurt you. The room is dark and it's at seven feet of you. Selene I... I'm not sure what to do."

Silence. After a long time he heard her say, "Bring me the sheets of the bed or something big, let me know when you are going to open the trunk... then I will need you to guide me to the room, do you understand?" To him it didn't sound like she was asking for help it sounded like an order.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand" He said as he went to search for the things she had asked him. When he got what he was looking for, he returned to the car. "Tell me when you are ready." He waited for a while and then he heard her kicking the trunk, "Ok, here." He said as he threw the bed sheets by a slot, then as quickly as he opened the trunk he closed it.  
Almost five minutes later he heard her kicking again, so he opened the trunk and saw that she had covered entirely with the sheets and on top, his blanket. She tried to get out so he immediately took her arm to let her know he was going to help her, she accepted it using his shoulder as support. Noticing that this could take time that they couldn't afford and that if she walked with all that she could fall, or worst the sheets and the blanket would fall, he immediately put his arm in the back of her knees and the other in her back, then he lifted her.

"What are you doing?" She asked surprised but not resisting, she slid her hand from his shoulder to his neck to get a better support, "You can put me down now." she said when she felt he had got her out of the trunk but he didn't answer, instead he kept on walking towards the room.

"You are safe now," he uttered as he put her over the bed, then he went to the car to retrieve their things.

When he got in again he couldn't help his comment and the smirk that came with it, "First, with the sheets, you looked like an absurd ghost, now, with the blanket, you look like a mummy..." When she finished unrolling the sheet off her head he could see the scowl she was wearing and the look of annoyance. He felt a chill run from his neck to his back, _why was she angry?_ Because of the comment or because he didn't follow her order? He didn't want to ask. _Will she get angrier if he tries to help her to remove the rest of the sheets?_ Somehow he knew the answer to that, so instead of ask, he searched for the last two bottles of blood. "Are you hungry?" He asked her giving her the last bottle of blood.

He drank his blood as he studied his surroundings. The room was bigger than the room he had found her the day before. It had a little kitchen in the corner, a big bathroom in front of a couch and between was an enormous bed... And on top of it, in the ceiling, a mirror. His eyes almost got out of their sockets; of course, he looked at Selene to watch her reaction, _if there was one._ She looked a little startled but then she looked at him lifting a brow, saying without speak 'pervert', so he immediately defended himself, "I didn't know _that_ was there." He supposed she believed him by the stupid face he did when he saw the mirror. Shrugging, he sat on the couch to finish the bottle of blood and he saw her taking her coat off, giving him a glance of her body.

"I will take a shower." she said as she walked to the bathroom and he noticed he needed one too.

As he sat in the couch he began to think about her... She was one of the most beautiful girls he had seen, if not the most, that's why he stared at her in the subway and every chance he had. Like the day before when she had been asleep. He still didn't know how she didn't wake up; he guessed she was very tired, probably as much as he was at the moment.  
He didn't know how he felt about her, she was attractive, strong, she fought for what she believed, she had everything that he liked in a girl but she also had bad things, like the danger she was exposed, her coldness, she didn't show her feelings, wasn't communicative... maybe those two were the worst things of all.  
He trusted her, he needed her, he cared for her and he, sometimes unconsciously, showed it. But he didn't know how or what she felt about him. First she helped him, then she told him she did it because she wanted to know what Lucian wanted, after that she told him her past and then kissed him, then she saved him twice, so after all that, he thought she cared at least a bit for him, but no, when they were in the sewers she told him she had killed Viktor because of what he had done to her family and the promise to herself and to them that she would revenge, just than in her case the person she loved and trusted above all the things was the one who fucked up her live, and just now she knew it.

He knew that she had been betrayed recently and that for her it'll be difficult to trust in someone, let alone in a lycan, the only fact that she left him, that she didn't want him with her was enough... For her, he wasn't more than a lycan... And yet...sometimes she showed her concern for him, like when she was helping him to escape before she knew the truth about Viktor, when Kraven shot him he saw her worry, today, when he was sick, she was concerned again... _And why always that I get too close to her she becomes defensive?_ He did put her nervous when he carried her to the bed, he could feel it, and when she looked at the mirror, he could see her embarrassment and amuse.  
"I just don't understand women," he whispered to himself and suddenly he found a curious look in her face, she heard him. He was so concentrated in his thoughts that he didn't notice that she got out of the bathroom. He became attentive and waited to see what she would say. but it seemed she was going to ignore it because she began to drink her bottle of blood.  
He got some clothes he had brought with him and went to the shower, as he went to close the bathroom's door he noticed that she was still wearing the same suit, it looked like she never removed it. "Selene," he said and she looked up, questioning him with her eyes, "if you want, you can use one of my shirts and pants to sleep in." He said showing her with his hand where his suitcase were.

"Thanks" was what she answered. It didn't even cross his mind that she'd wear them, he nodded and closed the door. He was so tired; he hadn't sleep in three days. He knew that as soon as he lay down in the couch he'll be fast asleep. The next months, or maybe years will be very exhaustive, he had to learn how to fight with guns and hand to hand combat, he had to learn how to defend himself without help...  
Fifteen minutes later he got out of the bathroom and noticed Selene asleep in the bed, so he went to fix his bag knowing that as soon as she woke, that he knew it will be before he does it, they'll be leaving. As he packed his items he noticed that something was missing, he searched for a confirmation but Selene had a blanket that covered her from toes to neck, then he saw her clothes, folded neatly on a chair.

"God, this thing is uncomfortable." He whispered to himself, _now the bed looked even more appealing than before._ The couch was very narrow, its material was so thick that he was sweating, his back was in pain and every time he moved, something cracked and very LOUD.  
Would Selene go angry if she wakes with him by her side? _Oh... That already happened_. He knew she needed some privacy, she was used to be alone and now she always was with him, let her sleep alone was the only thing he could do to respect the little privacy she still had. He turned again and this time the squeak was louder, _that thing was going to break really soon_. So, he decided to sleep on the floor, at least it looked more comfortable than the place he currently was. When he stood up the couch cracked louder than before, he walked to an empty part and put some sheets on the floor.

"Michael," he heard her voice as he lay on the floor, "what's all that noise that you are making?" Her voice sounded asleep, tired and annoyed, all at the same time.

"The couch is very uncomfortable, I'm going to sleep in the floor" He said looking at her.

She nodded and looked thoughtful, then she whispered something that made him very happy, "You can sleep here if you want, the bed is big enough..."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

She seemed to doubt for a couple of seconds. "I'm sure, but if you don't wan-"

He interrupted her, "No, no, no, I want to sleep in the bed." Quickly he stood up and climbed to the bed. She was in one side and he was in the other, with her back towards him, as he fell asleep he could feel her discomfort.

He woke with the feeling of being watched, but he was still a little asleep; he didn't feel tired, there was no sound meaning that Selene had not woke up yet. She was still here, he could feel her. As he entirely but slowly woke he kept having the feeling that someone was observing him, so he sharpened his senses to know if someone else was in the room or very close but the only thing he felt was her, he opened his eyes and found himself looking directly at her eyes.  
She looked astonished, she knew he had caught her staring, "Get ready, we have to go." She said as she stood up and he could see that his shirt was long enough to cover her thighs, but not long enough to cover her legs. He stared. And followed with his look as she went to the table for her clothes and then to the bathroom, twenty minutes later she was out.  
As he showered he asked himself what they will do if the renegades didn't accept them. When he came back to the room he saw that everything was ready so they took off.

On the way they stopped for blood and some useful items in a little town, they also left the car that Selene had stolen the night before and stole another one, and she drove like crazy, as always, for almost eight hours. Then they began to walk with her saying that they still were far from the place they should be. At the moment they were walking by a lonely alley in the Industrial zone, suddenly he felt that someone was watching them and he looked at Selene and saw she had noticed it too, then the smell hit him... "Vampires, there are at least three." She nodded and put her guns out and indicated him that he should take his too.  
They began to walk faster, they knew that the bullets they had didn't work with her kind, he saw four shadows jumping from the roof of a high building. Michael couldn't see their faces, just their shiny eyes as they came closer to them. They'll have to fight.

"Selene" said one of them, "I thought everything was a lie." the vampire that spoke looked at him as she got closer and he could see the mix of sadness, hurt, anger and hate emanating from her, then he looked to Selene and regret, shame and anger were the emotions in her eyes. "How could you do it?"

•

* * *


	3. Confrontations

**CHAPTER THREE: CONFRONTATIONS **

•

As they walked through an old and dirty industrial zone she noticed a familiar essence, one that she hadn't felt for a long time, and that let her knew that they were in danger, because if there was one Death Dealer that could kill her, it would be _her_. Although Selene thought for a moment that the dealer wouldn't fight against her, now she was having her doubts. She was motivated and all the things they had been through didn't mean anything, at least not for her, "Vampires, there are at least three" said Michael, Selene nodded and put her guns out and indicated to him to do the same.  
Not so long ago, the dealer was Selene's friend. Things were different now; Selene wasn't going to take any chances, _if she wants to fight then I'll defend myself,_ these were her thoughts as she saw the four shadows going down from a rooftop.

"Selene," she knew that voice, all hopes she had were evaporated, "I thought everything was a lie." she said as Selene saw the familiar red head and emerald eyes. Selene felt an anxiety she had not felt since a very long time and she knew she couldn't fight against her, not at the moment, "How could you do it?"

"Fiona, you know that if I do something is because I have my reasons." Selene uttered coldly as she saw the other Death Dealers coming toward them. _She is in charge of this operation._

"You are telling me, that this is your reason?" She smirked and looked from head to toe at Michael but Selene could hear the hurt in her voice, and at the same time she knew that Fiona noticed that Michael was not just a lycan, that he was something else, but what, she probably didn't know it.  
Fiona got out her gun, but in this occasion she aimed it to Selene.

Foreseeing her moves, at the same time Selene aimed her gun at her, and now both of them were at the end of a gun barrel. "You don't know what happened, you can't judg-"

"In all the time I have known you, I never thought you'd be making excuses for a filthy lycan!"

Selene could see in Fiona's eyes all the emotions she was suffering, then the others Death Dealers took their guns out and aimed to Michael. "You don't know my reasons, if you knew the truth of the circumstances maybe you'd be on my side" she said trying to explain herself and at the same time trying to not let Fiona read what she was feeling. _But she knew Fiona as well as Fiona knew her._

"I never will be on your side, not anymore. You are with the worst kind of animal of all!" Suddenly Michael growled at her and Selene took his arm, none too gently, trying to calm him and prevent him of do a stupid thing, _that was the last thing they all needed._ He looked at her surprised, but she ignored him.  
"I never thought you'd betray Viktor, first breaking the covenant, then running away with this...thing! And then killing him, but over all things; I never thought you'd forget about the assassination of your family that easily" the last words were said with all the rancor and wickedness that Selene never thought she would hear coming from Fiona. Selene was dumbfound, hurt and speechless by her words, "It took you sometime but you did it, congratulations, it was about time." She said with sarcasm and smirking.

Selene somehow knew that Fiona was being sincere telling her that, she knew that Fiona always thought that it was best for her to forget about her family. Selene came out of her stupor feeling the vampire side of her taking control, "That's enough! if you really knew me, you'd know that I would NEVER forget my family, they still are everything to me." She answered angry and that surprised Fiona but Selene didn't give her time to react, "Viktor was a liar, he was a manipulator who deceived me for almost two centuries. And not just me...he was the one who began the war."

"Don't talk shit about Viktor! If he began this war it was because these are the worst animals of all, you used to think the same Selene, tell me what changed for you?"

"I still think the same! But believe me, they are not the only ones that do that kind of things, haven't you thought that –"

"If you think the same, then, why did you do it? Explain it to me, because I don't understand why you killed the most important person for you..." she knew Fiona wouldn't agree with her reasons, _after all, the circumstances were not the same,_ "...Well, I'm waiting." Fiona said exasperated by the silence.

"You wouldn't understand," Selene knew that if Fiona wanted her dead, she already would have killed her, even before of going down of that building, "Let's go, Michael." She said to him lowering her gun, and beginning to walk, then she noticed that she was still taking his arm, she was practically dragging him with her. He looked at her as if she were crazy.

"We can't let them go." Said one of the death dealers to Fiona.

As Selene passed by her side, "I'll not let you go Selene, what it's left of the Council and the death dealers want you alive, for now. Then you will be judged and then, I presume, they'll kill you..." After think for a moment she added, "I'd do it myself if I weren't under orders."

Selene noticed that Fiona didn't include herself _directly_ in the list of the ones that wanted her dead and her uncertainty at the last comment "No, you won't do it." She answered as she kept walking; a second later she heard a gunshot and then the feeling of a bullet grazing her right arm.  
It hurt much more than the bullets she was habituate to take, she looked at the wound and could see a tiny burn in her arm, then she looked at the garbage collector in front of her, where the bullet got imbedded, and she saw a gray substance getting out. _That was not a conventional bullet,_ it was a mix between liquid silver and a UV bullet, probably designed to kill Michael. _It hurt but that was not going to kill her, well, at least not that one._ She couldn't even imagine what Rigel felt when he was shot with the pure UV bullets. As she looked at her arm again she saw that it wasn't beginning to heal. She also felt that as more time passed, more painful it was, _it burned like hell._

"Why are you so sure? If you changed in so little time, what makes you think that I couldn't do it too...?" As Selene turned around to face Fiona, she saw her looking intently at Michael "The next I... I will not...not fail..." She kept glancing at Michael with a shocked expression on her face.

Following her glance, Selene looked at him and she saw that he has transformed in... what he was now, a hybrid. Even before she could stop him, he ran toward Fiona trying to attack her, but she reacted faster than Selene did, and shot him when he was about to hit her. He fell to his knees and she backed away putting more space between them.  
From Selene's position she couldn't see where Fiona shot him so she ran closer to Michael, as she got near she could smell his blood, when she was about to touch his shoulder he abruptly stood up and she could hear his angry growl, so she also backed away from him.

He ran towards Fiona again, but the death dealers were in his way, they were trying to protect her. As they circled each other Selene could see where he was shoot and immediately knew that Fiona had missed the shot, too close to the heart, but not close enough. _Apparently these bullets were not enough for him._  
The other dealers now were closer to him and aimed their guns, instinctively she tried to help him but she found Fiona in her way.   
That was when she heard several shoots.

As he ran towards the death dealers, they shot at him. He continued to run and threw himself at the dealer of the middle, it looked like he was flying, the punch and his momentum left the dealer unconscious. One of the death dealers taking advantage of his position brought his foot down to kick Michael in the face, but Michael caught his foot and twisted it making him fall to the ground, and immediately punched him in the face. Michael immediately stood up and went for the other, the last one slammed forward, catching Michael in the stomach with a strong blow, Michael growled as the dealer brought his knee up to his gut, but that didn't have an effect on Michael, and he caught the next blow and twisted his arm, then he sent him flying across the alley.

While all this happened Fiona got closer to Selene and began to speak, "Look, you'll let him kill our kind What have you become...?" Knowing Fiona's intentions, Selene got in a defensive position, "And all for a person in whom you don't trust."

"Stop this act, I know you wouldn't hurt me, you are my friend and I know that –"

"I _was_ it! But in the moment you killed Viktor and helped that animal, you became my enemy. So don't doubt for an instant that I won't kill you."

As Selene got distracted trying to see if Michael was ok, Fiona said those last words, and taking advantage of Selene's careless, she punched her where the bullet wound was. _That hurt...a lot._ "If that's the case, I'll defense myself, I'll harm you, and one of us will die," Selene said trying to convince her but Fiona tried to hit her again and, this time, Selene stopped her, "probably you."

"I see that some things never change, you are as arrogant as ever, tell me, did you like to slice Viktor's head? Did you feel more powerful killing an Elder? Killing him when he had his back towards you? Do you think that – "

Selene interrupted her by hitting her in the face, "You don't know what I felt, How I feel. I killed the person I trusted more..." Selene said as they began to circle each other, preparing to strike, "You don't know how I felt when he confirmed me that it was him who killed my family, that he saved me because I remembered him of his daughter!" Selene saw the shocked expression in Fiona's eyes, she knew she had doubted of Viktor for a moment, but a second later Fiona's stare was the same hurt and angry of moments before.

Fiona brought her fist towards Selene arm, but Selene eluded it and tried to trip her, Fiona jumped, she had been prepared for that. As she jumped she kicked Selene's side making her fell to the ground "I can't believe that you are telling me all these lies," she tried to kick Selene in the face, but she caught her leg and spun her, as Fiona fell, Selene stood up and prepared to strike again, "I can't believe how low you have fallen," she said as she swept her legs to make Selene fell, but Selene jumped and immediately she recognized her mistake, as Selene descended she felt Fiona's feet in her stomach, "you are not even trying to attack me, you're only defending yourself, come on! I know you are a better fighter, why don't you fight?!" she yelled as she backed away letting Selene stand up.

"You know me," Fiona tried to punch her but Selene bent down avoiding the punch, then she grabbed Fiona's arm and twisted it, and then, with all her force Selene threw her against a wall, "Why would I lie? Think about it," Selene gave her space to stand up, "you know that in others circumstances I'd never have done that..." Fiona looked at Selene with a look of disbelief in her face, she began to circle Selene again, putting distance between them, letting Selene know that she was going to try something.

"I can't trust you again, I will not trust you again," she got out a new gun, and Selene is going to take hers but Fiona stop her, "take it easy, these will not kill you, it's just a sedative." After think for a moment she added, "You know what the ironic part is? That if I would have done what you did, you wouldn't have doubted about kill me, you would have done it as if anyth-"

Suddenly Selene saw Michael coming toward them and that he was going to attack Fiona, "No!" she said standing in his way, but it was too late, she felt how he cut her back with his claws, the wound was deep.

"Selene." They said at the same time as she began to fall but Fiona managed to caught her and put her over her stomach, Selene could see that Fiona was shocked for what she just did and Selene knew that she wouldn't try anything on these moments.

"Help me, take your shirt off, we have to do something." She said to Michael "We have to stop the hemorrhage."

Selene heard Michael taking his shirt off and the sound of cloths being tore apart, she felt dizzy and knew she was going to faint. "Everything that I have said is true...Viktor killed my family and probably yours too, the resemblances are not coincidences, you have to believe me. I know you believed me for an instant..." Selene said making an effort and looking at Fiona's eyes recognized that now she was intrigued.

"Selene... Selene!" Michael called her name with worry attached to his voice.

"Shit, she is fainting! If we don't do anything she –"

Michael abruptly interrupted her, "Explain me that later, now we have to help her!"

•

* * *


	4. Confusions

**CHAPTER 4: CONFUSIONS**

•

He was tired after what had happened, fortunately Selene didn't lose much blood and the bad alimentation and the fatigue of the last days contributed to her passing out. _Not that I'm looking for excuses;_ he knew that because of him all that happened, if he hadn't tried to hurt...her friend? She wouldn't be right now recovering. He just wanted Selene's well being, after all, how could he trust in the person that shot at them and fought with Selene?  
He noted a few hours ago that her recovering was taking time and as more time passed by more concerned he became about her health. He was a doctor, a _human's_ doctor, he didn't know how the body of a vampire worked, but he came to believe that she would recover very quick, looking at her arm he saw that it was healing very slow and her back... Well, he couldn't saw it, but her arm was a good signal.   
Between his preoccupation, that he barely could see, the heat, the smell of her blood on her suit, that it wasn't even midday and his position, he was becoming more nervous and anxious so he began to hit gently with his fingers the wood at his side and move his left leg side to side in sporadic moments, the last, a reflex he had since he was a child and apparently bothered everyone that were close to him. _At least I'm not claustrophobic,_ he thought trying to animate himself. Not that he complained of his position, he imagined how they would be seen by a stranger, lying together like this, in a position that it was ironically corny but very comfortable.

He slept the first hours of the morning, he was calmed then, after all, she had opened her eyes for just a second but it was enough to see her blue eyes, her vampire eyes. But now he barely could sleep because of his preoccupation, sometimes he thought that she was colder or paler than 'normal' or that she was whispering something, or moving but always were things of his imagination. The last time she moved were hours ago, for a moment he thought that she had been awakening but the position she put herself, let him know that she was still unconscious. He really hoped she didn't think that he was trying something... _If she wakes,_ the pessimistic side of him added. _No, I'm not going to think in that way, she is the only I have and if she... Enough! _He thought shaking his head. She will wake up and the first thing she will do is move over, then she totally will ignore him, not without first give him one of her glares and then they will spend the following hours without talking, as a custom...  
He'd like to sleep while they wait for the night to come, he was weak and exhausted, then the next days or maybe years of their lives will be decided, that let him with doubts... Not even she knew with certainty where they were going, not knew with what kind of peo- vampires, he corrected himself, they would meet, _if we are accepted, then what? What if we don't?_ He was sure she already had plans for every outcome. He felt her move _even closer_ to him but was not sure if she really moved or if it was another of his illusions, so he immediately stayed still trying to sense some movement coming from her, or a change in their surroundings, but nothing, _apparently it was just my imagination..._

Having nothing more to do, he began to mortify himself _again_ with the situation he was into and the turmoil he was living.  
_What about the lycans?_ If the vampires found them, certainly the lycans will do it too, of one thing he was sure... Selene would not doubt a second in filling them with silver, after all they were _'the worst kind of animal of all_' she hadn't denied that, in fact, she had very much approved the comment, and in some weird way it had hurt him, after all he was part lycan, but deep down he thought the same as her.  
When he was in the lycan's den he saw the lack of sanitation, the way they behaved, how they treated each other, they were savage even with themselves, didn't use their common sense, not even in the most important for them. But he didn't know the vampires either he just 'knew' Selene and for what he had seen of her and her kind, they were the contrary to the lycans, at least they were cleaner, they had money, they were somehow better in a _superficial_ way, they always thought in war...well, only the Death Dealers, their alimentary habits were different than the lycans...the majority only drank cloned blood, although he suspected that not everybody followed the rules, at least he deduced that the ones that didn't follow the rules were lesser than the lycans.

But both vampires and lycans had something in common... They hated him and they would do anything to kill him, now her too... Wouldn't be ironic if they made a truce just to kill them?

But in a deeper way he agreed in part with Lucian, he knew the lengths a person could go just for love. Lucian had the correct reasons, but he didn't care to pass over humans and even his own kind, Lucian was interested just in the revenge. Michael had not doubt what they did with the 'other candidates' that didn't have the same blood type as him.  
And the vampires... Well, they proved to be liars and manipulators, at least Viktor...and the guy who was in league with Lucian... The others that weren't Death Dealers, or were in charge of the big houses didn't care about the war they were just concerned to maintain a social status between their kind. The only other vampire he knew was Selene's friend and he wasn't sure what to think about her... For what he saw and heard Selene and she were friends, both were sired for Viktor and she helped Selene, although letting very clear that it was the last time she did something good for Selene.  
Anyway, he only had Selene and he hadn't a reason to doubt of her, _if someone has doubts is her..._ Suddenly he felt her tense, _so she did move a moment ago,_ he thought as a relieved sigh left his mouth.

•

PUM-PUM-PUM PUM-PUM-PUM, that was the first thing she sensed as she began to wake, she felt warm and unconsciously she got closer to that warm that was very comfortable, suddenly a sequence of images passed by her mind.

_A fight with an old friend... sadness, anger, hurt, betrayal...   
An intense pain in her back...  
A pressure and hot feeling immediately follow for a slow healing process...  
Two people having a heated discussion...  
Someone moaning in pain...  
Michael putting her on the floor over her stomach...  
The sun beginning to rise...  
And utter blackness..._

She felt very weak and by experience she knew she had lost a lot of blood, she was dizzy, felt pain in her head and arm, but her back not hurt anymore, and somehow she knew that what she just saw it wasn't a dream, It was what happened after she passed out and the moments when she momentarily recovered conscience.  
As she gradually recovered all her senses she recognized that what it was warm was Michael and that she was laying down in her left side with her head in his shoulder, her right arm around his stomach, and her right leg curled and hooked over his. Immediately she tensed, _Just my luck,_ she thought sarcastically knowing that he didn't put her in this position and not liking their situation at the moment, _my situation,_ she corrected herself. At least it looked like he was sleeping and hadn't noticed it. _Since when do I care for what he may think?_ She scolded herself as she tried to change her position.  
Then she heard a relieved sigh.

"It looks like you are waking," he whispered to himself and immediately she tried to sit up putting her right hand in his left shoulder and propping herself up. Quickly, anticipating her movements, but carefully to not hurt her even more, he took her wrist in his left hand and removed the other arm of her head and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Careful you will hurt your self." He whispered softly as she struggled to free herself from him.

After a while of struggling she was more dizzy and seeing that he was stronger than her she stopped, "Fine..." she said and he lost his grip in her right wrist, but he didn't remove his other hand of her shoulder, going back to her previous position, she looked around her trying to know where they were, the only thing she could saw was that they were in a very small place, wood seemed to be the material in which it was constructed, it barely was room for both of them, even less with all the bags, the roof was at least at forty centimeters above her, and it had less of seventy centimeters of width. "You know, contrary to popular myths my kind don't sleep in coffins." She said irritably, trying to ignore the discomfort of being so close to him.

He grinned at that, _not point in ask if she is ok,_ he thought as he saw her reaction, "One more thing I have to remember." He said sarcastically but pleased to find she was ok.

"Where the hell are we?" She asked exasperated and not liking the knowledge, of lack of it, of where she was.

He rolled his eyes, "We are in some kind of canoe, it was the only place that she thought it would be 'safe.'"

"Where is she?" Selene asked concerned, then she remembered someone moaning and gasping in pain and that Fiona was just like her, "Did she try anything against you?" For the first time, Selene raised her head and made visual contact with him.   
He was taken aback by her blue eyes, not that he still considered her multicolor-changing-eyes weird, what happened was that in this occasion the look was different than the last time he saw them, maybe it was the tiredness or the lack of blood she had. Knowing that her eyes were electric blue and that that was what it was making him nervous, she changed the color to its normal one. Ignoring his stare, as he seemed amused by the change, she remembered that he was not as inoffensive as he seemed and the way he reacted when Viktor punched her, "Did you...do something to her?" she had her doubts in make that question.

The only thing he could think was in her eyes and making an effort he got out of the trance he was in, "...We had a discussion but nothing more...Just a talk..." knowing that she was concerned for her friend he tried to reassure her, "...not physical violence...or anything of the sorts." he tried to lie, but he was never good at it, that's why he didn't look directly at her.

"Not physical violence?" She asked surprised, knowing Fiona, she at least expected a fight. Suspecting, she tried to get the truth out of him. "Michael?"

"...Well, maybe not too much...just the necessary for her to enter in reason... But nothing serious, she is well." He said looking back at her and with a nod she told him to continue, "After you passed out, she somehow stopped the hemorrhage, then cleaned it and gave you the blood we had bought. Then she told me that she would let me go for this time, but in change you would have to stay with her and then she would go to Ordoghaz. With you. As you can see, I didn't accept but she took it bad and tried to fight with me so I defended, we fought and I don't know why she let us go. She told me that I had to find a place where you could rest because we couldn't stay where we were, so she told me of this place, we are at three or four kilometers of the industrial zone, in a old hovel that it had a roof in a very bad state, outside there was a canoe but I brought it inside, and here we are."

"So you didn't hurt her much...and she let you go?" He nodded, "That's not her..." Selene said more to herself than to him and breaking their visual contact, not wanting to think that _that_ was the proof, that he was not going to betray her...yet.

"Yeah, I had the impression that she was more like you..." _That was a slip of the tongue,_ Michael thought as the last words let his mouth, that comment made her look back at him, the look on her face he couldn't decipher, she had never had that look on her face, _well, at least not in my presence._ It could de that maybe, just _maybe_ he had irritated her more than in all the other occasions, probably he was in trouble. _Why did I have to put her guns back in her holsters?_ He looked at her guns, then at the closest object to them, her leg. All conscious thought stopped. He had the sudden impulse of put his left hand over the leg that was hooked between his and kneaded it softly, they would kiss, then he imagined his hand running toward her backside, she had a really good one. He wanted to– She sighed. His heart jumped as he was brought to his reality, _a good one, but possibly, not good enough._ He gulped and slowly stared at her body as he ran his eyes towards hers. _Did she discover about what I was thinking?_ He didn't think so. _What were we talking about?_ He thought a little distressed as he stared at her blank eyes, he had been nervous before and he was it now, even more. "Um," he cleaned his throat, "not that you are a bad person...or vampire...or she..." He mumbled as he avoided her eyes and looked intently at a spot in the canoes' roof, his heart was still beating fast. "It's not like I know you too much, you know, but in this short time I had learned a couple of things, good things...about you and those are that... You don't let other people persuade you of what you believe, you are strong both of character and physically, you are stubborn as hell, you love guns... you ca-"

For the first time Selene paid attention at Michael's behavior, he sometimes was haughty with her, mostly when he was angry and when he didn't know what was going on, but now, with just a look he was nervous. He looked at her guns. Then she noted that he was breathing harder. _What is going on? Is something wrong with him? Something they don't know about his new state?_ She waited and nothing. Worriedly, she let her breath out, _this is not the best of the moments to lose control, Michael._ Abruptly, she saw him recovering, at least he seemed to be back with her. Then, as he roamed her body with his glance she felt it. She felt the sensation of something very warm being dropped into her stomach and quickly expanding for all her body. She was more than sure that her body temperature had risen, or as much as a vampire's body temperature could rise anyway. She didn't know what had happened with him but knew exactly what had crossed her mind, as he stared at her eyes for a second she felt really uncomfortable. He said something and then avoided her eyes. She was glad for that, then, quickly, decided to ignore what had just happened. She noticed that he was moving his leg, since she had woken, and that she still had hers between his, with dissimulate and annoyance with herself, she removed her leg and deviated the conversation where it should be, after all, he was rambling. "We were not talking about me." she interrupted him.

That took him by surprise, he was glad for it, she mustn't have known the path his thoughts had taken seconds before. He had expected, at least, a scold and she looking at him with scorn, and the most, she beating the crap out of him, he knew she could do it, even if she wasn't fully recovered... "She told me that she'd go to Ordoghaz and say that we ran away, not without a fight, of course... She gave you her coat and told me to tell you that now she doesn't owe you anything, and that the next time, she won't doubt in finish what you started. And she hopes neither you."

She doubted for a second and then rested her head in his shoulder, that was the only thing she could do if she wanted to avoid his glances. "I will not." She said knowing the veracity of her comment, but also knowing that if Fiona wanted, she'd find the truth, somehow she would do it, after all, Fiona was more stubborn than her.   
Recalling the things that occurred a few hours before, Selene remembered Michael being shot with the new bullets and him telling her that he had a fight with Fiona. Michael could be stronger than Fiona, but even like that, he hadn't developed all his capacities and Fiona always had been very malicious with her enemies. After a couple of seconds of an intern battle with herself, she asked him, "Did you remove the bullets?"

Michael was still thinking in his fantasy of moments before, in a more serious way, _I'd better don't have a dream about that. That would be very embarrassing._ "Sorry? I don't..." He said without avoid to do what he did next.

"When they shot you," She stopped when she felt Michael's hand leaving her shoulder and running by her side until he stopped it in her stomach, "...did you remove the splinters out of your body before you began to heal?"

He felt her shivering, and knowing why, he couldn't avoid to smile, "Yeah, I did. That was painful. And have your friend hurting me didn't help..." Feeling the delight in his voice, she decided to tell him to stop it if he continued with his stupid games, but then he seemed deep in thought, "Why those bullets didn't hurt me more than when... When I was shot by those death dealers?" He knew she recognized what he was going to say, _than when Viktor's guys shot me._

"The first ones were just silver bullets, but the ones of last night were bullets filled with a special combination of UV and silver liquid, specially designed to kill you..."

Weirdly, Michael smirked, "Well, it didn't work." Selene found amusing his reaction, _maybe he is beginning to get used to his new life, that is good._ Suddenly, Michael remembered, "You were shot too... And the UV, like the sun?" he asked worried and looking at her arm, "That's not a myth right? The UV and vampires..." she shook her head, at the same time confused as to why he seemed to worry for her. A regret look passed by his face, "They could have killed you..." he said as he began to examine the burn area, having great care of not hurt her.

"The bullet just grazed me and I doubt the quantity of UV present in that bullet could kill me..." Following his line of vision she saw the bullet wound and the fingers close to it. _Even that hurts,_ she grimaced as his fingers got too close, _but you don't need to know that. _

"Still, we have to do something to protect you the-"

"We have to rest." She declared interrupting him, reluctantly he nodded and after a couple of minutes he was fast asleep, and then she followed him.

When she woke again she felt that in less than an hour it will be dusking and she couldn't wait to get out of there and put some space between her and Michael, he made her feel... Certainly she felt uncomfortable but at the same time safe because she knew he wouldn't try anything against her, that's why she was beginning to trust him, against all her wishes she was trusting him _again_, a deep scowl appeared on her face as the confused thoughts and emotions went through her mind. It wasn't like she didn't trust him before they ran away. When her eyes met his without want it in the subway station, she wouldn't have given it importance, but she saw reflected in his eyes the same feelings she had been having since Viktor turned her and she couldn't ignore it, then when she noticed that she was staring, she turned and as fast as her curiosity for the human had came it had left her, because for her the most important was the war and not some weak human that she certainly wouldn't see again.   
Michael won her trust when she woke and found out that he had saved her from drowning, after the bad things she had done to him. When she heard that he was a lycan, a big part of that trust was gone because she knew that when the time were right he would kill her, if she didn't do it first, there was when she began to feel confused because she wanted to know why Lucian wanted him and at the same time she wanted to help him, she knew that he was an innocent that was caught in the middle of the war... Then a decision was taken; she was going to do the last thing for him, she was going to help him escape Viktor and from then he would have to take care of himself. What she didn't expected was the worry and angst she felt when Kraven shot at him, and looking at his agonizing eyes she understood that she was beginning to care for him. In that moment, deep in her mind, she thought that maybe it was better to end it that way, _he wasn't going to suffer more._

When Kraven told her the truth about the death of her family she didn't believe him, why would she trust in him when she had just learned the lengths he would go to obtain what he wanted? But the uncertainty was implanted because it was a possibility.  
Confusion, rage, hurt, regret and helpness were the emotions that made her act the way she did, and as soon as Viktor separated her from Michael she faced the reality of her actions and knew that if Michael survived her bite he certainly wouldn't survive the rage of Viktor, then he tried to manipulate her again but when she told him that she knew the truth, he had not other option that confirm her biggest fear, with that all her world came down _again._  
She firmed her death's sentence when she reclaimed everything he had done with her and his own daughter, she was dumbfounded and hurt and, in the moment, she didn't care for anything that wasn't his betrayal, but after a while she remembered the oath of revenge she did to her family and a blind rage consumed her, she would revenge even if it was the last thing she'd do. Making her mind she knew that Michael and her would have more possibilities to survive Viktor if they fought him together, so she immediately freed Michael from the death dealers and knew his concern for her when he threw himself at Viktor, and if he was going to help her, she would do the same for him...

There was a part of her that felt and still feels regret and guilt, because she used Michael to prove that the lycans were plotting something, and then to deliver her revenge, she felt bad because she didn't do anything to help him in the first instants of his struggle with Viktor, and somehow that became the reason of why she let him with the lycans, that and don't want to be near anybody, she didn't want to trust and care for anybody ever again, she would be better alone and he certainly would be better with the lycans than with her... At least they were more and they would hear him, after all, he was what Lucian had wanted to become. She didn't pay attention to his protests and gave him her back, ignoring him and letting him where he was... She had taken her decision, _an egoistic decision; _the last thing she needed it was to care for him.  
Then it was the problem with the coven, although she never felt that she belonged in that house, they were still her kind, but they wouldn't care to know that she killed Viktor because in 'her eyes' he was the bad guy, and knowing that her absolution demanded sacrifice she did the only thing she could, she ran away...

Why she let him come with her it wasn't a mysterious anymore, it was the pity and responsibility she felt for him, without forget the remorse for abandon him, after all, if the lycans didn't accepted him he would be alone, but he wouldn't endure the war even if he was one of the stronger beings left... Even he knew that.  
After the biggest blow that life gave her, she came to a conclusion: 'If you don't fond with anyone, you would not suffer when they leave you.' This had proved to be her philosophy during her life as vampire and as the time passed she never got too close to anyone, though there were some transgressions known as Viktor and some death dealers. But she never regretted her decision, why someone would want to feel pain and desperation was beyond her mind, so every time someone tried to get close to her, she ignored them.

But her emotions were in tumults again, had she _unconsciously_ changed her mind in these last days?

_What does Michael have that makes him different?_ Was the question she had been asking herself since she woke in the bridge, and she was not at ease with the answer; he still was human, he behaved, acted and cared like a human. He trusted her, which sadly was one of the things that leaded to caring, he defended her, he got concerned, and for this she was beginning to look at him different, he was winning back her trust after all the things he did.  
If she hadn't trust him, she'd never have let him come with her, even less sleep in the same bed with her. She couldn't avoid to think in Kraven, if she had been in the same circumstances with him, she'd have been instantly wary of his intentions, she probably also would have had to evade him until he was 'tired of her games' _...As if she ever had provoked him..._ She just hoped that some lycan or dealer had killed him in the worst way possible before he could escape, but being realistic, she knew she was hoping too much...  
The thing was that with Michael everything was different; she did feel embarrassment when she saw the mirror but at the same time she wanted to make fun of him, but that was a step that for her safety she wasn't going to take, what happened minutes before was...just a physical reaction, _nothing more._ Trying not to keep in that line of thought she focused in the things that annoyed her, how he got in her nerves, how he didn't follow her orders, why he always questioned her actions... _Why do I always end thinking on him?_ Always ended in some weird situation or position with him, or he doing something that made her more confused...  
The only thing she was sure was that she was trusting him because he hadn't lost his humanity and innocence...yet, but _he will lose them,_ a tinny voice in her head told her, she shook her head deleting that though, she also _knew_ he was not like her or the vampires, even less like the lycans, she knew that he will fight, that he will try to retain them and maybe he could make it.

With all the thinking she had done in the last days, she had arrived at a conclusion corresponding Michael, he brought back the things she was against to, emotions and memories of what it was to be human and that she didn't want and needed to revive, that was why she couldn't care more for him, she had to stop it when she could, she won't wait until it be too late, if she let him get closer, she'll be vulnerable in every possible way and that was the last thing she wanted...  
Suddenly Michael's voice broke through her internal battles.

"Selene?..." He stared at her, he looked sleepy and relieved, "...How is your back? Is it healed now?" he asked trying to look at her back but he couldn't. What a surprise, she thought as she looked at it seeing that it was almost healed. Michael was amazed to that kind of heal. He hadn't known what to expect, at least he expected a scar, but she didn't have anything, it was as if he hadn't scratched her.  
"I'm fine! If you keep moving you might lift the canoe and then the sun will enter!" she said, pushing him away from her and ignoring the ache in her arm. Looking back at her, he nodded and went back to his old position expecting her to do the same but she lifted her head and taking the hint he removed the arm she had been using like a pillow completely from her, then she carefully adjusted the bags at their feet, making enough space for her to lay flat in her back. Staring at the ceiling, she crossed her arms over her chest in frustration, and forced her eyes shut again, glad to have some little space between them.

He was surprised by her actions, it wasn't like he hadn't expected it, to say the truth, what had surprised him was that she hadn't pushed him away when she woke for the first time; instead she was in the same position all afternoon... _Maybe she was comfortable until she felt me move,_ he thought skeptically. By the corner of his eye he saw that she was going to turn her back to him and with a comment he stopped her, "I just wanted to know if you were alright, you didn't move in all afternoon and I thought that something could have been wrong with you..." He said sincerely and looking at her.

"I'm fine." She replied coldly but not returning his glance.

He sighed uncomfortable, "Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't want to hurt you, but when I saw you in the way I couldn't stop myself, it was too late..." He felt guilty; his voice carried the feeling with it.

It wasn't like she doubted of him, but looking at his eyes she knew that what he had just said it was true. Not liking the situation she answered uncaring, "I know you didn't do it on purpose, so don't worry, just... next time pay more attention..."

"Next time I will do it right... I will protect you..."

"I can take care of my self." She gave him a warning glare, she was not defenseless; she was a death dealer and had survived without him all this time, she didn't need him back then and she definitely didn't need him now.

"Yeah, I noted that yesterday..." Bitterly and angry by her attitude he murmured to himself.

"What occurred yesterday was an unusual circumstance, that doesn't concern you." she said as her eyes flashed dangerously at him, loosing the little patience she had, and maybe in that way beginning to put a barrier between them, "And here's an advice: next time don't interfere in my business..."

"Don't interfere in your business? What the hell are you talking about? She was going to shoot at you with some drug!" He yelled at her, "What did you want me to do? Let you there for her to do with you whatever she wanted?"

"You didn't have to do anything! I would have found a way to get away, as I always do..." She glared and yelled back at him.

"I don't doubt you would..." He said sincerely but with irritation still present in his voice, "But... She might be your friend, but she was furious..." He tried to control himself, "And why didn't you –"

"You don't know me or her...and just because _you_ are with _me_ it doesn't mean that I have to explain my actions to you..." she snarled with a mix of indignation and anger.

"No, you don't, but it would be better if you do it..." He mumbled waiting in vain for an answer that never came and that made him more irritated, "And why are you trying to fight me? It is because for my careless, isn't it? I know, I know that if I hadn't try to help you in that instant I wouldn't have hurt you, but I would have hurt her at the moment she'd have tried to harm you, and from my perspective, that is something I'm more than sure you wouldn't forgive me... So there's no way I can win this discussion."

He had a point there but she was not going to give in, "This isn't about win anything! You are not ready to fight, believe me, if you are not dead is because you are lucky those death dealers of last night were rookies that didn't know how to fight, let alone how to shoot. And Fiona missed her shot but I'm sure she didn't lose other opportunities. Am I right?" The look in his face and the silence confirmed the answer, "My point is, just because you are as strong and fast as Viktor it doesn't mean that you can be careless with–"

"I know, I know, you have said that a million times..." He said tired of this fight.

She breathed deeply and waited a couple of seconds to continue, "I know your intentions were good, but you can't let yourself carry for the feelings of the moment, that is a mistake that may cost your life and the life of the people that be with you in that instant." She said calmer now.

"And you? It doesn't seem to me that you follow this 'rule'." He said without thinking and immediately flinching, knowing that it could be taken by her as a low blow.

"It's the only way I know how to fight..." She said without noticing it and scowling "...and it has worked for me in these two hundred years... I'm still alive, don't I?"

The disappointed with she said that it didn't pass unnoticed to Michael, not wanting to make her feel worst, _not that she ever would let me see her sad,_ he tried to change the conversation, he asked for something he had noted a few hours before, "Why I don't have your memories? When Lucian bit me I had his in less than a day and with you I have nothing. Are the vampires able to control their memories? Did you control them to not transfer them to me?"

She _just_ realized that she didn't have his memories either; maybe it was because when she bit him he was a lycan? "I thought that you had spoken with the lycans..."

She looked at him like she had noted something. He couldn't believe she still had doubts about him, "Yeah, about the lycans, if I mentioned something about the vampires it was like throw wood at a fire, the only thing they talked about the vampires were how to dismember them painful, how to kill them and that type of things..."

She sighed and nodded, _fine._ "Well, vampires and lycans are very different watching it since that perspective; in the case of the vampires the one who gets the memories is the one who drinks the blood."

"So you have my memories?" He asked, disappointment showing in his eyes and voice as he leaned in his right side; he wanted to know her more, know what she hide from him, know if she hated him for be a lycan, know how she felt for them now that she knew the truth of the war...

"I guess that it's not good to be on the other side, the side that gives the memories." She said at seen the disappointment in his reaction to her comment.

She confused the reason of why he was disappointed, which he was glad for, he didn't think she would like to know the true reason, "So, what of my memories do you have?" He asked wanting to know.

"I don't have your memories, I –"

"But, you just said that you got them, you bit me, that means you have them." He interrupted her.

"I never said I got them. I don't know why I don't have them, maybe it was because you were a lycan when I bit you. I don't know... I never heard of a vampire drinking of a lycan that was–" She cleared her throat, "is forbidden."

_So she knows as much as I do about this topic,_ "So...from whom the vampires drink?" He asked, suspecting that the answer wasn't going to like him and knowing that in the current moment she was touched to talk about it.

"Well, from other vampires and some human donors. Feeding without consent of a human is punished, the majority of the vampires don't do it..." she paused for a second trying to make the lump in her throat go, "...but there are exceptions..."

He nodded knowing she was uncomfortable talking about that, so he decided to change the topic again, just a little, "Why would a vampire bite another vampire?"

"Why all those questions?" She asked almost defensively.

"I'm sorry for want to know in what I am involved..." He answered with the same defensive tone.

For a moment she remembered when she did the same questions to Viktor, and even more, and he answered them with all his patience, shaking her head not wanting to think in him she answered him, "There are several answers to that question, usually it's purely sexual, others do it like some kind of bond and rarely it's to survive." She said dismissing him.

He nodded knowing she won't answer more of these questions, suddenly he felt a chill that roamed his body, "Did you feel that too?"

"Feel what?" She asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"The chill, every dusk." He explained her.

"No, I just know when it's dark. You are still adjusting to your new physiology, Michael, soon you will not feel it." She looked at her clock, just to be sure.

"Can we get out now?" He asked very anxious.

"Yes." She began to lift the canoe, he was going to help her when he noted that they were already at the opening, he immediately sat and massaged his neck, after all, he was in the same position for almost twelve hours. He saw her checking their ammunition and that she was looking around her trying to know where they were, "We are far away from civilization... Do you remember what way you took?" She asked looking at him, she saw him standing up and beginning to circle their surroundings, searching for something.

"That way," He indicated with his arm, at her curious look he added, "these are the branches I broke as I walked."

"Are you ready?" She asked as she zipped the bag with the guns. He nodded and she saw him extending his hand to help her to stand up, but she ignored it and stood by her own.

"Actually, I have to go to...um, the bathroom." He didn't know how she would take that, she could be in a hurry, who knew?

"Don't make me wait..." She said looking around her.

As he went to 'the bathroom' he only hoped that she'd be there when he came back. After do his needs he came out and followed his path discovering that she was not there anymore, but he could feel her close. So he sat again, close to his bag and extracted a water bottle and began to drink from it, after a while he heard her coming closer, "Do you want?" he offered her the bottle.

"I don't need it." She said putting Fiona's coat on, "We have to hurry; I want to get there today." She said knowing that the dealers and the lycans could be waiting for them.

"Ok." He stood up and lifted the bags but she took one, knowing that it was better not to discuss with her he didn't say anything.

•

When they arrived to the 'civilization' again they note that something was going on because there were a big crowd, as they made their way through the people they learned that some musical group was going to play that night. _The perfect conditions for lycans to be roaming about, _Selene thought as she reached for her guns, she had to be ready. "Selene..." she looked over her shoulder at Michael, asking him what he wanted with her look "There's a deli over there, we should get some blood."

She thought about it and recognized he was right, she was hungry and didn't doubt he was too... "You should buy some meat, we don't know if you can survive just of water and blood." she said as she was going to give him some money but he shook his head.

"No, its ok, I have money." He said as he began to walk towards a cheap restaurant.

She asked for the blood and, as she waited, the salesman made her a lot of questions and kept hitting on her but she ignored him. When Michael got back, they got the blood and went into a lonely alley, as they made their way they received funny looks and some whistles, knowing the meaning of these they ignored them and kept on walking.   
She drank the blood as Michael kept asking her questions about her alimentary habits.

When they were done, her plans were to go back to the industrial zone, walking. When suddenly they saw a big sign of a garage, she rapidly took a decision, and began to walk towards it. Looking at Michael she knew he didn't like the idea.  
When they arrived to the garage Selene shot at the cameras around them, and then they noticed that the place was well stocked with several cars and motorbikes all sporty, Michael gawked at some personalized cars and he couldn't avoid to look at them closer, there were some Hummers H2, Navigators, Escalades, but what called his attention was the work of paint and graphics of a Mazda RX-8, and the Eclipse and 3000GT. He couldn't avoid touching them, he always had been a fanatic of cars, he tried to look at the interior but the polarized glass didn't let him, he felt discouraged.

When Selene looked back at him she noticed him downcast, "Why are you acting like an idiot?" She asked him.

"No reason." He answered very quickly, detaching himself from the cars, and looking at her, he immediately noted what she was watching. "No, no, no, no." He said shaking his head, "We can take a car. Let's take a car. A car it's safer. A lot safer."

She smirked at him seeing his scared face, "With all that traffic and people?" She was amused by his reaction, "We never will get there..."

"Then, you said it before, it is better to walk." He said knowing that he had no other option to get in one of those damned motorbikes, but he didn't lose anything trying to convince her.

"Oh, please, of what are you scared?" She asked trying to sound angry but failing.

"Of you! If you drive a bike like you drive a car then we are in deep problems..." She stared at him, he continued, "Do you even know how to handle one of those bikes?" She gave him a mischievously look that made her look arrogant, "Of course... Is there something you don't know how to do?" He asked as she began to walk towards a bike.

"Lots. I suppose." She said as he caught up with her.

It seemed like she already had picked one, a blue Ninja ZX12R, "And how are you going to turn it on? This is not like hotwire a car, you know."

"It can't be that different." She said as she crouched and opened a compartment in the bike, and in less than a minute the bike was on. She climbed up and Michael couldn't avoid noticing that that was the most alluring position he had seen her. Almost lying over her stomach, straddling the bike and with her hair in her face... Suddenly Selene became aware of two things; the first was Michael's gaze on her and the look he had sent a chill down her spine, and the second was his hair falling forward into his face and that some whiskers were now present, to her that made him even more handsome. Knowing that in this occasion she knew what he was thinking, his face turned red, even a common person in the moonlight could notice it.  
"Well?" Selene asked, glaring and returning to her usual distant and uncaring tone. Michael not knowing what to do just nodded and as soon as he climbed the bike, she sped up, by reflex he put his arms around Selene's waist trying to not fall by the acceleration force and when Selene felt Michael's arms around her she couldn't help to think that maybe he was right... _A car would have been better._

•

* * *


	5. Another Point Of View

**CHAPTER 5: ANOTHER POINT OF VIEW**

•

Fifteen hours after what occurred with Selene, she arrived at Ordoghaz, thanks to the cars specially designed of the coven. As she directed to a room in particular she received looks of disapproval, but the only thing she could think at the moment was what she was going to say to the members of the Council and the few death dealers of higher ranking that she knew would be present.  
All the way back to Ordoghaz she only thought in what she was going to tell them and if they would believe it.

"They are waiting for you." said one dealer in charge to watch over one of the members of the council.

She nodded as she took a deep breath and shook the thoughts off her mind, she entered in the room. Immediately she noted that it was very different than the last time she was in, now it had large lamps, expensive carpets and curtains of a deep red color, big panels in wood, several devices of surveillance, a big and new wood table to accommodate the Council members, no the table was almost empty, but what called her attention was that in the spot in which was sat Amelia the last time, now was a man dressed as a death dealer, he looked young and quite muscular, had short brown hair, and electric blue eyes, she didn't know him, but she assumed it was Marcus. She looked at a death dealer and this nodded, she got close to Marcus and bowed to him.

"You can get up." He said after a moment and she went back to her spot to be interrogated but she didn't sit, she kept standing, knowing that this made her more credible.

"We already were informed of your history...very interesting." A deep voice said when he noted that she wasn't going to sit up, he made a pause to see her reaction but he couldn't see emotions in her face "Seeing that you didn't bring Selene back, I guess that you failed in the mission you were recommended..."

"Yes, I failed." She looked at him with her chin high, a gesture that said that she wasn't intimidated by him.

"If you failed in bring her back, you didn't fail in hurt her, right?" Asked another man, an experienced death dealer called Logan turned by Amelia, he had lived in Ordoghaz for almost five centuries and he was the one who informed her of what was happening on Viktor's territory, he occasionally was partner of Selene and her in some hunts. "I say it because I can smell her blood in you..."

"We fought and both sides were hurt."

"Care to explain why you failed in the mission you were _highly_ recommended?" The vampire that had recommended her and that she didn't want to see asked angry and raising his voice slightly.

"The... Hybrid was with her, so the plans changed and we had a fight, I had the new ammo and I used it, but the new bullets didn't have the expected effect in him, so we were forced to fight. As the other three death dealers fought against the hybrid I fought with Selene, after a while the hybrid let unconscious the dealers and as I was going to shot at Selene with the sedative he attacked me. I shot at him several times, one with the sedative and another with the liquid bullets but he kept attacking until he left me unconscious, I was out for almost one hour and when I woke just a dealer was standing, we tried to follow them but their scent was gone and it was beginning to dawn, we brought the other dealers to the car and took care of our wounds, then we drove to Ordoghaz..." She said and she noted the look of her interrogator at know that Selene wasn't alone.

"Why didn't you stay there and try to follow them tonight?" Marcus asked distrustful.

"My Lord, I was given the order to come back today, _with or without_ Selene" She expressed respectful towards Marcus, he nodded and looked towards the vampire in charge of the interrogatory.

"What did you do to Selene?" Asked the vampire, "I ask because we know the kind of relationship you had with her and Viktor, you could have changed your opinion about bring her back..."

"I didn't. I didn't let my emotions to get in the way, but she did and that was an advantage I took..." She lied knowing that if she said the truth about what happened, it would be considered high betrayal to the coven, "...I shot at her once with the gun that had the liquid bullets. I was careful and the bullet just grazed her, then we had a fight... hand at hand combat, the rest you already know it." She noted that Marcus was not interested in this, maybe to him Selene was another vampire that didn't follow the rules, _but she killed Viktor! He should be more interested, _she thought as she looked by the corner of her eye that he was reading some papers.

"According to some lycans that were tortured, the hybrid...Michael, is very fast and strong, if he was able to keep a fight with Viktor then some death dealers wouldn't be a problem to him, where were you when he was fighting the dealers?..." asked the vampire in charge in a suspicious tone.

"I told you, I was with Selene"

"What did you observe of him?" Asked Marcus suddenly very interested, and this it seemed not to like to the council, but to the death dealers was very important.

"In my opinion, he is not as fast and strong in human form, but he is when he is transformed, his eyes are totally black like the lycans', he has big and long claws, his body is almost human except for the color of his skin... And he seems to change when he is experimenting strong emotions... That's all I noticed." She said very sure of it but frowning in a thoughtful way.

"Did he have some erratic behavior?"

To her, Marcus seemed very interested about the hybrid thing, but she assumed that after all it was normal, just Michael's existence went against the Covenant and more important, against the vampires as specie, "No, he seems to be in control of his change; he knows what he is doing when he is transformed..." She said feeling uncomfortable under the Marcus' intense look.

"Anything else we need to know?" He asked.

"No, My Lord." she shook her head subtlety and felt a shiver as she looked back at him. _I'm lying to the only Elder we have._

After a moment of study her he nodded, "That's all, you can retire now." he said as he went back to his papers. She couldn't help to feel relieved; she didn't think that it was going to be that easy.

"But my Lord... The interrogatory is not over yet..." Said the person in charge of the interrogatory.

"She already said what happened, I don't see a point in she be here." Marcus said feeling irritated "And if you want to know more then you will read her summary of the mission." He ordered. "Besides, we have to interrogate the other death dealers and I assume we will hear their version, which it seems to be similar and brief." Reluctantly the other vampire nodded but she knew that this was not over yet. After bowing to Marcus again she let the room, relieved, but knowing that the next searching team already left the mansion hours ago.

She immediately went to her old room, it was big and had changed since the last time she was there, now it was like the reunion room, with wood everywhere and red curtains, but she didn't pay too much attention on this and directed to the bathroom to take a shower, when she got out, she noted a death dealer suit neatly folded on the big bed and a cup of blood that it was over the table, she immediately drank the blood, until that moment she hadn't noticed that she was hungry and very tired. Se directed to the closet and opened it in search of something adequate to sleep, she accommodates the other suit on the table and got into bed ready to rest, but there were many things in her mind, the principal was how she had let herself give into her emotions, she knew that Selene gave too and that if she had been the one who killed Viktor, Selene would had killed her without thinking it much, maybe this was what caused the resentment towards Selene, _besides that she killed Viktor, of course._

And it didn't change anything, to the others, if Selene was telling the true, to them that Viktor killed her family was not important, as it either was it that he was who began the war, but for Selene it had changed everything. _But why am I assuming that Selene said the truth?_  
Not so long ago she knew Selene very well but time could have changed her, even now she was helping a being half lycan, but he was different to anyone, she had to agree in that. He cared for Selene, if not he would have let her bring Selene to Ordoghaz. The worry he showed for herself was another thing, after all not everyday your enemy gets concerned for you well being when you are fighting him, _definitely he isn't what they say and maybe that's why Selene is helping him._ Shaking her head she decided not to thinking more on him.

Although she loved Viktor as a father, the father she didn't even have when human, she knew she didn't pass much time with him, but in that short time he won her affection and devotion, she would have die if he needed her life..._As she would have done it for Selene._ Selene was the person that finished her training as death dealer although they hated each other at the moment, she became the closest thing she had to a friend and passed almost all her live as a vampire fighting at her side, their temperament proved to be a problem since the beginning but with time she began to admire her. _But with time everything changed, everything keeps changing..._  
_Shit! I'm too confused!_ The only thing she knew was that Selene shouldn't have killed him just because he killed her family! That was two centuries ago, she should have forget about them some time ago, but no, that was what drove her against the lycans, thinking about it, _is Selene now with the lycans because they didn't kill her family? That didn't matter. She is not going to change her mind just for that. She doesn't care, Selene is going to pay..._

After a while she fell asleep, but she kept having dreams about Viktor and Selene, somewhere this dreams became nightmares and tired of this she staid in bed, but awake, and her mind kept going back to her problem, tired of this she settled to write her resume of the mission, but even like that she couldn't stop thinking. Unable to take a definite decision she decided to go to the practice room and try her preferred head clearing activity, beat the crap out of new and arrogant applicants to death dealers, knowing that neither of her experienced colleagues will fight against her the way she wanted, so, don't having another option... _rookies should be._

She had finished of defeat four death dealers when no one wanted to keep fighting, having nothing else to do she went again to her room but as she passed by Selene's room she couldn't avoid the curiosity, she put her hand over the doorknob and she froze knowing that she shouldn't do it, but she turned it and got inside anyway. Everything was as she remembered it, just with some modern devices, a computer, a camera, death dealer's suits some clothes and her favorite guns, she supposed at seen four guns over the desk. She continued to search for what she had entered in the first place, and there it was, the picture of Selene's family. She went for it and got it out of the wood frame then she walked towards the chimney and turned it on, but suddenly she had another idea. She thought darkly as a smirk was visible in her face.  
She turned the chimney off and saved the picture in one of her trench coat's pocket, before get out she made sure of had let everything as it was before she entered. With no one in the halls she got out of the room and directed to her room to take a shower and then to go hunting with the others.  
When she walked out of the bathroom a sound distracted her and immediately her senses told her that the person that she didn't want to see was in her room, it took all she had to not turn around and go back to the bathroom, but she concealed it very well, even when he didn't take his eyes off her.

"Where were you?" He asked wishing that she hadn't that towel on, but at the same time intrigued. She rolled her eyes wanting to answer that it was not his business, but she restricted herself, after all he now was a member of the Council. Seeing that she wasn't going to answer he didn't wait more and walked towards her and stopped when he was right in front of her, "Remembering the past in Selene's room?"

"Among other things..." She said uncomfortable to be so close to him but smiling in her classic roguish manner. "Why are you here?"

"I came for you to thank me..." He closed the little distance between them. Since she came back he noticed that she hadn't changed much, although she tried to hide her hate towards him he still saw it in her eyes, other thing he noticed it was her red hair that now had black streaks through it and that it was cut short and in wild jags, the rest was the same as the last time he saw her...

_You, son of a bitch._"To thank you?" She asked frowning and putting her hand in his chest, to stop him if he tried anything.

"Yes, I'm thinking of many ways for you to thank me and none of them involve to be standing up, but if you want other posit-"

As he spoke, he touched her hand, arm, and elbow, suddenly she shoved away his hand but she didn't put space between them, "Thank you for what?" She interrupted him defensively.

"For give you an opportunity to revenge...Although you didn't do it, right?" He noted her change, her fangs grow and her eyes changed to blue, certainly he was intimidating her and that had been something he always liked to do, especially to her.

"Look, I already -"

He interrupted her, "I need to talk with you..." He said touching her wet hair and bringing his mouth close to hers, "I will wait for you in my room..." after a couple of seconds like that he walked towards the door.

"In your room?" She asked suspiciously when he opened the door.

"Yes, in my room, and don't worry... Don't make me wait though." He said without turning and getting out, then he made a comment he knew she wasn't going to appreciate, "And by the way, I like your hair." he said closing the door.

She sighed, relieved of be alone, although she knew that this relieve wasn't going to last long, "And to think that once I was after that son of a bitch..." she said as she dressed, looking for her guns she remembered she left them in the weaponry room, _that must wait._

In the way to his room she has mixed feelings, for a side he was an asshole and coward but he 'deserved' respect, she knew that was something she couldn't do when he began to _demand_ things from her... and on the other side, with the questions that he was going to do, he could after a mistake of her, know that she lied in her declaration, after all, he was the best liar she knew.  
When she was in front of his door she was going to knock, but instead, with the feelings of the moment, she threw the doors open and looked at him defiantly, letting him know that she was not intimidated by him.

At first he was speechless by her actions, no one had done that ever, "What the hell is this?!" he asked angry.

Completely unaffected by the tone of his voice she looked at him annoyed, "I don't have time for this, so ask me whatever you want..."

"Watch your modals." He said trying to control his anger. "That attitude is not going to work..."

Fiona entered in the room, "You are the one who wants something from me..." She said as she looked around herself in a gesture that gave him little importance.

"Enough of that! You have to respect me, now I'm member of the Council and Viktor nor Selene are here to defend you." He said trying to intimidate her.

"I can defend by myself," If she was sure of something, it was of that. "and my respect you haven't won it, Kraven... Maybe the day when you prove yourself..." she walked by the room as her green eyes swept the area.

No one had ever talked to him in that way, not even Selene, _who the hell does she think she is?_ But wisely he ignored her behavior..._for now._ "How could you do that to me? I recommended you because I knew that if someone could stop her it was you!" He said pissed off "And what do you do? You let her run away!"

"I didn't let her run away, if it hadn't been for Michael I would have brought her here..." She said sincerely.

"And why was she with Michael? I had understood that she left the sewers alone." He was resentful towards them.

"Well, we didn't have much time to chat and know what has been of our lives in all this decades..." She smirked knowing that this would get him madder, "And I can't believe that after all she has done, you are still jealous." she shook her head in a disapproving way, but she really was mocking him.

Knowing what she was trying to do, he smirked as he got closer to her and put his hand in her nape, he caressed it slowly with his fingers as his eyes scanned the length of her, from her chest, throat, nose until her eyes, "Are you still jealous?"

Fiona's expression changed by loathe and hate as she saw him getting near, but not wanting to fall in his trick she stood her ground, "Is that what you really think?" She looked at him seductively and not moving an inch.

"Now that Selene is not here..." He touched her cheek with his nose, "we can do what you once wanted..." he looked at her and then prepared to kiss her but then, at the last moment, she turned her face sighing impatiently.

"It you woke up for that, then you can go back to sleep." She said looking back at him with her intense green eyes and for to her surprise, after a moment of stare at her, he turned and walked toward his desk knowing that she had tricked him making him believe that she was going to give in. As he leaned on top of his desk, in front of her, he looked at her without say anything. "Well?" She prompted, arrogantly after waiting for him to say something.

"I know that she told you something else..." He answered calmly.

"Something about what?" She said playing dumb.

"Enough of that, what did she tell you? And I want the truth!" He yelled tired of her.

She sighed, "...She told me that Viktor was the one who began the war and...that he killed her family... is that true?" she asked, knowing that if someone knew both things it was him, _the thing is if he is going to answer with the truth..._

"What? You already know the answer to the last one, or have you forgotten it?" He said grinning evilly and with rancor.

_What the fuck?_ That comment struck her like a car, "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked alarmed and at the same time angry.

"Are you going to say that you don't remember?" He had a cold gleam in his eyes knowing that she didn't, _oh, but I'm going to make her remember,_ "One hundred and twenty years ago, you came here and asked me about a dream you had..." He smiled and by the look on her face he knew she remembered it.

Now she knew very well what he was talking about. After had been bitten by Viktor, she saw several images, but nothing too drastic; a girl, battles with several monsters, a chain, the same girl, a castle, something similar to a coffin with a V, Viktor drinking blood, but when in the distance was heard several voices she saw a blurry image of Viktor feeding of one man, that frightened her, but she was too weak to even try to separate from him, that was the last image she saw as a human. When she woke up again, he explained her everything that concerned vampires and the images she saw, she didn't doubt of him, but a couple of years later trying to make conversation with Kraven, her obsession of the moment, she told him that and he told her the same thing Viktor had said; that he was too old and in his time their kind fed of humans, but she noticed the gleam in Kraven's eyes when he told her that...

She quickly diverted her gaze before he noticed the mixed feelings she was suffering, "That's not true..." she said after a moment, looking back at him.

"You always knew the true, other thing is that you didn't want to see it." She looked absolutely consternated and sick, this made him feel better, "You betrayed Selene like Viktor did... since the beginning of your life as a vampire..."

"They weren't her family..." She said pretending she didn't hear him and trying to show indifference.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" He expressed cynically and pleased of her reaction.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you are a liar..." she smirked trying to conceal everything from him; in these circumstances she might say something that revealed her, "But she is not –"

"Are you going to be in Selene's side now that you know the truth?" He interrupted her knowing that it was a possibility.

_That's ridiculous,_ "Please," she said raising her chin stubbornly and smirking "you know what I thought about the situation with her family and I have not changed my mind..." she raised the tone of her voice and made visual contact, "Selene is going to pay..." she added with security in her voice but deep inside she was not so sure anymore.

"Does she? Even when it was her who convinced Viktor to turn you? You know he was reluctantly to do it, if it hadn't been for her you wouldn't be a vampire..." He wanted to know what would happen if he pushed her more.

"You may be sure of that..." She said looking at him knowing that he heard her the first time.

Sighing and shaking his head he dropped the topic disappointed of not be able to read her as easily as he did years ago, and also knowing that a problem could be in his future if she changed her mind, although he doubted that...still, he will send someone to follow her "Did she tell you anything more?"

She rose an eyebrow suspiciously, "No, is there something else I should know?"

"You tell me..." He smiled.

"No, things happened very fast to have talked about something..." She noted his tension. By his attitude she remembered what Michael told her. _Is Kraven the vampire that betrayed the coven?_ Somehow that didn't fit... _And why should she believe in Michael?_ She certainly didn't know him, but still...Kraven was the lowest of the vampires, at least in her point of view.  
Seeing that he didn't say anything more she gave for finished their meeting so she turned to go out of his room.

"Who told you that our little meeting was over?" He wanted to make her angry, but at the same time wanted to know everything that happened when she fought with Selene.

"Now you know the same I do." She said without turning back.

"I want to talk about _Michael._" Kraven said the name with all the hate he could show.

"What about him?" She faced him again.

"What did you see? Apart of what you said in the interrogatory room."

"If you are asking me, if I think that Selene is fucking him like everyone says..." She smiled knowing his pride must be harmed.

"I didn't ask that...but now that you mentioned it..." He wanted to know exactly what she saw of Michael and Selene, after all, he still couldn't believe Selene left him for a lycan. And all information he gets may be used as retribution against her, maybe oblige her to watch how he kills Michael as Viktor did with the imbecile of Lucian, it was almost a disappointment that he had to wait to see that happening.

She rolled her eyes at his comment, "Until now is bullshit, if you ask me."

He didn't like that 'until now' "Why do you say that?" He asked too seriously, it seemed like he was talking about business of the coven, but he failed in conceal his happiness, "What happened?"

"She doesn't trust in him." It was the only thing she said but he made a gesture with his hand telling her to continue, "Selene backed away from him when he changed. I think she wasn't sure of how he could react. Although...he is very, mmmm, how should I put it?" she walked side to side and moving her hands trying to irritate him, "...Protective with her, yes, that's the word, protective. He likes her and maybe even has some feelings for her. And her, well, if she ran worried to his side it wasn't for nothing..."

"Yeah, but as long as she doesn't trust him, she will never reciprocate his feelings, whatever they are..." He said with some pointless hope but hiding it in the rivalry he had with Fiona.

"I wonder why you said that..." she exhaled with sarcasm, "It will be that we both know Selene would never have sex with someone she doesn't trust..." she added mockingly and knowing that that would infuriate him more.

He smiled, "Yes, she is not like you..."

He approached her again and this time something in his eyes told her that he was not playing, not anymore. "It's not the same; you took advantage of the situation..." She was disgusted and irritated.

"That it's not true, you wanted it, you wanted me... No one thought it was strange that you got into my room...to this same room..." He said smiling as he kept approaching and she began to walk backwards, not letting him approach, "...You know, I still remember it, you were very good..."

"Fuck you!" She expressed mad, but this time she got what she wanted, she made him angry, and she knew it because she felt his slap in her ego. Hate cursed through her in that moments, she could feel that she was loosing the control...

"I told you that you have to respect me! ...And you have done exactly the contrary since you put a foot in this house!" He yelled satisfied with himself, but suddenly happened the unthinkable, she slapped him back. _That fucking bitch slapped him._

She could see that he was speechless and she used this at her advantage, "I'm now Viktor's only descent and one of the best death dealers in this Coven! And you are a member of the Council just because they had not other option, you are just a replacement!" she said motivated by his blow but somehow feeling well with herself, after all these years she was finally doing it, she was putting him in his place, "I have the power to get you out of the council and I know a couple of dealers that would gladly be at my side, I'm more important than you and I deserve, I demand, your respect..." She said confident in herself knowing that he was stunned for what she did.

He couldn't believe what just had happened, she knew she was more powerful than him and she was using it, _but she is going to pay, not now, but soon...This time it is personal._ Giving her a hypocrite smile he dismissed her, "Take care of your self..."

She smiled because she knew she beat him and he knew it. "Whatever." she walked out of the room feeling happy for the first time in days. As she walked down the stairway and directed to the training room she thought in what he said, _'Take care of your self'_ that wasn't an advice, it was a threat, but a good thing was that she knew very well how to do that.  
Suddenly as she turned a corner she bumped with someone and immediately something caught her senses, this vampire smelled similar to Michael, knowing what that meant she lifted her head to identify the new hybrid but her surprise was enormous when she saw Marcus' face, "You?" she asked frowning.

Knowing that he had been exposed, he swiftly and without say a word took a hold of her arm and dragged her towards a lonely room, surprised that she didn't make a movement to detain him even when a group of death dealers passed by their sides, confident he entered in a room and there he lost his grip, "I –"

"What's going on? How?"

"I will explain it, with one condition..."

•

* * *


	6. Struggles And A New Home

**

CHAPTER 6: STRUGGLES AND A NEW HOME.

**

∙ 

Michael wasn't wrong when he was scared of her driving a bike, she drove 'almost' normally to the industrial zone and then, without advice him, she speeded up and since then they had been at full speed, all the way cutting through the crisp and cold air.   
Although she had been driven for an hour or more to Michael that had been an eternity, she didn't slow down in the curves or when they were close to others vehicles.   
When she finally stopped the bike Michael found himself relieved but that didn't last much because he knew what that meant. Taking the helmet out he felt a faint scent of lycans, _that's weird,_ he thought they would find with vampires and for the look of disconcert in Selene's face he knew she too. "These lycans smell different to the others I know." He said as he got down of the bike. "Yeah, they don't stink..." She left the bike and decided to approach the place walking, trying to make the slightest noise possible. _This place hasn't changed,_ she found herself in a big field with bushes that hid their scent from the lycans. As soon as she saw the building she crouched, Michael did exactly the same. It was a simple structure made of iron and wood, it had two levels, there was a car outside, a construction at a side and all the lights inside the principal building were off. Michael sensed four lycans and two vampires in the building. He told her. _But why lycans?_ She knew that was the place were the renegades were once, _vampires renegades..._

He watched as she studied their perimeter, "Are we going to get in?" Michael whispered when he saw her doubting, but she didn't answer, instead she made sure of have her guns ready and began to prepare another weapon, _his,_ he supposed. As he looked around him he couldn't help to ponder that in movies warehouses were used for dangerous meetings and that in this occasion it wasn't the exception. "If they are the contact, why are you preparing your guns?" He asked confused as she glanced up from where she was crouching and he saw something flash across her face, excitement. 

"Protection," She said as she saw two guards in the entrance, "we don't know what it could happen there, besides right now everyone wants us dead..." _At least me,_ she added in her mind. "And they are not our contact." She said with monotony present in her voice but he could see the thrill in her eyes. 

"How are we going to get in?" He asked intimidated. She looked at a window in the second floor and he knew what she was thinking. _Climbing._

"I hope you have learned something in the lycan's den..." She said slapping a magazine back into the gun and giving it to him. 

"Selene, they didn't taugh -" He began to say, sighing and taking the gun. 

"Well then, you will learn..." She interrupted with a matter of fact tone as she stood up, "It is easy, you will see." Looking at her and then at the building he felt that an imminent doom was falling on him, and then unexpectedly she swiftly crouched again as bullets passed their sides. 

"Shit!" Screamed Michael as he covered his head. 

_Well, there it goes the surprise element,_ she thought smirking, "Change of plans..." she said as she stood up and without miss a beat began to run shooting. That surprised Michael, and made him remember the subway shooting, _she is insane!_ Not knowing what else to do he ran after her. 

After a couple of seconds growls of pain were heard, as he approached her, he could see two lycans, one of them still alive, _but not for too long,_ with bullets in their arms and chest, one of them had a bullet in the head. Meanwhile Selene was taking their guns, as she was going to throw them away she got the magazine out and saw the conventional silver bullets. _That's weird, why do they have silver bullets and not the UV? What's going on in this place?_ She thought as she stood and throw the guns to a side and saved the magazines. 

"Why are they using silver bullets?" Michael vocalized her same doubts. She shook her head telling him that that wasn't the moment. She raised her guns as she looked at him and with her right hand, in a military posture, indicated him the left side of the building. Michael understanding nodded and raised his gun too as he approached her. After a couple of seconds they got in the building sharpening their senses, especially the eyesight. The only thing they could see were the shadows of crates upon crates, for all the building. But they knew there were others, and that they were close, suddenly the lights were switched on and that blinded Michael and Selene for a couple of seconds, but it was enough for the lycans to get down of the platform they were standing.   
Michael growled as the lycans got close to them, looking at Selene he saw her aiming her guns at two of them, quickly he aimed to the others two. 

"Easy, we are not your enemy..." Said one of the lycans to Michael. He had short red hair and his eyes were slightly hidden by dark glasses, "There's no need for violence." he looked at Selene. "I'm Benjamin, these are George, Jhon and Clarice." He indicated them as he spoke, the first a vampire shorter than him with raven black hair and electric blue eyes, the second, a vampire too, tall with dark eyes and hair and some tattoos in his right arm, he looked at them with superiority and Selene had no doubt that he was their leader. And the last had long brown hair in a pony tail, dark eyes and a reassuring look, she smiled quietly to Selene and Michael. To Selene, that look and smile were too hypocrite. "The other two that you killed... Well, there's not need to introduce them, right?" He smirked arrogantly at her. 

Selene was not convinced of any of them, but if she wanted something she will have to act politely, so she lowered her guns. "Who are you?" She asked as she moved towards them, her expression proud and angry. 

"I like that, direct to the point." Benjamin laughed loudly. "We are two lycans and two vampires, I thought that you knew that _death dealer._" He spat the last two words with hate and looking her from toe to head. 

"Stop wasting my time." Selene says with irritation present in her voice. 

"She has attitude..." He was annoyed by her behavior. 

"We were expecting you..." Said Jhon to Selene, "We were sure that you would come to us. We thought that you would be alone though." He studied Michael as he said that, "We will explain everything if you follow us." he showed her a table with four chairs, reluctantly Selene followed them.   
Jhon and Benjamin sat in front of Michael and Selene and behind them George and Clarice were standing. Selene could see their movements reflected in Benjamin glasses. Knowing they expected her to put the guns over the table she did it, but let her hands close to them. "We are part of a little group that the society, the one we both were part once, doesn't want, not anymore. We have been existing for almost five centuries, hiding from them, from the death dealers and specially from Viktor and-" 

"I thought you were vampires not lycans, and why -" Selene asked but was interrupted. 

"We were, we still are, but they decided to make some alliances, put the antique differences aside and prepare for what it is to come..." As he talked Selene could see George smiling malicious at Clarice, but she ignored them for now. "It hasn't come yet." 

"If the coven knew this, why didn't they attack? Why didn't they attack when they thought you were just vampires?" She asked hostilely, not liking have been interrupted, but at the same time she was confused. 

"They still don't know about the lycans. And they didn't attack because for them a little group of vampires renegades wasn't anything..." He stared intently at Selene, "Viktor knew this but he wasn't concerned about it." 

"He would have if he had known the lycans were there too..." Benjamin scoffed at his own comment. 

"How did you know she was going to come here?" Michael asked trying to keep his voice neutral, not wanting to show how nervous he really was. 

"Well, well, well, I thought you were mute." Benjamin exclaims. 

"I'm not." Michael answered and Benjamin didn't say anything, instead looked at him disgusted. "Answer the question." Michael ordered standing his ground, thing that surprised Selene, but it didn't seem to like to the others especially at Benjamin, all of them were taken aback by Michael's attitude, they clearly disliked him. From the silence Michael knew that he shouldn't have done that so he looked at Selene, but instead of find her looking at him with rage she subtly narrowed her eyes trying to tell him something, but he didn't know what was it, thing that made him worry. That went unnoticed to the others. 

"There's not other place to go if you need to run away." Jhon recovered his aplomb and looked at Michael, "You can be sure that nobody is going to betray you, or that you will be searched there..." 

Jhon was going to say something else but Benjamin interrupted him, "Why are you with him? You _of course_ know what Viktor thought about us, about..._him._" He looked disapproving at Michael as he asked this to Selene. 

"You talk about Viktor as if you knew him." Selene said as her gaze hardened and looking back at Benjamin. 

"I did." he said with rage in his voice, "Viktor, one of the Elders... He raged at the revolting prospect of being related to us. His daughter Sonja, how could she do something as disgusting as to take a filthy and abhorrent creature as her partner? Did her lust overwhelm her reason and pride?" He yelled looking with hate at Selene, "How did she fall so low? An action that _everyone_ would find completely horrendous." Then he smiled bitterly, "Those were his words the day he found out about her daughter and Lucian... And since then all the vampires had repudiated us, they think that they are better than us!" Those words it seemed not to do much to Michael and Selene that knew the true, but it did to the others two behind them that gasped as Benjamin spoke, "Even now, you think you are better than me!" He yelled to Selene and she didn't say anything, with her silence accepting what he had just said. 

"She didn't know the true. That's the way she was raced and has lived all her life that way." Jhon scolded falsely, in a way trying to calm Benjamin. "We are going to change that, right?" He asked to Selene but she didn't answer immediately, instead she looked at Benjamin's glasses to see what Clarice and George were doing. She could see them looking intensely at Benjamin, waiting for instructions. 

"If you don't try anything against me then I will not kill you." She said, her patience dwindling. 

That wasn't taking good by Benjamin, "We can't even imagine how many of my kind she has killed. She is not going to change just like that! That's impossible; she is, after all, one of Viktor's descendent." He said to Jhon and then looked at Selene, "Be sincere with me. Do you really think that you'll forget your high and mighty 'code of honor' that easily? You are a fucking death dealer, sired for the most powerful of the vampires." 

It wasn't like he wasn't right, the thing that made her angry was his way of talking to her. _Somethings are difficult to forget,_ "That's enough!" Selene hissed at him. 

"Did I hit a nerve?" He asked happily, searching for fight. 

Selene's eyes color changed to an ice blue, mixed with rage, "I will not tolerate this!" she felt disrespected, few lycans had spoke to her like that. She lifts her gun but Benjamin grabbed her arm, making her even more furious. He held it hard in his powerful grip as he tried to pull her over the table, but she was stronger than what he believed. When Michael saw this he stood up and leaned over the table trying to make Benjamin let her go but when he grabbed Benjamin, Selene had already freed herself. 

"You dare to touch me, hybrid?!" Benjamin took his anger with the closest object, Michael. 

"All of you, calm down!" Jhon yelled when he noted that this could turn in something more violent. Benjamin tried to strike Michael for his imprudence but Michael, preventing his moves, shoved him violently against the chair he was previously sat. Benjamin, shocked, just remained there, without say or do anything. After this Michael looked at Selene and she was aiming at Benjamin again. "Drop your guns." said Jhon calmly, Selene wanted to pull the trigger, but she looked at him and did what he said. She wanted to know more even when she was sure they were plotting something. She sat and looked at Michael who was disconcerted by her attitude, knowing that she was after something and that Benjamin will not try anything he nodded and sat again. 

"Calm down? They are disrespecting us! You don't care because you are a vampire..." He murmured to Jhon as he looked towards Clarice. Selene knew that was just a distraction, so displaying them confidence she let her guns in the table and puts her hands over her thighs. 

"Enough, if we are going to live together we have to respect each other." Jhon smiled at see what Selene had just done, "Your arrogance is what doesn't let him trust in you." He looked at Selene and then at Michael, "And you... Well, Benjamin thinks that Viktor would have just killed Lucian if Sonja hadn't been pregnant, and he sees you as that child, the reason of the war." 

"Either way Viktor would have declared the war." Michael said staring at Benjamin. _I'm not going to let you touch Selene again._

Jhon nodded and looked at everyone in the room but when he looked at George and Clarice a sparkle was seen in his eyes. "Anyway, we weren't talking about that." He smiled trying to make time and let Selene and Michael relax before attack them, "...As you would have noticed this place is not our house. Some time ago, one century and a half ago, one death dealer caught a lycan of ours and that was the sign that we were in danger. We were too close to Ordoghaz and we feared that they could keep tracking the lycans or vampires so we moved. Now we are in Szombathely, if something happens there we easily could run to Austria." He said the last words to Selene. 

"Why did you say that? We can't trust them! Everyone wants them; if they go with us then tomorrow the death dealers will attack us!" Benjamin said with falseness in his voice and looking at a smirking Jhon, obviously to Selene they had been practicing that. Slowly she got out a pair of Ninja Stars she had attached at her legs holsters and that her coat covered. 

"I know...But it's not like they are going that far." Jhon got a gun with UV ammunition out of his pocket but he was too slow because as he finished saying that Selene, with a flick of her wrist, sent the Ninja Stars whirling across the table and they embed in his neck and chest. She heard a growl from Michael as she quickly tried to get her guns but Benjamin grabbed her wrists and held them with more force than before as he slapped her with the other hand. When he began to change he looked at her expecting to see panic in her eyes but she didn't even gasp at his transformation, the only thing he saw is her emotionless face was a thread of blood that ran from her mouth to her neck, trembling of anger his eyes got injected with livid rage and he tossed her to the floor. As he strode over her, Selene saw a jackknife with blood at her side so she got it, when she looked at him he was tall and imposing but not completely transformed in front of her, he lifted her and slammed her against the table that kept standing. She heard several shots but she was too busy to check if Michael was alright. _He can take care for himself._ When Benjamin towered over her to bite her in the neck she stabbed him in the chest and he roared in fury and pain letting her go but she didn't stand, instead she got the guns that were under her and as he tried to bite her again she shot at him four times, and then other two as he fell to the floor. 

Michael wasn't that fast. When Selene threw the stars, Clarice stabbed him two times in his side, he growled when he felt the pain and immediately tried to stand up but George stopped him by putting a hand in his shoulder. At this Michael transformed and stood up, George couldn't stop him. Michael ignoring the immense pain he was feeling grabbed Clarice and sent her flying, she collided with crates until she hit a wall, her momentum and the position which she hit the wall broke her neck. Michael looked down as he heard the sound of a gun safety been removed and he saw George aiming at him, instantly he heard several shots, one bullet grazed his neck, other hit him in the shoulder, other in his ribs, close to where he was stabbed and the last one in his leg. He kicked George, breaking some ribs, but with the last part of his strength George took Michael's foot and made him fall to his side. Michael took the gun and hit him with it, still, George stood up and ran. Michael was too weak to run after him so having nothing more to do, he aimed the gun and shot at George several times, the UV killed him almost instantly. As Michael lay on the floor, the last thing he saw, when everything became blurry, was Selene over a table shooting at someone. 

Sighing Selene sat on the table and looked around her while she, with the back of her hand, cleaned the blood of her chin. Jhon and Benjamin were in the floor, but Jhon was still alive, taking his gun she shot him several times. She turned her face when the UV began to make its effect, as she turned she saw Clarice's body, her position said everything. Close to her, a mountain of ashes with a human form was on the floor. Michael was in front of her, on the floor, over a pool of his own blood. "Shit" she stood up and went to Michael, that looked tormented even unconscious. He was transformed but he was loosing blood quickly. _What happened here?_ She asked as she crouched at his side and saw the deep cuts he had at his side. "Michael. Michael...Michael!" She shook him trying to wake him but he didn't respond.   
Suddenly an eerie feeling washed over her and she froze on the spot although her instincts were telling her that she had to separate from him. Abruptly his hand grabbed her arm, stopping her, surprised, she tried to shook him off but he remained silent, just gripping her arm tightly, then he looked at her and she saw something that stunned her. Michael stared at her icily and with a purpose. "Let Go" she ordered but it seemed like he wasn't listening.   
With a growl he yanked her arm and now she was on top of him, her eyes turned electric blue and her fangs grew as she hissed at him but he didn't move, seeing that she began to struggle violently but he didn't let her go, instead Michael brought himself on top of her as he grinned evilly. "Get off me!" she said trying to look calmed. She knew what he wanted and knew that she had been bleeding and that she still had his blood and the lycan's over her. Suddenly he freed her hands and she dug her nails into his arms and neck, trying to make him enter in reason. "Come on Michael!" she could hear the frustration in her voice as he cupped her neck between his cold hands, moments later Michael's mouth opened and Selene put her hands in his head trying to avoid him, seeing that that didn't work she began to punch him but this instead made him more violent. He pulled a hand in her head and brought her even nearer. Selene pressed her head against him and struggled more trying to not let him bite her but he was stronger than her. "Stop it!", Selene yelled as she deepened her fingers in the bullets wounds he had in his chest and stabs, at this he began to shake furiously but then he stayed still and didn't try to attack her more. 

Michael drew back as he came to himself, "Selene?" he asked scared as he released her, the sight of her face was too much for him, he rolled onto his back and turned his face away, ashamed. He had not the valor to look at her, his breath was deep and fast with the realization of what he had almost done. _I almost bit her,_ he was so close that he found himself scared by the force that had possessed him. "I'm sorry." He said looking at her as she stood up but she didn't look at him. After a moment she said something while she looked at him with disgust, but he didn't care, the only thing he perceived was the blood in her chin and neck. He knew he was going to lose control again, "Get away, get away, Selene. Please run!" He yelled desperately as he tried to fight it. 

Selene was relieved when he came into himself but now that he was yelling she knew that there was not much she could do. Seeing the guns in the table she went for them, she took one of hers and the other with the UV ammo, as she got them, Michael pushed her away and tripped her, she fell backwards and he looked down at her while he came closer and straddled her.   
Somehow Michael was more aware of what he was doing but he couldn't stop it. It was hard to do it. Before, he had pushed her away with effort but now something was different, he could smell the blood beneath her skin and his blood in her, he wanted it desperately and that didn't let him move, instead he gripped her wrists over her head yet she didn't release the guns, she moved violently beneath him. He leaned to her and she felt his moist lips against her neck, at first almost gentle, then he began to press urgently as she felt the hardness of his fangs behind his cold lips, then he opened his mouth and she felt his raged breath in her neck as he began to lick her blood, after a couple of seconds of this she felt the fangs, she struggled with all her forces closing her eyes as she waited for a contact that didn't come...   
Michael ran the tips of his fangs down her throat, creasing but not breaking the skin, there was not enough blood as before and he whined with frustration as he pressed his mouth against the soft neck, then his teeth lightly, "You must concentrate, Michael" she urged him and he wanted to answer that he was trying but it was like a part of him didn't let him act.   
Doing the last thing she imagined she would do she exposed her neck completely to him, giving him some kind of approval, at this Michael momentarily recovered control and he forced himself to push away from her just enough to look at her eyes and what he saw was like a blow to his stomach, that was when he freed her hands and she quickly brought the guns to his chest waiting, suddenly his glance changed to her neck and stayed there as he breathed deeply, then he snarled as he brought his face towards it.   
She shot him four times, one of them between the stab wounds that Clarice hade done to him, he growled and let her go, Selene immediately rolled on top of him and straddled him as she aimed her guns to his head, "You have to concentrate!" she yelled looking at his eyes and could see he was struggling with himself, trying to resist his nature, "Come on Michael." after a couple of seconds he grew still and began to change to his human form, he looked weak and tired as he turned his face avoiding her. 

Michael closed his eyes and stayed motionless trying to slow down his breathing, and ignoring his senses and pain. Seeing this Selene stood roughly, with the guns still in her hands and she directed to the table, after a couple of minutes Michael tried to stood up and walk away but he couldn't, he was too weak, instead he sat against some crates and when the pain had reduced he moved away from his own puddle of blood. As he saw the blood he felt its flavor in his mouth and he remembered that she had been bleeding. _Selene's blood. I have drunk from her..._ "Oh, God, what did I just do?" He asked, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." He brought his trembling hands towards his mouth and furiously wiped the blood off as he sobbed frustrated. 

Selene didn't know what to do or say. She didn't know how to comfort someone and she was not sure that she wanted to do it, in that precise instant the only thing she could feel was anger towards him and her. She knew this was going to happen but his humanity blinded her and when the moment presented she wasn't ready to handle it. Looking at him she saw him sitting shaking, sighing she moved to leave, still with her guns, ready for if something presented.   
When Selene got out of the warehouse she saw that it was raining but she didn't pay much attention to that, the rain was welcome, the water always helped her to think clearly. As she walked slowly and deliberately towards the bike she couldn't stop thinking in how he lost control completely and the look of power he had, _it was as he couldn't reason,_ even the lycans could think in those moments, the rest was their decision but with Michael... It was as he hadn't been in his body, she had seen new turned vampires and lycans lost control hundreds of times but never something like that. _Apparently Lucian didn't have in mind all the outcomes when he made his plan..._ Evidently Michael was stronger that both vampires and lycans but he had some of their defects too.   
But what disturbed her even more was that she couldn't stop that part of him, that it dominated her so easily, that part of him that knew the power he had and knew how to use it. Finally she found his bag and she lift it, then she walked to the place she came. She didn't like to think in the way she acted because she couldn't deny that a part of her that hoped he entered in reason before she had to hurt or kill him... _Kill him? Would I be able to do that?_ she thought darkly and decided not to think more on that. She knew her actions would have been completely different with others vampire or lycan that did the same to her and somehow that frightened her. To know that she lost everything and everyone she had and now has to take care for and from him, was something that she didn't like, and all the anger and pity she was feeling it was not helping her. As she walked to the warehouse she stared at the car and then walked toward it. The worst part of all was that she knew this kind of time happened more than once... He has to learn to control it or he will kill someone or will get himself killed.   
She dropped the bag as she got to the car and she was going to shoot at the window but instead she broke it with her elbow, this way trying to set free some of her frustration, although it seemed that this was not enough. She yanked the door brusquely and as she looked inside she found what she needed in the backseat, several bags of blood, she frowned even more, weirdly enough there were from Ziodex Industries. 

He didn't say anything when he saw her disappear behind the doorway, _what could I say?_ He couldn't blame her if she wanted to leave him after all the things he did...   
For the first time Michael really noticed what he had become, until now the only remotely bad thing he had done as that thing, the hybrid, was drink blood, the first time was when he was in the lycan's den an that was the worst of all, then he learned to do it and not to think about it, not leave his conscious affect him, but now everything was wrong, in the last ten minutes he killed his first vampire and lycan and the worst of all was that he lost control and harmed the only person he trusted. He tried to fight back the angst but he couldn't.   
_What the fuck happened to me? And why I couldn't stop it?_ She had been betrayed enough and then he came and did something like that to her... He had told her that he would never hurt her and that was the first thing he did, he knew he was a burden for her and now she will leave him. _Why I am so weak?_ He couldn't breathe because of the pain and his feelings, he tried to calm down while he slowly took breaths of air. _How could I have done that?_ She had been everything to him in the last days and had support him in a way that lycans didn't and although she was always cold with him he had grown fond of her.   
Looking at himself he saw the blood and the bullets wounds he had but that wasn't important. He knew that the lycan that Selene shot still was alive and also knew that if Benjamin stood up and tried to kill him he would not do anything to defend himself, for him this was his end, without her he was lost. Maybe that way was better, he wouldn't stand hurt her again or worse, kill her or any human, from his point of view he could go lower and that was something he didn't want. _What would have happened if she hadn't had her guns?_ The answer was easy, she would be dead by now, he would have killed her. To him the physical pain was nothing compared to what he was feeling inside him, from that moment he knew that he was not going to forgive himself for that, it always will be present in his conscience, he will have eternity for self recrimination towards the being he has turned and that he couldn't control.   
He could sense her as she approached him but he was carefully to not to look at her, he couldn't bring himself to look at her again, not yet, he knew that she must have been hating him at the moment and that a few 'I'm sorry' weren't enough. He could offer her his head on a platter and that wouldn't change anything. 

She walked to him and put his bag with the blood at his side but he didn't look at her, she could see that he was consuming himself with guilt, scowling she directed to the second floor, there she found several rooms, more boxes a practice room and an office, there she found some guns, ammo, more blood, towels, keys cars, some clothes, plans and papers that said what was in the crates in the first level. Opening a drawer of the desk in the office she found a first aid kit and in other box were all kind of forceps, taking some of them she directed again towards the first level, to Michael that was trying to stop the bleeding with a shirt that he got out of his bag.   
Crouching to his side her electric blue eyes turned distant as she opened the kit and the box, then she looked at his wounds, his body had already absorbed the UV liquid from the wounds in his shoulder, chest, close and between the stabs and in his leg, and they were beginning to heal quickly. The other two bullets that were at each side of his torso had to be extracted since they were common silver bullets.   
He lifted the shirt that for the last couple of minutes he had been pressing against the stab wounds and he found it completely stained in red, he felt her put a towel over one of the stabs but she didn't press it, so he let go of his shirt and brought his hand against the towel and the wound.   
"Lie down and don't move." She ordered without looking at him, her voice harsh and although she had tried to contain her anger and disappointment she had failed. Trying to ignore the cold tone of her voice he did as she said, then he heard something made of metal been lifted from the floor and then something cold pressed against one of his bullet wounds, he closed his eyes waiting for the pain that it came when she introduced the forceps and began to search for the bullet. After a moment she founds it and extracted it, out of the corner of her eye she could see the pain he was feeling, but she didn't pay much attention to it. She went for the next bullet, as she searched for it his eyes suddenly snapped open and he jerked upright from the pain, at the same time Selene's face clouded even more, she kept searching but a little uneasily, then he jerked again, "Don't move!" she exclaimed annoyed, he couldn't help to notice that her fingers were colder than before, after a couple of seconds she got the bullet out, looking at him she noted that his heart was racing and his face was covered in sweat. 

Trying not to he faced her fully, his eyes were on hers "What did I do to you?" his voice was soft and small but the bitterness in it could be heard, he waited for her to say something but she glared at him and moved to his other side to clean the stabs. 

As she walked around him she felt his sidelong glance in her, waiting for an answer, "I'm fine" she answered in a tone that made clear that she didn't want to talk. As she looked at the stabs she believed that they were done before he transformed and because of that they were healing very slow. 

"I'm worry about you. Of what I can do to you... What I did to you." he admitted plainly knowing that she didn't want to hear him and although he didn't doubt that she took satisfaction of what she just did to him, he didn't want to hurt her, he could never want to hurt her.   
Selene looked at him, at heard that, and she shot at him a deadly and cold glance that made him avert her face. She didn't want to talk about it and he knew it, _so why he keeps talking?_ He looked really hurt by what he did, but she didn't want to deal with him right now, she couldn't deal with him right now or she would finish injuring him. She took a blood bag and furiously opened it with her fangs.   
"I don't want lost control again..." He said sincerely. 

She glared at him, catching his nervous gaze and wanting to answer that she neither wanted it, "That can't be helped." she said bluntly instead, and then poured the blood in the deep cuts trying of that way make then heal faster. 

Michael was shocked to hear that, "I don't want that to happen again..." he replied, his voice even fainter as he closed his eyes at the smell and the feel of the blood. _Calm down, calm down, calm down,_ he repeated to himself when he felt that his throat became even more dry.   
Selene stared at him and knowing what it was happening she quickly took another blood bag and gave it to him, he immediately took it and began to drink of it, instantly feeling its effect in his body. 

"Then, I suggest you work this problem before something that...we might regret happens." She declared imperious and rudely, she noted that her voice sounded higher than she intended but she ignored it and took the forces again, then she went and stood close to the table and looked at Benjamin's body. 

Michael was stunned at hear her cold and impassible words, he didn't expect her compassion but neither this attitude, but either way he understood, _the fail was mine and she is in her right to do or think what she wants,_ if she was going to leave him he was not going to impede it but he was not going to resign to his fate either... And those words he didn't know if she was talking about him killing her or the opposite, and maybe he will never know. He grabbed another towel and began to clean himself, all the way drinking from another blood bag.   
With her foot she turned Benjamin and saw him looking at her with hate and fury, she grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, "There's a bathroom in the second floor and clothes in some boxes." she said not as harsh as before while she dragged the lycan towards a corner of the warehouse. 

"You can...Kill me here...Because..." his voice hoarse and breathless as he spoke "I will not... tell you anything...you fucking bitch!" 

"Yes you will, and then I will kill you..." Selene said to him secure of what she was going to do, her hate towards him was showed in her voice. 

Michael leaned on his hands and walked to the second floor as she began to cruelly interrogate Benjamin. The only thing he could think as he took a shower was in what he was going to do if she left him. He could hide, but if what she said was true and he loses control again... He couldn't even think about it, go back to the lycan's den...No way, go back to the States... Tired he tried not to think more, at least until he knew what she was going to do with him.   
He got out of the shower when he felt clean and better, he changed in the clothes that were in a box, his bag and everything he had brought with him was useless now, everything was stained in blood. He came down slowly and kept a clean towel in the cuts that were almost healed but that sometimes when he made certain movements they began to bleed again. As he was midway he heard four shoots and a couple of seconds later Selene turned around a corner, she was looking intensely at the floor in deep thought, he noticed the blood in her hands and in her boots but he also noticed that it wasn't hers. 

She looked up and suddenly found herself looking at his eyes, she redirected her stare and saw that he was recovered for the most part, he was not as pale as before, the visible wounds were already healed, she noticed his hand under his shirt, she also noted that he was using clothes that gave him an attractive look, she was surprised to find herself thinking about that, "Do you feel better?" she asked, quickly diverting her gaze before he noticed that she was worry about him and that she was staring. 

As she began to go upstairs Michael noticed that she was not as distant as before and he felt a little relieved, now with a little more of security he answered her, "I'm all right; I'm still bleeding a little though." he moved the hand under his shirt. Selene nodded and she was going to keep ascending when she found herself in front of him, he stopped her saying, "All of this, will make sense when..." but he stopped, he didn't know how to finish the sentence. _When this is over? Is this going to be over? Are we going to be alive when this finish? Then what?_ He had many questions but he knew that it wasn't proper to make them, at least no in those circumstances, besides, she either wouldn't answer him or she wouldn't know. 

Looking at him she sighed, "I don't know if it will make sense to you, maybe with time..." she said as she began to walk. When she was atop of the stairways she added, without looking back, "But you can learn to control it." She entered a room and searched for some clothes then went to the bathroom and got in.   
She enjoyed the warm water, different to the rain but equal of comforting. Finally she was alone, the door was closed, she felt calmer after what she did at Benjamin...That did set free her tension, Michael was downstairs and there was nothing to disturb her, except for her feelings and thoughts...   
All the things Benjamin told her were not good, at least now she had some hope to be accepted in the renegade's house.   
Kraven was alive and planning something against her. The coward contacted several groups, between them Jhon's and promised them money and total freedom if they delivered her alive to him but not in Ordoghaz. He also made a pact with the new leader of Lucian's den after the lycans that tried to attack the mansion were dead; apparently he convinced every lycan that he wasn't the one who killed Lucian and that he was their only allied. In Ordoghaz, the only ones that knew the true about him were Viktor, Kahn and her, two of them were dead and they wouldn't believe in her...And mysteriously all the tapes of those days disappeared. But Kraven didn't know that the lycans were going to betray him, all the lycans were united to bring him down as soon as he got the power of the covens, then they were going to kill the death dealers and the vampires that were against them.   
Another thing was that Markus was awake, apparently he was already awake when the council went to the crypt. He had been behaving estrange, he was indifferent towards Viktor's dead and her own persecution, but had put all his death dealers to search for Michael...   
And Michael, why didn't he tell her the true? If he wanted, he could be right now with the lycans, he would be more comfortable than running with her. If he had done what they told him... Certainly he could do it, he was close to do it an hour ago...But he didn't. It seemed that her feelings for him were in constant change, one instant she was... comfortable with him and the next she was hating him. If he had killed her, as the lycans asked him to, that would have made everything much simpler for him and her, but it seemed that he was more loyal to her than to his lycan side. Why couldn't she stay mad at him? What he did wasn't right, but after she knew what the lycans had proposed him to become their new leader and that he had denied... In that instant all her anger dissolved and let her feeling different... 

Michael was cleaning the trench coat she had left in the office when he felt her close, he got nervous knowing that she would tell him what she was going to do, although he suspected that she was not going to left him behind, not after all the things she did for him, he rapidly stopped the cleaning and put the coat over a chair just as she entered, turning around he saw her with new pants and a tight short-sleeved shirt, they were all black and tight fitting and her boots were now clean. Michael was astonished for the change, now she didn't look that tough, she looked even a little, _just a little_ relaxed, looking at her face he saw her surprised and looking at the coat, trying to compose himself he said "I thought that it might have some emotional value for you..." 

She nodded as she kept inspecting the coat, aware of his staring, more than ever she didn't like what he was doing at the moment. Looking back at him, he looked at his bag, "Are you ready?" she asked knowing that he had come to think that she was going to keep her way without him, she saw a relieved feeling wash over him. Selene went for her coat but he took it and upheld it so she could put it on. At the same time he winced and drew all the air he could, holding it for a moment and then releasing it in a painful sigh. Selene looked at him scowling but he didn't give it importance, _I'm well now,_ he had stopped bleeding ten minutes ago and the injury was almost closed. 

Doubting, she went to him and left him putting it on, "You know that I didn't do it on purpose, right?" he asked seriously when she had her back towards him. 

"I know." she said as she turned, her eyes softening for an instant but enough for him to notice it. Knowing that if she didn't put some space between them he could take that as consent to do something, she backed away while he tried to say something, what, she didn't know. "Let's go" she said as she took from the table several UV magazines. 

Knowing that try something with her in that moment would be inappropriate, he was going to say something similar to what she said, _should we go?_ but she said it first. They walked downstairs and he saw his bag over a table, "Can I just let it here?" he asked her pointing at the bag and the stained clothes. 

Selene nodded and they began to walk but then she stopped remembering something she had seen when he borrowed her clothes to sleep. She hadn't seen what it was inside but she supposed what it was, "You are forgetting something." She said and received a blank look, she directed to the bag and extracted a white envelope. He looked at it confused and nodded taking it.   
As they were on the bike he sadly thought in how he could have forgotten about it...   
After a couple of minutes he saw a sign: __

Szombathely 280 Miles.   
We are going there after all that has happened? He asked to himself but didn't want to ask her, _she must have her reasons._

. 

. 

. 

"And why are you so sure that he said the truth?" Michael asked confused, after all, they had tried to kill them. 

"Experience." Selene said as she saw the security system and knew she had been discovered. After a couple of minutes nothing happened so she directed and knocked on the door of what it looked like a basement. After a couple of seconds a vampire opened the door, he looked at them knowing that she was a vampire but insecure of Michael, as he was going to say something Selene stopped him, "We're looking for Gabriel." 

"What do you want with him?" He asked becoming wary, it wasn't every day that a vampire came looking for refuge. 

"That's not your business." She said looking at him defiantly and Michael sighed knowing that that was not the way if they wanted to get in. 

"I'm sorry but I can't let you pass if Gabriel doesn't know that you are here. If you want to, you can wait while I -" 

"You will take us to him, now." Selene spoke in a tone not just of deep confidence but with the attitude of waiting for obedience. Michael gulped knowing that they could be getting in problems by her attitude. The vampire seemed shocked to hear that, suddenly they were aware of someone's else presence. 

"Let them in, they are welcome here." Said a deep voice that Selene instantly recognized. At hear this words Michael felt relieved, the vampire moved to a side and closed the door, then he disappeared by a door in the corner of an alley. As they approached him, Selene saw that he had barely changed, he was wearing plain black pants with an elegant white shirt that made him look muscular, his hair was cut short, apart of that, he was the same of decades ago. "Like what you see?" he asked playfully at Selene that cocked an eyebrow, but didn't answer. "I never thought that I was going to see you again..." He said seriously when they were in front of each other, "And let alone in these circumstances..." 

"I know. Me too..." She uttered sincerely but then she remembered all that had happened, "Would you care to explain me what this place is? And how did you get to handle all this?" she said rudely, wanting for answers. 

"I see that you haven't change." He said sarcastically, hiding his disappointment. "You must be Michael, you are quite famous now, you know?" He extended his hand, when he saw Michael doubting he smiled and added, "you're welcome here too..." 

Embarrassed by his attitude Michael shook his hand, "I'm sorry... I don't know in whom to trust." He answered seriously. 

"Don't worry, it always is difficult at the beginning." He said cordially. Looking at Selene they both see her looking at them with little patience "...Anyway, let's go to my office" as he turned around and began to walk, Selene made a gesture to Michael to pay attention, he nodded and followed him. Selene noted that the place was different from Ordoghaz in some aspects, mostly in its architecture, at the same time she also noted they didn't seem to have the useless society that existed on Viktor's coven. Looking around she scowled as she spotted a vampire that in its moment she was glad not see again, turning her face with a gesture of distaste she saw Michael amused. He noticed that in this place the vampires and lycans seemed a little relaxed and didn't look aggressive towards each other or towards them. They were walking by the halls without the tension he supposed existed on Selene's former coven, a tinny group inside of some type of booth were laughing at something, there was a room with people watching TV, also, and for his delight, some of them were using medical white gowns. Some people stared at them, ones with discretion others not. Comparing it with the lycans' den Michael could say that this place seemed very comfortable, pacific, and certainly cleaner. 

When they came to Gabriel's office he offered them blood, "We had a traitor group that we sent to our former house." He said looking tiredly at them, "We didn't know that they were in conspiring with Kraven and Clive." seeing that they didn't know who Clave was he explained, "The new lycan leader... anyway, it was too late to send a group to annihilate them but we did it. And you two showed before them..." 

"And you let us do your dirty work..." Selene said after drink a little of blood, she could admit she was hungry, as soon as she saw the blood packets her mouth watered. 

"I know you could do it, who better than you...?" He looked at the monitor over his desktop, "I had not seen a torture like that in some time, you have not lost your touch..." seeing that Selene was not going to comment anything and the discomfort in Michael's face he changed the subject, "You now know the actual situation of the coven and lycan's den, so what else do you want to know?" 

Selene nodded and Michael felt that he had no idea of what they were talking about. In the way Selene told him some things but apparently not all, suddenly a thought struck him, "You saw everything...You have cameras in that warehouse..." Michael said distrustful, Gabriel nodded as he looked at Selene, "Did you know that?" she shook her head but didn't let him know that she suspected they had been taped. 

"We have them... And, Michael, you can learn to control it. We could show you if you stay here. The secret is the concentration and the canalization of your forces and anxieties." He said suddenly, knowing that having Michael at their side could be a turning point. 

"I don't know if we are going to stay, but thanks for the advice..." Michael said rudely. 

"We will stay..." Selene said to no one in particular but then she looked at Gabriel directly, "...after you tell me everything... and I agree with that." 

He smiled at her and then scowled remembering something, "I know your hate for the lycans and the reason for it, Selene, but here we have a pact that you already know. Would you follow it?" Seeing her silence he added, "I know it's too hard for you but if you don't agree with it, I can't let you stay." The way he spoke and stared at Selene made Michael think that Gabriel knew her very well. 

"...Viktor killed my family. That's why I killed him." she said, at first doubting. She can see that Gabriel was shocked to hear that. He hadn't imagined it, but either had accepted the other version, anyone that _really_ knew Selene would know that that was a lie. Suddenly the door opened, Michael noted that the way she walked was similar to Selene's, with her back straight, her chin lightly raised in a gesture that showed character instead of arrogance, she had blue eyes, brown hair, and a posture of security. Selene looked at her and sighed. 

"I'm glad to see you too Selene." She said smirking, but Selene didn't answer. Michael seemed interested in this, _was she some kind of threat to them? Or was that Selene just didn't like her?_

"Michael, this is Brianna, she is a former Death Dealer but now she is my right hand. She is in charge of the training of our warriors and she makes sure that everything works as it should, even when I'm here..." Gabriel commented, ignoring the animosity between Selene and Brianna. 

Michael looked at her and made a gesture of acknowledgment with his hand. She looked at him and smiled politely, then she looked at Selene and her smile turned in a smirk, "So, this is your new boy toy... I have always appraised your likes..." it was obvious she was trying to annoy Selene. Brianna never liked her, nor her disinterest towards everything that wasn't the war, her attitude and the lack of showing emotions... And apparently nothing had changed. 

Selene brushed it off, "I know..." she said and for a second she looked from Brianna to Gabriel. Michael perceived the discomfort between the three of them when Selene said that. After a moment Brianna smiled, _maybe she had changed._ Seeing Brianna smiling, Selene added, "...and he is not my boy toy." 

That made Brianna smile broadly, ...well maybe just a little. She knew that if they were going to live under the same roof again they must put all their discrepancies aside, "So..." she said but didn't know with what continue. With no bad intention she asked for the first thing that came to her mind "...how is Fiona?" She received a glare and sighed, ok, maybe that wasn't a good idea. Michael pay attention to that little interaction and for the first time thought that he really didn't know Selene, he shook his head, _he knew her just a little..._

Gabriel cleared his throat trying to call the attention of the others. Ignoring Brianna Selene looked at him. Changing the topic he spoke to her, "Selene this place is not Ordoghaz. Here everybody has a function that has to perform to stay...we have money but not the quantity you are accustomed to handle..." 

"That's not a problem." She interrupted him, knowing that if she needed something she always could take it from her accounts, and for her function, she was a warrior...but still, there were things that she didn't know and that she wanted to so she could stay, "Are you going to answer my questions?" she asked as Brianna sat at Gabriel's side. At the same time Michael was thinking in what could be his functions, if they indeed stayed. 

"Of course, what do you want to know?" He knew that if he convinced her, they would have the winning hand on that war with Michael at their side. 

"Who is your benefactor? Why did you have Ziodex blood? What do you win of this?" Selene asked the questions she had in mind since she interrogated Benjamin. 

"Well, you do want to know everything, aren't you?" He grinned and suddenly a knock in the door distracted him. "...Come in." 

The door opened, it was a lycan, "Sir, our contact sent the data you were expecting." He waited for instructions but Gabriel didn't say anything, instead he looked at Brianna and she nodded. 

Selene with great difficulty suppressed her feelings to take her guns. _It must be something important if his right hand went with the lycan,_ she thought as she saw Brianna closing the door. _How did Brianna manage to let her hate at a side?_ she asked herself as she looked at Gabriel expectantly, "Well..." 

He nodded, "We have our own laboratories. And I think you are asking why Benjamin had Ziodex blood with him and the answer is that I don't know. Probably Kraven gave it to them when he contacted them." Selene nodded although she noted that he didn't answer her first question, "You two are great assets for the war that it's to come. Selene you are a Death Dealer...or were, and you are the only one here that knows the actual security system in Ordoghaz. With you we have a tremendous advantage over the Death Dealers and Michael has the power that we need to-" 

Michael interrupted him feeling a little startled; he hadn't thought that he would be _in the war_, he thought he was running away from it, "What power?" 

"You are powerful, strong, and you can try to persuade some lycans to join us." Michael wasn't convinced of that and Gabriel noticed it, "Look, we want this war to end. We have been working for that. Everyone is tired of this massacre and neither lycan nor vampire will be totally free until it is finished. We have everything planned and this is the perfect moment, but we don't have the quantity of warriors we need." Gabriel looked at Selene that had been too quiet. _Totally free?_ she didn't like how that sounded. 

"I already went there and the only thing they wanted was the total destruction of the vampires, they don't want -" He tried to explain what happened but was interrupted. 

"Michael not all the lycans agree with this but believe me, out there are lycans that want this to be over. They just don't join us because they think the vampires are going to betray them... You could talk with the lycan in charge here and come to an understanding with him; I know he would be pleased to have you as an alley..." Gabriel spoke knowing that convince Michael was going to be difficult. 

"Gabriel, I understand your point but I don't think Michael could bring together all those lycans. You probably have just hundreds of warriors, but the covens and the dens have thousands that want to destroy each other..." Selene said watching Michael sighing. 

He let out a self-sufficiency smile, "We are not hundreds, we have more allies than what you believe. We are around the globe. Where there is a coven, there's one of our houses, and inside the covens we have some infiltrated." Gabriel said with pride as he saw that Selene looked impressed "We could attack right now but we wouldn't be prepared for all the outcomes. That's why we need you two, that's why we are waiting..." 

"Infiltrated? You have infiltrated Ordoghaz?" Selene asked skeptically, "Then, why didn't you know what Kraven was planning to take the power?" 

"Who says we didn't? We knew and we were waiting to that moment, but then you awoke Viktor, and not only Kraven's plans got changed." He said trying to show her that they knew everything. Michael looked astonished at Selene, he didn't know that she had awoken Viktor. 

Selene was disconcerted. Who could be the infiltrates? Was he hiding something or was telling the truth? She looked at Michael, "Who is your benefactor?" he asked and suddenly she remembered once again that Gabriel had not answered her that question. 

He sighed, "I know you are not going to like hearing this but his name I can't tell you, yet...but you will meet him soon..." 

"Why can't you tell me?" Selene asked distrustful. 

"I have to ask him first. Things here are handled different than in Ordoghaz, and although I know he will be glad to have you here, I still have to follow rules." 

She knew he was making excuses trying to convince her. And he was right, she didn't like that, distrustful she asked him, "How do you know you can trust the vampires and lycans that are out of that door? Even us? After all, we are all here because we... have betrayed our kind..." She still wasn't used to say it, she didn't consider she had betrayed her kind. 

"Most of the lycans and vampires here are new beings that have been bitten and didn't have a place to go. We receive them and teach them all we can to survive; we also have some fugitives that accepted our rules. Of course, everyone sees things different, there are always disagreements but until today everything has solve peaceful." He said sincerely and looking from Michael to Selene. "...And we have cameras and microphones in the entire house and cars. We already knew they were betraying us..." Selene still doubted, he stared at her letting her know he had spoken with the truth, "...I still trust you Selene and in your decisions even if we have been in different sides of this war. But if you stay those decisions will have to change..." 

Selene stared at him and felt she still could read him like all those years ago. After think for a long time Selene agreed to stay, for the moment, "I will stay...I'll try to tolerate them and accepted them as long as they don't try something against me..." he nodded and grinned at her, at that she added, "After all, if Brianna could do it I don't think it can be that hard..." she smirked at him and he couldn't avoid to laugh. Michael looked uncomfortable at their interaction; it seemed that Selene also knew him very well and that they had been close in the past. 

At that moment Brianna entered the room with some papers in hand and gave a part to Gabriel, at the same moment Selene remembered the seriousness of the subject, "Do they know everything?" Brianna asked him and Gabriel nodded. Then she looked at Selene and extended some papers to her, "Fiona was interrogated some hours ago and it seems that you three had quite a fight." 

Selene took the papers and read them carefully as Michael leaned to take a look, they have Fiona's declarations and some pictures. She was impressed by the reach they had, looking at the pictures she saw some members of the council and some Death Dealers, that meant some high ranking member was the traitor. While she read the declarations she noted that Fiona lied, maybe knowing that if she said the truth she would be punished. 

"Is it true?" Brianna asked to Selene, knowing first hand the kind of relationship Fiona and Selene had. Selene shook her head and told the truth of what happened. 

"She tried to protect you." Michael whispered just for her at recognize the affected tone on her voice, she looked at him with disbelief, "You can't be sure of that..." he said with security and trying to reassurance her. 

"She did it because if not she might be executed." She was sure of that and made everyone doubt about Fiona's intentions. Not wanting to think about it she changed the topic "Who is the intruder?" 

"We will talk about that at nightfall. It is already dawning and -" He began to say tiredly, after all, it had been a long day, but Brianna interrupted him. 

"Are you going to stay?" she asked feigning discomfort. 

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" Selene asked defensively. 

Not wanting fights Gabriel faked a yawn as he stood up, "I suppose you two are tired..." 

Michael nodded but Selene ignored him, "Not really. I want to know everything before-" 

"Come on Selene, you are tired. You can't deny that, it doesn't show in your body," Brianna said in a conciliatory tone that made Selene look at her surprised, seeing Selene's reaction she added smirking, "but in your attitude. You are not been aggressive; you haven't aimed anyone, yet..." Selene rolled her eyes but didn't make a comment, thing that surprised everyone. Brianna then turned to Gabriel, "Did you explain the functions?" 

He nodded, "Yes but we still have to talk about what they will have to do." he said walking out of the office while they followed. 

"Selene obviously will be in charge of our warriors and in the training." Brianna looked at Selene as she spoke, "We have some former Death Dealers and they all work in that, but if you want to do something else just say it..." she saw Selene shaking her head, then she looked at Michael that clearly was thinking in what he could do, she smiled at him, "...And Michael, you are a doctor, right?" 

Michael looked at Selene but she wasn't looking at them. He knew he shouldn't count with her to answer that, still he was a little confused for the question, "A human doctor, I know nothing about lycans or vampires..." 

She put a hand in his shoulder and tapped it lightly, "Oh, don't worry you will learn...if you want. We have a research team; they are very good and know everything that is to know about our kinds." She saw him raising his eyebrows and smiled broadly at him, "Most of them began as human doctors and... others made themselves on the way. But if you don't feel capable or don't want to, then what else do you know to do?" She asked trying to make him feel comfortable. 

Michael was disconcerted by her attitude. Certainly she was more relaxed and friendly than Selene, "I...I guess that it will be good." He felt comfortable with that, he still could be working in something that resembled what he loved. He turned his head and saw Selene frowning at them. 

"Where are we going?" She avoided Michael's eyes and asked Gabriel, who was at her side. 

"To the dormitories. I'm tired and I bet you too..." He saw that Selene was going to say something but he interrupted her, "I told you, we will talk in the night." Selene noted the authoritarian tone in his voice and knew she wasn't going to get anything more, she sighed and then heard Brianna whispering something to Michael, something she wasn't suppose to hear so she ignored it. 

"So, do you want a bedroom for the two of you or are you already tired of her?" She asked and saw Michael looking at the floor trying to hide his smirk, then she added with a fake shiver "believe me, I know what it is to be just with her for almost a week..." the way she spoke made Michael grin openly and he felt her squeezing his shoulder in a friendly way, "You are not going to answer me, do you?" she asked playfully as Michael stared at Selene. Suddenly they stopped in front of a room. 

"This is your bedroom Selene." Gabriel said as he opened the room, the only thing Selene noted was the big bed with an apparently warm quilt. She felt that after all she was tired, looking around she saw a closet, a chair and a small table, "It has everything you may need..." After a moment he turned around. Selene couldn't help to think that she was going to be left alone with Michael, that was a thing that definitely didn't make her feel comfortable, but she either wanted him far from her, at the other side of the house. Gabriel entered the bathroom and she followed him noticing it was a simple one.   
There was another door in the bathroom and Gabriel directed to it, "And this, Michael, is your room." Selene felt relieved with that, he was going to be close without be in the same room with her, that way she could begin to put some distance between them and at the same time know what occurs with him.   
Michael had been looking around Selene's room thinking that he didn't want to get separated from her, and he was going to say it if they tried to take him to another part of the enormous house, although he suspected Selene wouldn't like it. Sighing with relieve he entered the room and saw the same things Selene's room had. "I hope you like it." 

Michael nodded, "It looks very comfortable...thank you." He saw Gabriel getting out of his room and entering Selene's. 

"Ok, we will see you later..." Brianna said to Michael and Selene as she and Gabriel got out of the room. 

Selene looked towards the bathroom and to Michael's bedroom, he was looking back at her. "I hope you rest well." he said tiredly and as she was going to close the door of her side, he doubting said, "Thank you...for all you have done. I know that I didn't deserve it after what I did to you." He spoke sincerely and obviously feeling guilty. 

Selene saw he still was ashamed for that, and not wanting to make him feel guiltier, "Don't worry." she said and stared at him for a couple of seconds more, then, "You too rest well." and slowly closed the door. She stayed there for a moment and then went to the bed, she was deep asleep a moment later.   
At the same time Michael was waiting for sleep to come for him. 

∙

* * *

_dark-punk:_ I'm glad that you liked it. 

_uhhhh i forgot:_ I appraise your comment. I don't know why I forgot to put the Ring in my list, that's one of my favorite movies. 

_Dudette:_ I'm glad you think they are similar to the movie's characters because that's what I have been trying to do.

* * *


	7. A Proposition And A Shoking Discovery

** CHAP 7: A PROPOSITION AND A SHOCKING DISCOVERY. **

Michael leans in his back, with his arms behind his head, he is tired after the day he had, so much had been going on in the last four months, he closes his eyes, for him it had been strange at the beginning but he had adapted more easily than Selene. Everyday he follows the same routine, he wakes up, eats, then training, he eats, then to the laboratory, eat and training again and finally sleep, sometimes he goes out to buy some things that they need, but never alone, that was one of the rules. Now he knows how to control his change, how fight and handle some guns and several gadgets that he never had seen, he also knows the basis of vampires and lycans, physical and nature, and Gabriel has recently authorized him and others medics work in an investigation about himself and his DNA.   
The life here is very different than when he was human, now he always had to be alert if someone or a group attacks them, he doesn't like it but he has learned to accept it, it certainly wasn't as hard as he supposed it was to Lucian's den, here everybody was more relaxed and comfortable around the other kind, they were friends between them and although they had lived together for some centuries it had been count relationships between members of different kinds and although some pregnancies had happened they never get to their end, always happened something with the fetus and he died sometimes with its mother. He has made some 'friendships' with some lycans and some vampires.   
But there is one thing that he has not adapted and that is Selene's behavior, he has learned to know her even more in this time, for him there are several Selenes, the one that is distant with him that barely tolerates his presence, the warrior with little patience and the women that sometimes unconsciously let him see her doubts, that sometimes shows interest in him and in what he is doing, although those times he could count them with the fingers of a hand.   
  


Flashback:   


He has received several lessons in how to fight properly, ones where easy and others not like the one he is practicing, they begun his training as a human, 'a very strongly human' they knew he wasn't as powerful than when he changed and maybe because of that he couldn't do it, he has been two days in the training room and he couldn't do it, now he is feeling frustrated, trying to relax he close his eyes and ignores the vampires and lycans around him, the sounds, the tiredness, after a couple of minutes he opens his eyes and looks with a purpose at the wall, breathing deeply he runs towards it and when he is close he puts a foot in the wall, then the other suddenly he knows that he is not going to make it and he slips as he puts his foot again, he feels as he falls but with so many practice he now knows how to muffle it. He stays lie down in the floor and suddenly he feels that he is being watched, thing that is not new here, since he came everyone wanted to know him and that annoyed him, but the smell of the vampiress that he hadn't see in three days and that he wanted to see is what makes him open his eyes and look towards her direction, she is there leaning in the wall with her arms crossed and she has an amused look as she smirks at him, in that instant he becomes aware that even in the few moments that she smirks her melancholy never let her eyes, "That's not funny." He says feigning indignation, but he can't take his eyes of her face. 

She drops her smirk and arms as she walks towards him "You are doing it bad." 

"Really? I hadn't notice it." He rises from the floor as she stops in front of him. 

"I already told you that the key is the impulse when you give the first steps in the wall, not the speed." she says scolding him. 

"I tried that but it didn't work." Tired he begins to massage his neck, "Maybe if you would had helped me to practice I would had made it by now…" he had to recriminate her that, she had left him practically alone since they got there, she only was present in some lessons, in 'war techniques', and she had been very aggressive with him. In the last two weeks he barely has seen her. 

What he meant is true she had been busy, thing that she liked, "I had things to do." she says looking at him, she is not going to say anything more and he must know it by now. She indicates the wall "I know it's hard at the beginning but-" she is interrupted. 

"What kind of things?" He asks her maybe too rudely, he knows that he shouldn't have asked that, but it was an impulse that he had, he is bothered because she never explains him anything. 

Selene clenches her teeth at his attitude, she knows that he is not going to like what she is going to say "I came to tell you that I'm leaving, your training–" 

He feels hurt by those words, "You are leaving?" he notes that his voice is shaking as he is, "Why are you going to-" 

Seeing his reaction she knows that he misunderstood her so she interrupts him before he says something else, "I will go in a mission for three days…" she sees him sighing relieved, those words calmed him a little but she knows that he still has his doubts. "Don't worry your training will be now in Brianna hands." she says in a weird attempt to reassurance him. 

He looks at her eyes as he gets closer "That's not why I was concerned… I thought that you were going to leave me…" when he says that he knows that he didn't explain it well and that she might take it bad, "I don't trust everybody here, I mean." he adds quickly, he can have been with them for two weeks but he is very distrustful, he also knows that he can't go with her even if he asks Gabriel. 

She nods, she neither trusted in some lycans and vampires but that's not going to stop her, "I'm going tomorrow." she says as she begins to walk away, feeling him staring at her she stops and turns "Well keep practicing staying there standing is not going to make you better at it." 

"Of course" He says tiredly as she walks away, after thinking for a moment he calls her "Selene?" 

"Yeah?" She says without stop walking. 

"Don't you have time to talk a little bit?" He already knows the answer for that but maybe she changes the answer this time. 

She stops walking and turns "I'm sorry, I can't." she sees the deception in his eyes and she feels a little guilty. 

"Oh… Ok" He says as he sees Brianna approaching them, he makes a gesture to her as Selene turns to see who he is greeting. 

"Gabriel is waiting for you." She says to Selene as she walks towards Michael "You did it?" Michael shakes his head "Don't worry, you will, we will help you." He smiles at her and when he looks where Selene was standing, she is not there anymore.   
The next day he goes to say good bye to her but she is already gone.   
  


End Flashback.   
  


Sighing Michael opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling while a cool breeze enters through his window, everyday the same image keeps coming to his mind, the face of a strikingly gorgeous and complex vampire with auburn hair dangling in her face, eyes that changed depending of the light, sometimes green sometimes brown, her intense stares, her luscious lips, always dressed in dark colors and sometimes with a leather suit.   
  


Flashback:   


Michael was standing in front of a mirror doubting if he should change, he knows that he has to learn to control it but just to think in the last time he lost control sent a chill through his back, although he knows that the circumstances are not the same he still fears that part of him. 

"Go on change." Selene is a little impatience because of what may happen, but she conceals it well, "We have tranquilizers if anything happens." she says showing him the guns although she doesn't want to use them. 

She hasn't talked with him for more than a week and the first thing she says is that she is going to shot him?. Looking at the guns that they have he knows that maybe the silver and liquid bullets may make him weaker but not the tranquilizers, he knows that thanks to Fionna "That's not going to work." 

"Why?" Charles a lycan doctor asks. 

"I don't know, but it's not going to work." 

Brianna sighs, she understood his fears but now she is tired of that, they had spend the last couple of days trying to convince him but it never worked "Could you stop to be so pessimistic?" 

"Its not be pessimistic it's being realistic." 

"Michael, eventually you will have to do it!" Selene scolds him loosing the little patience she has, she had noted a couple of days ago that she doesn't have patience when she is training with him and when she has she loses it very quickly. 

"You haven't lost the same quantity of blood that you told us you did when you lost control, so we don't think -" says Sophie another doctor and lycan, but she is interrupted by Charles. 

"Stop of being so coward man." 

"Enough! If he doesn't want we can't oblige him" Gabriel is already tired of this, it is obvious that Michael is not going to do it. 

"Of course we can." Sophie smirks at Michael who glares at her. 

"The images we have of the warehouse are a little blurry, but" Gabriel ignores the comment of Sophie "Selene and Michael will tell us how he transforms and how he looks, how he fights… I think that it has to work for now." 

Selene frowns and walks towards Gabriel as she notices something "Now that you mention it… I never have seen how he chan-" 

Michael sees Selene approaching Gabriel and he and everybody in the room hear what she says, but he confused interrupts her "What are you talking about? You are the only person here that has seen me changed." 

Selene is of course angry at him, first for resist to change and then for interrupt her "I meant while you change" she says looking at him and then she ignores him as she looks at Gabriel "Always that I look at him he is are already changed." 

"Oh, I hadn't noticed that…" Michael is now aware of it, knowing that everyone is angry at him for making them lose their time he remembers something, "Give me a week more and we will do it." He says to Gabriel showing with his hand at Charles and Sophie as they raise a brow at him. 

"Why a week? Why not now?" Selene says as she glares at him. 

"Stop of being so impatiently! I have a plan." Michael says to Selene who is indignant by what he just said, then he looks at Gabriel waiting for his approval. 

Brianna looks how Michael talks to Selene, and she can't avoid smirk at see that Selene doesn't react as she expected "What kind of plan?" 

Gabriel sighs as he touches his eyes tiredly "Let's all go to discuss that at my office." 

**_Several days later:_**

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Sophie whispers as she looks confident at him. 

He nods and tries to calm himself as he breaths deeply, he concentrates and after a couple of seconds he feels that he is changing, he can feel how his muscles expand without pain, how his senses sharpen, he feels stronger by the moment, when he opens his eyes he can see more clearly everyone around him, surprised.   
He nodes at Charles that gets close to him with a syringe it contains a liquid that they had prepared, the basic of it is that increase the debilities of the 'enemy', but they had changed a little its consistency to be used on Michael. He doesn't feel the needle, when Robert retires it, everybody in the room aim at him with tranquilizers.   
After a couple of minutes he begins to feel dizzy and anxious at the same time that the bloodlust comes to him, he looks around and he can see the look of preoccupation and alarm in the face of everyone, he breaths deeply and he growls as he close his eyes.   
Selene didn't like their plan and she had told it to Michael and Gabriel but they hadn't listened to her. Now seeing him swing in the spot she knows that something is wrong. Another thing that discomforts her is the two lycans that are in the room and that she doesn't trust, they didn't have the knowledge to stop Michael if he lose control, they only have brute strength, she can't understand why Gabriel let them in, if he wanted lycans present he could at least put ones that were more adequate. 

"Come on."   
"You can do it." 

"I'm trying" He growls exhausted but he can see the worry in Selene's face. After half an hour of them making several tests to him, he begins to change, when he is in human form he loses his balance and feels a sharp pain in his head before passing out. The only thing he can think as this happens is in the last time that he passed out.   
When he opens his eyes he sees Selene at his side crouching but she immediately stands and backs away, then he sees everyone aiming at him. Did he lost control again, Why he is transformed, What's this anxiety he is feeling?. 

"Michael, are you ok?" Gabriel asks him still aiming at him. 

Michael nods and then looks at Selene that it's a little close to him, "Did I hurt you?" he asks her fearful, although his voice doesn't let it notice. 

"No, you didn't." As she says that she notes the relieved sigh she does. 

"The rest of us are fine by the way." Charles says smirking but keeping his distance. 

Michael and Selene ignore his comment, "I feel nervous, that's why I can't change back?" He asks at Charles and Sophie, who nod. After a couple of seconds Charles lets his guns and moves towards Michael but then he remembers a little container where he has the syringe and the liquids, he is going for it but Robert one of the lycans gives it to him and no one notices that he changed the liquids.   
When he gets it he approaches to Michael and makes a sign to Selene to approach him too, she does with her guns close. When Michael sees them come near him he begins to sit up but he is too weak, when he finally makes it they are already crouching at his side. "Don't -" 

Selene knows that he is afraid, "Don't worry." she says trying to calm him as at the same time she gently puts her hand in his shoulder, the other still supporting the gun. He closes his eyes, he doesn't know if her words are to him or to herself, the only thing he knows is that her touch is making him relax.   
Seeing this Charles looks at Selene and with a look tells her to continue, she reluctantly does it, she begins to low her hand to his elbow and then towards his fingers always making pressure in certain points but at the same time softly, he gives in to the gentle motions she gives to his arm, this makes him relax even more as she does the same over and over again. 

"Michael now I'm going to inject you, I need to know that you are ready." Charles says when he sees Michael totally relaxed. 

Michael opens his eyes and nodes looking at him, then he looks at Selene, she is frowning and looking at his arm "What did I do?" 

She lifts her eyes to his "You didn't do anything, you just passed out." Michael doesn't feel when he is injected or when he begins to transform again the only thing he feels is Selene touching him. "Are you ok?" Selene asks frowning, she doesn't notice that she keeps touching Michael even after he changes. 

Michael becomes aware that her glance is slightly soft, "I'm fine." he says smiling and nodding, and for a second he can swear that he saw a barely noticeable grin in her face. 

"Huh, I guess this stuff does work." Charles says and suddenly Selene notices what she is doing, so she looks at Charles and ceases to stroke Michael. 

"You mean that you weren't sure that it might work?" she asks trying to dissimulate her worry. 

"We weren't one hundred percent sure, we were concerned because certain complications might had presented." Charles says to her. 

"Well, you did it." Sophie says smiling as she puts her guns on a table. 

"I passed out, that's not good." Michael says as Selene takes off her hand of his arm but stays still crouching. 

"That's good." Charles says smirking. 

Selene explains Michael when she sees his confused face "For you enemy." Michael looks at her and nods. 

"You don't look all right." Sophie says as she approaches to them and offers a glass of blood at Michael "Drink this." 

Michael sighs as he sees Selene raising, he takes the glass of blood and begins to drink it as he sees her walking towards Gabriel who looks at her disconcerted, she avoids Gabriel's glance and Michael sees Brianna lifting a brow and smirking at her, he hears as Selene says "Shut up". That makes him smirk.   
  


End Flashback.   
  


Why her? Of all woman why it had to be her? She always tries to keep distant with everybody, she goes for weeks and then he keeps after her like a lost puppy, It is not 'love' what he feels is more an attraction, he can't avoid to feel drawn to her even when he tries, although at the beginning was hard to accepted he also feels drawn to her warrior image, she is strong, brave, confident, determined, qualities that he doesn't have and that's why he seeks her. He just wishes not to think in her every freaking moment or to dream with her, the longing and the want are too much, he wants to kiss her and feel her body pressed against his, he groans knowing that its impossible to that happens, he doesn't have any chance with her even if she feels attracted to him. Is he just stupid or absolutely naïve, she doesn't like him at all, she just pities him.   
How many restless nights has it been of this way? As he thinks this he remembers something that he heard once in a Tv show a couple of years ago 'We humans are often attracted to those who despise us.'   
  


Flashback:   


It is a stormy night when Michael's door is yanked open and Selene is very piss off standing in the door "Get the hell up". 

When his door is open he immediately sits and rubs his eyes as he sees Selene mouthing something, "Sorry, I had a bad night, could you repeat that?" when he sees Selene disgusted he stands up. She knows. 

"Why you did that? You know the repercussions this might have to this house?" She shouts at him as she enters to his room and slams the door. 

He doesn't like the way she is looking at him, "I did it in another town, and besides that call can't be tracked." 

"You can't be sure of that!" She yells as she glances defiantly at him. 

"I thought that if someone might understand me it was you…" He says calmly as he approaches her but as always she backs away. 

"So why didn't you tell me anything?" She says slamming her hands in the table trying to calm herself. 

Michael is beginning to feel irate, he breaths deeply "I know that you weren't going to let me do it, but once that I explained everything to you-" 

"Michael, get over it, you can't do that and you knew it." She interrupts him. 

"Don't be a hypocrite with me." Michael says feigning a chuckle, he sees as her eyes get even colder and harder, but he is not going to retract because he knows what he is saying its true "I know that if you would be in my position you would do the same." 

"No I wouldn't!" She says bluntly and after a second she knows that she lied. 

"That's a fucking lie and we both know it!" He screams at her. Something that he had noticed in this time was that always he fights with her he always is the one who apologizes but not this time, he tries to repress the urge, he knows that if he apologize this only would make the situation worse. 

When she sees him struggling with himself she breaths and tries to control her anger. Knowing that words between them always tends to mess things up she thinks very well what she is going to say, "Michael, for their well being you have to forget them." 

"Like you did?" It was an impulse that made him say that, and he knows he went too far "I didn't mean-" 

How could he say something like that, she thinks hurt. "You don't know anything about me, just because I told you my past doesn't mean that you know me!" 

He glares at her in silence for a couple of seconds then showing a calm that he doesn't have says "That's where you're mistaken, I know you and not because of that, I know you because I have spent the last two months with you although you always are avoiding me, I know that you still have doubts of everybody here include me, I know how hard has been for you to adapt, I know that you sometimes feel intimidated for certain lycans, I know that your damn attitude always gets the better of you, I know your past with Gabriel, and Brianna." He knows that she is listening although she is not looking at him. 

Everything that he has said is true, but she is not going to confirm it, instead she rolls her eyes showing her impatience with him "Look-" 

"Do you mind? I'm not over" Michael says interrupting her and he doesn't give her the opportunity to answer him, he sees how she grits her teeth and clenched her fists, but he ignores it, "I know you are thinking 'That doesn't have anything to do with my family' and that's true, all the other things I know them by experience…" He knows that she is going to hate him for what he is going to say "…but your feelings about your family… I know them because I have your memories." He finishes saying that looking at her eyes. 

Selene stares at Michael incredulous, she feels a wave of emotions hit her in that instant, principally anger, sadness and hate "When were you going to tell me, or you expected that I heard it from Charles and Sophie?" 

Michael sighs, the hurt evidently in her attitude "I was going to tell you but you-" 

"Since when!" Selene shouts at him. 

He looks at her with an apologetic glance "…Three weeks." 

Selene disregards his stare as she turns and walks away, "I've been here for more than a week and you haven't told me anything." she slams the door as she leaves. The way she said that makes his heart clench painfully.   


A few hours later Michael enters to the training room to find Brianna and Selene with Joseph, a lycan, "…That means that If you don't pass...well, let's just say it's going to be a hard week for you…" Brianna says seriously as she explains what they have to do, she looks at him and acknowledges his presence, but Selene totally ignores him. 

"You know what it would be good?" One vampire says interrupting Brianna. 

"No, what would be good?" Brianna says displeased and rolling her eyes. 

"Selene giving us a demonstration of her power fighting against Michael." At hear her name Selene lifts her head away of the chronometer she was looking at. 

"That's not a good idea." Brianna says looking at the shocked face of Michael. 

"Why not? She is the strongest of the Death Dealers, the most powerful and she is in our house, it would be a fun challenge." The vampire is very animated as he speaks, his companions begin to nod and cheer in approval. 

"Michael is stronger than me, there's nothing I can do against him." Selene says looking at the vampire and trying to avoid Michael, although at that moment she really wanted to hit him. 

Everyone in the room is shocked to hear her admit her defeat, even Michael and Brianna. "Come on! I think you can knock the shit out of him even before he notes it." The vampire says trying to animate everyone. 

"Ok, calm down, Selene is stronger than everyone here except for Michael and although she can represent a challenge for him, we are not here to see them fighting." Brianna tries to calm everyone and she looks at Michael as she remembers her first class with him, "Besides he is a gentleman, you all know what he thinks about hit women." 

Selene feels the look of Michael on her and this makes her impatient "Enough, let's begin with your test…" she shows little patience, "You'll be the first." Selene says at the vampire. He looks taking aback as the others smirk at him. 

"Why are you afraid to fight against Michael?" Robert one of the lycans she doesn't trust asks her. 

"Oh no…" Brianna whispers as she looks at Selene. 

"I'm not afraid." Selene says defensively. Michael knows too well to not 'interfere in her businesses' and let alone now that she is furious with him. "And-" 

"Oh, please! You told us that is not only the strength that makes you succeed, is the concentration, the skill, the decisions you take, your reflex and the ingeniousness to fight under pressure." The vampire says interrupting her and enumerating them with his hands. 

"And Michael definitely doesn't have all that…" Brianna interjects. Michael and Selene knows that this is true but also know that she doesn't have a opportunity against him even though she was sired for Viktor and some of his strength was transferred at her. 

Robert doesn't listen to them "Do you fear that he wins or the fact the he may kill you?" 

At that Selene eyes turn blue as she feels fury but she tries to control it. "Robert stop!" Brianna warns him when she sees the change in Selene. 

"Don't take it against her just because she kicked your ass." Joseph says to him. 

"I didn't mean that way, I have nothing against her… is just that I want to see them fighting, like eve-" he says in a conciliatory tone. 

"Could all you stop? I'm not going to fight against her." Michael finally says interrupting them. 

"Why not?" Asks the vampire. 

"Because I'm not going to hurt her!" Michael says looking at the vampire and when he looks at Selene she is looking back at him with irritation and anger, he supports her look although with the blue eyes she is more intimidating. 

"Ok, what about Michael at the defensive just blocking Selene blows?" Says the vampire again and that makes Michael averts her eyes. 

"Let's do it…" Joseph says smirking as he gets the attention of everybody "…the test." Everyone sigh with deception as he begins to walk followed by Brianna and Selene. 

"Selene" Robert calls her and she lifts a brow, Brianna makes a sign to the others to follow Joseph and they do it as she stays with Selene… just in case "I have a proposal." 

"One decent I hope." Brianna murmurs and Robert smirks. 

"If I pass the test you will fight against him." He says to Selene. 

She looks at him with disbelief, then she looks at his hand extended and after few seconds of doubt she puts all her beliefs at a side and takes his hand, making the deal. "Done." 

Brianna looks at Selene as if she is crazy, "Ok, but if you pass only you'll see it". Robert nodes and goes towards his partners. After thinking for a moment Brianna adds "Well… I want to see it too and I think Gabriel may want it…" she can't hide her emotion as she says this, "Although I don't like it." 

Selene looks at her amazed at her change of attitude, "Whatever." she turns around to follow Joseph and she sees Michael looking at her disconcerted, she sighs and sees that the vampire is the first in take the test. 

"Why did you do that?" Brianna asks her as they approach them. 

"He is not going to make it." Selene says secure. 

"You don't know it." 

"I saw him last night training and he couldn't do it." Selene says as her eyes go back to their usual color. 

"Ok, but if he passes… Michael will not be very happy." Brianna says knowing something happened between Michael and Selene but that wasn't weird, they passed half of their time fighting. She waits to Selene say something but as always she doesn't, "Something you want to share?" 

Selene looks at her frowning, doubting if she should tell her, "It's nothing." 

"I'll bet" Brianna says looking at Michael.   
After waiting for more than two hours Robert doesn't pass the test. "I guess you were right…" She says to Selene, as she sees Gabriel entering the room. 

"I heard that you are going to fight with Michael, Can I watch?" He says very animated. 

Selene immediately glares at Brianna "I didn't say anything to him." 

Gabriel nods at Selene "That's true, I heard it from a group that was very animated with the prospect…" 

"We had a deal and he didn't pass… so I'm not going to fight." Selene says indignant as she crosses her hands and leans against a wall. 

"Oh, come on! I came equipped." he says smirking and taking out a camera. 

"I told you I'm not going to do it." She says stubbornly. 

"Well, remember that we already had talked about it, I told it to our Benefactor and guess what? He wants to see it, I will filming it and then I will - " 

Selene is tired of the same excuse of 'him not be in the continent' "Who is your benefactor anyways? You promised that you were going to tell me and -" 

"Calm down" He says laughing "You will meet him sooner than what you think." 

"When?" Selene asks impatiently. 

"Believe me soon…" He says as he begins to walk towards Michael. 

"He is not going to like this…" Brianna says to Gabriel that ignores her and keeps walking. 

"Michael, did you passed the test?" Michael is going to answer but he is interrupted "Oh, what I'm asking, of course you did!" Michael nods as he dries with a towel "Joseph! I need Selene, Brianna and Michael, could you do it without them?" 

"Yeah, we are almost finished, just two others." 

"Ok" Gabriel looks at Michael, "Follow me", Michael does it. 

"Where are we going?" He asks concerned. 

"Don't worry we are going to the other training room." Gabriel says as they pass Brianna and Selene. 

He didn't know they had another, by the look in the face of Selene she already knew but she keeps avoiding him "Other training room?" 

"Yeah, one more private." Brianna says to Michael. They walk by several alleys and they descend three floors, when they get there Michael notes that it's really big and has several gadgets he hadn't see. Gabriel sits in a chair. 

"What's going on? Why are we here?" Michael asks very suspicious. 

"Michael you are going to do a demonstration of what you have learned, I'm going to filming and send it to our Benefactor" Michael knows that he is plotting something, after all he could have done it upstairs "The incommode part is that you have to do it against Selene". 

Michael immediately looks at Selene "You are not agreeing with this, don't you?" 

She looks at him and shrugs "There's nothing I can do." 

"Of course there is, you can say no!" Michael yells anxious and angry. 

"Calm down Michael I know this is difficult for you, but -" Gabriel is interrupted. 

"Do you?" Michael asks with rage. 

"This is a usual step if you are training to be a Death Dealer and everyone has to do it here, so it was just matter of time." 

The calmness with he says that makes Michael mad "That's the point I'm just training because I have to learn to defend myself not because I'm going to a fucking hunt." He yells. 

"We know that but-" Brianna is interrupted. 

"Why don't you fight against me instead?" Michael says looking at Gabriel challenging him. 

"I'm not even equal of stronger than Selene, besides -" He stands but he is interrupted again. 

"Let's do it." Selene says as she begins to walk towards the center of the room. 

Michael looks as she walks away, "Are you serious?" Michael follows her even angrier. "I know you are furious with me but-" 

"That has nothing to do with this." Selene warns him as she stops. She doesn't want to do it either… well maybe a little, but she still has her doubts. 

"I'm not going to hit you!" He stops in front of her. 

"Look I already have passed for this, so don't worry. I'll be fine." She says seriously as she looks at Gabriel that looks impatiently as he films them and Brianna that looks worry. 

"What if I lose control? I don't want to-" 

She interrupts him tired of his excuses, "You will not!" she assumes a defensive position, "Now be a man and let's begin with this." 

"Be a man? By hitting you?" Michael asks insulted, certainly her logic was very different than his. Abruptly Selene grabs him and pushes him against a wall. Michael is surprised and he raises shocked, "Why are you doing this?" He sees the gleam in her eyes and in his mind there's no doubt that she surely is enjoying it. He tenses as he waits for her next move. 

"Michael defend yourself!" Selene knows that for him it's hard, but she also knows that if she pushes him he'll have to attack. 

Michael looks at her and backs away "OK, but I will do just that…" When she lunges in to punch him, he catches her arm and pulls her towards him hard, but without harm her, then when she is about to stumble into him, he dodges to the side. Selene instead of stop, runs towards the wall and jumps it making impulse with her legs, she turns around in the air and extends her leg, she kicks Michael in the chest, he yelps more for surprise than for pain as he falls to the floor. 

"Now attack me." Selene says as she drops standing in front of him, she sees Michael's gaze harden as he raises, when he is standing her fist connect with his face, she gives him time to react but seeing that he doesn't she delivers another uppercut directly to his jaw and although it hurts him he doesn't flinch. Michael gets his balance as he makes his mind to attack her but knowing that he will not use all his force. Suddenly Selene sees that he is going to kick her in the ribs but she dodges him, immediately after she dodges a punch.   
Taking an opportunity she looses a left hook but Michael eludes it, he quickly grabs her wrist as it pass by his side and with a movement he throws her to the ground, swiftly she turns and drives her boot to his abdomen and immediately she gets up from the ground as Michael flies backwards, when he lands on his back he is confused at her swiftness, he sees Selene looking at him as she approaches him but as he is going to stand up she puts her foot in his neck but without harming him, only doing pressure as to say to him to stay there. She diverts her attention towards Gabriel. 

"I think it's enough." Brianna says without consult Gabriel. And Selene takes her foot off Michael's neck. 

"No, it's not, we hadn't seen anything surprising-" Gabriel protest but he is interrupted by Brianna. 

"By now he is death, Selene gets out her guns, aims, and empties her entire clips in his head, I think not even him can stand that." She says looking at Michael that now is standing at Selene's side. 

"Go on." Gabriel says to Selene and he sits again. 

Brianna sighs as she looks at Michael "Keep going, the majority don't endure her assaults but you do." 

Michael nods and looks at Selene, she launches at him, but he dodges, now with more confidence in himself he eludes almost all of Selene's blows. Every time he can he attacks her but being careful to not hut her much, everyone noted it even her and maybe for that she is putting more strength.   
"You are doing it well." she says and Michael can't help to smile proud of himself this make Selene's mouth start to curl up but she stops it scolding herself, taking advantage of his distraction Selene punches him and he drops to the floor, as he falls at the same time she leaps into the air and intends to hit Michael in the abdomen but he surprises her and very quickly stands and turns, so when she falls he is at her back, with ease he grabs her by the waist and picks her up and sends her flying against… anything, Selene in mid air turns and lands graceful on the floor. 

"That was nice." Is the only thing Michael occurs to say as he begins to walks towards her, Selene tries to get out of his reach but she is too slow and is unable to block his attack, he is very precise and Selene is driven back hitting the wall, he is concerned for her but this dissipates as she stands up and glares at him, Michael gulps "Now you are going to kill me right?" The glare in Selene's face soft, then she walks towards him as he thinks what she is plotting and he knows it when she crouches and sweeps her legs, not giving him time to jump he falls to the ground and immediately after she, still crouched, extends her leg and kicks him in his stomach with all her strength, she lifts as Michael is on his arms and knees gasping for air, without thinking she kicks him again in his ribs, Michael leaves the ground and comes back down with a thud. 

"Are you ok?" She asks him concerned after a couple of seconds seeing that he doesn't lift, she knows that she was too hard with him. 

Michael looks at her and then sits as he shakes off the pain and dizziness, after that he stands up. He looks at Gabriel that doesn't say anything and then at Brianna that tells him with her hand to continue, Michael sighs as he looks at Selene. "That hurt by the way" He says as he gets out of her reach and rubs at the stinging spot.   
Selene looks at him disconcerted and after a couple of seconds he runs towards her but she jumps towards the ceiling and stays there hanging up, she is so fast that he can't see how she did it. Then he remembers when he was in her room and the same passed with another vampire, Michael hadn't done that before so he tries to imitates her moves, he takes impulse and jumps he makes it then he looks at her not knowing what to do he waits for her to attack him but she doesn't so he throws a punch at her, as he does that he feels that he is sliding down, she alludes the punch knowing that he is going to be distracted thinking in the fall, he looks at her again but she doesn't do anything so he tries to punch her again, this time she catches his arm and puts it on the roof and immediately kicks him in the shoulder and releases his arm with that he falls crouched to the floor, he immediately takes impulse again and jumps up at the same time she drops but Michael catches her in mid air and hits her against the floor, hard, knowing what he did he looks at her remorseful and gets down he backs away some steps and Selene drops to the floor.   
He waits a couple of seconds and then presses an attack again but she catches his fist but doesn't let go of his arm, instead she makes pressure and throws him against a wall, while he is down she puts her boot against his shoulder, quickly he takes her foot and tosses it backwards making her stumble, before she knows it he stands and hurls her against the wall and puts his hands in her shoulders, pinning and at the same time upholding her, she tries to move but his hands holds her maddeningly still. She hastily puts her hands in his arms and tightens her grip, but this is only a distraction, she puts her legs against the wall then with one leg she kicks him in his thigh, immediately Michael releases her, Selene moves away just behind him, she is going to kick him in the back part of his knee. Michael feeling her in his back abruptly turns around and begins to run but he didn't know that she was too close, Selene feels all of her air is taken out of her lungs as Michael bumps with her, not being prepared for that both end in the ground, with Michael on top of her, he looks at her concerned but she glares at him, that makes him know that she is well, "Now you are death." he whispers to her smiling, Selene's pulse rises as she feels tingles, this makes her shift uneasily, she is going to say something but instead she lifts her gaze off him and sees Gabriel and Brianna casting their gaze downwards, towards them, by the look in Brianna's face she wants to make a comment but she is trying not to. Michael sees that Selene is disgusted but she averts her gaze, he notes the strange silence that descends upon all them. 

Brianna smiles at Michael "But you are already death." she decides to speak breaking the awkward silence that had settled. 

"Shouldn't we get up?" Selene asks sarcastically and lifting an eyebrow when Michael looks back at her, he blushes slightly at her caustic tone of voice. 

"Yeah, you look too comfortable like that." Brianna says making fun of him, Michael gulps embarrassed and immediately sits, Brianna chuckles at this as Selene glares at her. 

"That was better than the first time." Gabriel says to Michael, "I know you can do it better that's why since now on you also will be training just with Selene and Joseph, here" Michael nodes and looks at Selene that is sited at his side, but he can't see anything in her emotionless face. 

"Consider it private lessons." Brianna says as she winks at him. Selene ignores her comments as she stands. 

"So is this over?" Michael asks incredulous as Brianna extends her hand and helps him to stand up. 

"It's over for now." Gabriel says as he gets out of the room and they follow him "I want to see you attacking someone with all your potential, I know you did _almost_ all you could with Selene but I also know that you didn't put all your strength in some of your blows." 

Selene interrupts Michael when he is going to answer "I know Michael will never attack someone if his life is not in danger, so I don't think we will get that far." She speaks as if he wasn't there and he can't help to think that she is trying to convince Gabriel of the training with him, but something in her words makes him think different.   


"I heard that she kicked your ass." Robert says as he stands in front of Michael. 

"Yeah, and very hard." Michael says remembering how she let him gasping for air. 

"Oh, man what I would give to had seen that." Robert says as he walks away. 

After the fight they all had gone to do different things, right now he is waiting out of the training room to talk with her. As a custom everyone knew what happened but just some had asked him about it. When he finally sees the door open he waits for everybody to get out but she doesn't so he gets in there. "Hey" He says softly. Selene turns around to see him and lifts a brow by way of interrogation. "I want to talk with you about what happened early." 

"Not everything needs to be talked about." Selene says as she turns and walks towards the shooting range. 

"I know, I just wanted to… I'm… Why are you angry with me? Because I had your memories or… because I hid that and my fam- " 

"I'm not angry for that, I'm angry because you didn't tell me." She says as she begins to shot at the target in front of her. 

Michael waits to her clip is finished to speak "But how I was going to said it if you are never here? And when you are you are too busy…" Selene looks at him "When I was going to tell you, you always were with Gabriel or with someone else… And then I didn't know how to tell you, I was afraid of how you were going to take it." 

"I would have taken it… normal" Selene says as she puts another clip in the gun. 

"That's what I didn't know, you are very strange with me, sometimes you are patience, sometimes you barely tolerate me-" She begins to shot again. 

"For someone that says that knows me very well -" She says as she keeps shooting. 

"And I do!" Michael interrupts her raising his voice to make his voice audible, he sighs when she doesn't say anything "Look, I know that you don't want me close to you and I accept it. But we have to do an effort while you teach me, and after that…" 

Selene looks at him thinking in his words, "I will do it" she says and then begins to shot again. When she hears him sighing and turning away she sets down her gun and turns. "I'm like that with everybody, it's not just with you…" 

"I know, but I can't… I..." Michael is speechless that she says that to him, so he turns. 

Realizing that she opened up with him and seeing his reaction, she changes of attitude, "I always have been like that, and if you don't like, I'm sorry but I'm not going to change." She says as she turns around and takes her gun. 

Michael notices her change but he dismiss it and approaches her "But I don't want you to change, I like you the way you are." Selene feels Michael eyes studying her as she hears that, making her feel more uncomfortable, so she begins to shut at the new target. Michael smiles sadly, "I just came to tell you… I know that I have been saying this very often and by now it might be lost it meaning but I'm sorry." In the middle of that Selene notes, that she is out of ammo, and the sadness in Michael voice. "That's my face you are seeing, don't you?", he knows she is not going to answer any more so he begins to retreat but before he goes for several magazines. 

"I lied." She says still seeing the target, noting he doesn't understand what she is talking about, she clears her throat and continues "I would have done the same you did… call my family." 

Michael nods "I know" he says as he gives her the magazines. 

She receives it and then looks back at him doubtfully "Do you want to try? I know this doesn't like you, but you will have to do it eventually…" 

Michael doesn't even think about it "Ok" then he smiles as Selene moves aside "If I'm going to be taught, better that be with the best." 

She inserts the magazine in the gun "Ok, have you ever…" Michael nods as she gives him the gun "Shot it between the eyes." Michael does it but the bullet just grazes the target. 

He looks at her asking her if he should try again and she nodes "Should I imagine that it's somebody I hate?" He asks her with a mischievous grin. 

"If it works for you do it…" She says and then looks at the target avoiding his face. Michael moves his head and shoulders as preparing to shot, then he looks intently at the target, he doesn't notice the look of amuse Selene gives him, he shots several times and then smiles. He didn't miss. 

"I see that you method works." Michael says as he searches a button to put the new target. 

Seeing he doesn't find it Selene pushes the button that is under the table and immediately is heard the mechanism that begins to change it, then not holding her curiosity "Who do you imagined it was?" 

Michael turns smiling and leans on the table "I tell you if you answer the same." 

"I suspect who it was." 

"You suspect but you are not one hundred percent sure." Michael says moving his hands, still with the gun in it. Seeing the look Selene gives him he turns a little and puts it on the table. 

"You have to be careful with it." 

"Yeah, I got distracted for a second…" Michael waits for Selene to ask him again but she doesn't "It was Gabriel." 

"After all I did know it." Selene says diverting her gaze towards the target, but she sees Michael looking at her intensely. 

So she looks at him again. "Do you saw my face?" 

"I -" 

"Yes or not?" 

"Maybe." Selene says with a look that says yes, Michael smiles brightly at her. 

After a moment he gets serious "About the call… Did you tell it to Gabriel?" 

"He already knew, he has microphones and cameras in the entire house, he knew the same way I did." 

"What he said? I know I don't like him much, but…" 

"Don't worry, I talked to him and he understood" Selene sees the face of disbelief of Michael "Well kind of… and is not like you don't like him, he is very reserved and cautious with people he doesn't know." 

"Are all the Death Dealers like that? ...At exception of Brianna, of course." He adds smirking. 

"The majority." 

"Why don't you two get along?" 

"I don't know, character's incompatibility." Selene says looking at her gun and not liking be talking about Brianna. 

"You know… You have some kick, there." He says feigning still pain in his side but grinning. 

She looks at him "I know that I was hard with you but that is the purpose… and besides you didn't put all your… abilities," she says scolding him "if you had done it the result would had been different." 

"But like you said, I would never attack someone if is not a life death kind of situation." Michael says seriously but then grins "It isn't like you didn't enjoy it, you were angry at me, so I suppose that you took some kind of satisfaction kicking my ass, better my ribs." 

Selene smirks a little although her tone of voice is still scolding "You will have to get used if you keep with that absurd mentality of not hit women." 

"I know that in some point I will have to fight against one, and I'm not referring like training, and when the moment comes I will do it." Selene nodes and looks again at the gun as Michael takes it and changes the clips, then he begins to shot. "How was that?" He asks pointing the target, which has a side totally destroyed. 

Selene lifts an eyebrow surprised "You're a fast learning." 

"I know" He says with a smile suggesting he is joking. At this Selene lowers her head and takes the gun and inserts a new clip, "Why always you let your hair fall in your face?" he says softly as he brushes a strand of hair off her face, she stiffens and then looks back at him with an annoyed expression, seeing this Michael drops totally his arm and turns to look at the target. 

"Let's see if I can do it better." Selene says as she aims, and then she shots destroying it totally, and using just the half of the bullets he did. 

"I can say with all sincerity… I saw that coming." Michael says as he sees Selene putting her gun in her holster, giving for finished their talk. "You know…" Michael waits for her to look back at him to continue "…this is the first 'civilized' talk we have had since we are here." Selene frowns trying to remember another conversation in which they hadn't scream at each other but she can't. "I enjoyed our talk, didn't you?" Michael asks smiling as Selene lowers her eyes. 

She looks back at him "Yes, I suppose I did." She says with sarcasm but something in her eyes tells Michael that she enjoyed it, this makes him smile broadly and he sees Selene's eyes gleaming for an instant. 

"Don't worry I will not telling anyone you said that." Michael says joking as they get out of the training room. "You know, I find your technique to relieve the anger very useful…"   
  


End Flashback.   
  


Although he has some of her memories he doesn't know her past at all, just what he saw and the little she has said, the only memory he really 'view' was when she found her family killed, the worst of all he felt her pain, then it were others, she had told him it were the first time she killed a lycan, and one of when she drank from a human. She also told him she had learned the 'hard way' a lot of things.   
He suspected that her desire for kill lycans became even stronger as the time passed of this way she overshadowed all love in her life, except the one of Viktor's. That's why he thinks that by her nature she is not capable of love, she is distant with everybody, doesn't trust in anyone, she only thinks that she can rely on herself. And even if she could love he doesn't imagine her acting loving and caring because all the people that really loved her was gone too soon, she must have forgotten it.   
Michael closes his eyes again, and to think that he is going to meet their benefactor in a few hours and he is still thinking in her…   


Michael is standing in front of his mirror, at least the reunion is a casual one, he can't imagine using a tuxedo in the circumstances he is… although he is not that far. Tonight is important to them because finally they are going to meet him after all this months, he just hopes everything will be fine, after all you don't know what the future might bring you. He puts his jacket as a knock in the door is heard, he opens the door and sees Brianna standing in front of him. 

She grins and raises an eyebrow "You look really good." 

"You are not bad yourself." He says smiling and getting out of the room, she is using a long skirt and a tight blouse with a low neck. 

"Please, this is not different at what I usually wear." 

"Oh, I don't think I had seen you wearing a skirt." 

"I use them very frequent, well… just in this kind of meetings." 

"I never thought see you wearing one." Seeing her face he corrects himself "What I meant was that you are a Death Dealer and I don't think that kind of clothes be practical in a fight." 

She looks at him and smirks "I see that Selene has been teaching you some things…" she suddenly gets serious and looks at him wary as she closes a little her eyes "but what calls my attention is that you said fight… " Michael knows by the expression in her face that she is going to make some joke or a funny comment "Have you been conspiring against us for all this time, and now, in this meeting you consider do something against us?" she asks with fake suspect. 

Michael looks at her and shakes his head "Yeah, right I would tell you that… I referred… if some one attacks us." 

"Believe me I can fight with this put on, it wouldn't be comfortable but I can do it, besides if plan A falls I'll move to plan B." She says playful. 

This makes his interest to pick and knowing that if he doesn't ask she won't answer, "Which is?" 

She winks at him and puts a hand in his shoulder, "…I could seduce them." 

He looks around them and sees various vampires gawking at her, "I'm sure you could." He says smiling. When he looks the door of Gabriel's office he begins to walk slowly "What… Is this… Is he a…" 

"You have been waiting for three months, I think you can wait a little more…" She says in a faking scolding tone when she sees his insecurity. Michael nods knowing that she is right. "Better think in do a good impression and don't show your insecurities, if there is something you don't like, say it respectful." she says knowing his impulsiveness. 

"Is there something I will not like?" Michael asks with suspect. 

"Always there is something you will not like." She says as she friendly tightens her grip in his shoulder. Now seeing how their conversation has turned serious she tries to lighten it up "You know, although I'm very secure that you are imagining how Selene looks like, I have to tell you something…" 

Michael looks at her disbelieving at how easily she changed their topic and for one that he feels uncomfortable, "I don't know what you are talking about." he says frowning. He had been thinking that but he didn't like to recognize it to others even to Brianna although she is the first and only person who he has said that he felt attracted to Selene.   
  


Flashback:   


"That's so obvious." She says laughing 

"Is it?" He asks incredulous and letting his defense position. 

"Yeah, but I think than it's more than 'a simple attraction'" She says as she hits his ribs with a pole. 

"No, its not, believe me." He says as they simulate to be fighting with swords. 

"Ok, let's see…" she says as she avoids to be hit "There are gratitude, trustiness, that weird kind of protectiveness… and a very and powerful attraction of course." 

"Oh, this was a bad idea." He says doing a rapier. 

"Why?" 

"Because I don't need to be analyzed by anyone." He says as he waits for her move. 

"I'm not analyzing you." She looks at him and then smiles as she attacks again "I'm analyzing your feelings for Selene." 

"It's not what you think. Believe me."   
  


End Flashback.   
  


"Uh, uh…" She looks at him knowingly. 

"Oh, God!" He says tiredly of her jocks about his supposed 'feelings' for Selene. 

"As I was saying" she says ignoring his comment "You are not going to be disappointed when you see her" Michael looks at her and she smiles at him "the one surprised is going to be her, believe me she will have to wipe the drool off her face with the back of her hand, I mean you are handsome enough just like you are but with this clothes…" she shakes her head feigning to be confused by his good looking "…Anyways you are going to like it, although… she didn't change her image using a dress or a skirt as I suggested, she was acerbate when-" Looking at him she knows that she began to divagate again, she grins "But she looks nice enough. Hell! She could use the most outrageous thing and she still would be beautiful in your eyes." 

Michael rolls his eyes again "Stop it, okay?" He says as he stops in front of the door and opens it to her. 

"You are such a gentleman." She says smirking at him. 

Michael looks around the room and sees Selene facing Gabriel with her back towards him, "I suppose it's alright." she says to Gabriel, since this point she looks very good, she is using some kind of tight jacket with tight pants and heels, all black, the only thing different are the heels 'she didn't change her image using a dress or a skirt as I suggested' but certainly he likes how she fills them nicely, specially her lower back, subtly he shakes his head at that thought, this was no the time or the place to think such things, he immediately begins to roam the room with his gaze but there is not anyone else besides Gabriel and Selene. He looks at Brianna confused. 

"Mmm yeah, I forgot to tell you that we will meet him in other place." She says apologetic. 

She forgot to tell him, that's why she went for him, what was so important that made her 'forget' to tell him or what were they talking about that made her forget, Selene looks over her shoulder annoyed, "That's so typical of you…" it's the only thing she says then the only things she can perceives is Michael's good looking, he is wearing a black suit and a light blue shirt that made his eyes look even clearer and he has his hair combed but still it showed its usual disorder, and Brianna's hand in his shoulder, aware of her staring and not liking her reaction she ignores them walking towards Gabriel's desk there she takes some papers and begins to read them as she sits in a chair. 

"Take a sit we are waiting for Joseph and Sophie." Gabriel says seeing Brianna's grin at Selene reaction. 

"So we'll be there in half an hour after we leave the house." Gabriel says as he sits in his chair. 

"Why are we not going to meet him here?" Michael asks as he and Brianna walk towards the chairs. 

"That was his request." Gabriel says looking at Selene evidently she had asked the same question. "And no, he is not plotting something." He adds knowing that that was the answer to his next question. 

"Ok…" Michael says as he sits at Brianna's side. After a couple of minutes of anyone say anything he looks at Gabriel. 

"So, how are you feeling with your training?" Gabriel asks looking at Brianna. 

"It's hard but I'm beginning to get used to it..." 

"Yeah, Mike is not as bad as he seems." Brianna says smirking. 

That makes Gabriel and Michael smile, "I heard that you had problems with swordsmanship a couple of weeks ago?" 

"Yeah, but I'm better with it now, don't I?" He asks to Brianna who nods discouraging. After a couple of seconds the door is open again and Joseph and Sophie get in the room. 

"Are you ready?" Gabriel asks to everyone as everyone nods and stands up Joseph handles a close envelop to Gabriel who takes it and puts them in his desk "That can wait until tomorrow." He says and then looks at a couple of pictures that Joseph gives to him. 

Sophie raises an eyebrow when Michael stands up and faces her. "Yeah, I thought the same…" Brianna says as she looks at Selene that is still reading or better pretending she is reading. 

"Ok, could you stop?" Michael knows that they are just making fun of him "You look great." He says as he approaches Sophie. 

"Oh I know, but thanks anyway." She says waving her hands. 

When Selene finally stands and turns around Michael can't help to blink rapidly at what he sees, she is using under the jacket a tatted black blouse with the first buttons unbuttoned, all her attire hug and highlighted all her curves like that Death Dealer suit but this is better, he is unable to stop to gape at her, he just had wanted it to be a quick glance but now he can't stop it even though he knows that he is making her feel uncomfortable, better annoyed. Seeing the looks that Selene and Michael are exchanging Brianna grins, "So what do you think?" she asks to Selene but she only makes a face of confusion "What do you think of Mike?", she explains. 

Selene glares at Brianna and then looks at Sophie that is still lifting a brow amused by the hostility still present between them, "Your opinion would be good, after all he has to be presentable." She says knowing that Selene is not going to like it. 

He is presentable Ok, Selene thinks as she turns her glance towards Michael and takes a deep breath, she looks at him from toes to head, only stopping to look at his lips and his eyes that are staring back at her, apparently she was putting him nervous, as he did with her some seconds ago, "I have seen him worse." she says with disdain looking at Brianna that keeps grinning. 

"Everything is ready Sir." A vampire says from the door, interrupting Brianna to say something nasty to Selene. As they made the way out of the office Brianna looks at Michael with a look of 'I told you'.   


* * *

When they got to the place everyone but Gabriel can't believe where they are going to be, in front of them was a building of two levels with red bricks walls but that wasn't what called their attention it was the loud music playing, "A night Club?" Michael asks as Gabriel gets down of the car. 

"I know that it's not the more appropriate but he wanted it that way." Gabriel says to everyone when they are all reunited. 

Selene sighs not liking it "Is he in there already?" she asks a little uneasy. 

"Yeah, let's get in." Gabriel says as he walks towards the entrance. 

As they pass people they turned around to look at them, Michael recognizes that they are all humans, he only can perceive three different scents belonging to one vampire and two lycans, he was nervous enough for what it may occur here and now he is more knowing that more innocent people is in danger. He sighs and Selene that it's at his side looks at him questioning "I didn't expect to be this nervous… I mean I was nervous but now… here… with all this people… Why here? …I don't know if he is going to try something or… And couldn't we just-" 

Seeing Michael nervous she interrupts him "You are rambling, calm down." It's the only thing she says and he nods, but she can see in his eyes that he is still preoccupied, she is too for all the same reasons he is, after all Gabriel is one thing but this vampire or lycan that they are going to meet could be plotting something. 

Suddenly Gabriel turns and looks at Selene "You two wait here, we will go to the second floor and talk to him and then I'll call you." 

"No, we will go with you." Selene says and then she feels someone looking at her intensely, so she looks and in front of her just behind Gabriel is a tall vampire dressed in all black, letter pants, a shirt with a gabardine, he has deep blue eyes, thick brows and short brown hair he also has several piercing, he is very attractive. 

"Of course you will." The strange says in a deep tone of voice and smirking at her, then he looks a little hostile at Michael but then after study him for a couple of seconds his eyes soften. 

"He is-" Gabriel begins to say but he is interrupted. 

"You hadn't told them who I am?" He asks pretending to be offended but all the way staring at Selene, "I know everything about them and you didn't tell them who I am?". He looks familiar to her, she knows that she has seen him but she can't remember where or when.   
Michael doesn't like the interest glance that they are throwing at each other, he feels jealous and although he knows that he shouldn't he can't help it, unconsciously or better impulsively he gets closer to Selene.   
Where she saw him, she is beginning to feel frustrated because she can't remember it, her thoughts are interrupted when she feels Michael's arm wrap possessively around her waist, and pulling her close to him. What is he doing? This is not the place to his childishness, she thinks as he looks angrily at him but he ignores her, gripping her even tightly against him, she is going to push him off but she remembers in front of whom they are present, so she stays awkwardly in place.   
Although Micahel is staring at him defiantly the benefactor seems amused by that and teasingly he smirks and raises and lowers his eyebrows, "I didn't know this." he falsely scolds Gabriel who just shrugs. "I'm Sebastian by the way." He says taking Selene hand and kissing it, she just looks at him frowning as she puts her hand away, then he extends his hand to Michael that shakes it but still glares at him. 

"I'm Michael and she is Selene." He says knowing that he is making Selene even angrier by speak for her. 

"I already know that, and for your tranquility I'm not going to try anything." Sebastian says, he evidently had listened what Michael had told to Selene. "Care to join me?" he asks as he turns around and begins to walk.   
Everyone walks away but Selene and Michael stayed where they are. Knowing that she is going to scold him he looks at her apologetic but she just glares at him, then she removes his hand of her waist and begins to walk towards the stairs, letting him there.   
When he catches up with them, they are going to sit "Selene, Michael this are my trusted men Joshua and Edward." They acknowledge their presence and sit with Sebastian, Sophie and Gabriel and, in front of them are Selene, Joseph, Michael and Brianna, respectively, everyone with a glass of blood with wine.   
"Michael I recently accepted an investigation you just beginning to do with Sophie's help," Sebastian begins to say very seriously "and I'm worry of the consequences that it might bring for our species, if someone, one of our enemies heard it and could obtain some of your blood, that would be… for fault of a better term catastrophic. Now we have, with you, the upper hand in this war that it's to come and we can't for any motive allow an army of 'hybrids' against us, that's why-" 

Michael is confused "Are you going to cancel our research?" He interrupts angrily. That could help them and now for a couple of doubts they will lost all they had learned? 

"No, I'm not going to; I just wanted to tell you to be very careful… I don't think you have figured the ramifications." 

"I have done it, if someone has done it it's me." Michael says haughty and with rage, he continues "you think I'm at ease knowing I could hurt vampires, lycans and humans for one of my stupid decisions?" Suddenly he feels Brianna hand in his leg, remembering him to be confident but at the same time respectful, he takes a deep breath as he tries to calm himself "Believe me I spend all the time thinking in that and the troubles that it may carry." 

"I know you do, but believe me infiltrate someone in a house is not as difficult as it seems and if someone takes a sample from the laboratory…" Sebastian says very worried. 

"Actually the laboratory is isolated from the house and just five of us have the access code to it, Michael, Gabriel, Charles, Robert and my self, and we are using the latest technology to protect it." As Sophie speaks she shows some papers with photographs and details of the room at Sebastian. Selene is surprised to listen that Robert has the code, she can't see why he has it, he is just a lycan with not knowledge in anything that it has to be with the biologic part of their races. "As you see is almost impossible to someone else enter." 

Sebastian sighs relieved "Well, that indeed makes me feel comfortable." He then looks at Michael "I'm sorry if I offended you." 

Michael shakes his head and shrugs "Its ok, I think I could have done the same to you…" 

"Don't worry." He says and then looks at Joshua "Well like we are here to know each other, I will like to talk with you alone Michael, if that's ok for you of course." He says as he sees that Michael is not comfortable with that. 

"Yeah, is ok." Michael says knowing that he has to accept, after all he is here for that. When everyone are leaving the table he meets Brianna eyes make him remember her advise, he nodes at her and then he looks at Selene that it's looking at them she seems confused but why he doesn't know. 

"Michael I'm happy to have you as an allied although my attitude some minutes ago didn't show it." Seeing Michael nodding he continues "I want to know how has it been all this, how you feel in my house…" 

"To say the true at the beginning I was uncomfortable and I didn't trust in no one after all that had happened, but after a couple of weeks I find myself trusting in Brianna and Sophie, Joseph and Charles, that made it easy, they helped me when I needed it and they still help me, what causes me more difficult is learn how to fight, at the beginning I didn't like it but now… I still don't like it but I have learned to live with it." 

"You are very good apprentice, I personally have read and seen all the documents that talk about you and I'm impressed your progress had been more than satisfactory, that's why I put you to train with Selene, she is now one of the strongest vampires alive, not to mention one hell of a kick ass Death Dealer…" He finishes say that laughing. 

Michael smiles "Yeah, I've seen that, she can kill everything around her in a couple of seconds." 

"Very scary huh?" Sebastian asks jokingly. 

"Well… for someone who is not familiarized." 

"…And for her victim." Sebastian says as he takes a sip of his blood with wine, then he is serious again but tries to keep the mood as light as possible "And she has teaching you all she knows, I'm glad that you had learned from her, that's why I'm going to propose you something." The direction that the conversation is taking Michael doesn't like. Although Sebastian knows the answer to the question he is going to ask he does it "I live with the most prominent beings of our world and you still have too much to learn that I want you to come with me, tonight." 

Michael is surprised he waited anything else but that "What happens if I say that I don't want to?" He asks worry as he diverts his glance, he sees Selene in a corner in the first floor staring at Sebastian as Gabriel and Brianna that are at her side are arguing about something. 

Sebastian sighs "It doesn't happen anything, you still be living in Gabriel's house in the same conditions you had been living." He says seeing Michael tensing. "Can I ask you why don't you want to come?" Although he already has the answer for that, he wanted to hear it from Michael. 

Michael sighs tiredly "It's because I finally accepted myself as what I am now with the help of this people, now I feel like I'm adapted and I'm comfortable with the people around me, I don't think I would like to begin again… not so soon." Michael says looking at Sebastian that shakes his head with disappointment "Maybe in the future, but right now I have to negate." 

"I understand your reasons and I know that there is something else you don't want to say." 

"And what would be that?" Michael asks defensive. 

"Selene." Sebastian stays plainly. 

"Look I don't want to-" 

"I'm not going to ask you to talk to me about that because I don't care, I care for you well being and mind stability, that's why I'm going to give you an advise." Sebastian says as Michael looks intensely at the table "Do you want to hear it?" 

"Do I have another alternative?" Michael asks sarcastically. 

"No you don't, I understand why you feel attracted to her, she saved you, she has personality, she is gorgeous, she has been with you through all this, and much more things that I'm not aware. But she has the pride of a warrior and that impedes her to act in the attraction she may have, she is not going to wake up one day and reciprocate the feelings you deny to accept." At that Michael raises his head, how could he know all that? He is sure that Brianna would never say what he told her. "And you have seen how the relationships in our conditions are, people like us, warriors or Death Dealers, we act like that because we know that we will die in battle, love is a feeling that it not exists, not anymore. For us immortals Love is a strange concept because, the ones that born being humans with time forget it and even simpler to the purebloods because we don't learn it. Our life is tough the only things closed to love that we can feel for someone is possessiveness, attraction and need, that's why you see that for us it's too common to have multiple partners." Seeing Michael face he knows what he is thinking. 

For Michael that didn't have sense, you can hate with all your being, but you can't love, and what about the family love? They must feel something like love, don't they? "What are you telling is that I have to stop 'loving' everything that I do because this will bring me pain in the future?" 

"No, what I tried to say was that eventually you will loose the capacity to love as she did, that's why I don't think you should stay in Gabriel's house waiting to be noted by her. You should forget your emotions and try to improve to my side." 

Still Michael wasn't convinced of the things he had said, "I'm not staying just for her, what I told you before its true, and I don't feel ready to take this step." Michael says dismissively. 

"Ok, I accept it, but when you are ready just tell it to Gabriel." Sebastian says cordially and extending his hand towards Michael. 

"I will." Michael says as he takes his hand, then Sebastian calls Edward and says something in his ear, he nodes and let them alone again. 

"Michael, it was interesting to meet you, and I hope that this not be the last time you join Gabriel, I hope you be present in all our meetings from now on." 

"I will, and for me was a pleasure to meet you too." Michael says standing. 

"Good, then I will tell Gabriel that informs you everything, that trusts in you as I do." Sebastian also stands and joins him until the stairs, then he gives him a tap in the back. As Michael descends the stairways he sees Edward ascending and behind him is Selene. She is curious about what he talked with Sebastian but she knows that she will have to wait until later. She asks him with her look if everything had go out well, he nods and keeps descending, he then goes where Brianna and Gabriel are.   


As Selene follows Sebastian towards the table she still doesn't know where she has seen him. "I'm familiar to you?" He asks her seriously as he sits. 

"Yes, you are but I can't remember from where." 

"From Ordoghaz, I was there once, and I saw you on the top of a stairs looking at me." 

He was in Ordoghaz, "I don't remember you, to say the truth I never put attention to all the vampires that got there." Selene says awkwardly for the way he is looking at her, as if he knows something she doesn't. 

"We never talked, but I felt something when I saw you." 

At that she raises an eyebrow "When where you there? Maybe if you say it I could remember it." 

He smirks "I doubt you can remember it, it was almost two hundred years ago." 

Two hundred years ago she had just been turned by Viktor, which meant that Viktor met him because no one that didn't belong to the coven could get in without the consent of the ruler elder, "You were with Viktor…" But how could this had happened, Was Viktor that blind that let one of his enemies get in the house? Apart of Kraven of course, How far had they go all this centuries in front of their noses and no one had noticed it?. 

"Yeah, I was, and I know what you are thinking, and let's say that Viktor had entire trust in me" The hate evident in his voice "He didn't imagined that I was using him, like he did with everyone" He says laughing bitterly. 

Selene used to think that the elders didn't have enemies except the lycans, oh but how wrong she had been "What did you do to gain his trust?" She asked suspiciously knowing how hard was to gain the trust of the elder. 

"Let's say we had a history together" He says harshly. 

"No, I want to know everything." She says with a strict tone that makes him look at her intensely. 

After a few seconds of his staring he takes a sip of his blood "You are like him, he taught you well indeed." She feels uncomfortable under his scrutiny but she knows that all this talk is going to somewhere. "I perceived it all that centuries ago, something in his eyes told me what he was planning for you. And although he didn't want to tell me what he was going to do with you I knew it, he was going to give you empties promises and a bunch of lies, he destroyed your life as human and let you with lost hopes and pain in that night, besides that –" 

"I'm aware of all the things that he did with me." Selene says angry of have to be reminded of her naivety. 

He is astonished at her reaction "Pride is your weakness, the day you put it a side, that they you will be-" 

"Pride is my strength and I only will let it the day I die." Selene interrupts him defiantly and looking at his eyes. Now revenge doesn't drive her, she thinks as for the first time she sees his eyes shinning, he has the same look that made her bend her head and apologize to Viktor, but she is not going to do it although he does deserve her respect. 

After a couple of seconds his countenance gets softly "If I offended you believe me that that wasn't my intention." 

The tension it was palpable after a couple of seconds of silence. Selene sighs and bluntly asks what she wanted to know "What was your relationship with Viktor, anyways you talk as if you two were too closed." 

He looks at the table knowing that that it's not going to like her "Before of that I want to tell you that I'm glad for what you did to that deceitful, dishonest piece of shit, if I could have done it I would have." Seeing the confusion in her face he explains "I'm his son."   
Selene feels like she had been stuck by Viktor again. That's not true, that can't be true, he never told her that. No one ever told her that not even Kahn, Kraven or Gabriel. Instinctively she tries to stand up but he stops her putting his hand over hers "I want to explain everything if you let me." He says looking at her eyes and releasing her hand. 

She doubts for a couple of seconds but then nodes "I want all the truth." rage evidently in her voice. 

"After he killed Sonja it was difficult for me to deal with him, I didn't agree with her but she didn't deserve be killed for that, I would had protect her if I would had been close but I just get informed by a letter of the council where it notified what had happened and that Viktor wanted to see me. I couldn't believe that he hadn't even write me, he did it through his servants, since that moment I got full of hate and rancor towards him and I said it to him, but he only ignored it. Two centuries after I heard of a group of vampires that wanted to take the power with the help of some lycans, my hate for Viktor hadn't reduce so I put in contact with them and I became one of their integrants, as the time passed the leaders were killed and I was proposed to take the total power, I agreed and we kept to our plan. I was irked when I knew that he had carried to Ordoghaz a kid that he had turned, he had took the life of my sister and now give life to an unknown. Every time he was awakened he demanded my presence and this time I went, I hadn't spoke with him since he killed Sonja. He was surprised when he saw me but I coldly, as he had taught me, told him that I didn't want to see him again, to stop to contact me, that he had lost his son so many centuries ago. I knew he was hurt, thing that made me happy, I left and as I was leaving I saw you, I don't know why but I suspected it was you. A couple of months later I saw you with him and all my doubts where put at a side." He gets quiet thinking if he should tell her or not. 

Selene was shocked to hear all this "And then?" 

"I made a plan I wanted to make him suffer, so years later when you were allowed to go with the Death Dealers, I sent a group of lycans to kill you, but I never thought about your motivations to kill lycans so I just thought that you would be some inefficient beginner, but when I saw you fighting for your life I knew that he had trained you. Noticing your delayed he went to search for you and he got just in time to see you killing one, by then you were badly hurt, he immediately killed one and let you finish the other. In his face I saw proud and emotion and I pitied you because I saw that you still had human emotions inside you, and how he was modeling you…" Selene remembered well enough although it hadn't been the first time she killed a lycan it was the first time she was close to die. "I didn't try anything more for several months and when I was ready to do it again I began to hear about how great warrior you were, so I stopped to trying to kill you and put my men in danger, although every time that I heard of a massacre I hoped you were there. Then Viktor went to sleep again and I resigned to wait another two centuries for my revenge but then you awaked him and then killed him. That was my closure to all this history, at least for me." 

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes as Selene assimilated all this. "Do you still want me dead?" She asks knowing that he would have tried if he stills wanted to. 

"I want you to know that I don't hold resentments against you" He says sincerity but he can see that she has reservations "As Viktor slept I learned that it wasn't your fault, you were just another 'innocent' pawn in his game, a victim more…" 

After another moment of silence Sebastian is going to give for finished their conversation but Selene stops him "What's going to happen if we win this war?" 

"WHEN we win the war," he corrects her, "We will exterminate all lycans and vampires that be against us, some rules will be demolished, and only the most outstanding and powerful lycans and vampires will be in charge of the big houses, Michael too if he wants to… I know that it will emerge problems in the way, but first we will take a step at a time." He can see that she still has doubts thing that annoys him. Why has she still doubts after all the help that he and his group have given to her and Michael? "Something more you need to know?" 

She notes the irritate tone with he asks her, but she ignores it "How do you get the money?" 

That wasn't a surprise for him, everyone that he met made the same question although she already knows it because one of the vampires that joined her in a mission had seen her researching information and had said it to Gabriel. "We have big companies all around the world, and although they have big profits we are too much and the money barely is enough… All legal" He ads when he sees her face.   
Selene nods not knowing what else to ask, to say the truth she only was thinking that he is Viktor's son. Suddenly she feels the presence of someone at her side and she looks up to see Edward standing at her side, knowing what this means she says goodbye and follows Edwards towards the table. 

When she gets to the table she looks at Brianna and Gabriel intensely, Gabriel nodes at Edward and then looks at her feeling guilty. As Edward leaves them Gabriel stands up "I'm sorry to not have told you, but I couldn't." He says as Selene avoids his eyes, evidently hurt. "Look, why don't we talk about this later or tomorrow?" He sighs and looks up to see Sebastian looking at them. 

"Okay." She says to his surprise, evidently she still was a little shocked. Knowing that if they talked anything important about the battle she would be notified immediately by Brianna, she takes a decision "I'll go anyway, I don't see why stay." Gabriel understanding nodes. As Selene makes her way through the crowd she feels Michael following her but she doesn't turn she keeps walking, when she gets out she waits for him. "What do you want?" 

"Are you leaving?" Michael asks ignoring her bad mood. 

"Yes." Is the only thing she answers as she walks towards her car. As she feels that he is still following her she turns around "You should go back." 

Michael shakes his head obstinately "What happened there?" 

"Nothing" Selene looks at him and then she opens the door and gets in, as she turns on the car Michael also gets in "What are you doing?" 

Knowing that she is surprised by his actions he answers quickly before she can say something more "I know something is bothering you and I'm not going to let you go alone like this." 

Selene looks at him for a long time, "You should go back." 

"I'm going with you." Michael says as he puts the seat belt. She looks at him confused and then nodded, to his surprise. After a long time of silence Michael decides to break it. "What happened there?" 

Selene doesn't answer immediately because she still has problems to accept it "He is Viktor's son." she says after a couple of minutes. 

Michael could imagine all the emotions she might be feeling and doesn't know what to say, "Are you ok?" is the only thing that comes to his mind. 

"Shocked…" She says with her eyes still on the road. 

Michael has so many questions but he knows he shouldn't push her so he waits a couple of minutes before to ask again "Did you know that he had a son?" 

"…No." 

"And what he thinks of what you did to Viktor?" He didn't know how to make that question because he knows that she is still touchy with that topic. 

She frowns "He is… comfortable with that." Not being comfortable she sighs audible and changes the topic towards him "What did he tell you?" 

"He talked about the investigation, my progress in fighting, that he wants me in the meetings…" That calls her attention, he asked him to stay and he is with her? She shakes her head trying to erase that. She knew that she shouldn't have let him come with her "…He asked me to go with him and learn other things…" 

At that she looks at him but he is looking out of the car, she doesn't like what she is feeling and she tries to ignore it but she can't. "What did you said?" She asks feigning disinterest. 

Well that's obvious, he thinks as he looks at her but she is looking the road "I'm not ready yet." He sees her nodding but what he doesn't know is that she is a little relieved. 

The rest of the way they pass it in silence. As they enter in the house Selene sees Michael constantly looking at her, obviously trying to ask her something. "What?" she asks when she can't stand it anymore. 

He shakes his head but keeps looking at her, he doesn't know how she would react if he asks what he has in mind, when he notes that she is going to say something, he interrupts her making his mind "Do immortals are capable to love?" he asks very quickly, he waits for an answer but she doesn't say anything so he decides to ask again. "Do they?" 

Where did that come from? Selene thinks as she looks at him. To say the truth she didn't know the answer to that question, she didn't even have thought about it in several years. "I'm not the more suitable to answer that." 

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

"I can't give you an answer for that. Or not the one you hope." She says shrugging. 

"Have you never loved somebody?" Michael asks incredulous at what he hears. 

"No." She answers without doubt. 

"But you must feel something besides anger and that sort..." He says hoping that they really do. 

"Of course, but not the kind of love you felt when you were human…" She says a little hurt and close to lose her patience "The feelings are not as… intense." 

"I don't believe that." Michael says shaking his head. 

"You can think anything you want…" She says without interest as she enters in her room letting the door open. 

"And I do, I think that you don't lose your humanity if you don't want to and if you don't lose it you can love the same way than when you were human." Michael says as he doubting enters in the room. 

"Tell me that in ten years." She says sarcastically as she sits in the bed and takes off her shoes. When she looks up at him he is looking at her smirking and surprised "I'm not used to that kind of shoes." She says defensively and rolling her eyes. 

After that he gets serious again "So you are saying that I will lose my humanity in ten years?" 

"Not really, for everyone is distinct…" She says as she stands up, then looks at him frowning "Why are you asking me all this?" 

Obviously he is not going to tell her the true of what he had talked with Sebastian "I don't want to loose my humanity…" He sees in her face that she doesn't know what to say, as he sees her looking at the floor he decides to change the topic a little, "And I don't think that it's true, because you are not lost yours yet, so I have hope." At that she raises her head "Don't look at me that way", he says as he sees her face of incredulity and approaches her. "You are more human than other vampires and lycans here." 

She shakes her head "I lost my humanity the night that my family was killed…" she says as she looks at the floor. 

"No, because if you had lost it you wouldn't be loving them still" He says as he stands in front of her, taking advantage of her shocked expression he begins to caresses her face "you would not have passed all your immortal life with a revenge determination." She never had thought about it in that way, but still that is something that she wouldn't accept. Michael tilts her head up to face him as he notes that her skin is soft, delicate and cold "You would have forgot them…" 

"I…" Due to the attraction that she feels when she looks at his green eyes she can't continue, she hadn't notice until that moment how close he is, her heart misses a beat when she feels his arms around her waist and his forehead press against hers as he looks intensely at her, she wants to move or say anything but something impedes her. 

"Please don't say that you are not because you are." He waits but she doesn't say anything "You showed it when you helped me, when you didn't fight Fionna, when you were in that mission with Sophie…" He sees her looking at his lips, he remembers the two times he has kissed her, in those occasions she had been apprehensive and coy… Although he is dying to kiss her first he is going to say what he has in mind "I know that you are afraid to be betrayed again and that's why you avoid people or keep a distance, but if you'll give yourself the opportunity all that pain and loneliness would finish…" He says as he is going to kiss her but he sees how her stance changes. 

As she hears that she looks back at him coldly and clenches her teeth "When I need an advice I will ask for it." then she pushes back from him. Although it may be true what he had just said she wasn't going to accept it. She turns around and hears him sighing. That's the way she is and she is very comfortable being that way. Who does he believe he is? 

Knowing that everything he says is going to be taken against him he walks out and closes the door. Why always is she like that? He thinks as he begins to walk towards his room.   


* * *

Please Read & Review. 


	8. Uncertainty And Cruelty

**Special Thanks to ErthGrl9870 who did the proofreading of the chapter, and all her nice comments about the history. **

**Although now I know approximately the age of Selene I'm going to let it in 200 years old. **

**Warning: This chapter contains strong language and sexual situations. **

**CHAP 8: UNCERTAINTY AND CRUELTY. **

Michael's skin is warm against hers and his weight is not unpleasant, as he kisses her she feels goosebumps and shakes under his lips and hands, she feels him tense as she softly runs her fingers by his nape, his hair, his muscular back. She pulls him towards her and kisses him fiercely, when they part she runs her lips towards his neck, there she licks and nibbles at it as she feels him doing the same. As she runs her fangs along his neck and bites into his flesh drinking his blood she feels her breath become harsher by the second, after a couple of seconds of this she searches for his mouth again and kisses him deeply and urgently as his touches and movements drive her crazy. Selene sits upright in her bed as she opens her eyes, she feels her heart pounding madly while she scans the room, only the moon light illuminates the bedroom. She had one of those damn dreams again.

**  
Flashback:  
**

One day she finds that she can't sleep so she makes her way downstairs towards Gabriel's office, but it is daylight hours and almost every vampire is sleeping. She stays in his office reading some papers but after a while she decides to go to the practice room. On her way she notices that the house seems almost empty at this hour, she only finds a couple of lycans and vampires. The same occurs in the laboratories, the offices, the shooting room, the only room that is full of people is the vigilance room, at least she expects that the place she is directing be empty or almost.  
As she enters she immediately feels Michael close and the curiosity makes her walk towards him. As she turns and enters another room she sees him training alone, her breath catches and her pulse raises as she sees his muscular back tensed and sweaty, his brawny shoulders, his ample chest, his abdomen and strong legs, looking at his face she sees his hair tangled and sweaty and falling in his face. When she notices what she is doing she clenches her teeth and shuts her eyes tightly trying to keep her cold mind, then she opens her eyes and notes that he hasn't seen her so she begins to walk to the next room not wanting to be noticed but she sees him jump startled and putting himself in a weird defense position. "You seemed very concentrated." She is amused at his reaction but she says it sharply.

When he notes that it's only her he feels his heart go back to its usual rate "God, you scared the hell out of me." he says letting his position. "I was, I didn't even hear you come in… Why are you awake?" He adds frowning.

"Because I couldn't sleep." The sarcasm and irritation didn't go unnoted for Michael who decides that she is in a bad mood so it's better to let her go. Instead of going to the next room she decides to go to the shooting room that's a little farther away.

**  
End Flashback.  
**

Now this is becoming absurd, since she saw Michael almost three months ago she had dreamed about him several times, she thinks as she goes to take a shower, although her subconscious confirms that she desires Michael, this doesn't mean that she would allow herself to think of him as a potential sexual interest, but this is not what annoys her, after all, all humans, vampires, lycans and animals have that kind of sensations, the problem is when emotions are in the way, it's not like she has all emotions but she has some, physical attraction being the principal. The worst is that she knows Michael wants her, she had recognized the look to many times and immediately after she had done or had said something to put distance but recently she has recognized how Michael sees her and that wasn't good, he has high expectations of her, and when he discovers that she is not as 'good' as he assumes he gets concerned and wary.

**  
Flashback:  
**

"Tell me you didn't do it." Michael says scared as he enters to the training room.

"Didn't do what?" she asks as she turns, confused at his behavior.

"I had a nightmare… I don't know if it's real… or… I…" He is very anxious and restless and doesn't know how to ask her.

At that she gets annoyed, she can't believe that he would interrupt her when she was training because he had a stupid nightmare, "Every now and then we all have one." she says dismissively as she keeps training.

When he hears that he feels angry because she never takes him seriously "I don't know if it was that or one of your memories." He says acidly.

At that she turns around, "Just forget it then." she says not liking the idea of him having her memories.

"So it's true…"

She notes the deception in his voice and can't avoid wanting to know why and what he saw, "What was it?" she asks nonchalantly.

"You were drinking from a human… I never thought you could do something like that…" So that's why he is distressed, she thinks as she sighs, thanks to her moral she hadn't enjoyed that, it had been a difficult circumstance and something that she was not proud of. Seeing her silence Michael knows that it wasn't a nightmare but he knows her and couldn't imagine her doing that, she must have had a valid reason to do that "Why did you do it?"

Not knowing why she answers him "I know that this is not a valid reason but he wasn't a good… civilian, when I arrived where he was, he was already dead and I was going to die if I didn't drink blood, there was no one around me that could help me and I didn't have blood so there wasn't anything more I could do…"

In the tone of her voice and in her eyes he knows that she is being sincere but that brings another fear "Did you like it?" He asks fearful.

"What?" She asks surprised.

"Did you like the blood?"

At that she thinks for a long time and also remembers when she bit him so she decides be sincere with him "I did." seeing his shocked expression she adds "That was what frightened me the most…"

"Did you do it again?" Michael asks as he looks at the floor, thinking about what all this represented for him.

And he says that he knows her, she thinks as she shakes her head "Not until you…" she says as she turns around disregarding him for her practice again.

Michael feels a little relieved, "OK." He says as he walks out of the door.

**  
End Flashback.  
**

As Selene walks out of the bathroom she looks at the envelope on her desk, she had founded it almost twelve hours ago but she hadn't wanted to open it, she knew that Michael had left it there, she doesn't know what's inside and is not sure if she wants to know. After what happened a week ago she has been avoiding him even more than ever, the next day after what happened she had gone on a mission for four days and when she came back she hadn't had a 'proper conversation' with him. She hadn't liked the way she reacted at his caresses and if it hadn't been for what he said she is not sure of what might have happened. It's not only how she reacted that time, is how she reacts every time he is around, if she is calmer then she loses her temper and when she is angry and he makes some comment…  
Averting that kind of thought she dresses and then she heads towards her desk for her guns, although she has been surrounded by lycans for the last few months she is not comfortable with them, and suspects that she is never going to be, after all, four months can't erase two centuries of butchery, and its not like she has stopped doing it, often in her missions they had to track betrayers or groups that can act against them, they first 'interrogated' them and then killed them, and although there were vampires among them she still felt more adrenaline, hate and anger towards the lycans even though she knows that they didn't kill her family. Everyone knows that and maybe that's why lycans feel intimidated by her, few are the lycans that train with her, at first she was at a loss of what to do and how to act around them but with the help of Gabriel she learned, sometimes she surprises herself with her self control but there are other times when she feels that she can't tolerate them and loses her control…

**  
Flashback:  
**

She is training and Brianna suddenly approaches her and asks her to join a test, she quickly explains to her that it consist of two groups with integrants of both kinds, they are disqualified if they fall to the floor or if they change and the group that has more integrants standing after fifteen minutes wins the test, she accepts although still having her reservations of her closeness with the lycans. The groups are done it aleatorily and she is in a group with Brianna, they are against Joseph, Michael and Robert.  
Everything is right until the moment that the other group begins to get out all the vampires, she fights with some of the lycans with care to not let her emotions get in the way, beating some of them isn't a problem thanks to their inexperience, but when she is hitting a vampire she feels that a lycan is approaching her with great velocity as she turns she sees that his fist comes directly towards her face, immediately she avoids it and takes his hand twisting it and throwing him to the floor putting her boot in his back, then she sees Robert running towards her smirking, at the last moment she moves to a side and extends her arm making him fall backwards as he falls she feels an intense pain in her cheek and for the momentum she loses her equilibrium but manages to keep standing, after the dizziness passes she sees Brianna running towards them and she hears a growl, tat is when she sees Michael hurling the lycan that had punched her towards a wall then upholding him as he shakes him violently. She doesn't do anything to defend the lycan as Brianna does, she sees that as soon as Brianna touches Michael he calms and lets the lycan go, then her attention is directed to Robert when she hears him sneer, seeing him still lying on the floor looking up at her with scorn there is no doubt in her mind that he had planned everything.

"I..." She heard Michael say as he realizes what he has done.

"We'll talk about that later" The tone of Brianna's voice surprises Selene, "You broke his arm. I have to get him to Sophie" she sounds almost angry.

"Are you ok?" She hears Brianna ask her and she nodes still looking at Robert smirking at her. Knowing what Selene is feeling, Brianna says as she passes Selene's side "Calm down." Selene doesn't know if she should ignore her comment or follow her senses and feelings.

"The practice is over." Joseph says as Brianna gets out of the room with the lycan and approaching Selene and Robert that don't let their positions. "You two can go…" He says specially to her, because he knows very well Selene's position and although he knows that she had been trying to control her hate anything could happen now.  
After a moment she clenches her fists and sighs, she feels fury as she leaves the room but she knows it's the best for the lycan and for her, as she enters to her bathroom she looks at the mirror and sees her cheek swelled and a little bruised and with blood, but she feels that it's already healing. As she is cleaning she hears a knock on the door of Michael's side of the bathroom, doubting if she should, she opens the door and sees him looking at her apologeticly and with a cup of blood in his hands.

As she looks at him with disdain he thinks that maybe he should have waited. "I brought you this," he says showing her the cup "I thought it could help to heal you faster" he says sheepishly. She looks at the blood and then ignores it as she takes a towel and begins to clean her cheek, she had thought that, as always, he had come to apologies but it seemed like that was not the case. Michael doesn't know what to do, he wasn't going to say that he is regretful because weirdly he is not, he had done it without thinking and with one resolution in his mind: to protect her. She doesn't say anything as she directs towards him and for a moment he thinks that she is going to shut the door in his face but instead she gingerly takes the cup out of his hand and takes a sip. "I know you are furious with me and -"

"Of course I am!" She interrupts him as she looks defiantly at him. "I was hit by a lycan and I didn't have time to defend myself." She wasn't going to say that she didn't like to be defended by him of all people because she knows that this could be taken in another context. But the most importantly she is not going to say it with a loud voice because she would be accepting to herself that the problem is that it was him and that this has a reason in which she is not going to think.

"You didn't look angry with him but with Robert."

That was true "I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone" Michael mumbles to himself but she can hear it, "And you said that he hit you… but how many did you get out of the game?" The game? That's not a game for her, she thinks as she gets angry. Seeing her annoyance to his comment he waits a couple of seconds "…So the hate didn't have anything to do with your attitude down there?"

She knows that he is not speaking with bad intention or is judging her, he's only interested, "I can't change from one day to the other, I'm not comfortable with them and although I try to not see them as what I thought they were once there are moments in which I can't fight against my instincts."

Michael nodes understanding and he notices that she is looking at her clock impatiently, he remembers that she is going out today, so he knows that he doesn't have much time, "So it is something more… like damaged pride?" he asks friendly.

She looks at him intensely "It might be." she says as she gives back the empty cup. "I have to go." She turns without waiting for him to say anything and goes for her guns.

He nodes. "Take care" He says after a few seconds and closing the door. Hurriedly she puts her guns in her holsters and goes to the training room.

**  
End Flashback.  
**

She doesn't know why but she knows that Robert is after something, although no one believes her he sometimes acts as if he is after something, he hardly has thirty five years old but he already gained the trust of Gabriel, something that is very hard, and her resentments against him doesn't have anything to do with her suspects. He has made it very clear that he hates her and on several occasions he has made comments against her or tries to fight fight with her, on one occasion he was training and said he wanted to fight against her, Brianna and Joseph didn't have problem with that, at first everything was normal until he began to be more aggressive and haughty, seeing that Brianna and Joseph didn't stop the fight she gave him what he deserved. That wasn't taken against her by Gabriel but it had gained a reputation for her. She finishes charging the guns and takes some papers off her desk as she walks towards the door. To tell the truth there are only two lycans she 'accepts' they are Sophie and Joseph, they understand her position and don't expect anything of her.

"Here are the papers you requested" She says putting the papers on Gabriel's table, she notes that he looks anxious.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… There is some chaos at Ordoghaz but we don't know exactly what's happening." He says looking at his monitor.

He calls that nothing? Selene thinks as she stands at his side and sees the report on his computer "What?" She asks alarmed.

"That could mean anything you said that they do that sometimes to prove the perimeter of the house" He says tiredly.

"Yes, but this is different, this looks disordered…" she absently says as she keeps reading.

"I want you in the vigilance room." He states knowing that she wants to be there.

"Of course, if anything occurs I will send someone to notify you." She says as she walks towards the door.

"And Selene" he says before she gets out "The training tonight is with Brianna, Joseph is out of town."

She nodes not liking the idea of been just with Brianna and Michael, somehow they sometimes looked close to each other, not that she cares is just that Brianna being Brianna… Since the moment she arrived with Viktor at Ordoghaz Brianna and her had problems and with time they became bigger, different point of views, different backgrounds, her obsession for breaking the rules, how she likes to contradict everyone, how she never takes anything seriously, although she has to admit that Brianna has changed the last one but even now they barely could stand each other. One thing that makes her feels at ease with herself is that although she is confused with the whole Michael thing she doesn't feel jealous when she sees him very comfortable with other women, or the kind of emotions one is suppose to feel when you are interested in someone.  
As she enters in the vigilance room she notes everyone concentrated on what they are doing as she sees the lycan in charge of the room she approaches and tells him what she came for. He nodes and shows her a monitor some papers, and recordings, and videos she plays them one by one looking for hints of what its happening.  
After almost two hours she hadn't found anything and everything in Ordoghaz it seemed to have been controlled even before she came, this doesn't mean that she is not going to be back after the training with Michael is finished. Before she leaves she gets a disk with information and brings it to her room there she pass them to her hard disk to read them after. As she is seated in her desk she sees again the envelop and with uncertainty she takes it, she turns it and turns it doubting if she should open it, for the thickness of it only could be a piece of paper, she throws it again where a pile of documents are and decides to look at the monitor instead, she doubts it be a ridiculous letter but if it is… She just hopes not, that would be one of the more absurd things that happens in her life, impulsively she reaches out for it and carelessly opens it, then she reaches inside and withdraws a piece of paper, she turns it to see what it is and her heart stops for a moment and she feels tears in her eyes remembering, the only thing she had missed from Ordoghaz was the picture but now in front of her there is a drawing of her family, the details of it amuse her, it even looks better than the picture she had, the only explination she has for this is that he saw one of her memories and drew it and it looks like he took his time doing it, she looks intensely at the picture trying to memorize their faces again, its not like she forgot them but she hadn't 'seen' them for four months, suddenly the alarm of her clock begins to sound startling her, quickly she saves the drawing in the envelop and puts it in a drawer then she extracts the disk and leaves her room again, she returns the disk and quickly goes towards the training room.

"You're late." Brianna says as she enters.

"I know, I was busy." Knowing what she is talking about Brianna doesn't say anything more. Instead she goes for some swords on the other side of the room. Selene sees Michael leaned against a wall looking at the floor and she begins to walk towards him slowly.

Michael had noted that Selene was avoiding him more than normal, he had only seen her or talked with her in the two last trainings and she had spent their time directing him, that's why he decided to give her the drawing he had began to do it since he had her first memories, but he wasn't going to give it to her, until she changed with him, still he doesn't think she is going to open the envelope, probably now its in the garbage can of her room. Selene sees Michael's amused look as she slowly approaches him, she doesn't know what to say, she is not angry with him, she is angry with herself for not stoping him before he entered her room and said all that crap, but now she knows that she has to say something "I saw it." It's the only thing she says but not looking at him.

Michael was surprised when he saw her coming towards him but now he is more after what she just said "I know that what I said last wee-" He stops when he sees the barely noticable movement of her head as she shakes it, obviously she didn't want to talk about it, seeing that she still is standing in front of him is a good signal he changes the topic "…So… did you like it? I know it's not perfect and maybe they are not as similar."

"It's beautiful," She says looking at him and sees him sighing relieved "Thanks" she adds and Michael smiles at her as she turns and goes to the center of the room. Knowing that with her that was one of the most normal conversations they could have, he catches up with her and softly he leans on to her shoulder and shoves her friendly with his own, she staggers a little and tries to stop a smirk and she achieves but Michael can see the barely visible sparkle in her eyes. As she looks in front of her Brianna is already in the center of the room and is looking at her raising an eyebrow.

**  
Flashback:  
**

She enters Gabriel's office to say to him what had happened in the last four days she was out of the house with another Death Dealers and lycans but he is on his way towards a reunion, so she begins to follow him for the house, as they turn around a corner she sees Michael and Brianna hugging but she doesn't put her attention to this, she is too angry because she reaffirmed her doubts about Robert but as always Gabriel doesn't take them in count, she knows that she doesn't have evidence but she also knows he has dark motivations and she is going to prove it as she did with Kraven, although she doesn't know how. Gabriel tired of that makes her look at the last recordings he has from Robert but she doesn't find anything, tired after almost six hours she retires to her room.

"Selene" Charles says as he sees her rounding a corner. She doesn't say anything and just stares at him "Could you give this to Michael? I have a meeting with Gabriel and I am already late."

She looks at the little container and the capsules inside it "What are they for?"

"An experiment we are doing since five days ago, I know you hadn't been around but if you want I'll explain in to you later…" Seeing his hurry she takes it. There are some experiments in which she hasn't agreed but everyone said that they were to study more the hybrid composition. As she enters her room and sees the bed she remembers that she barely has sleep in the last four days and that's why she is so tired, so she decides to give the recipient to Michael, then she is going to take a long shower and then she is going to sleep. She knocks on his door and waits for him to let her in but it seems like he is not in his room, as she turns around she hears him say that she can come in. As she enters and looks at him she sees that he has been crying and that he is very sad, but as she stares his sad look turns in fury.

"If you came to tell me how wrong I was, or that you told me so, you can save it." He says with hate in his voice, the last thing he needed was her scolding him as always.

She doesn't understand what he is talking about and although he looks like he is suffering she is feeling rage at the way he spoke to her. "I don't know what you are talking about." She simply says as she throws the container at him.

"You don't know?" He asks incredulous and catching it in mid air. What's he talking about? Did he lose control again? That can't be, Gabriel or Charles would had tell her, or is this one of his dramas like the one of the nightmare, as she begins to feel interest she also thinks that she is very tired and if it is one of his childishness… "My father is dead…" he announces suddenly as his eyes moisten again.

"Oh… When it did happen?" She asks frowning and disturbed, she hadn't expected that and she had never liked to see someone crying, although this time it is different.

"Almost one month ago…" He bends and then cleans his face after a tear runs from it. She doesn't know what to say to comfort him, she knows by experience that even if she would have something to say it wouldn't make him feel better, she just nodes and keeps looking at him. "I just knew it today." He says looking back at her.

"I'm sorry for you loss." Is the only thing she occurs to say after a few seconds, she wasn't going to lie saying that he will be fine or that with time all its forgotten because she and he know that this is not true. He nods and bends his head again wanting to hide his tears, he has motives to be repentant and to think that he can't apologies to him is making him despaired and that's a thing he doesn't know how to handle. Looking at her standing silent and not knowing why he begins to walks towards her, as she sees this her first impulse is to step back but she doesn't know what's happening and moments later she finds herself in an uncomfortable embrace. As he puts his arms tightly around her, he waits for her to push him away but she doesn't so he gently puts his head on her shoulder. As he begins to violently sob she remembers her family and the pain and although it's not the same she feels like she should do something and not keep standing there with her arms at her sides, as the seconds pass she feels the violent rise and fall of his chest.

"He didn't want me… to come to Hun… Hungary… He couldn't comprehend…" He says between sobs and intensifying his gently and firm grip, "that I needed… to… get… away…" Feeling his anguish she awkwardly and trying to be soothing begins to stroke softly his tangled and damp hair. "He was mad because I was going… to let everything… without even look… back… he even said… that all was her fault… I angry said things… I knew it wasn't true…" He didn't expected her do this for him but he appreciates it, slowly he begins to feel calmer and that the air returns to him, he doesn't know if its for her or for relieving his burden, he begins to brush his hand on her back "But I was not going to… accept it, a couple of days… later I took the first plane… I found… The few occasions I called home my… my mother kept telling me that…" She is listening to him but also is well aware of his hand and the tears that run from her shoulder to the hand that is still limp by her side "he was waiting for my excuses… and that he hadn't changed… his mind…but I never did it… and we never spoke again. …Now I feel regret and fury… and there's nothing I can do…"

As they stay that way for a while Selene already has her suspects, this is more than a coincidence that his father died barely just two weeks later that Michael called home, but she is not going to say that to him now she is not that cruel. But if her suspicions are true that means that someone could obtain the blood that permits the combination of both DNA and it could be used to do atrocities… Now its too late to try to stop them from doing something like that, she doesn't even know who could had took the blood, the lycans, Kraven, Marcus or another enemy she doesn't even know exists. They are in deep trouble.  
When she lets that kind of thoughts she feels that his sobbing has ended and that he is not crying anymore suddenly he raises his head, his eyes of course are red and swelled. "Sorry about that…" He says as her piercing brown eyes look back at him and as always she has her eternal frown. She shakes her head as he backs away and sits on his bed. Knowing what she must be thinking he says "Don't worry, he is not my biological father…"

She sighs relieved but still there is something on her mind. "Are you going to be ok?"

He recognizes the real question 'Are you going to do something stupid?' he shrugs as he shakes his head. "Thanks for listening to me…" He says as she makes her way out of the room.

She looks at him over her shoulder as she closes the door. As she looks at her bed she thinks that she has to do something else before… find Brianna. The first place to look for her was in Gabriel office but she is not there, neither in the training room or in the vigilance room or in the shooting room so her room will be her next visit. She knocks at the door and waits until Brianna opens it and raises a brow surprised. "We have a problem."

"I know." She says letting Selene enter. And sitting in front of her computer "I'm researching but I can't find anything about his father, I also sent a group of the closest coven to investigate his death and they didn't find anything outstanding…"

Apparently Michael had forgotten to tell her "He is not his biological father… The problem is the rest of his family, we have to do something to ensure that they don't be found by the enemy…"

At that Brianna raises her head "He could have saved me a lot of time!" she says angry and closing her laptop "Valuable time… Anyway, he told me that the only family he has are his mother, his brother and his sister and he told her mother the first time he called that they had to hide, his mother believed him but his father not… and he stayed in their house…"

At hear that she begins to think that she doesn't know him at all "Did he tell you where they are?" Selene asks as she walks for the room impatiently.

"He didn't want to tell me. He didn't call again instead he checked his mail tonight when he was out with Charles and Sophie and there was the notice… Sophie was with him, she memorized the IP and told it to me after, we gave it to Robert, and he is doing the task now."

"Robert?" Selens asks distrustful.

"He is a hacker, this is nothing for him." Brianna says disgusted at the distrust of Selene.

"If it is nothing why you don't have the answer on top of that desk?"

"I gave the IP to him five minutes ago, he will be here in less than other five…And he is the one who is going to be in charge of Michael's family." She doubts about saying this to Selene "

"You are going to send him to America?" She asks slamming her hands on the table and towering over Brianna.

Brianna knows the effort Selene has done to tolerate the lycans and she has learned to control her hate for then although she only spoke or got close to them when it was necessary but apparently Robert was the exception. "No, he is going to be in charge from here. And what has he done to make you distrust him?"

"I know he is plotting something, I still don't know what but I'm going to find out." Knowing that Brianna thinks the same thing Gabriel does she change the topic "What if something happens to his family? He is not going to be very happy to kn-"

"Why do you care what he might think or if he is happy or not?" Brianna interrupts her as she stands up.

"Oh, not again. This is serious." Selene says with distaste.

"This too… He has feelings for you although I don't know which and why." She confronts Selene.

"I don't care, I don't feel the same." She says shrugging and thinking that she is only here because she is waiting for Robert to come.

"Are you sure? You must feel something." Brianna suspects that she does, after all she lets Michael do some intransigence that before she would never have permitted.

"I don't"

Selene speaks surely of herself, thing that makes Brianna doubt about her own deductions "That's the same thing you said almost two centuries ago and look how everything finished."

"That wasn't my fault and you know it." Selene says defensive and feeling irate.

"I know that that wasn't your fault but it was directly took it by the decision you made. And you did have feelings for him." She finishes saying that almost yelling.

"That didn't stop you." Selene speaks without thinking.

"Oh for fuck's sake I never slept with him, not in that way… that was a stupid excuse you took."

Why is she bringing all this now? What does she want from this? There is one thing she is sure Brianna is overreacting everything that happened "You are making a drama out of that, it wasn't that importa-"

"Maybe not for you but for him it was important." She says knowing that this conversation is leading nowhere. "One of the vampires that is going to be there is Thomas, so you can be calm." She adds after a while of uncomfortable and hostile silence, "Are you not going to ask me how he is?" she asks seeing the glance of hate that Selene directs her, suddenly a knock is heard at the door "Come in" she says as she sits again in her chair.

"I have it. I already sent a group to find them… Majority Death Dealers as you requested." He says as he looks from Brianna to Selene.

"Ok, tell them they can't hurt them, don't let them see them, they have to protect them against everything." She says seriously and knowing that if Michael learns about this he is going to get mad.

"I already told them that."

"Good, keep me informed of everything." She says dismissing him.

"I will." He says nodding and letting the room, immediately after Selene does the same.

But before she gets to the door Brianna makes a last comment "Don't be too hard with him at least not now, he is very sensible."

**  
End Flashback.  
**

Seeing Brianna she knows what she is thinking. Maybe Michael has feelings for her but it's just that, feelings and love are way far apart and with time he will forget about this emotion, he is confused and he just wants anyone it doesn't matter who, she, Brianna, Sophie or somebody else, he needs someone to understands him and accepts him. For her attitude he may believe she doesn't understand or accept him or never will, so he is just lusting after her. "Let's begin with this." She says to no one in particular.

"Are you ready?" Brianna asks Michael as she throws a sword at Selene and two at him.

Michael doesn't know what to answer, training with them was difficult, each one is very aggressive and now they are going to do it united, somehow he knows he will not get out unharmed "I guess."

"Ok, it's you against us." Brianna says after noticing the uncertainty in his voice. "And everything is valid" She adds with an evil smirk.

"Great." He mutters as he puts himself in defensive position. One hour and a half later he is bleeding a little and now the swords seem heavier than before. He runs towards Selene with his swords and suddenly out of nowhere Brianna appears and kicks him in his stomach, thanks to the velocity he has instead of fall backwards he goes forwards and turns in mid air but everything is too fast that he can't even react to fall standing, the next thing he sees is Selene and Brianna standing at each side of him and making a decapitation movement with contrary movements, the blades barely four or five centimeters away of his neck, seconds later he feels blood oozing out of them but nothing serious, if not he already would have been dead.

Selene backs away as Brianna helps him to stand up "Don't ever forget the other enemy. You have to be alert." Michael nods, this training had been the most difficult until now, they were always a step ahead of him it was like they were reading his movements even before doing them. "But you are much better now." Brianna says moving the sword as he cleans his neck. The training keeps going the same way until he begins to think about their relationship with the lycans.

"Don't you two feel regret?" He asks as he attacks Brianna.

"Regret for what?" Selene asks as Brianna evades Michael.

"For killing lycans."

"No." Selene answers without doubt.

"No?" He asks astonished and Brianna exploits this, "And you?"

"Neither." She says as Selene stands behind Michael.

"Why not?" He asks as he raises over his head a sword and blocks Selenes.

"We were Death Dealers." Brianna says as she tries to touch Michael chest with her sword but he stop it with the other sword.

"If we hadn't done it they would have killed us." Selene says and seeing his position she sweeps her legs making him fall.

"Don't you understand it?" Brianna asks letting him stand. He shakes his head.

"You have killed too, are you regretful of that?" Selene asks acidly.

She had a point there but he sometimes felt bad about it "Yeah… No… it was to protect us."

"Exactly." Brianna declares as she crouches when Michael tries to hit her.

"But that's not my point." He says as Selene begins to attack him.

"What is it then?" Brianna asks following their movements.

"Its that… you must have killed innocent lycans… without any emotion." He sees the look that Selene sends him and he knows that he didn't explain it well and that this was probably not the best moment to make her angry "What I meant was…" Michael has difficulties thinking because Selene is being very aggressive.

"I understand your point but still I don't regret it." Brianna says at seeing what Selene is doing. "I have thought about it but I don't like to think about it." She says as Selene disarms Michael with her on sword.

"The past is the past, we can't fix anything just by being sorry." Selene says as she thinks about the first sentence in her answer.

"The thing is that now we wouldn't do it unless it was in defense." Brianna says as she looks at her clock, "So I don't think you will see us having an emotional breakdown about it." She says giving for finished the training.

Michael nodes not understanding how they can live with so many lycans and not feel anything for what they had done. As Selene is getting out of the training room he hears Brianna asking her if she is going towards the vigilance room and she nodes then Brianna begins to follow her leaving all the disorder for him as always, he can't resist making a last comment believing that Selene is out, "You know I think you two should settle your disagreements."

"Don't push it" Brianna says as Michael raises his eyes to look at her and smiles then he sees Selene standing behind Brianna with a look of 'yeah, right'.

"What do you think of the situation in Ordoghaz?" Brianna asks her as they make their way.

"I don't know everything is too confused now, I first thought they were checking the system but now that they have put new alarms and defense hardware..."

"Maybe they think they are going to be attacked and that's why they are doing all that."

"Yeah, but why have so many Death Dealers left the coven and why hasn't your infiltrate called or sent something… I don't know but this doesn't look good."

"I think Kraven discovered that he is going to be betrayed by the lycans and is doing all he can to avoid it and at the same time don't let the coven know about his deal." Selene has to recognize that Brianna may be right in everything she has said, and she even hopes that Brianna be correct, as they enter the vigilance room they note that everything is normal, it seemed that everything had changed back in Ordoghaz.

They must have told him, he doesn't understand why everyone is hiding information from him it's like he doesn't count for them, he knew that something was going on but he didn't put much interest in it and went to sleep and when he wakes up he became acquainted because he heard a conversation, What they were waiting to tell them? Or were they going to betray them? Michael doesn't want to be trespassing her personal space that's the last thing on his mind as he enters her room he sees her facing the wall and her back is towards him, he immediately approaches her. "Wake up." He says but she is sound asleep and doesn't seems to have heard him, "Wake up!" he repeats and nothing, knowing that she is going to be mad at him anyway he softly grasps her shoulders and shakes it "Selene".

Selene looks at the clock in the table 3:00 P.M. she has been sleeping for almost two hours, she closes her eyes again but slowly she becomes more focused and aware of the warmth on her shoulder immediately she feels that she is being waggled, Michael's scent, and hears her name, instantly she puts away his hand and moves to a sitting position "What the hell do you want?" she asks crossing her arms in irritation, this was not the time for anything he might want.

"We have to go." He says fast and making space for her to stand up.

"What are you talking about?" She asks now more preoccupied knowing he is being serious "What happened?" she stands and picks one of her Death Dealer suits and goes to the bathroom suspecting that the problem is in Ordoghaz.

Michael although worried for the serious, very serious problem can't help to glance Selene in her sleep clothes, he shakes his head vigorously "Some Death Dealers left Ordoghaz yesterday but almost two hours ago another great quantity of them did the same with Marcus, and some informants said that they are coming here."

That's not good, why didn't Gabriel wake her up, this is very serious "How did you know?" she asks getting out of the bathroom.

"I heard a conversation, besides down there it's a havoc, Gabriel office, the vigilance room, even the laboratory." He says as she puts a magazine in each gun.

"Stay here." She orders as she is going out of her room, as she notices that he is going to object she turns and seeing her feral look Michael stops "Stay!" she shouts and then slams the door. As she makes her way downstairs to all the commotion she keeps her hands on her guns one filled with uv bullets and another with silver, just in case. "What the hell is going on?" she asks as she enters Gabriel's office, everyone that is inside looks at her disapproving but she doesn't care.

Gabriel excuses and gets out making her follow him "I suppose you already know?" He says and then he sees her hand in her holster "Are you doubting of me?" He asks a little angry and hurt.

She ignores the tone of his voice and all the vampires and lycans that are staring at them "When were you going to tell me? When he would be at the door?"

"You know we have to be sure before we evacuate someone."

"For them I'm not just someone! I'm Viktor's assassin!" She says as she begins to walk towards the garage to get ready her car.

"I know but-" He says trying to stop her but she interrupts him.

Selene turns around pushing away the hand in her arm "And Michael he is a hybrid, there's no doubt in my mind about their intentions, you can't be that blind! Even you know it, there's not other reason!" she yells "Or is it?"

Gabriel sighs and touches his forehead, he knows she is right but that could be a trap, if they leave the house it will be more easily for the Death Dealers to kill them, there's only one option, "You have to go to Sebastian house… it's the only option if you want to survive." he adds seeing her shaking her head.

She is not convinced of that, she barely knows Sebastian "I don't-"

"Hear me! It's not that far and he has a big and powerful army to his disposition, they can protect you and I know he will be glad to have you there although he is out of the country. Believe me I will have everything ready when you arrive there."

Selene looks at him trying to read him but she knows that he has no bad intentions "Where is it?" she asks frowning.

"Close to Grossglockner" seeing the face of disconcert of Selene he adds "Austria, go for your things I will have the instructions when you come back."

She doubts for a couple of seconds knowing that time is the last she has, she nodes "Hurry, I will be back in less than five minutes." She says as she turns and walks away.

Gabriel sighs relieved and goes to his office "Communicate me with Sebastian." He says at Robert who nods.

Meanwhile Michael was pacing in Selene's room from one side to the other with only one thing in his mind, they have to run away again, well he is sure that he is going to do it but what if Selene decides to stay? What is he going to do to convince her? Is there anything he can do? She is in the same problems that he is, she broke all the important rules of the coven, and ran away with him nonetheless, and although she is the strongest Death Dealer and he has some strength too if that group find them they would be dead even before they could do anything, they are too much. Michael goes to his room and puts in a bag the few items he has acquired and things he might need. As he hears Selene's door open he finishes packing his things and then goes to her room to see her doing the same he was doing, he sees how she gets out a bag that she already had made, probably the same she used for her missions, he thinks suspiciously, in less than two minutes she has everything ready and seeing that she hasn't spoke to him is making him doubt if she is going to take him with her. Doesn't matter at least she is not going to stay, he thinks as people are heard running in the alleys. She takes one last look hoping hadn't forget anything important, then she looks at him frowning, if he is going to come with her better that he has everything ready "Are you coming?" He nodes and disappears into his room she is going to leave the room believing he was going to pack but even before she reaches the door he is at her side.

"Where are we going?" He asks as they get to Gabriel's office.

"Far away." She says obviously concentrated on something else. He sighs, four months and nothing had changed.

Before they even enter in the office Gabriel gets out and gives a paper to Selene "This is the position of Sebastian's house." He says hurriedly and looking into his office. Well that surprised Michael, he thought they would be running away from everything and everyone that was united to this house, but it seems that he was wrong again, but that calms him a little after all Sebastian is the leader of this group and he has made clear that he wants… him and that he will protect them.

Selene looks at the paper "Ok, I suppose you will notify him about everything that happens here."

Gabriel nods "Of course."

"About the blood samples-" Michael is going to ask Gabriel but he is interrupted by Brianna.

"Don't worry they all were destroyed by Sophie and Charles, I saw it." She says and then looks at Selene "The same happened with all the documents we had about it. Everything is clean."

"Take care." Gabriel says looking at them and then Selene nodes and turns going to the garage.

"Thanks" Michael says seeing Selene going away and shaking Gabriel's hand then he gives a hug to Brianna that seems surprised by this action.

"Better run after her or she might leave you… I know it by experience." She says smiling at him and pushing him, he nodes thinking that of all people here probably she is going to be the only one he is going to miss… with jokes and everything.

As he enters in the garage he sees Selene putting one bag in the truck of her car, one bag she puts it in the back seat, seeing the truck open he assumes she left it open for him, so he puts his back there and closes it. As soon as he gets in she speeds up, after a couple of minutes he sees the note of the position on the board and proceeds to introduce it to the GPS. After one hour of driving he sees that they are not following the GPS. "Where are we g-" he begins to say but she slows and enters in some kind of old and useless shelter.

"Get the bags, I will be waiting over there." She orders picking the bag of the back seat and signalizing a door that obviously went to somewhere else.

Michael nods but then remembers her problem with the sun, he is going to stop her but she already is out and running covering with her coat "Shit!" he says doing what she said quickly and following her knowing that she must be hurt. When he enters he sees the dusty and dark room but he doesn't sees her only her coat in front of a door "Are you ok?".

"I've been better." She answers as she changes of clothes trying to forget the pain.

At that he tranquilizes a little but stills feel angry by her irresponsibility. He puts the bags on the floor and sees a switch at his side he looks up searching a light bulb and finds one so he turns it on but instead of light he sees a very quickly movement of light that turns on and off for several seconds and hears a metallic sound, after barely five seconds of this everything becomes dark again and then the light turns on and he discovers several ninja stars embed in the wall that is behind him, one star just three centimeters of his head and other with a blood mark, he follows the path it made and sees that a hole in his pant and feels a small thread of blood descending by his leg, that was close, he thinks as he sees the graze. Those ninja stars where made of silver so the light he saw was UV? Shaking his head he decides not to touch anything more and very carefully he moves around the room, soon he enters to another room and sees what it looks like a car covered with a sheet, somehow he knows that Selene owns the car, he had learned that she manages big quantities of money, of where it came he doesn't know, the questions here are why she has two cars and why they are hiding here, evidently for him she had everything planned to runaway at any moment, a thing that hurts him, she even had planned the defense of the place… Seeing that this could be a mortal trap he reruns the steps he made, after a couple of minutes he is back in the room waiting for her. When finally she gets out he notes she is in civilian clothes but what makes him even angrier are the skin of her hands that is burned as it is a small part of her left cheek and her blue eyes are obviously irritated by the light "What the fuck were you thinking?" he asks angry and shocked.

She knew he was going to react like this, impatiently she passes by his side without even answering him and takes her other bag noticing the stars and smelling his blood, by his attitude she assumes he is fine "Take your cloths off, there are cloths inside and change quickly." she orders without even looking at him.

Her conduct makes him angry, it's as if she doesn't see that he was worried! "Why?" he growls not knowing why she is doing all this.

"Just do it!" She shouts as she gets in the other room. Michael enters furious slamming the door and he notes how he loosens it, searching for the cloths he finds some and cleans his leg then he hastily puts them on, when he is getting out he listens the engine of the car on, as he approaches her he sees that she has the hood of the car open and has some tools in her hands, is she a mechanic too? he thinks acerbically, he then looks at the dark blue car… it isn't as showy as her previous cars but still looks very good. "Leave the clothes here." she says without even turn to look at him.

"What?" he asks surprised.

"Leave the clothes, if you have a cellphone or a computer, leave it too, leave everything that may have a tracking device." She says as she closes the hood. "Just bring the essential things, you can take the clothes that are in there if you want." He reluctant gets everything out and goes for some clothes when he goes back he sees she is getting the hard disk out of the computer, and throws away the computer "Put everything in that bag." She says showing it over the roof the car.

He does it and when he puts it in the truck a thought strikes him "This car has UV filter right? …And all that stuff?" He sees her nodding and getting inside of the car.

"I'm not going to kill myself if that is what you are thinking." she says as he sits besides her.

"It didn't seem to me, sometimes you are so careless…" He murmurs and she rolls her eyes getting out of the shelter, after a couple of minutes they leave the dirty road and go to the highway again, "Why did you have all that things in that shelter, what if someone enters?"

"Probably right now some Death Dealers have arrived at Gabriel's house and they will do anything to find us, Gabriel had microphones and cameras in all the house so no doubt they may have had someone put some on you, or in your things." Michael doesn't believe they are capable of doing all that "You are very important for them." She adds seeing his face.

He nods, knowing she may have reason to think this but why she had everything ready to runaway, did she suspected they were going to find them? Or was it for another reason? "Didn't you trust Gabriel? I thought you were friends before…"

She shrugs, she doesn't trust anyone now, maybe him, but she is not going to say that "I had to be ready for if anything happened with Gabriel or the lycans or vampires and if someone had entered the shelter… well that someone would be dead or badly hurt, that's why I put them there."

He notes how she eludes his question but prefers not ask anything more for the moment. Seeing the roadway Michael believes that this is not the way to Austria so he searches for the paper to put the position in the GPS before saying to Selene that she is going in the wrong direction but he doesn't find it "Where are the positions?" he asks as he searches in the glove compartment.

"I'm not going to Austria." She says looking at him frowning.

"What? I thought that we were going to Sebastian's house." He closes the glove compartment and stares at her surprised.

"I never said I was going there." She says looking at the road and then at Michael. He sighs not liking the idea, where else are they going to be safe, he feels as she slows the car and stops to a side of the road and then looks at him "If you believe you are going to be safe there and if you want to go, you can do it, I'm not going to stop you, you are no hostage." She speaks with calmness and security, she felt responsible in her on way for what she did to him but now that he knows how to defend himself and in who to trust he can go wherever he want, what she is feeling is just because she has adjusted to their ambiguous relationship and nothing more.

He is stunned at what she just said and doesn't know what to say, for a side he could go to Sebastian and learn whatever he wants and at the same time be safe but worrying about her safety, with her, insecurities for their lives, running away who knows for how much time, fights, murders, practically the hell without count the lack of understanding they have towards each other plus the whole confused things. In the last week he had understood that she will never look at him like anything more than a powerful thing they have to protect for their welfare, but still, she was in almost all occasions he needed someone and she didn't have to do it, but she did. '_I need your help, you might help me and in change I will help you, In me you have someone in which you can trust, I will keep one eye on you while you sleep and in the fights. I know you are very strong but you know that not always you'll get out of the battles unharmed, I just want you to understand that together we have more chances to survive and maybe to put an end to this ridiculous war'_ These were his words four months ago and he plans to keep them, although it may be more difficult than what he thought or thinks, damn, live and learn "We are in this together." he says and then looks out of the window, at least this time he hopes she gives him more information about what they are going to do, "Where are we going?"

For a moment she thought he was going to go to Sebastian's house, she was sure even before saying it that he was going to go but to her concern he had declined her offer, she keeps looking at him "Slovenia, we have to put some distance for the moment." and then she accelerates again.

Another country… "So how are we going to know what is really happening in Gabriel's house? I don't know how… we can't call maybe all the lines will be blocked as soon as the Death Dealers arrive."

"I installed some items myself, mostly microphones in the most essential parts of the house, we can hear them."

Michael is amused by her distrust and at the same time all the things she did to assure her safety "Why did you do all that? I thought you trusted them."

"I already answered that, and even if I trust Gabriel they are going to do drastic things to him to find our whereabouts, I know he will talk no one has endured what he is going to experience."

"And then?" Michael asks suspecting the answer.

"You already know the answer to that." She says calmly as if she doesn't care. Michael doesn't ask or say anything more about their problem in all their way, it had dusked and dawned and dusked again before she stopped in an apparently rundown and abandoned farm for now both were tired but he suspected she was more, she hadn't let him drive. After hiding the car inside Michael begins to ask himself what they are going to eat or drink, he is hungry and he hasn't eaten anything since they left the house, as he looks around he sees that it's only a dirty and dark room with garbage on the floor, dust, bugs and cobwebs everywhere, evidently no one had visited this place for years, when he looks to see what she is doing he sees her opening a door in the floor, apparently the entrance of a basement, he follows her and adjusts to the darkness of the room and to follow the bad light of the lantern she has in her hand as they pass by a very long and narrow corridor made of stone "How do you know this place?" He asks trying to not to fall for the irregularity of the floor.

"A mission three years ago." She looks at the walls, it seems this place is longer than the last time she was here, or maybe is the tiredness, she thinks as she aligns the lamp with the corridor.

"Were you alone?" He asks doubting that the answer be no, he knows that Death Dealers work in group and only separate if the circumstances were indispensable.

She knows where he is going with that question "He is dead, no one can know we are here… at least not for the moment." She says remembering Rigel's death. He nodes feeling a little calmer. "We will be moving in a couple of days though." She adds as she sees the end of the corridor, she immediately directs towards it and when she enters she releases her bags and goes to a corner.

Michael follows her and stumbles with something, as he sharpens his senses he sees the shade of a bag and her blurry image trying to do something in a corner as he approaches he sees what seems to be an electric plant and he hopes that it still works. "Don't you know how to turn it on?" he asks amused after a couple of minutes, when she turns to look at him he notes that her eyes have that shine that lions have when they are in the dark, just that hers are blue "Let me help you" he says standing at her side and searching for something he could turn or push, as he begins to touch the sides he doesn't find anything, he even touches the bottom of it and nothing after two minutes of this she approaches and hands him something, he looks at it and then at her.

"Neither works with that." She says exasperatedly as he begins to push buttons and pull levers, after a while he knows he can't do it.

"Maybe it's broken." He says after a while recognizing the tone in her voice, he doesn't want to ask why is too important, by the corner of his eye he sees her standing at his side and looking at it intensely he knows what she is going to do "Err… I don't think that's going to work" he begins to say but she lightly kicks the generator anyway, as he finishes saying this immediately a humming noise is heard and the light bulb begins to flicker until it stays on.

She looks at him before turning around as her eyes change back to brown, then she walks towards the table and pulls the sheet that is covering it off and doeas the with a chair then she lets the dirty sheets fall on the floor and picks up her bags and then puts them over the table, immediately after she unzipped them and begins to get out two computers, electrical cords, hard drives, a cellphone and other things he doesn't recognize. "Help me with this." She gives him a electrical cord, he looks at it astonished that she has asked him for help, he begins to untangle it and then plugs it in, then she throws him what he assumes is a voltage converter or a regulator he connects it suspecting that it may cut the energy again but it doesn't, then he gets close to the table with it and notes she has everything ready "Put it there." She indicates with her eyes and then turns on the computer and sits in a chair, he does what she says and connects all the things she had ready.

"What can I do?" He asks wanting to be useful although her letting him was another thing.

"Blood." She says without look at him. What? Where is he going to find blood? She's not thinking of sending him to kill some animal or something like that right? Seeing that he doesn't know what to do she explains, "The trunk of the car is full of ammunition and blood packs, bring it all in."

He carries with him the lantern, when he gets to the car he notes that is almost impossible to know that someone is down there and with lights on he opens the trunk he sees at least six bags he puts two under his arms and other two in his hands, as he begins to walk the alley he sees that it is almost impossible with its thickness, so it takes him three travels to have everything in the basement. "Which one?" he asks not wanting to open one that has her personal belongings.

She distracted looks at them "The one in the middle." she says as she looks at the monitor again. Two seconds later he puts at her side two bags of blood, she carelessly takes one and bites it enjoying the flavor and the warm that comes with it, after a couple of seconds she feels with new energies to continue.

Michael does the same as he looks around, this place is not as dirty as upstairs in fact it's very clean to be abandoned and is larger than what he thought, what calls his attention is the bed under a sheet, he is so tired that he could sleep for two days but he doesn't think she is going to like the idea, but even so he takes off the sheet to see if it is in good conditions and immediately after he regrets, it looks so damn comfortable, pushing away the tiredness he goes back to the table "Is there anything more I can do?"

She looks at him doubting for a second but she knows that she needs him to do it "Listen to this, if you hear anything outstanding tell me." She says turning towards him a computer and giving him a set of earphones.

He nodes and sits in another chair in front of her "Is this direct?"

"No, I'm hearing the direct conversation, but still nothing important is said, it seems that Marcus has not arrived, but the first group of Death Dealers did a couple of hours after we left."

Michael pays careful attention to every word he hears and even searches for double meanings, but he finds nothing, after almost twelve hours he hears another conversation, it doesn't say anything important but that voice he knows it but he is not sure to whom it belongs "Selene?" he asks but it seems she is not hearing him so he raises his glance to see her very concentrated, "Selene" he repeats and nothing so he moves his hands to make her put attention to him.

"What?" She asks shaking her head, she had just heard Gabriel and Brianna talking, apparently Marcus's Death Dealers divided vampires and lycans and are keeping an eye specially in the latest, and although the Dealers were few compared to the residents of the house they had surrendered easily and almost without fight. They also weren't letting anyone move until Marcus arrives there, well except Gabriel, Brianna and the vampires of higher ranking but apparently there was not much they could do, his intentions were yet unknown but the Death Dealers were becoming impatient after the delay of one day and a half of Marcus. "What did you hear?" she asks worried, maybe he had found something important.

"Nothing important." he says and then he sees the fury in her glance so he advances to what she is going to say "I think I heard Fionna, I'm not sure but I think it is her."

That could be, Fionna would do anything to take revenge even to invade a house full of lycans. "Play it again." She orders as she stands and disconnects his earphones.

**---------- **

"Who? I don't know what you are talking about." Brianna says playing stupid and entering a room with Fionna.

"We had someone inside who told us Selene was here with him." Fionna explains.

"Well, you were deceived, the last time I saw that bitch was eighty years ago or more. And who is he? Is the guy she helped to kill Viktor?" She asks feigning amusement and she sees how Fionna gets angry at her comment, "Why would I lie? You better than anyone knows how we hated each other..."

"I see you keep being a hypocrite." She notes how Brianna changed the topic if she wouldn't be hiding anything she would be insulting Selene and making fun of her being with a lycan.

"And that it's said by my former friend." Brianna feigns a chuckle as she wonders if Selene was right and maybe Robert was implicated in all this.

"Oh shut up. Where the hell are they?" She is not for games, she knows that Selene must be somewhere in this house and she is going to find her, Marcus can deal with Michael when he arrives.

"Don't you think that if I knew it I would have told you? I still hate her!" She says dryly as she begins to follow Fionna "Where are you going?"

"To find her!" She yells angry.

**----------  
**

Michael looks at her waiting for a confirmation but instead he sees her face of shock "It is her." she says frowning, until that moment never had crossed for her mind that Fionna would be in the group of Death Dealers obviously she had forget about it with the anguish of the moment. "How much since that conversation?" she asks thinking that maybe Fionna let the house when she didn't find her, after all she had not hear her, or Brianna or Gabriel mentioning Fionna.

"Fourteen hours ago." Michael says after he searches the hour in the file, "that's the last thing recorded, you already heard the rest." She nodes absently and goes back to the chair. Michael wants to know if she heard anything important but it seems that not, "Did you hear anything important?" he asks as he stands and stretches tired from beeing seated for the last two days. Selene looks at him and says everything she heard, "That's all?"

"Yes, at this pace, that thing is going to stop to working before we hear anything important." As she speaks she looks at the generator and then at him "You know you can rest." she says as he begins to gyrate his neck seeing that he is tired.

"Ok, but can you take off the earphones and put some volume so I can still hear it from there?" Michael says looking at the bed longingly. She nodes and does it and he can hear anything so he asks what he had noted "Do the microphones only activate when people are around or are they recording all the time?"

"Just when someone is around." She says as he lies down.

"Aren't you tired?" He asks after a yawn.

She shakes her head "I'm habituate."

He knows that its true but he also knows she is exhausted "When you feel tired, just tell me. I'll listen to it while you take a break."

Selene looks at him, not surprised of his offer but grateful, she nodes "Ok" and looks at the monitor again, then at the hard drives she has at her side, now she can read the information she obtained of the house as at the same time can hear what its happening, although she doesn't know why she is going to read all this if they are not going to go back to Gabriel's house… to find information that can be useful for them, so she directs towards the computer Michael was previously sited and turns it off then extracts the hard drive and introduces another and turns it on again. As she reads and reads things, ones she will have in count and others without importance she feels how tired she really is, after a few hours she had read the information of three hard drives and still are two more, she stands and takes another blood pack thinking that this will help her to continue after a couple of minutes she changes the drives again and sits, things in the house where almost normal, no important conversations or Fionna or Marcus the only thing she doesn't explain is why they are not killed the lycans yet, maybe they are waiting for Marcus, but waiting for what? And in a couple of hours if Gabriel can communicate with Sebastian they will know they didn't go there, another thing is Fionna, she disappeared after her talk with Brianna, she knows that if Fionna inspected the house she now knows that she indeed was there… As she forgets these kind of thoughts and concentrates again on the reading she finds that the blood didn't have an effect on her, but she struggles to keep awake as more time passes her eyes begins to shut and her head leans forward in several occasions until she falls asleep.

When Michael reacts again he knows that he fell sleep looking at his clock he sees that he slept for almost nine hours, sighing he turns around and sits in the bed then puts his head in his hands for a couple of minutes and stands up and as he looks at her he finds her asleep on the table evidently tired, he knew for their daily schedule that she in the last three days had slept almost two hours and that all this time she was pushing off her tiredness but it seems that this time she was beaten. Quietly he walks towards her and carries her to the bed and gently puts her on it and removes her boots, then he goes again towards the table and decreases a little the volume of the speakers as he sits and begins to read what it is in front of him, still tired. Selene stirrers a little and opens her eyes for a second to see him very concentrated reading something, knowing he is not useless she closes them again.  
Michael reads things he didn't know happened in the house or with the vampires and lycans that lived there, they had a file with everyone that lived and lives there, and it had a detailed resume of everything, things that they do to maintain the house, the safety, people implicated in human assassinations and disappearances, every battle over the last fifty years, what they do to hide the people…  
Michael is very attentive with every sound he hears, mostly Death Dealers giving orders to each other, dogs barking, murmurs, stepping sounds after a while of this he hears a door open.

**---------- **

"You, come with us." A Death Dealer says as he enters in a room full of lycans drinking blood.

"Me?" Charles asks and the Death Dealer nods, nervously he stands up knowing he is going to be questioned "Why?" he asks as he passes Robert and Sophie.

"You are about to know." The Death Dealer says as he puts a gun to his head "Walk" he orders and they let the room. The Death Dealers inside of the room look at each other and then to the lycans as they get their guns out.

**----------  
**

Michael had recognized the voice of Charles on the moment he heard it, the question is what they want with him? He thought they were going to interrogate Gabriel as Selene said, maybe they already killed him? No, that can't be, maybe they are going to wait to Marcus to interrogate him and the Death Dealers are going to begin with the lycans? This seems to be the answer as he hears several guns safety been removed, then total silence again. After a couple of minutes of uncertainty he hears a door been yanked open and someone been throw to the floor.

**---------- **

Charles looks scared at the two Death Dealers in front of him "What do you want?"

"Information." Logan says calmly as he sits in a chair and shows Charles another "You can sit too…"

Charles stands up and sits "I don't know anything you might be interested in."

"Terrible beginning." Fionna says as she shakes her head and sits at a side of Logan "Why did you say that? You didn't even know what we are going to ask…"

"I'm not anyone here, why do you think -" He stops when Fionna gets out a silver knife of her coat and begins to see it feigning interest in it.

After a while she puts the knife at eye level for him to see it and at the same time he can see her face "We know who you are, and what you did in the past months," she upholds it between her index fingers and begins to gyrate it "the type of research you were doing… the lycans that worked with you…" she suddenly stops it and for the first time averts her look from the knife and looks directly at him, seeing the move of her eyes he looks at her "and who you helped."

"…I don't know what you are talking about!" He says gulping remembering Gabriel and Brianna saying to everybody that they couldn't say that Michael and Selene were there.

Logan and Fionna look at each other and then again to Charles "Its better you talk with us than with Marcus." Logan advises him.

At the name of Marcus his heart begins to beat quickly and he begins to sweat "He will be here in eight hours and then… you will wish have talked to us." Fionna says still watching the knife.

"I'll be dead anyway." The fear in his voice can be heard.

Fionna puts the knife again in her coat "Yeah, but believe me, with us it would be less painful." Logan says as he stands up and Fionna does the same. Intimidated he begins to think if it is true and if it suits him to say the truth. "Stand up." Charles does it wishing for the full moon but no, no until two weeks, "Walk."

"Where are we going?" He asks as they begin to push him but not violently.

Logan looks at him from head to toe "Where you were before."

"We will be entertained anyway when we see it…" Fionna says smirking evilly and ignoring Charles, then her smirk drops "although not as much as doing it." they left the room and closed the door.

**----------  
**

Why didn't they hurt him? And if they know the blood experiments they were doing there is a possibility, a small one that they are after his blood, to do God knows what, but if this is true why is Marcus after it? It's not better destroy it before can be used to make more 'abominations' or is he thinking that they already have put it in other lycans and vampires and that's why they hadn't kill anyone… And why are the Death Dealers waiting for him? They can get out the information as efficiently as he supposes Marcus can, or is that he is equal or crueler than Viktor and he wants to do it all by himself?  
The rest of the day passes by with that kind of confusing thought and superficial conversations but are other two that include Death Dealers and Brianna.

**---------- **

"Why don't we interrogate the others?" Someone asks Logan as they enter Gabriel's office.

"We will not go anywhere without violence."

"I know… if only Marcus hadn't said that we weren't allowed to hurt them."

**---------- **

**---------- **

Brianna sees Fionna walking towards her "What the hell were you doing?" she asks when Fionna passes by her side ignoring her, but Brianna grasps her arm and turns her, she just knew what they had done to Charles.

"Nothing, calm down." Fionna says smirking "Believe me no one will be hurt." She says freeing herself of Brianna.

"Not even the lycans?" Brianna asks suspecting a million things.

"If they don't want to." Fionna murmurs as she walks away.

**----------  
**

In two hours Marcus will get to the house and then all their doubts will be washed, Michael thinks as he drinks a blood bag, if Selene hasn't awoken by then he will wake her, he knows she can't and will not want to loose it, then he suspects they will be running again. Michael tries to make himself comfortable in the chairs but this doesn't work so he decides to lay at Selene's side taking advantage of the large bed size, although knowing this could represent a problem if she awakes and he is still at her side.   
Selene slowly awakes as she hears the speakers on and apparently nothing was going on, she still is tired but not as much as before, she turns around trying to sleep another while but she hits something, quickly she raises her head off the pillow to see what is it and almost falls off the bed when she sees Michael at her side. Michael is startled when he feels her kicking and the jump of surprise she did so he knows she is awake, he turns to face her and looks at her and she is looking at him intensely and raising an eyebrow. She knew he had put her in the bed but not that he was in it with her, "I suppose nothing has happened since you are here..." She says as she lays flat in her back trying to not put too much importance to her discomfort.

That's not the reaction he expected "Not since I laid down." He says and proceeds to tell her the things he heard and suspects.

"So Marcus is going to arrive in about half an hour?" Michael nods suspecting what she is going to ask next "And when were you going to wake me up?"

He smiles, "Actually I would have done it in ten minutes, you looked too tired and I know that as soon we hear this we will be leaving so I supposed that it was better to let you sleep all you can." He gets off the bed and directs towards the computer and puts on the recordings he heard. Selene is more comfortable now with him in the other side of the room, she hears everything again and she doesn't recognize anything more or different that what he told her. "So… What do you think?" He asks as he approaches with a bag of blood.

"Same as you, we will have to wait." She says sitting as she notes that on top of putting her in the bed he also took off her boots, looking at her clock she sees that she slept for more than twelve hours "I hope he doesn't delay more." she looks at the generator as she puts her boots on. Michael knows what she is thinking and nods.

**---------- **

"I suppose you can't wait any longer?" Fionna says with jealousy as she approaches Brianna.

Brianna suspects what Fionna must be feeling, "I don't know what he is plotting."

She doubts that Brianna knows the truth about him, well one of them, but still… "Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That he doesn't hate the lycans."

Present tense, he still doesn't hate them? And why he would say that to Fionna? Perhaps he doesn't know she was sired by Viktor, that's impossible, but if he doesn't hate the lycans why did he trust her… "He told me before he awoke Viktor."

"So why do you keep doing it?" she asks interested as they begin to walk.

"I was a Death Dealer I couldn't stop doing it just like that." She shrugs "What is he really going to do?"

"You can ask him in a couple of minutes, he is already here." At that Brianna looks at her, "He went for a glass of blood and he will be in the meeting room in ten minutes." she nodes a little nervous "He knows you are here and requested your presence."

She tries to hide the shock she is feeling, she and Marcus were on good terms until he said that to her but now… "What are you his right hand?" she asks trying to hide her insecurities, when she sees Fionna's smirk she shakes her head, how things change, "So… how is Kraven?"

At that the smirk drops, Fionna rolls her eyes making a disgusted noise "You haven't changed."

**----------  
**

They had listened to the conversation, to Selene it was important, she didn't know how his position was with the lycans but now… this is not important at least for the two of them, soon they will know what he is plotting, how is he going to search for them, where he is going to send his Death Dealers… The organization of their hunt, nothing strange there, she knows how the Death Dealers work and sh- they will run away, the problem was the closeness between them and Marcus, but this has been settled for now. Seeing Michael's face she knows he is thinking about something but about what she doesn't know, she takes the bag and begins to drink it as she sits in front of the computer. Michael goes and sits in front of her in the other computer, there is one thing he doesn't know and he knows Selene does "How close is Brianna to Marcus?" he asks after a couple of seconds.

"Are you jealous?" She asks without thinking and kicks herself for that, for her that's the only thing that may be troubling him or the interest.

At that Michael looks at her, the tone of her voice was careless but he notes that she spoke without thinking, maybe she did care… a little "No, interest… Why? Are _you_ jealous?" he asks with a cocky smile.

If looks could kill he would be dead by now. Why would she be jealous? She sees how Michael's smile drops "She was sired by Marcus." It's her answer as she looks at the monitor again.

"Ok, but what kind of relationship did she have with him? …You know like yours with Viktor or something more?" He asks knowing she is not going to answer that or simply she doesn't know.

Well, it seems that he already left the politeness at a side, "I don't know, I wasn't around in that time, I'm not a gossiper." She answers struggling to read but with him asking all this…

Is she implicating that he is a gossiper? Is it just him or is she loosing a little bit? He looks around again wishing for the ten minutes to pass quickly, taking advantage of her mood he tries to keep the conversation going although he knows that this is very difficult "Wow, were the tree of you important? I mean you were like the daughters of the more important vampires…"

"No, you have to gain the respect of everybody if you are not a pureblood. And if you are sired by an Elder or someone with power it gets more difficult." She says looking at him again and knowing what he is doing.

He nods, "I suppose you have cameras in the meeting room, right?" He knows that if not her humor would be totally distinct. She nodes without attention. "Are your missions always like this?"

"What exactly you mean?" She says stopping her reading and looking at him, she sounded offended instead of intrigued at where he was going with this.

He tries not to smirk by the way she reacted, "I don't know, high tech spy thing, hiding, dirty places, barely sleeping, and too much tiredness."

She leans against the chair giving for finished her reading, "Usually its more easy, just shoot or a fight and all is finished but when there are nights of full moon everything turns dangerous as you must have noticed it, and there are the difficult ones, the ones that require time and attention, not killings…"

"And what kind were you doing for Gabriel?" He asks as she takes a sip of her blood.

"All kind, I don't care as long as I'm doing something." She answers shrugging.

"And what kind do you like more?"

"I like challenges." She says giving him an obvious look.

"I knew you were going to say something like that…" He says smiling and standing as she rolls her eyes "You know what I'm wishing?" At her sarcastic questioning look he answers "A shower, I mean we've gone three days without taking one, I don't want to begin to stink, you know…"

At that she puts a hand in her head her hair is entangled, her cloths are sticky and wrinkled, that indeed would put more energy in her, a cold shower "…I have gone four days without taking one."

He smiles at her "Well you-" Suddenly a beep from the computer distracts them from their conversation.

**---------- **

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel asks as Brianna sits at his side.

"He requested my presence." She says as they are left alone.

That's weird but still… "I called Sebastian's house and Selene and Michael hadn't arrived yet." He murmurs worry just to her to hear it.

"You are too ingenuous if you think she is going there…" She murmurs back as she begins to walk to side to side.

He knows he is "You are nervous."

"Of course I am." She says stopping as the door opens.

"He is waiting for you." Logan says.

**----------  
**

Selene and Michael look at each other, finally they are going to know what Marcus is after.

**---------- **

"They will be here soon." Fionna says as she and Marcus enter the meeting room.

The room is spaciousness and with a big table over it are several glasses of blood "Well done." He says as he walks for the room. "I knew that you were all going to fulfill my orders."

"Of course, may I ask why you delayed?"

"I was observing, things have changed in these two hundreds years." He says as he looks around, Fionna suspects of this but a knock on the door distracts her from her thoughts "Come in."

Logan enters and bows to Marcus "My Lord, they are waiting."

"Let them in." Logan gets out and then enters again followed by Gabriel and Brianna, Gabriel crouches in front of him "You can raise up" he says after a couple of seconds, then he looks at Brianna.

She has her chin high, she had bowed several times at the beginning of her transformation but he had said that she didn't have to do it, and after all this time she wasn't going to begin again and less knowing that he is after something or than in a couple of minutes he would take her life, the said 'I gave you life and I can take it' its been fucking ironic now "My Lord." Is the only thing she says and does.

He smiles at her "I see you remember…" he sees the disconcert in her face, "I'm not here to harm anyone, you can be calm."

"Why are you here then?" She asks suspiciously, her voice still defensive.

He turns and begins to walk towards a chair "You know I don't have anything against the lycans and never have…"

"So why are we treated like hostages?"

"You are not hostages. Has anyone tried to leave the house? No." He says ironically as he makes a sign to all to sit as he continues "Has excessive violence been implemented? No. Is there anyone hurt? No. I don't see how you can say that you are hostages."

How is anyone going to try to leave the house if someone is aiming at them? But he had reason, the Death Dealers hadn't hurt anyone with bad intentions, only trying to defend themselves and they had only shot at the walls and "You were intimidating them…"

"Of course I was, how I was going to leave six vampires in a room with thirty lycans without fear that some of the lycans could change and then kill them? The arms are for protection not for killing…" He says calmly as he sits and takes a sip of his blood.

"Where are you going with all this?" She asks as she sees that Fionna sits at Marcus side and Logan in front of them.

"You have changed, you are not as immature as before, you are a serious vampire now, I'm glad at that and seeing you helping the lycans that I tried to protect-"

"Why if you were so concerned about their well being, why did you keep sending Death Dealers to kill them? That's what I don't understand and I never have, YOU are an Elder why do you care for the lycans?" She asks the question she had in her mind for the last two hundred years with hate and anger.

Everyone except Marcus is shocked by her attitude. Every vampire respected the Elders if not they would be killed and she is being disrespectful towards him, although he wasn't considered an Elder now, not after his transformation, she didn't know therefore she has to respect him, but seeing the peaceful face of Marcus Fionna knows he is not going to take this against Brianna, in fact it seems that he enjoyed that question. "If you had let me explain it two hundred years ago you wouldn't be so confused." He says as he waits for Gabriel and her to sit.

They sit at Logan's side Brianna notes something in the air but she doesn't know what is it "You can do it now." She says as she looks at Gabriel and sees that he has noted it too.

"When I was awaked by Amelia she told me what had happened, what had unchained the war between lycans and vampires, she and I weren't agreed of how things had been treated but there wasn't anything we could do, so she kept doing it but I don't, I got information on where the lycans were and… some of my Death Dealers in charge knew what I thought about it so they followed me, they always sent the Dealers to another part, of course they sometimes found other groups and exterminated them or when they attacked us…"

"How come Viktor didn't notice it or Amelia?" Gabriel asks for the first time.

Marcus smile "She knew it but Viktor-"

"You passed your memories to them…" Brianna says searching for holes in his story.

"You are forgetting that we have the power of control the memories we pass, we even can change them or invent them…"

At that Brianna looks at Logan who nods and then at Fionna who stares back at her, somehow she knows Fionna didn't know it until a couple of months ago. "So you deceived everyone for the last hundred of years…" He nods without remorsefulness, this makes her angry remembering all the things she did to lycans because she believed in him and his crusade "So what the hell are you doing here? There's no one in your way now, Amelia, Viktor, the majority of the council are dead, you can establish a trust with the lycans" she says as she thinks of Kraven, What does Kraven think about this? He will make Kraven and his followers fall to pieces… Or did Marcus already fall into Kraven's web of lies?

"Don't talk to me that way." He says seeing her behavior towards him, at that she looks down but immediately looks at him again defiantly but not saying anything more, he still looks at her coldly "That's not as easy as you think, I had problems with Kraven and-"

"What kind of problems? And why did you leave him -"

"All in due time." He interrupts tired of her lack of respect "As I was saying we had problems and the only ones I have on my side are my Death Dealers and a couple of Amelia and Viktor's" At that she looks at Brianna and Logan clearly they represented those Death Dealers in the meeting "As you know Viktor has ten times the number of warriors than I have and to his army was united the one of Amelia, as you see I'm in great disadvantage to do as I want, they don't want peace… They want total extermination of any kind different than the vampires."

"So you are here to ally with us?" Gabriel asks worried and distrustful as he knows Brianna is.

"Actually I have been allied with you for quite a time." He says as he looks at the door, at the same time Gabriel and Brianna shocked expression follow his path as this begins to open slowly. Confusion is the only thing on their minds. To Gabriel because he didn't know anything of this and he had let Selene and Michael stay there not knowing that they too would be betrayed and he was betrayed by the last person he thought could do it. Seeing the face of Gabriel Brianna knows he is as surprised as she is, she is confused for several reasons, between them why didn't Marcus go for Michael and Selene when he was informed they were there? Or maybe he wasn't informed? What happened between him and Kraven? Is Marcus being sincere about all this or is this a way to make them comfortable and then take revenge for Michael creation and Viktor and Amelia's death? …How more twisted is this going to become?

**----------  
**

What happened? Who entered in the room? Is true all that has been said? Those were the questions that Michael and Selene had after the long silence. "Are the microphones still working?" Michael asks anxious and standing at Selene's side.

She revises the software in the computer and nods "All is fine".

"Is there any possibility that they had disabled the microphones?" That's an answer she doesn't know and she just shrugs.

"Surprised?" The person in the recording asks and they immediately recognize the voice.

"Shit." Selene says as she looks up at Michael.

"Fuck." He says at the same time.

**---------- **

Sebastian enters the room and walks slowly and deliberately towards the table and sits in front of Gabriel and Brianna, after a long silence he looks at Marcus who nods at him, "Surprised?" Sebastian asks at Brianna and Gabriel.

Brianna chuckles at that as she shakes her head clearly disappointed "That's why you knew Selene and Michael were here, right?" she asks to Fionna but she doesn't answer.

"Actually he didn't tell me, you just did." Marcus says smiling. At that Brianna lowers her head shaken and with fury, after a moment she looks at Gabriel that is very angry but not with her. "Why he didn't tell me? You must be asking yourselves that, and the answer is because he wanted to protect him. He thought that I was going to come here to kill them, that's why he invited Michael to stay with him, to protect him from me. But I explained my reasons and he understood although he didn't tell me anything, he was still suspecting of me." He knows that after they know his truth, he will have more chances to stay and meet Michael. He is one step closer to revealing the truth.

"And what were these reasons?." Gabriel asks angrily.

"That's a long histo-"

"We have time to hear it" Brianna interrupts with rancor in her voice.

"I just want you to know that I don't have anything against Michael." He says drinking from his blood as he stands the hate look Brianna is throwing at him.

"What about Selene?" Gabriel asks after a couple of seconds.

"She did us a great favour, Viktor needed to be exterminated." He says as he puts the cup on the table, at that Brianna looks at Fionna but she has an emotionless face, somehow all this doesn't convince her.

"And why didn't you do it?" Gabriel asks incredulous.

"I didn't have the power to do it."

At that Brianna looks at him skeptically "Didn't? Do you have it now?" Marcus nods, "How could you have that kind of power?" She asks knowing that if someone is as strong as Viktor was that's Michael.

"I don't want distractions" He says before of begin his history but knowing that that may not be possible. At that Gabriel nods "If you don't remember I'm a descendent of the Corvinus family I'm related to Michael,-"

"That's why you are not going to kill him, because you are related to him? I don't believe that! If you are going to try to trick us you should have invented something better!" Brianna says as she stands, she is not going to stand this, not anymore, if he wants he can kill her now.

"Stop your childishness!" He yells loosing his patience, if she doesn't want to stay she can go but she can't stay and be interrupting him every time he speaks! "You want to hear the truth? I will give you the true! But you have to behave!" She looks at him haughtily and defiantly for a couple of seconds and then sits. "Good, as I was saying Michael and I shared some characteristics in our DNA. The same night that I was going to be awakened Selene brought a lycan to the Chamber and Viktor and her interrogated him, how was she going to know in what this act would finish? There was an interrogatory and an assassination. Blood was spilled in my tomb, lycan blood." At that Gabriel and Brianna look at each other knowing the implications this may have.

**----------  
**

Selene had forgotten about it, this hadn't passed by her mind not even for a second in the last four months now she is wishing with all her being that her neglect hadn't meant what she is fearing. Seeing her worry Michael tries to encourage her "That doesn't mean anything, he wasn't bitten by the lycan… He just drank the blood as you did and you still are a vampire."

"I really hope you are right." She mumbles as she feels how her heart races, not resisting the silence and her anguish she stands up. After all she is not a Corvinus.

**---------- **

Marcus had paused and drank all the blood of his cup waiting for the shock to leave them and the reality of this become part of them. He knew Brianna wants to say something so he looks at her. Seeing him looking at her almost smirking makes her even more shocked, he is enjoying this… "That doesn't mean anything…" she says shaking her head as if doing it could erase what she had heard.

He is going to explain it all for them not to doubt more of him, "As you know no one can stand the bite of both kinds if that someone is not a Corvinus, we did our own researches, as you were beginning to do it," He says looking at Gabriel who nods "the conclusions were that if a vampire or a lycan drink from the blood of an 'hybrid' they will not change, if it is bitten they will die, but the two together may change them if the vampire or lycan is strong and old enough to endure it."

Brianna is shocked to hear all this, what more have they done? And where are the ones who they changed? And more important how the hell did they obtain Michael's blood? She is one hundred percent sure that Michael's family is safe… So there's no other reason Marcus is a hybrid but how? "How?" By then Gabriel had arrived to the same conclusions that Brianna, and the smell it's like Michael but at the same time is different.

He knows they already noticed it "Singe's blood ran from my body to my DNA changing it, mutating it…"

She speaks without notice it "But Michael didn't drink from Selene" Not that she knows of course, "or from another vampire… she bit him that's what transformed him."

"That's one of the differences between our races, we don't know how but for me it was enough just to drink it…"

"I don't believe you." Brianna says denying this and standing. Why couldn't he be clearer in his last comment? it's very clear that he already knows the scientific developments of this era so what stopped him? For her this is bullshit.

"I can prove it" Marcus says as he stands.

She looks at him intensely and distrustful "Do it." she says finally.

**----------  
**

As soon as Selene's doubts had been cleared she had in her frustration broke the chair with a kick and now was passing anxious for the room. All this is her fault! Now this changes all! Michael was as anxious as her but he knows they have to calm down to think about what they are going to do, where are they going to hide… "We have to calm down." He says more towards her than to himself.

She immediately stops and looks at him angrily, "Calm down? How the hell am I going to calm down? Do you even know what the hell this means?"

Michael sees how his inoffensive comment made her change "I do know what it means! Fuck! I'm not as brainless as you think!" He yells standing in front of her "You are the one who doesn't-" he stops when she abruptly and brusquely takes his shirt with both of her hands and looking at her blue eyes he sees fury.

Seeing his astound face Selene releases him and instead hits the stone wall with her fist making a big hole in it, she knows its not his fault, its hers, And their frustration is making them fight, "You are right." she says with her voice unaffected for what just happened and going towards the computer. Michael just looks at her shocked and stays where he is.

**---------- **

Looking at Marcus transformed Brianna notes he doesn't look at all like Michael, Michael is more lycan but Marcus is more vampire, without the claws, the blue-gray color or the eyes but with the same fangs, the same ribcage… Now this changes it all "It is true…"

"You don't look like him." Gabriel states.

"I haven't seen him, but I've been told how he looks." He says looking from Gabriel to Fionna. "Now do you believe me?" He asks to Brianna and Gabriel.

Gabriel nods "You don't want to kill Michael because he is your kind…"

"We are the only ones… I do want to protect him…" Marcus says changing back and putting his jacket again. Then he looks at Sebastian telling him that he can speak now.

"Marcus has been one of our biggest benefactors, and he still is, he was united to us even before I united to them… There's no doubt that he doesn't represent a problem to the lycans, actually since this meeting began all vampires and lycans were liberated I spoke to them and now Edward is with them explaining the situation to them, all except that Marcus is a hybrid."

"Why?" Gabriel asks now less distrustful.

"Kraven, he doesn't know it and maybe he has infiltrates here."

Does he know what Kraven is plotting? "Why are you sure that we are not infiltrates?"

"Your history, I know Brianna and Sebastian would put his hands in fire for you." he says looking at Gabriel.

"Do you know about Kraven's treacherous ways?" Brianna asks as she sits in her chair.

"I know everything, I had Singe's memories I saw his final moments and I saw everything, since his research until how Kraven was innocently between all this."

"Innocently?" Brianna asks chuckling.

"I meant that he didn't know what Lucian was scheming, in that part he was innocent but not in the rest, I know that I too was betraying the coven but it wasn't for my benefit. Now he is doing it again with a great quantity of lycans. He discovered my stance about the lycans and made it of public knowledge, sadly almost all Death Dealers believed him, his new resolution is finish Michael and me with the help of the lycans then when everything is finished the lycans will be assassinated by the Death Dealers. Of course there are several Death Dealers that knows this, what Kraven doesn't know is that probably he will be betrayed by the same lycans. More betrayals, this will unchain another and maybe worst war in all covens..."

"So let me guess… you have a plan…"

"Actually it's your plan, the same you have. Obtain more allies and training them, a surprise attack in all the covens and dens of the world, killing all that don't agree with us, then the house will be much like this with both kinds leaving peaceful. Some rules will change and others not."

"What's going to happen with Michael?" Brianna asks looking at Marcus then she adds "And Selene?" looking at Fionna.

"They will keep living here as they had done or if they want to come with me, they can do it or stay in one of our houses, our intention is that Kraven doesn't find them…" Sebastian says.

"That's your intention but yours?" Brianna asks still looking at Fionna "I don't think you had forgiven her that easily for what she did…"

Fionna upholds her glance "My problem it's not with Michael, its with Selene, I'm not going to deny that I'm not hurt, I am but my relationship with Viktor wasn't as strong as with Selene, our relationship will never be the same but I'm not going to do anything against her." Fionna says sincerely to Brianna. "I just want to talk with her."

Brianna tries to see some dishonesty in her attitude but she doesn't find anything "Why are you here? I know your position about the lycans?"

"I wasn't going to stay in Ordoghaz with Kraven stalking me and definitely I wasn't going to become one of his pawns…"

Brianna nodes knowing that the hate Fionna has for Kraven is deeper than the hate she may have for Selene. But how she ended being the right hand of Marcus is another thing "Can you call them? I want to talk with Michael." Marcus says after a while.

"He is not here" Gabriel answers "He went to Sebastian's house but he didn't get there, we don't know where they are. Or if they are together."

"Any idea of where they may be?" Brianna and Gabriel shake their heads. They know Selene is not as trustful as to be where the track devices say she is, probably she is in another country now, or flying who knows where. "Well, tomorrow night we'll send several groups to find them with both lycans and vampires, now they need to rest." Marcus says as he stands. "Each one of you could be in a group, for what I heard from Selene she is not as trustful, maybe seeing you, you can convince her to come back here with Michael" This comment is directed to everybody in the room.

Everyone nodes except Brianna "Well I'm not going, I will put someone else in my place, but I'm not leaving you here alone, I still don't trust in your sincerity." She says as she begins to follow him.

"For me that's fine, Now… where is everybody reunited?" He asks to Sebastian and stopping in front of the door.

"In the main room." He says knowing he has to explain things to Gabriel.

"I will go to talk with them… Care to join me? I know you will do it for the next days…" He says to Brianna as he opens the door and leaves the room, without doubt she follows him.

**----------  
**

Well, things now don't seem that bad but what if Marcus is lying too… What if he is power hungry like Kraven is? Michael thinks as he shakes his head, at least for what they said he doesn't think that Marcus is after something bad as they had previously thought. Seeing her he knows she is as perplexed as he is, he doesn't want go there, not yet, at least until they are sure of his real intentions, but where are they going to go now? Are they going to stay here or will be they moving as soon as nightfall? Somehow he doesn't think she wants to answer all this now, he thinks as he sits in the only chair left in the room.  
Why she didn't put a damn microphone in the main room? It is true what they had talked about? They don't have anything against them or is this a trap? Somehow Fionna's tone of voice was so carelessly that she couldn't detect falseness in it. Tired and confused she lays in the bed again, should they pack everything and runaway? Or wait to hear anything that Marcus had said in his meeting with the habitants of the house.   
Not knowing what to do Micahel stays where he is surprised that she had laid down, the hours pass and he doesn't hear anything then the only thing he hears is vampires and lycans talking about what they had heard and from Marcus, apparently he had left them amused with his presence. Tired he lays at her side.  
When she awakes she feels that outside is dark, what if Marcus wants to kill Michael and her? She knows Michael will never hurt anyone but Marcus? For how much time they will keep running away, she sighs, their rooms still must be smelling at them, if Marcus senses are like Michael's then they wouldn't be running away for much time, Where are they going to hide, Sebastian is associated with Marcus there's no way they can't find them. Does she want to keep running away? Certainly she can't stand this uncertainty, she can't stand it anymore she will not keep running away! She decides as she stands and unpacks the bag full of ammo and guns.  
Michael awakes to all the noise she is doing, as he looks around he sees her with her back towards him and in a Death Dealer suit, it seems that she already knows where they are going, "Where are we going?" he asks as he sees on the table her clothes and some blood bags with guns and ammunitions.

She hadn't meant to wake him, now everything is going to be more difficult "This is for you." She says without look at him.

He nods as he stands "Where are we going?" he repeats the question knowing something is happening, as he looks at the computers all is turn off.

She shakes her head as she puts several ammunitions in the pockets of her coat and her guns in her holsters, certainly she is well armed, "I don't think you want to go where I'm going."

What she meant by that? Why wouldn't he want to go with her? Was she going to let him there sleeping? "Where are you going?" He asks alarmed but she doesn't puts attention, "You are not going to Gabriel's house right?" For the first time she looks at him defiantly and her look tells him everything "You can't do that! Even if Marcus intentions are not bad you don't know about Fionna's" He says approaching her.

She takes another gun, she was hoping this not to happen, "I don't care, I'm going to finish what I started" she says as she puts the ammo inside and removing the safety, Michael immediately knew what she meant, she is going to try to kill Marcus.

"That wasn't your fault! How were you going to know what that implied?" She doesn't answer "I am what I am for you! Are you going to kill me too?" still not answer he sighs tiredly "What do you gain of all this?"

She knows he is right, but he is not as corrupted as she suppose Marcus is "If I die in the process it's not important, at least he will not change more vampires or lycans." She says after a long while.

Michael is shocked by what she is saying and doing, she has a wish death or what? "I don't think he has changed anyone" He tries to convince her but she keeps giving him her back, deciding to ignore him "Why are you so desperate to kill yourself? Since the moment I met you-"

"I'm not dead yet." She says without emotion, eventually she is going to die, she knows this since she became a Death Dealer, death is something she doesn't fear. Nothing is eternal not even immortals.

"Well if you go there with that attitude, you will!" He spats with anger, he notes she finished arranging everything "I'm not going to let you go." He says calmly, although that is the only thing he doesn't have.

"You can't stop me" She says as she begins to walk and suddenly in front of her is Michael with a decisive look.

"You are going to stay here!" He orders gripping her arm tightly.

Furious with him, with her free arm she hits him in the nose, very hard drawing blood, he releases her "Don't tell me what to do! This is my fucking fault and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" and she begins to walk quickly.

He can force her, he is stronger than her! "You are not going anywhere." He says not moving. She looks at the gun in her hand but she knows that shoot at him its not going to stop him, but if he keeps like that she is going to use it. Michael sees the movement of her head and knows what she is thinking. He approaches to her, now out of the room in the corridor, he is going to put his hand in her shoulder but quickly she grabs his arm and pushes him as rough as she can against the wall. Michael is gasping for air on the floor, if she wants to play rough he will play rough, he thinks as anger and frustration consume him.

She gives him one last glance before of turning around and begins to walk again, she knows he is stronger but she is not going to appear weak "You don't have to worry, only hide and everything will be fine." Again he is in front of her, this time changed "Why are you doing all this?" she asks tired of this and with rage as she also changes "After I had finished you may have a better life."

He shakes his head "I'm concerned for you is that you don't see it?" He asks but she makes him to a side ignoring that and keeps walking, he knows he can't hurt her but he is going to do everything he can to stop her "I care for you!" He says again in front of her and looking at her eyes and she rolls hers he can't avoid to feel hurt by her lack of reaction, it's obvious she doesn't care.

"That's your problem." She is not going to think in what she just heard, her only feelings are hate and fury, as she gets out of the corridor he is in front of her again! And looking at her eyes, "And so what? That's not going to impede me to do what I want," she knows that saying all this may hurt him more than a blow, "I don't care for your feelings, and I never will!" seeing his face she sees that she was right, taking advantage of this she gets out of the farm and enters in the car, "Don't become your problems mine." she says as soon as she accelerates.  
Michael is stunned by her cruelty, present in her eyes, her actions and words, although he knows he is not in love of her he was too close to been, now his crush has finished, how could she had say something like that? That hurt him. When he looks again she is not anywhere close. Should he stay here and hide or go to Gabriel's house and see what Marcus really want? Is he capable to bear her? In a second he decides and remembers how Lucian reached Selene's car running, so he begins to run after the car.  
As Selene leaves the dusty road she puts the safety of the gun and then puts it over the board, she knew she had been extremely cruel but that was the only way to stop him, that was the best, after all the one they want is him not her. She already had everything planned, how she was going to get in without been noticed, what she was going to do, she knows she will not may get away after that, but to that moment her mission will be accomplished. Suddenly she sees something in the rear mirror, knowing what it is she accelerates even more, What didn't he understand? She glances at the mirror again but now there is nothing in the back, this is not good, she thinks as she looks again to the roadway and she sees him at twenty meters of the car, without even think she puts the breaks, thanks to the velocity she had and the damp concrete the car begins to slide. Why did she do that? He would have avoided the car before even hit him! She begins to think recognizing her mistake as the car keeps sliding but now also begins to gyrate in his axe, finally the car stops ahead of Michael. The only thing he can do to stop her at least by now is that he breaks the damn window! She thinks as he approaches slowly, she is going to accelerate again knowing this is futile but in a moment the car door is open and he sits at her side.

"I am going to come." He says as he closes the door and looks out of the window, not even looking at her.  
One day and a half later they arrive to Gabriel's house and they hadn't talked in all the way, she parks the car in the high of a hill, as she gets out the car she notes that this is going to be even more difficult of what she thought, looking for a way to enter she surrounds the fence and enter by the back part, as they quietly make their way inside in a mistake of both they step on a branch that is over the graze and this cracks loudly "Damn!" both say at the same time as dogs begin to bark and approaches them, they stay quietly trying to not catch their attention, then by a corner six big and aggressive dogs come towards them and Michael prepares to attack.

"Don't" Selene says stopping him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he murmurs not understanding what she wants, then to his surprise the dogs calm and approach her and stay at her side, not attacking, not barking, obviously they had recognize her, then one person appears behind the corner.

"I thought you will not come." Fionna says as she calmly approaches them. Michael growls at her and Selene puts her hand in her holster ready, Fionna seeing this raises her hands showing that she doesn't have anything "Markus is waiting for you" is the only thing she says as she turns around and begins to walk. Michael looks at Selene and then begins to walk after Fionna.

"What are his intentions?" He asks walking at Fionna's side.

"They are not bad, you can be sure of that." She says looking at him and then she looks behind her to see Selene follow them, "I need to talk with you later." She says as Selene studies her. Michael begins to slow his walk now staying at Selene side he looks at her trying to know if she still is going to follow her plan or not but she doesn't look at him.

As they enter in the house Michael sees that they are not taking special cares, the only vampires he doesn't recognize are two, one of them must be Marcus and the other a Death Dealer. Selene looks intensely at Marcus, seeing the little security they have she is going to hear everything and then she will take a decision.

* * *

_**anon 2005-10-22 **_

I'm sorry for all the errors and the butchery of the grammar but I barely speak English, I try to post the chapters with the fewer mistakes I can but it seems it doesn't work, but now a kind person is helping to fix the chapters coming. Thanks for the nice things you said about the history.

_**iridescent eyes **_

Thanks for the review, you know I read Heart Veneer several months ago, in those days I was not passing by a good moment in my life, and I know it sounds weird but when I read the last paragraph… I don't know it made me see things… with more clarity.

**Please Read & Review.**


	9. Conversations And Realizations

**Special Thanks to ErthGrl9870 who did the proofreading of the chapter. **

**CHAP 9: CONVERSATIONS AND REALIZATIONS. **

"So what happened with the lycans and vampires who did the test?" Michael asks concerned.

"Marcus looks at him interested, Michael indeed wasn't as he expected, "Don't worry about that." He says dismissively standing up from his chair."

Michael follows him with his eyes, "Where are they?" he asks now stubbornly.

"The few who survived our virus were killed, I couldn't permit them to keep living that way, if I let them live I'm sure they would have transformed other lycans and vampires or even humans."

Michael looks at him suspiciously, Marcus was giving him explanations and valid point of views but if he had learned anything in the past months it was not to trust anyone until you're really sure of their intentions, and somehow something about Marcus called his attention "What makes you think I will not do that?"

"Your background, Michael I know I'm not going to win your trust now but I want you to understand that I don't have anything against you," He says sincerely as he stands in front of Michael "besides the reasons I'm here is because I wanted to know you and what are you capable of, and if we have the same… characteristics."

"I am interested in that and in what I can and cannot do… I want to fully understand what I have become… but I'm not going to kill and hurt people to know it… I'm not like that."

"I know." He says as he smiles to Michael, "I referred more to our physic characteristics."

"I know I just wanted to make that clear."

"That was very clear since the beginning."

"…So you already gave the resumes of your research to Sophie and Charles?"

"Yes, I hope that my investigators can work with you, I know that for fault of money and time you didn't research somethings and we still have others to know."

"Others?"

"Yes, an example is why the majority of the lycans and vampires that we transformed died, we couldn't finish that." Seeing the face of Michael he decides to continue "Viktor's Death Dealers suspected of the things and secrecies I had and told it to the Council and from there on everything became more difficult, until one day almost everything was in danger so my Death Dealers erased all as I revealed to the Council that I was not going to continue in the war, that was when the first group left Ordoghaz, meanwhile the Council didn't take it well and accused me of heresy, after a long discussion everything became more violent and some of Viktor and Amelia's Death Dealers left Ordoghaz with me."

Michael nods as he thinks about it "No one suspected of your change? …I mean your scent is different from the vampires."

"I don't think they did, after all they hadn't been close to an hybrid to compare, but the day I woke up some lycans tried to attack Ordoghaz I gave the order to let them pass in and they did it amazed, I wasn't going to attack them and all Death Dealers had to obey me, somehow I think a few of them knew it because they looked at me as if they knew it and out of rage two threw themselves at me which is what made all Death Dealers attack, only three survived and they didn't know what I was, they were interrogated and they told that you were in the den but you had ran away…"

Well, he is such a lucky guy if he is saying the truth… How could he have changed without no one noticing it? When he was tracking lycans with the Death Dealers they didn't suspect he didn't transform… "Have you lost control?"

Marcus now was tired of the silence, so he was surprised with the question "No, why?" seeing Michael's attitude at his answer and question he knows it "…You did," he says as he sees how this conversation is affecting Michael "When did that happen?"

Michael looks at the floor and then again at Marcus "A couple of days after my transformation from lycan."

He nodes and thinks about it, almost always the new turned lost control that wasn't a new thing, "Well I suppose that you did because you had only two or three days of becoming lycan and then hybrid. You didn't know how to handle it." He sees Michael nodding and continues "I guess you know now."

He knew that was a question "Yes, but I'm afraid that in other circumstances I could do it again."

"You will not if you are concentrated." He says seriously.

Michael smiles, the same words had been said by Brianna and in the same tone of voice "…So… were you as strong as Viktor before you became a hybrid?" Marcus looks astonished at the change of conversation, "Well, I do want to know about you…"

Marcus nods and sits, this was going to be a long conversation "No one was as strong as Viktor, not Amelia and definitely not me." Michael nods understanding "We suppose that now his son and all the vampires he sired are the strongest left… we will have to wait to hear of someone as strong although we could be waiting for a long time."

"How did he get to be so powerful?"

"No one knows, he was and that's what matters." He says after drink a cup of blood with wine.

Michael nods and does the same, then he looks at his clock a few hours to sunrise that makes another question "Does the natural light hurt you?"

At that Marcus smiles and nods "I never had seen a real one… just paints or the ones show on this television… I saw the first one a couple of weeks after I woke up, I never thought that it was going to be so incredible, I, like the majority of the pure born had never gave a second thought about it we knew what it was and how is was suppose to look but then… the colors, the warmth, the landscape, the sky… In that moment I understood why it was so difficult for the turned to get used to the lack of light."

As he speaks Michael can't help thinking of Selene and if she misses it too, although he now is not angry with her he is a little hurt by what she said. Michael nods as Marcus finishes talking "…So you are immune to it…"

"I never said that, I'm a little sensible to the light, we don't know if this is going to change of it is going to keep like that."

"Sensible? In what way" The doctor in Michael kicks in.

"I can't stand it for too much time, my eyes sting after a few minutes and the UV makes the skin go a little crispy, I guess that if I pass too much time in the open I eventually will die…"

"But I guess that that Death Dealer suit helps you…" Michael says seeing his attire, he never will use something like that, he had said it to Brianna after one of her jokes about it.

Marcus laughs at that "I don't know if take that as a joke or a simple commentary… The cloths of this time…" He says shaking his head "It protects me, it is made of a thick material but that doesn't make it comfortable."

Michael smirks and nodes "So…

* * *

As she makes her way for the house she sees Selene and doubts for a couple of seconds but she directs towards her anyway, that's why she had come to the house in the first place. The sooner she speaks with her the better. After the reunion Selene had sited in the wooden seat of a balcony to think about what had happened, although it had ended of drizzle several minutes ago the sky was full of stars, suddenly she hears steps coming towards her and it is not necessity to turn around to see who it is "You delayed."

"I know, I wasn't sure of coming towards you." Fionna decides to be sincere as she approaches her. "Why are you here?" she asks as she looks at the mountains that surround the house, then she remembers something and can't help to smirk "Don't tell me you still have low tolerance to alcohol?"

Selene looks at her frowning definitely that wasn't the kind of conversation or behavior she was waiting, seeing her smirk she knows what Fionna is remembering and this time she is not affected by the alcohol "What the hell did they put in that blood?" she asks looking at the cup Fionna has in her hands.

"That was wine with blood… and you drank like five cups…" she says looking at her and smirking evilly.

Selene notes this but doesn't comment, she waits but Fionna doesn't say anything "Where is James?" she had thought he was going to be here with Fionna but she hadn't seen him, maybe he stayed in Ordoghaz.

Fionna looks at her shocked and frowning "He died."

That was a surprise, she didn't know it, looking at Fionna she doesn't see emotion in her eyes or in her face "How?"

"Ten years ago, he was captured by a group of lycans." She says shrugging indifferently, she now was over it. "Do you want more?" she says knowing the answer and giving her the cup with wine and blood.

Selene shakes her head "Are you trying to kill me now that I'm a little affected?" she bluntly says.

At that Fionna raises an eyebrow and then smiles "You know that I wouldn't do that, I would wait for you to be in good state to do it." Selene looks at her studying her and sees how Fionna looks down at Brianna, Marcus and Michael that are entering in the house "Well… he certainly seems to have a little fan group going…" Fionna murmurs as she looks at Selene. Who? Marcus? Well that wasn't weird if the vampire or the lycan is very powerful he is more besiege for women that are greedy, "Actually I was referring to Michael although in a few time Marcus will be too…" Se says answering the question Selene didn't do, at that Selene nodes knowing its true and where Fionna is going, "So… have you been training him?" Obviously Brianna had told her that "I suppose you two already fought?" Selene nods and looks at her disinterested "Well who won?"

"He did," She says sighing "to be honest, he did it so easily that I felt a bit annoyed." Selene speaks without noticing and looks at Fionna that it's raising a brow amused to have heard that, Selene looks at the floor, and then at Fionna again defiantly, Fionna is here for revenge not to fraternize with her, "Why don't we quit the games and speak seriously?"

Fionna gives a nasty sneer as she sits at Selene side "Ok… That's why I'm here."

"No you are here to take revenge, you don't have another reason besides that, you don't fool me."

Fionna smirks and then drinks of the cup "Well, if you hadn't noticed I've changed, why-" she interrupts when she sees Selene rolling her eyes and standing "I already told you I'm on Marcus' side… he convinced me to join them."

"How'd that happen? I don't see why he would have the need for you join his team." She says showing her irritation, now she had certain doubts in Marcus but everything he had said and done didn't show he was lying but Fionna… she definitely didn't believe Fionna.

"Well, he didn't have it" She admits "but I was the one who discovered he was a hybrid and he couldn't permit me to reveal his secret…"

"So you are here for obligation towards him?"

She looks at Selene defensively "Don't twist my words, you know well what I meant."

"I don't believe you…" She has too many emotions now, confusion been the principal "You are like me!" Or as she was…

They were a like, but not anymore, "I'm not exactly like you!" how she dares to say that! "I killed lycans for pleasure not for vengeance," she waits several seconds to calm herself and then continues "I was loyal to Viktor but Marcus told me the same you did, he explained me the truth about the war and that's when I believed you, I couldn't, I still can't believe that he made of that 'personal offense' a war, that was ridiculous."

Selene sees the sincerity with she speaks but she is not going to trust her, she still is hurt for what Viktor did and she is not going to pass for that again "You can say anything you want but I don't believe you."

"Believe what you wish." Fionna isn't surprised by her attitude, it was like they had gone back in time to one hundred and twenty eight years ago, making time she extracts a cigarette.

Fionna offers one to Selene who looks at her frowning "No, thanks." she says angrily.

"Suit yourself… Some things change… but others don't." she says as she lights it, the cigarette flares up in the dark, Selene notes the indirect but doesn't says anything "That always has been your problem." Fionna says exhaling the smoke and thinking in how unhappy and lonely Selene really is "Not wanting to get too close to anyone or trust in them, you think that way you are going to be safe," she looks at Selene who has a disgruntled expression nonetheless she continues "but that doesn't work… you are alone…"

"Is that all you have to say?" Selene asks crossing her arms in irritation and remembering that that was the same Michael told her.

"No, you know I've done some thinking in the past four months…" She says unaffected as Selene glares at her, in moments like this she can't help to think about Selene's bitterness "I never broke that barrier with you, I was the closest to you after Viktor but we never offered real friendship to the other…"

Selene knows that that it's not entirely a lie, but the relationships and feelings for her were very different than when she was a human "We are not human anymore I don't see why you keep grasping that."

"Are you hearing what you are saying? You are so obsessed with not want to feel anything that you -" she stops and then continues again "we already had talked about it." She says dismissing it knowing that for Selene that has no importance.

Selene is angry by the truth of that statement, she had thought about it in the last days and the conclusion she arrived was the same she hadn't want to hear since she was turned "Why don't we finish with this now? Why don't we let to pretend that we still care, Why don't you _try_ to kill me now or at least speak of what you really came to."

Fionna knows that Selene is speaking hurt, she really has changed "I didn't come to kill you or try anything against you- "

"I already told you I'm not believing that!"

She ignores Selene comment and continues "That was my principal intention at the beginning but then I saw things in another perspective."

"What other perspective? You always knew my family was the only thing I thought about it and as you had said several times you thought I should have forgotten about them sometime ago. That's the only perspective..."

"Look I'm never going to forgive you, I can't and I never will but-"

"All this is hypocrisy…" Selene murmurs.

Fionna stares at her "You are so selfish and arrogant the only thing you think about is you not about others or the harm you do with your actions. -"

She had never thought about it that way "That's true I don't care about anyone else." she says defensively.

"At least you don't deny it." Fionna interrupts standing. "That's why I -"

Selene bitterly chuckles, she had not right to say that "You are not much better than me, you don't care about anything you just want people to pay attention to your crap."

"Crap?" Fionna repeats angrily "Why are you bringing all the faults I did in the past?"

"You can do it but I can't?" Selene asks loosing control, for her Viktor now was in the past.

Oh, how is she of insolence! now the conversation has go out of their hands "The one who fucked it all up was you not me."

"I didn't fuck up anything!" Selene yells.

"Since your point of view…"

"Shit! What the hell do you want from me?" she asks now tired and standing in front of Fionna, she knew they were going to arrive to this point but somehow it is more difficult than what she thought "A fight? Let's go. Kill me? You can try… An apology? I'm not going to apologies because I didn't do anything wrong!"

Fionna smiles at her "Oh please, in your eyes I can see the indecision you have." Seeing how Selene's face changes she continues "You are not sure if what you did was correct, are you?" Hearing that was a shock for Selene because she sometimes thought about it but hadn't accepted it. "Answer me damn it!" Fionna spats coldly after a long pause.

Selene grits her teeth "Fuck you."

At that Fionna throws the cup at the floor that stains it red "You are angry? You are angry!" she yells. "I fucking trusted you! And you betrayed that trust!"

Selene just stares at her no sign of emotion in her attitude "Get over it!" she says giving her the back.

"You are so arrogant that you deny thinking about others or even giving importance to your own thoughts, I know you… I still do, and you are still the same as before it's just that I hadn't wanted it to see it."

The emotions she is feeling to heard al that doesn't like her, and although she tries to block them she can't, "Do you have a point there or you are just babbling?"

Fionna chuckles at that and then speaks in a matter of fact tone "You really need to fix the emotional issues you deny to have, and when you do it then we will talk." She turns and leaves Selene alone.

* * *

"You know you almost fooled me" Fionna says as she sees Brianna sited in front of a closed door.

"What are you talking about?" Brianna asks disconcerted.

"You told me she was not here and I almost believed you… don't tell me that you two already made the peace and you were trying to protect her." She says mockingly.

"…Very funny." Brianna says as she looks at the door again.

Fionna knows that Marcus and Michael are inside of that room "Oh you are interested in him aren't you?" she asks suspiciously "Man, history is repeating itself…" she says sarcastically.

Knowing that Fionna refers to Michael and her she rolls her eyes "I seriously doubt you know what truly happened back there, I didn't tell you anything and I doubt she neither."

"Well… you didn't deny it," she says chuckling "that's a beginning."

Brianna smirks "She surely did something to you because you are acting bitchy."

She shrugs "Well, you know her…" Brianna raises an eyebrow, but decides not to speak. "…He is not a threat" Fionna says knowing that the real person Brianna is expecting is Marcus.

"How would you know? You can be used by him." She murmurs.

"I prefer be used by him than by Kraven."

Brianna chuckles at that "I believe that, but still…"

"Look, you were a Death Dealer as I was, you left the house as I did, you… I don't know how you finished here with lycans, but why I couldn't have changed my mind as you did?" Brianna says seriously remembering the last four months.

"You don't do that from one day to the other, it took me decades before I felt comfortable with them…"

"…But a start is a start…" she says smiling.

She really hopes Fionna is being sincere "I know…"

After a long pause Fionna decides to speak again "You know you are an enigma…"

"A what?" she asks confused at where Brianna is going.

"You let Ordoghaz without say anything no one knew where you were and why you did it and then… you are here…"

"I couldn't live in that house anymore, I didn't feel comfortable" Fionna nodes knowing what she meant "Where were you all those years?"

Doing what she wanted to do when she was human "…Knowing the world."

"It seems you already made your dream truth." Brianna says smiling.

Fionna nodes and frowns "Yeah… but now I'm worried."

"About what?" Fionna asks confused.

"What are we going to do when this war finishes?"

It seemed that every Death Dealer and warrior had thought about that "Well, that we finish the war doesn't mean that it's going to be peace…" she says thoughtfully. Fionna looks at her shocked and then smirks. "Why are you smirking?" she asks feigning annoyance.

"You have changed." Fionna states.

"I guess I did." She says smiling, and suddenly Michael and Marcus get out of the room.

* * *

"Hey" Michael says as he sits at Selene's side and noticing she looks more sad than usual. "It seems that your talk with Fionna didn't go well."

Selene frowns at him, she thought he was still mad with her "That's a way to say it…"

Michael nods and sees the blood on the floor, he first thinks that Selene and Fiona had a fight but then he smells the scent of alcohol and remembers than Fionna wasn't harmed and Selene doesn't look harmed either, at least physically "What happened?"

"Nothing… just…" She doubts to continue but after a pause she does "…it involved verbal harm."

"I thought you would fight…" That was one of the things of better the thing that had him more worried during his talk with Marcus.

Selene shrugs, somehow physical harm would have been better for her. Looking at him she doesn't understand why Michael is here with her after what she said in that farm, is he an emotional masochist? "Why are you here?" her bad mood reflecting in the way she speaks.

He only had seen her like this once and it was after she killed Viktor seeing that her façade of thought person is low he tries to not make a mistake that makes her put it around her again although he knows this is almost impossible, minutes pass before Michael answers "I couldn't sleep, and you?" He asks feigning a smile he wasn't going to say that he was worried about her obviously she wouldn't take it well.

That's the better thing he can say? She thinks annoyed but somehow she knows that this pointless conversation is making her forget about Fionna and the things she said "I was thinking, I didn't have anything more to do to pass the time." Go to the training room or to the shutting room wasn't one of her options because she no doubts they are full of Death Dealers that would attack her with questions.

Without thinking he answers "I have better ideas to pass the time…" as he hears what he said he looks at the floor and immediately after he feels Selene eyes over him. At hearing that she rolls her eyes unconsciously making the same movement she did when Kraven said things like that to her, that wasn't a commentary she expected and seeing his reaction she knows it was an impulse, suddenly he looks back at her but doesn't says anything, what is he expecting she says? Go to hell is going to be her answer if he keeps staring at her like that. He smiles uncomfortable, why is he so pathetic? Not knowing what else to say "Sorry about that."

Why didn't she see that coming? She asks herself sarcastically, certainly he doesn't look sorry, embarrassed a little but not sorry. She nodes and then looks at the sky "How was your talk with Marcus?" she says trying to forget what just happened.

Michael looks at her disconcerted "…Nothing new he just told me the same he did in the reunion, You trust him right?" He asks already knowing the answer.

"I don't trust anyone" she says remembering what he had told her once. Michael looks at her shocked, he knows she is not an emotional person but there is human emotion in her voice, what did really happen between her and Fionna? Whatever it was left her vulnerable. She stands up and walks to the fence of the balcony "…why are you really here? After what I said I thought you -"

"I know why you said that…" he says interrupting her, he had thought about it in all the way to Gabriel's house but now he was sure she did care a little for him, he could see it in the way she looked at him when Marcus said he wanted to talk alone with him and the uncertainty of leaving him alone, she was worried about him. She doesn't say anything just looks at him when he stands at her side "Do you think he is being sincere?" he murmurs.

Selene frowns at this "I don't know, I'm confused with all this… he seemed to be saying the truth but…" Michael nods understanding "…and Fionna…" she says shaking her head.

"If it makes you feel better almost everyone is distrusting of them." He says sighing.

He knows very well that her stance is different than even Gabriel's, Brianna and Sebastian "It doesn't makes me feel better."

"I know." He says seriously. After several minutes of silence he looks at her "Selene? Was it true?"

"What?" She supposes he is talking of the indifference for his feelings, she doesn't know what to answer she even doesn't know if what she said was true.

"You don't trust me?" He says and can see the surprise in her eyes. Did she truly trust him? Somehow she knows she does but recognizing it is another thing, she hadn't even admitted that to herself, she knows he is the only person she knows will not betray her and the only person in who she really can count on, since when did she became so indecisive? Maybe Fionna is right and she is too messed up… He knows that deal with her is difficult but her doubts and silence is making him feel hurt, sometimes it seems she does it just to hurt him and others because she has no idea of how to relate with others but he also knows he hasn't done anything to win her trust "Hmm… You don't know?"

She recognizes the hurt in his voice "I know…" she says and then takes a deep breath and looks directly to his striking green eyes that are expectant "…I do trust you." She lightly says and for a moment she thinks he didn't hear her but then she sees a big smile appear on his face.

"There's no need to say I trust you too..." he states seeing her looking at his mouth, slowly he approaches her and seeing that she doesn't apart he lightly presses his lips to hers, he sees how Selene's eyes widen from the shock but instead of withdrawing he shuts his eyes and begins to work his mouth against hers, rational thinking left Selene that instant and she closes her eyes as she feels Michael's lips exploring hers softly. He puts his arms around her waist as he kisses her lower lip and he feels her doing the same with his upper lip, tentatively he slips his tongue between her lips, Selene breaths deeply caught by surprise as Michael's tongue touches hers and then retires again.

"Don't…" she whispers after a couple of seconds.

"This is not ok…" Michael says at the same time as they break their kiss, he looks at her brown eyes and then notes their rapidly breathing, he takes a couple of steps backwards but still looking at her, she sighs and looks at the sky and he does the same seeing that soon is going to dawn. He can't believe he took advantage of her vulnerability he knows it was hard to refuse it but he had wanted to kiss her so badly and with that action he can see that he ruined everything they might have achieved…  
Selene thoughts were in why she did that… Her emotions had been overwhelming her since she spoke with Fionna and now she sees that Fionna was right she _is_ selfish, she wants to take but not to give, she was confused and didn't think about it and the first thing that came to her mind was how _she_ was going to get out of this, now she knows that what she said in that farm was true she doesn't care about his feelings… so why is she feeling an oppression in her chest? For the first time she compares how she was when she was human, before of four months ago and now and comes to a conclusion: this is not how she wants to be but it is how she is. She looks at him and sees him avoiding her gaze.  
He looks at her and sees her eyes filled with regret and more sadness than before "It's going to dawn soon…" He says and then turns and walks out.

Selene had seen the hurt and confusion in his eyes and supposing his feelings she makes better in advert him "I can't offer you more than a partnership…"

He stops and looks at her but she is giving her the back, he clears his throat trying to not show his emotions "I know…" and then keeps walking.  
Selene stays there looking at the sky that its purple now instead to go to somewhere safe she goes to the seat and sits putting her elbows in her legs and leans her head in her hands trying to forget the horrible night she had… How things went from bad to worst in three fucking minutes…

At the same time Fionna is in her room looking at the wrinkled picture of Selene's family. Is she going to keep with their plan?

* * *

**_iridescent eyes: _**Thanks for the review.

Please R&R.


	10. Disappearance

**Special Thanks to ErthGrl9870 who did the proofreading of the chapter.**

**CHAP 10: DISAPPEARANCE. **

As he wakes up he feels even sicker than the night before, his head is killing him and his body too, why is he feeling like this? He thought immortals didn't get sick, as he turns around he sees Fionna lying to his side, has Marcus even gotten sick? Or is it those stupid pills he is taking? But if that's it, why didn't he feel like this before? As he looks around the room he begins to remember how he finished there.

**  
Flashback:  
**

He is in the garage when he sees Fionna entering and approaching the car's lot "Hey, What's going on?" he asks distrustful.

Wonderful. She wanted to be alone and it seemed like she can't do it "I'm going away, I'm tired of being here… see you later…" she says walking towards one of Marcus cars in a huff.

Michael stares at her in bewilderment as she enters in the car, he can't let her go alone, "Where are you going?"

"Away… Look…" she says looking at him but she realizes he looks kind of sick if that's possible.

Seeing her blank stare Michael speaks "I want to come…"

"Are you hurt?" She didn't have anything against him he was the only person that she can say doubted her but wasn't obvious about it and sometimes was friendly.

Michael stares at her confused "I'm fine" he lies.

She nodes and raises an eyebrow "You don't look so well."

"Maybe I need fresh air…" he says sitting at her side.

She sighs and stares at him not liking the idea but then changes it "By the way…" she says smirking evilly "…Brianna told me I drove worst than Selene."

"Is that even possible?" He asks skeptical but putting the seat belt… just in case. She smirks even wider and speeds up. He discovers after a couple of minutes she had been right… "What really happened with Selene a month ago?" he asks trying to block the desire to throw up.

"Why? I thought she may have told you…"

"She is very secretive with her things…" Michael sighs.

"And here I thought she may have changed a little…" she says with sarcasm.

"She did change…" He says defensively, she had done it, after that night they have done the same they did four months ago… pretended nothing happened and it had worked, now she wasn't as distant or aggressive, she had opened a little bit with him, a thing he likes.

"Maybe with you…" she says looking at him and smiling evilly.

"Look out!" He says seeing in front of them a very pronounced curve and several cars, at the velocity they are going that doesn't look well.

**  
End Flashback.  
**

If anyone had told him to associate her for attitude with someone he would had elected Brianna instead of Selene, he can't believe Fionna and Selene were friends a long time ago… Fionna was even more relaxed than Brianna she and the car were well prepared to go to a war in that instant but instead she went to a cinema. There was no need to say he was pleased. She was the first vampire he saw eating 'normal human food' and that voiced she liked it although it didn't have any nutritious valor, That was the most human night one can have and he hadn't had one for more than five or six months. Looking at the wall clock he thinks that by now Sebastian and Marcus must have noticed their disappearance.

**  
Flashback:  
**

"Did I really hurt you?" She asks when she remembers their fight several months ago.

"What do you think?" He asks cynically.

"Well, it didn't seem, you stood quickly… I think your girly scream was more of surprise than pain…" She adds laughing.

Girly scream? "Let's see… I was peacefully talking with you when out of nowhere you got out a gun… I had been shot before as you knew but that was very different, call me coward all you want but seeing you pulling the trigger, the small explosion and the cartridge been ejected… it's very intimidating… And I haven't gotten to the part where I felt the bullet in my chest and -"

"Yeah, you were very exaggerated, if I recall well you threw yourself backwards with chair and all… that kind of bullet doesn't have that power… I think you got more harmed when you head slammed to the floor than by the bullet it self…" She says having fun with that topic.

"Well… the bullet was too close to my heart I thought I was going to die there and the worst was when I felt its chemical began to spread to my bloodstream making me weaker."

"I thought you were agonizing, that's why I went back for Selene." She says seriously now.

That answers why she didn't finish him there… "After a couple of minutes I felt my body fighting it and I opened my eyes and saw that you were trying to go with Selene."

"And then you attacked me… You wouldn't let me do anything to harm your precious Selene."

Michael ignores her comment "Well you attacked me first! Besides I didn't hurt you much…"

"Yeah… you could have killed me back there if you wanted to." She says scowling.

"I'm not a killer…" He says sighing. "Where are we going?" He asks when he sees she is not taking the road back to the house.

"I'm not going to pass the day in the house…"

"What? Why you didn't tell me that?" He says surprised.

"You didn't ask…"

"You are doing this to put me in trouble with Sebastian, aren't you?" He asks sure of that.

She looks at him surprised, he is not worried that she may try to attack him he is only worried about getting in trouble "I didn't oblige you to come, you did it in your own …I didn't even invite you." She says smirking.

"Thanks…" He says sarcastically, "Why are you going to do that? What bothers you so much about the house?"

"Sinceraly I'm tired of being there I just needed a day of my own" Seeing his face of distrust she decides to say a part of the truth "…And the lycans."

"That's all?" Michael asks frowning.

"What did you think I was going to do?" She asks curious.

"I don't know… Some conspiracy or something like that…"

She rolls her eyes "Ok…"

"Are you not comfortable with the lycans?" He asks after a couple of minutes.

She nodes "It is difficult, after all I have done… With the majority I don't have anything against them but there are others that… you know…" She has difficulty speaking about this with him because he hasn't killed any lycan for pleasure as she did, "But I'm not the only one, I heard Selene had some problems too…" She says remembering what Brianna had told her. "…Sophie, I like her, she is one of the lycans I had no difficulty tolerating but someone told me than when Selene and Sophie were in a town a kid was hurt and neither of them was sure of the intentions of the other."

Michael nods, he remembered the problem that generated in that mission "The kid was loosing blood and both believed the other was going to feed off him…" Brianna nodes knowing Selene wouldn't do something like that, at least she believes.

After a short while they enter a tiny hotel and then to the room, seeing only a bed they feel really uncomfortable "Well that's…" Michael says but he doesn't know what else to say.

"Yeah… you will sleep in the floor…" She says as she inspects the room then when everything is sure she continues "…I don't know you too much to know that you are not going to try something in bed…" She says smirking.

"I wouldn't try to do that…" He says smiling and amused.

She is very sure he is saying the truth, "Don't look at me like that, I'm not going to fall for your charm…"

He knows very well she is joking "Why not? No lady can resist me…" he says feigning smugness.

She smiles mischievously at that "Are you flirting with me?"

"No, I just don't want to sleep on the floor" He says returning to himself and sitting in a chair.

"You will have to…" she murmurs and he nodes "and by the way you were wrong… Selene did." He nodes discouraging "Or that's what I assume…" seeing his face she knows she was right. "…At least she kissed you."

"What?" He didn't like to be talking about this with anyone and how does she know that? Did she see them?

Fionna smirks as she leans against the wall "Brianna can't keep her mouth shut." She lies. Michael shook his head, Brianna knew about the first kiss from one of his slips but that was all… but why had she told Fionna?

He sighs, he prefers to tell her the truth than wait for her to go to ask Selene "It was just to handcuff me to -"

"Oh I didn't know Selene was kinky…" She says chuckling and interrupting him.

Michael shakes his head vehemently, why did he have to say that? "It was only to distract me… I… I wanted to go to Ordoghaz with her so she handcuffed me to the chair… that's all…"

He sure was stupid, being a lycan and go to a house full of vampires… "I believe you and I will not tell anyone you told me, specially at her…" she says seriously, Kraven had told her they had kissed but he had destroyed the recording before showing it to her, for her that was one of the suggestions she had for Selene's change. Knowing that Selene wasn't one to show emotions she assumed a lot of things she had discovered were not right when she got to Gabriel's house and although they hadn't had a conversation since one month ago she had seen in her attitude that she was in an inner turmoil and that wasn't just for her presence and Marcus in the house, she had seen how Selene changed when Michael got closer and the way she seemed to put a barrier between them, you have to be blind to not see that they're attracted to each another, and she wasn't the only one to notice it even Marcus had told her about Michael pursuing Selene and that she just shrugged him off.

Noting the change in Fionna's attitude and her strange look, he sharpens his senses believing something is out there but he doesn't notices anything. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she says quickly irritated to have been startled.

In the few conversations he has had with her he had noticed she was very open with her emotions and thoughts and if you ask her she would answer… "Come on…"

She looks at him and nods as she goes and sits on the bed "You are not going to like this… I was thinking that… I doubt she… I don't think she ever has allowed emotional intimacy with anyone and I don't think she is going to begin now…"

Michael nods, he also had thought about it and knows she is right… Sadly in the last month he had recognized that he had fallen in love with Selene he was tired of denying to himself but after that kiss his confusions had disappeared, then every time they were in the same place he ignored his feelings and made as if anything and somehow he suspects that his change was what had made Selene open a little but sometimes he would subconsciously stare at her or say something that made her look away… Being in love tends to suck a lot. "You are right."

"But I think you still have hopes…" She comments as she lies is bed. Michael shakes his head, he doesn't want to keep talking about that, "Why not? You are handsome, gentle you care for her…"

"I don't-" Michael sighs as he stands.

"Let me continue I promise I never will talk about this again…" She interrupts him and continues "You hadn't thought abouy why she kissed you if she could just punch you and let you out? …You were a lycan and she kissed you, in normal circumstances believe me she wouldn't have done that …I think she has mixed feelings but she is too confused. That's all."

Michael had tried not to hear her but he couldn't, the familiarity with those words are worse now than ever… "I have already heard that…"

"I suppose you have done it…" She says assuming Brianna was the one who had told him, she had noted that she was the only person besides Selene he seemed comfortable and in one occasion she had questioned how deep was their relationship and by the way they looked at each other had let her assuming other things, she shakes her head, his relationship with Brianna was a thing of them not hers, she decides to make her point know, "…It's just that love in our race is very weird and when-"

At that Michael looks at her surprised and remembering the words of Sebastian "Did you say love?" She looks at him frowning and nods "I thought that vampires weren't capable of love…"

She stays silent for a while "I don't know if you had noticed it but we are very different to the heartless and emotionless vampires portrayed in movies and books…"

"I know but I've been living with vampires and lycans for five months and I hadn't seen… a normal couple…"

"…We can love but it's very difficult in our situations… you can't expect to have a relationship as you would have if you were still human…" she says thinking about it "Why are you asking this?" she says suspiciously and sitting again.

"I just told you, the experience I have had and the ones I have asked… the majority almost always answered the same… So…" he says with indecisiveness "…have you been in love after you were turned?"

"…Yes." She says looking directly at him.

He is amused by that "Really?" she nods then he remembers something… "Mmh Did you… Were you… How you…"

"Oh please, stop it, Just ask the damn question!" She says tired of his insecurity.

"Well I don't know how you are going to take it…" He says defensive "Were you monogamous?" He asks and can't read the expression of her face, certainly he wouldn't like to be in a serious relationship and then see the person he is with go to have sex with someone else.

She raises an eyebrow "Spiritual love from the waist up and physical love from the waist down."**1** she murmurs smiling.

"What? So that means-"

"It doesn't mean what you think, that was something I read sometime ago… I was… and I know why you are asking that and it is not as different as I suppose human acts… If you want to be, then you said it to the other person and take a decision about it."

"Yes but in our environment that doesn't seem to be the case…"

"I know but if the person you love doesn't want it so he or she is not acting out of love, it's just the need…"

"Wow," he says amused and seeing her face of annoyance he comments "It's just that… I assume you have your time being a vampire…" He says and she nods but he doesn't know if what he is going to say is going to be taken in a bad way "…The way you speak and your attitude… You still are too human…"

She remembers Selene words "Well the majority doesn't like to grasp that…"

"But you don't seem to have a problem with that." Certainly the first time he saw her she wasn't like this and he can't avoid to think that it was for what Selene had recently done.

"And I don't." She says stopping a yawn and lying down again. After several minutes of silence he lays in the floor, normally at this hour he was fast sleep and very comfortable in his bed, as he turns around he feels the sickness again. A couple of hours pass and she hadn't fallen asleep, as more she knows Michael more she realizes that he is just a victim of their war, he certainly is out of place in their environment, she sighs tiredly of thinking so much.

At hearing her tired sigh he knows she is awake "Could you at least give me a pillow?" At hearing that she catches one and throws it to him not knowing that it hits him on the face. What's going on? Why didn't his reflex work? He begins to get worried, he certainly is going to stop taking those pills, he thinks as he leans his head in the pillow. "Fionna?" he murmurs not trying to wake her if she had fallen sleep so quickly.

After a couple of minutes of indecision she answers him "Yeah?"

"What are your real intentions for Selene?"

She had been waiting for him to ask her that, "To say the truth I don't know anymore…"

The sincerity in her voice amuses Michael, he expected she would have said that her intentions were good or that she was going to kill her or something but not that, why she hasn't done her mind in the last months? "If you hurt her I -"

"I will kill you…" She finishes his sentence at hearing his protective tone of voice. "…It is that I assumed things that now I know are not true, the few times we have talked sometimes she is calm and others she is insupportable… she was like that before but now I find her more complicated and that frustrates me, in the best of the cases I want to scream at her… but then I remember that she knows what she wants and I'm not going to do what she expects…"

"You put her like a manipulative..." He says glaring at her.

"Maybe because to my eyes she is…" She says coldly… "…Look she is just to messed up and the only thing she is achieving with her attitude is going deeper in that hole she is making…" Michael knows that although what she has said it's not very complementary it's true that's why he doesn't comment anything. "Although I had always thought that Selene was messed up and she had made some mistakes I have to recognize that without her I wouldn't be here…"

Michael knows she is talking about Selene protecting her before but she said that darkly and that makes him think otherwise "What's that suppose to mean?"

Apparently no one had told him about her turning "…I didn't have the perfect and lovely family as Selene did… one day I came to my house and I found their bodies I was shocked, I didn't know what to do or who had done it, but what scared me the most was that I didn't feel anything by their deaths…" She speaks emotionlessly and makes a pause.

Michael is interested in this and takes advantage of her silence "Who did that?" he asks knowing that even humans could do it.

She looks at him "It wasn't Viktor, or any vampire…" She says assuming what he is thinking.

He doubts about it, if Selene believed a lie for two centuries why not Fionna too, "Are you sure it was the lycans?"

She nodes "When I got out of the house it was daylights as it was when I came back… When I was going to run away from the 'crime scene' Viktor arrived with several Death Dealers between them Selene. I hid not knowing what they were and thinking that if I stayed quiet and silent they wouldn't notice me. They knew what had happened and hearing them talking about it scared me the most, then suddenly I felt someone hissing and pulling me out of where I was, they inspected me and I saw Selene speaking with Viktor, then after a few minutes he approached me and told me… that they couldn't leave me there, that I knew to much so he gave me two options: Death or Turning." She speaks as if that was something normal and that passed so long ago that now it was nothing more than a memory that could belong to someone else, "I was too young I wasn't even fifteen years old when that happened, I arrived to Ordoghaz and being so immature I took the easy way…"

"Didn't Viktor say anything?" He has this preconceived image of Viktor and somehow he thinks that Viktor didn't like that.

"At first no, everyone took it as if I was doing it to forget about what happened, then one day my curiosity picked up and I entered the training room and somehow I felt interested and Viktor was there and he told me that if I liked he could teach me, I doubtfully said yes and he did it… He gave me some good advises and tought me as much as he could… You know, I was jealous of Selene she was his favorite and he was, still he's the father I never had… my attitude towards Selene caused us to have fights and not get along… I said things that I know she didn't like and took advantage of her vulnerability…"

"Her family…" Michael murmurs at remembering what she had said the night she attacked them.

Fionna nodes "Viktor knew about it but he didn't say anything," she smiles "one day I thought that I was ready to go hunting and he told me I wasn't, but I kept insisting, so he called Selene and I thought he was going to let me go if Selene kept an eye on me, I wasn't happy about it but if that was what it took to go hunting then I could live with that, but instead he told us to fight. I was so arrogant that I thought that I was going to show her how to fight properly but she kicked my ass… I was angry but she didn't say anything she just looked at me emotionlessly. Then when they returned a few days later Viktor called me to his room and told me he had a surprise for me but that first we had to talk." She clears her throat before of continue "He told me that the night he turned me Selene had convinced him about it, I was mad of course but he told me that I was like another daughter to him and that he was glad he had turned me but that I had to fix my problems with Selene or at least try to tolerate her because she was going to finish my training, I of course didn't agree with that I asked him to put Kahn instead but he denied …I used to think that Selene was such a hypocrite because I knew she hated me but when I attacked her she didn't act with hate, that was something I couldn't comprehend… Viktor told me that Selene had won because she had more experience and composure and that I was reckless, aggressive and overconfident… I finally agreed with him but I knew that it was going to be very hard. Then a couple of years later he had to go to sleep and I had to stay stuck with Selene…"

"So how did you two become friends?" Michael was surprised by her history he didn't know how Fionna had been turned or how her relationship with Selene was, he had been so wrong.

"We didn't really…" She says frowning. What's that suppose to mean? Michael thinks at hearing that. "With time we learned to tolerate the other and not to attack us we even talked with the other with sincerity… now I have to recognize it, it wasn't good specially for her but still… I believe we had the most resembled thing to a friendship that we could have in our conditions, and I am sure I was the closest person she had after Viktor but…I don't know, now I see things different…" she says sighing.

Michael nods, he knows very well how Selene is but still both of them seem very affected for just saying they never were friends "I think you two are speaking and acting hurt… I don't know how your relationship was but I see both of you are affected by that, In my opinion if you two didn't care one of you would be dead by now…"

"Yeah…" she says feigning looking at the clock and thinking that he may have reason.

Michael looks at her and knows she doesn't want to keep talking of Selene "So… what was the surprise?"

She recognizes what Michael does and maybe for that she answers knowing he is not going to like it "My first lycan…"

"Oh," Michael says don't having imagined something like that.

"…Yeah…"

They stay looking at each other uncomfortable and after a while Michael asks "Were you friend of Gabriel and Brianna when you got to Ordoghaz?"

She frowns "I thought Brianna may have told you that…"

"Mmm… no she has been very occupied in the last month…"

"Yeah, she has been following Marcus everywhere I think he has rested this few days without her on his heels." She comments smiling, "Well I didn't know Gabriel until a month ago… And I was friend of Brianna, we were alike and that was something good, she was the one who helped me to practice, she told me how to do things… we had the same interests… we knew that being Death Dealers was not the only thing we could do so we got in trouble several times by the way we acted… and by our attitude we annoyed Selene…" At that he smiles, he could imagine that… She doesn't want to keep talking about her, "Well… I need my beauty sleep," she says looking at the ray of sun entering by a window, Michael follows her glance and sees it, he knows that its impossible that ray touches her but still he stands and closes the curtain completely, she sees as he does that and as he is going to sit again in the chair she speaks, "Ok… you can sleep in the bed." After that she lays in it. Michael looks at her and nodes, he gathers the pillow he had and lays to her side. "You are a good person Michael don't let that change with the passing of years…" she murmurs after several minutes and turns.

Michael lifts his head of the pillow at hearing that "…Now I know that's possible…" he says relieved referring to him maintaining his humanity.

**  
End Flashback.  
**

After that conversation he had changed the way he thought about some things and about her although he knew that it was a remote possibility that she had been lying. He feels her stir. She looks at her clock, they could go now, after a couple of minutes she climbs out of bed and looks at him quickly to see him looking at her, by his semblance she knows something is bad, he looks worse than last night, he has bags under his eyes, looks tired and its sweating. The look she is giving him is making him uncomfortable "What's wrong?" he asks worried.

"You tell me…" she says frowning, could it be that hybrids get sick?

"I'm not feeling well that's all…" He says standing and feeling dizzy.

She begins to walk towards the door "…Is that possible?" Michael looks at her and just shrugs.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Brianna asks a lycan as she makes her way to the house and sees all the Death Dealers getting ready for something.

"I don't know everyone had been very secretive about it…" He murmurs as he goes to do his chores.

"This doesn't look good…" Selene says as they enter Gabriel's office but it is empty.

"Joseph!" Brianna says as she sees him turning a corner. "What the hell is going on?" she asks looking around.

"You are back," Brianna and Selene don't know if that's a good thing, "We have a problem but the Death Dealers are going to take charge of this." He lies looking at Sebastian coming towards them. "He is going to say the rest I have things to do." He says as he begins to walk.

Sebastian had been living in the house for the last month always taking care of Marcus' business and by the way putting an eye on him, Marcus is something he doesn't like and knows he is not the only one. "What happened?" Selene asks a little arrogant.

"Let's go to Gabriel's office," He says as he begins to walk and Brianna and Selene follow him "We had a problem yesterday, but we all hope this will be solved quickly… yesterday Fionna disappeared and no one knows about her whereabouts."

"That's not a big thing…" Brianna murmurs as she remembers when they left Ordoghaz for days.

Selene is frowning and skeptical "There's something else… Why would you care for Fionna's well being? She is no more than a dispensable Death Dealer…?"

"…Something happened and we think she is involved in that… some lycans and vampires had confirmed it and we are going to find her…"

"Tell us what she did." Brianna says sitting in a chair, she was tired after all, but no worry, she knew Fionna and somehow didn't suspect of her.

"We assume Michael is with her…"

At that she is surprised and looks at Selene that it's frowning even more "Are you sure?" Sebastian nodes.

Selene can't avoid feeling worried "This is not good! You should have sent a group immediately after, or have you forgotten that we still doubt about them?" she says feigning tranquility.

"Michael is stronger than her and if she-" He begins to say but it's interrupted by Selene.

"You don't know her! And Michael he is too trustful…" She begins to assume things, "All cars here have a track device you could have used it before Fionna changed of car."

"I think we are overreacting this…" Brianna says calmly "I know it's not in Michael attitude to do that but they could have had a purpose in doing that…" she says looking from Sebastian to Selene at seeing that she is going to interrupt her she looks at Sebastian "Did Fionna oblige him?"

At that Selene looks at Sebastian waiting for an answer "…Actually no… he did it by his own will…"

"Well, I don't see a problem there…" She says knowing that with that she is infuriating them.

"Are you one hundred per cent sure than Fionna is with us?" Selene asks her frowning. She also knew Fionna and had seen her talking with Michael but that Michael hasn't called the house is very strange.

Brianna looks at her frowning and then nodes, "Her only problem is you not him." She says with disinterest.

Selene knows that's true and nods "But you have to admit that's weird… Fionna had never left the house, and you know they have enemies, they could be in trouble or dead by now…"

Brianna sighs and nodes recognizing that, "Does Marcus know about this?"

"Of course he knows, she went in one of his cars that's why we couldn't find them…"

"We haven't put tracking devices in his cars?" Brianna asks distrustful, that could be a very big problem, who knows what his loyal Death Dealers could have been doing without them knowing it?

"That's very irresponsible on your part…" Selene says glaring at him she thought he was the person who was more interested for the lycans and vampires of this house without forgeting Michael.

Sebastian is shocked for being talked to like that but he knows it's true, "We sent several groups to find them as soon as we noticed Michael's disappearance…"

If Selene has right that's not going to work, Brianna thinks as she interrupts Sebastian "Finding them could take days and there is no possibility that they'll be found alive… you know that…"

"We already found the car, they are still in the city not too far from here and we are sending another group one with Death Dealers and other with lycans, they are going well armed… just in case." He says as he gets out a gun meaning that he is going with them.

Selene makes up her mind in joining them as she hears Brianna "Why did it take them so much time to find them?" she recognizes the distrust in Brianna's voice and looks at Sebastian.

Suddenly the door opens and Fionna walks in almost dragging Michael by his jacket "Because they are dumbasses?" She asks smirking.

They are surprised to see her come in and as if nothing had happened, "See… I told you…" Brianna says to Selene, that just ignores her as she looks at Michael and Fionna, for a second she thinks she saw him trembling but looking more carefully she notes it was just her imagination.

"Why did you leave he house without advice?" Sebastian asks angry at Michael.

Michael looks at Fionna and then at Selene whose glare of pure fury says that he is not just in problems with Sebastian, he would have smirked if his head wasn't aching "It was something of the moment…"

Fionna looks at him and then at Sebastian knowing that Michael is going to be in more trouble with that answer "Tell them the truth." she says slapping him softly on his arm and sees the little grimace of pain he does, she sends him a look of sorry and expects he says something but he doesn't, "He followed me because he doubted of me."

"And he had all the reason…" Sebastian says as he begins to walk towards the door, Fionna knew that everybody distrusted of Marcus and his attendants but the way he said that makes her think that there is something he is not telling her, "All of you stay here I'll come in a minute." He orders.

No one says anything so Fionna decides to cut the silence "What's happening?" Fionna asks sarcastically as Brianna stands at Selene's side.

"You are in trouble…" Selene says shrugging disinterested.

Brianna smirks, "Everyone here thinks you kidnapped poor Michael."

Michael rolls his eyes. "She didn't kidnap me, she didn't even invite me…" he says and Fionna nods comically. Selene is exasperated by their fault of seriousness.

"Well, where were you? It took them some time to find you, you know…" Brianna says as Michael out of exhaustion sits in a chair and lays his head against the wall, maybe by the illumination she hadn't noticed the sweat that lined his face.

"In a hotel room." Fionna simply says as she gets close to a little refrigerator and takes out a blood bag.

In a hotel room! She was worried about him and he was in a hotel room with Fionna! She had, after knew Fionna hadn't obliged him, thought they might have had a valid reason to leave the house not that. Selene thinks as she feels a sharp prickle of emotion, immediately she shakes it off, ignoring it. But Brianna is not going to ignore the way Selene's eyes flared for a second, so she smirks and says quietly just for Selene to hear "I can see your brain steaming with jealousy…" At that Selene looks at her and then turns her face what makes Brianna smirk evilly she could see that Selene was still in denial but it was too obvious, then she clears her throat "What did you put him to do? …He looks very tired." Brianna says to Fionna that just keeps drinking the blood, Michael at hearing that looks at Brianna knowing what she was implying, she looks at him and approaches him smirking widely "You are not cheating on me, right Michael?"

"No, he is not." Fionna says for him "He said he is feeling sick… is that possible?"

At that Brianna gets serious and Selene looks at him "Is that true?" Selene asks him foe the first time, her voice emotionless. Michael nods.

"You can't ignore that!" Brianna says scolding him and knowing that's not normal, "I'm going to find Sophie or Charles, they can help you." As she is going to open the door Sebastian, Gabriel and Marcus enter.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asks a little rudely.

"We need Charles or Sophie." She says and she sees an emotion passing by Gabriel's face but she doesn't know what it is… after all those years.

Sebastian enters "Why?"

"Something is happening to Michael… We thought they could help him." She says recognizing the glance he throws at Fionna.

"Sophie is busy but she will be here in a moment…" Gabriel says looking at Michael.

"Ok, so I'm going to find Charles I will not delay." She begins to walk again but Marcus blocks her path and it seems like he is not going to let her pass. "What are you doing?"

"Sophie will be here in a moment and she will help Michael, don't worry. Stay here, you are going to know what happened." What happened? Brianna, Selene, Fionna and Michael think intrigued, for them the problem was Michael and Fionna disappearing and it seemed like they were taking it very seriously.

"Maybe Fionna will tell us." Sebastian says demanding and approaching her "And what did you do to Michael?" he adds after a couple of minutes.

She looks at them arrogantly as she leans against a wall and crosses her arms "I went out to relax and Michael followed me, that's all, I didn't do anything against him, in my defense he was already sick when we took off."

Michael sees the look of disbelieve in Sebastian's face and he feels the impulse of defend her, "That's true."

Selene looks at Michael and then at Gabriel, she presages this is about something else. "Are you sure of that?" Gabriel asks to Michael.

"Of course I am!" His outburst surprises almost everyone. Selene looks at him and sees that he is struggling against something… Sudenly he looks at her and with his eyes he says that he is going to be fine, although he doubts it.

Selene barely nodes, then looks at Gabriel "What else happened?" She demands.

"Tell us." Sebastian orders looking at Fionna.

She looks at Marcus but he just stares at her then she looks at Sebastian again "Honestly I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"Ok, if the things are going to be that way…" He says threatening but Fionna doesn't alter.

"If you explain it then I could answer!"

"Where is your knife?" Seeing her face of disconcert Sebastian explains "The knife Viktor gave you the last time you saw him."

She knew of what knife he was talking about but didn't know why he was asking her that "In my room."

"There is not in your room Fionna" Marcus says approaching her.

"What do you mean it's not in my room?" She asks incredulous, she was sure she had left it there!

"Why is her knife so important?" Selene asks looking at Marcus "Could you all just explain what happened."

"Robert was murdered with that same knife, it was found at his side, and then you took off." Sebastian says his tone of voice rising in each sentence. All were surprised, that was the last thing they expected, Brianna had known him since she came to the house and she couldn't think of one enemy he could have had in the house but with the Death Dealers there everything was possible. Selene just knew he was a lycan that was in charge of the investigations they realized and that he was doing something with Michael and Sophie and Michael was a little affected by that, they had shared time together and he never had thought that something like that could happen in the house. Michael looks at Fionna if she would have killed him he would have smelled the blood on her, no matter if she had took a shower or not. Seeing that Fionna doesn't answer the majority assume that with her silence she is accepting it. "Well?"

Fionna was shocked, she hadn't done that! Someone had tried to incriminate her but who? "Well what? I didn't do it but there's no way you are going to believe me. And you think I'm so stupid that if I had murdered him I would have come back?" she says uncrossing her arms.

"She didn't do it." Michael says standing in front of Sebastian. "She and I are the only ones that not smelled at blood recently spilled." He knew that Brianna and Selene had just come from one of their 'missions' and he suspected of everyone else in this room and even out of it. Seeing the face of everyone Michael continues "Did you see a tape or hear a recording where it indicates that it was her?"

Fionna is thankful for what Micahel is doing but she is realist, she no doubts that the person who did that had everything planned. "No, All our devices broke and only were repaired a few hours ago."

"See, you don't have any proof it was her, only the knife nothing else." Brianna says looking at Marcus and then at Selene that she knows is doubting of Fionna.

"That she disappeared puts her in a compromising position."

"She didn't disappear." Selene says still doubting but knowing Fionna is not stupid, she evades the look Fionna is giving her "She is here after all." She begins to think if the microphones she put were still working, she will know it in few minutes. Sudenly she sees Sophie entering in the room.

Gabriel turns and sees Sophie and takes the papers she is handling him "This can be a proof to see if you are indeed innocent." He says looking at Fionna that just stares at him. "Michael, what time did you two leave the house?"

So that is what he has in his hands, Michael thinks. "Almost eleven…" he had seen his clock moments before of Brianna had appeared.

He looks at the papers and begins to read things he didn't know what they were then he finds it "Approximate hour of death one A.M."

Fionna smirks arrogantly and looks at Sebastian and Marcus "Next time obtain more proof." She can see the anger in his face, Marcus and Selene had told her that Sebastian was Viktor's son but she doesn't care that, what is bothering her is that Marcus doubted about her, he has no proof that she is going to betray him.

Brianna using the distraction gets close to Sophie and says what's happening with Michael, Sophie nodes and gets close to him. Marcus approaches Fionna "You are innocent, I had my doubts about it but now everything is clear" he says just for her and she nodes, then he turns "Go to rest, if you want." he looks at Selene, Michael and Brianna "We are going to keep investigating to find proof." He says dispatching them but doubting that rest is what they are going to do. At not hearing her name be mentioned Fionna knows that he needs to talk with her, she looks over his shoulder and sees Sebastian and Gabriel looking at her distrustfully but she ignores them as they get out of the room.

Selene looks at Sophie that is talking with Michael and she directs towards Brianna "Do you suspect of anyone who could have done that or a reason?"

Brianna shakes her head "No, but I'm going to go to the vigilance room and see the recordings of the last month…" She says as she begins to walk out of the office "Are you coming?" she asks to Selene knowing that if Selene is going to help is not because she cares for Charles or any hybrid its just to be sure of Fionna's innocence.

Selene doubts for a few seconds, after all she had her own recordings to see, "I'm going." She says as she sees Fionna getting out of the room, she looks back and sees Michael nodding at Sophie, then calmer she gets out of the office.

"What happened?" Michael asks Sophie as soon she gets close to him.

He knows he is asking like a doctor what were the causes of Charles's death, "Let's go to your room and I will see what's happening."

Michael looks at her "Why my room? The laboratory is the place-"

"We can't go there now." She says giving him a look that makes him understand that that was the place where Charles was murdered. "I will tell you there, now come on." He nodes and looks around and sees Selene getting out of the room and Fionna talking with Marcus.

* * *

That Charles death was in the laboratory wasn't a problem to Selene, she has no access to the laboratory but she had arranged to put a little camera and a microphone in an object that no one would suspect, the problem was that her devices also were broken. Now with her hopes down she begins to hear and see some recordings that the vigilance room had provided, recordings that she knows she is not going to find anything. After had finished and hadn't found anything she settles for see the antique files and then her recordings. After a while of this she hears Michael's door being opened so that says that he is awake now, Sophie had told them that what had made him felt ill was the pills he was taking and that she had gave him something and told him to not keep taking the pills until they found out what was the problem. After a while she notes that he stopped to do noises so she stands and directs towards the bathroom door and knocks lightly. "Come in."

She hears Michael says and she turns the knob of the door and opens it just to find him sitting in the floor at the side of the toilet. "What's going on?"

"Sophie gave me something but…" He stops when he feels nausea and takes deep breaths then he continues "It's making me feel worse…"

Selene notes that although he was speaking he seemed absent and certainly he doesn't look better than a few hours ago. "Do you want me to call her?" Michael shakes his head knowing there's nothing else they can do, when he had acceded to take that pills he never imagined it could make him feel sick. Suddenly he feels that he is going to throw up so he gets closer to the toilet. Hear the wet coughs up makes Selene remember humanity and sickness, things she was glad of not remembering. Michael had never imagined that he would throw up blood, he thinks as he flushes the toilet. He cleans the thread of blood of his chin and looks at Selene for the first time since she got in. She sees his embarrassed glance and doesn't say anything she just hands him a little towel for him to clean up, Michael takes it gratefully and tries to stand but he feels more dizziness, he keeps like that four several seconds. "I'm going to call her."

Michael notes her worried tone of voice and despite his pain he smiles and thanks to God she doesn't notices it, "There's nothing she can do… and after that I'm feeling a little better." he lies standing and directs towards the sink to clean himself. Selene just stares at him recognizing the big effort he did and knowing this is not the time to scolding him, she will do it later. Seeing her blank stare Michael knows she is not going to say anything more "Good… night." He says as he turns around and walks to his room.

Selene sees him going away and thinks that's better, she has many things to do to be worrying about his health, if he is not dead by now he will not be soon, at least not for this. She turns around and begins to walk when she hears a thump she immediately looks towards him and sees him on his knees, she knew he was lying! "You are better…" she says with sarcasm as she unconsciously gets closer at him.

"I… I feel better when I'm sitting or lying down." He says taking deep breaths.

She stands at his side and looks down at him "And that's why you are staying there?"

Why is she doing this? Is she really worried about him? Michael thinks as he raises his eyes and sees her frowning "I feel comfortable like this."

That exasperates Selene, he is in pain and making her worried and is not being serious about it or what really is exasperating her it that she is worried about him. "Stand up and get in bed." She orders giving him some space.

He smiles at her but in his face it can be seen the pain "You are quite demanding at times…" Although she knew she shouldn't she can't avoid the smirk, Michael is not sure of hallucinating but he knows he saw it, he makes a last effort and stands up, he immediately after feels his head brutally pounding and the dizziness that its going to make him fall.

Selene doubts but before he begins to fall she puts her arm around his back and rests her hand in his hip, supporting him "Can you walk." she asks looking at him.

Michael looks at her eyes, after the kiss she became nicer with him, the nicer he suppose Selene can be, and that was a problem for him because she always had let very clear than between them was not going to pass anything, he had accepted that until the kiss ruined everything. Now every time he was close to her he had to hide his feelings from her. For a second he looks at her mouth but then turns his face. "Yeah, I can." Selene notes his attitude, when he was looking at her mouth she for a short moment wished to kiss him again, every time he was very close to her she remembered the damn kiss and although she tried to push it to the back of her mind she always finished thinking of it, maybe unconsciously she had been thinking about kissing him for the last months, she feels how Michael frees of her gasp roughly and walks to his bed. "I'm going to be fine." He says sitting in his bed and looking at her, he sees her confused maybe by his attitude but that was something he was not going to think about, not this night.

Selene nodes and leaves the room knowing he wanted privacy. She is beginning to feel frustrated by all this, she had noted that sometimes he was the one who put distance between them, something she thought she was comfortable with but for the emotions she feels when he does that… and was jealousy what she really felt? Or is she so confused that she is letting Brianna brainwash her? She shakes his head at that, she has mixed feelings for him but she is not interested in him, it was because it was Fionna who was with him, nothing more. She decides to watch her recordings of the laboratory to see if she finds anything important. Her 'emotional issues' as Fionna had called them was something she had learned to live with, but has to recognize she has come to hate. Her thoughts are interrupted when she sees something in the monitor, she returns it and sees that it's not the tiredness that it's playing with her mind. She knew it! At the same time her door is yanked open, she is going to reclaim Brianna for had done that but she sees the serious expression she has "You were right." Brianna says frowning.

"I know." Selene says turning the monitor and showing the video at Brianna.

Brianna is confused, where did she get that video? She was sure than the people in the vigilance room were revising those tapes, she ignores it by now. "What are we going to do?" She asks seeing the image, she knows what Selene is going to do and she can't let her do that alone.

Selene gets out her guns and puts inside the magazine full of silver bullets "You know it."

"I'm going with you…" She states, seeing the face of surprise of Selene she adds "Just wait here, I'll have everything ready, I'll be here in five minutes."

Selene doesn't know about it but decides to accept "Don't tell anyone…"

Of course she is not going to tell anyone, she knew if she said it to Gabriel he would have to tell to Marcus and he could be implied in that. "I'm not." She lies knowing there is just one person that can help them without rising suspisions.

At five minutes exactly Brianna hadn't come back so she is ready to go without her, when she is putting her guns in her holsters Brianna enters, "Let's go." Selene says putting her trench coat.

Brianna nodes and closes the door entering in the room "I found Sophie on the way, she sent Michael this" she shows several blood bags and some pills. Selene nodes and turns as Brianna passes by her side, she sees her putting everything over a little table. Brianna just for prevention takes the pills that 'Charles' had given Michael and puts them in her pocket, maybe vaguely of his surroundings he takes the ones that are not, she turns and goes to Selene room but before closing the door she looks back.

"He is going to be fine, don't worry." Selene says suspecting that words are more for herself than Brianna. Briana nodes. At see they are going to the other side of the house Selene stops her "Where are we going? We are going for Robert."

Brianna keeps walking, "I already took care of that." Selene frowns at that, but keeps walking. "No matter, if we have the reason or not lycans here are not going to like that two former Death Dealers tortured a lycan to get out information, so I told Joseph and he is going to help us, he now is waiting for us with Robert in the garage, let's go." Selene had been training Michael and others lycans with Joseph and she didn't suspected of him, she just hopes everything gets out well. Seeing the expression in Selene' face Brianna adds "Not everything solutions with violence."

"But this is not going to be one of these cases." Selene murmurs coldly, and sees in the face of Brianna that she already did her mind. "Tonight is the full moon." She adds only to remember Brianna, she hoped she is well armed, they are two vampires against one normal lycan and maybe against one of the stronger and powerful lycans in the house.

"When has that stopped us?" She asks as they enter the garage and sees them inside of a car, they approach and as Selene is entering she sees Sophie inside too, she looks at Fionna but enters anyway "I'm going to help too…" Sophie says at see Selene looking at her suspiciously.

Fionna shrugs when Selene looks at her, she didn't know Joseph was going to help her "Where are we going?" Robert asks turning. 

**1 Love in the Time of Cholera, Gabriel García Márquez.**

* * *

**_Inuyasha-rox: _**I'm glad you liked, and you are very kind but I think you are exaggerating ;) I'm not that good.

Please R&R.


	11. Torture

**Special thanks to: iridescent eyes who did the proofreading of the chapter. **

**CHAP 11: TORTURE. **

When Robert woke up he recognized Joseph standing in front of him.

"We gave you a powerful drug." As he noticed that his hearing and vision were distorted, he could tell that it was true; he was tired both physical and mentally. He looked down at his chest and saw that the cuts Selene and Fionna had made were almost closed. He estimated by that that he had been in the same place and dealing with their shit for almost four hours. "Robert, tell them the truth. What you have experienced is nothing compared to what they will do to you if you don't speak." He could hear the compassion in Joseph's voice, but he knew he couldn't say anything. Looking around himself, he noticed that he was no longer handcuffed, they had removed them for some reason, maybe in hopes on gaining his trust so that he might then talk.

"I… already told you …I can't," he said, taking great effort to keep his face neutral. At Joseph's back he could see Selene readying a gun.

It wasn't the first time they had done something like this to one of them, but it was the first time that they had done it to someone who was close and whom they trusted. That made it more difficult for everyone except Selene. Brianna looked at her while she was looking at one of her guns. Suddenly, Sophie entered the room and stood at Brianna's side.

"The tranquilizer will lose its power in fifteen minutes, maybe half an hour, everything depends on how weak he is," she said, avoiding looking at Robert. She couldn't believe she was helping them do something like this! What was she thinking when she told Joseph she wanted to come?

Brianna nodded. "Tell us why you did it," she ordered Robert from where she was standing.

Robert just looked at them. They hadn't asked him directly what they wanted to know. He looked directly at Selene, who held his gaze with arrogance. He knew that she was the one behind all of this, that she convinced them to do this, without even knowing what he really had done. Until that moment, he hadn't hated her, but now he did with fibre of his being.

"What did I do?" he asked, playing with them, trying to win time. He hadn't been shot or hurt with silver, so he could still change form.

"Robert! This is not going to help you. Please, tell them the truth," Sophie said, blocking Selene.

"They are not going to believe me, and they'll kill me anyway," he said, looking back at her. She was going to deny that but he interrupted her before she could. "You know it's true."

"Tell them something, at least a name!"

He ignored her completely as he began to feel his strength return to him. "You are going to pay dearly for this," he said, knowing it wasn't true. He couldn't do anything and he doubted that whom he worked for would do it either. Sophie sighed at this; he prefers the painful way, she thought as she walked toward the door with Joseph.

"What are you going to do?" he heard Selene's emotionless voice say as she stood in front of him. "You are at a disadvantage here, and I really doubt that threatening us is going to work." She was serious, but he knew she was mocking him with the comment.

"You feel so sure…because you are surrounded by people that you think would help you if I were to attack you, because you have your damn gun in your hands, but without them I could take you out in an instant."

Selene doubted that was true; Robert didn't know how to fight, especially in human form. "You didn't attack me a couple of months ago," she said, looking at the gun.

"Because they didn't give me the chance!" he yelled, noticing that she was the only one in the room who had a gun.

"We are not here to speak about your abilities as a warrior," Brianna said as she approached him.

"I always wondered how you looked while you interrogated someone. I couldn't believe what they said about your cruelty, until I experienced it," he said, not looking up, still feigning wariness. "I guess once a Death Dealer, always a Death Dealer. What you show when you are around us is pure hypocrisy."

Brianna knew too much to fall for what he was trying, so she only ignored him. "We have evidence of what you've done, and believe me, that attitude not going to help you, even with your own kind," she said, walking toward Joseph and Sophie.

"It hurts you to know that you are an assassin, that you have committed genocide and can't even feel regret about it." He was only saying it because he was trying to take advantage of the dissipation of the tranquilizer's effects. "In some ways, you are still doing it. You hide the pleasure you feel when you kill us with the work Gabriel has you do."

"Your behavior is also making you the prime suspect of Charles's death. Maybe if you tell us why you changed Michael's pills they'll let you live."

"Yeah, right." That was an empty promise and he knew it. Seeing his opportunity, he jumped forward and was going to take Selene's gun. But she was quicker than he had thought. As he was mid-leap she was already aiming at his head. He looked at her, and she was just staring at him emotionlessly. But he knew that she was not going to kill him; she would have done it hours ago. She was so close, and he began to change and threw himself at her with a growl. He was surprised at first that she didn't shoot him, but when he was almost two meters from her she pulled the trigger, looking at him coldly. When he lost his balance he noticed that she had shot him in his shinbone. He struggled to stand up or to change but he couldn't. When he heard her steps approaching, he looked up at her defiantly. "What are you going to do now, bitch? Kill me?"

Selene looked down at him. Killing him was exactly what she wanted to do, but she would have to wait a couple of hours more. "I'll make you suffer first," she said darkly as she grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to the chair. She felt him struggle and try to break free from her grip, but she knew that the silver in the bullet had begun to take effect. When he was seated again, he saw Sophie coming toward them. He felt Selene cuffing to the chair by his wrists and ankles, preventing him from moving.

He knew that struggling was futile, but he had no intention of giving in without a fight. "Stop struggling. The wound is bleeding badly," Sophie said, but he didn't obey. She wanted to help him but she doubted they would let her. Sighing, she sat in the chair previously occupied by Selene.

"I gave you an opportunity, and you didn't take it," Selene said with disdain as she took a pair of silver forceps and introduced them slowly into the injury, beginning to search for the bullet. Smelling and hearing flesh burning, she caught the bullet and tore it out after a several seconds. Robert had tried not to show any signs of pain, but the moment she yanked the bullet out he could not stop the whimper from escaping his throat. "Now, let's begin," she said, putting the bullet on a small table at her side just as Brianna came to stand at her other side.

Brianna usually loved this part of dealing with lycans, but now she was not feeling it. "What are you waiting for? No one is going to rescue you."

"No one is going to make me talk," he said, looking from Brianna to Selene, but internally he knew that it might not be entirely true.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Selene answered as she extracted an iron knife from her coat and proceeded to cut the flesh of his chest. As she did it, blood began to flow out and over his skin. Sometimes she pushed the knife even deeper, but with the enough experience to know when she was close to a vital organ.

"You know, I never thought you would have gotten rid of Viktor's knife," Brianna said when she examined the simple knife that Selene was holding. It was so different from the ones Viktor had given to the vampires sired by him.

Robert tried to move as he felt the sharp edge tearing his flesh and muscles apart. "Why don't you just finish this now? No point in continuing it," he said, his breath ragged.

"I didn't, I still have it," Selene answered Brianna, concentrating on what she was doing.

Brianna knew that it was not the moment for that, she had asked the question as a way to ignore Robert, but that Selene had answered it that was very odd, and now her curiosity had picked up. "Why?" The look Selene gave her meant she was not going to talk any more. "Whom do you think killed Charles?" she asked after several minutes.

"Whom do you think?" she retorted sarcastically, stopping to put away the bloody forceps.

Brianna looked at Robert, who was beginning to pass out from blood loss. "I don't think it was him."

"It wasn't..." he said with his last breath before passing out, wishing never to wake up again.

Joseph looked at Brianna. "I know you think he is innocent, but what about what he did to Michael? He is not innocent for that." Brianna nodded, knowing it was true.

"I don't think what we are doing is right…" Sophie said after a while. "We should have gone to Gabriel or Sebastian, they would have made a decision."

"Their decision would have resulted in the same outcome," Selene said.

"Yeah, killing him without getting any answers."

"He will answer. I have seen many of them break."

The casual tone of Selene's voice was making Sophie angry. How could she do something like that to one of them? But it wasn't just her; Joseph was doing it too. She was beginning to think that what Robert told to Brianna was true. "I'm not going to be a part of this," she said as she left of the room. She had re-ran the house at least three times by now, and she decided to enter through the farthest room from where Robert was, his screams more muffled by the concrete. Why didn't he just speak? At least they would kill him without making him suffer more, she supposed as she sat in a chair and put her arms over the table, and then put her head over her arms. There was no way to inform Gabriel, as they were only Brianna and Robert knew. Apparently it was one of their hideouts fifty years ago. The front of the building gave the impression of being abandoned, but the interior was in good condition. It had bedrooms, training and shooting rooms, a laboratory, infirmary, and vigilance room. Somehow she suspected that the warriors came here when they were in trouble. After all, there were all kinds of provisions, from blood to bombs. What could she do to help Robert?

When Robert awoke again he saw Brianna's back toward him while she was doing something over a table. What it was, he couldn't see. "What she's doing is disassembling several silver nitrate bullets and putting their content in a syringe," Selene said after a while. "We will then inject it into your injuries. It will hurt, but it won't kill you. The silver won't damage your organs; it will only itch and burn everything in its path, almost the same as when I removed the bullet, but a little more painful."

"How long have you been doing this? You seem to have practice," he commented venomously while looking at her.

"Enough to know what I'm doing," she said as she approached Brianna. She was doing it for a valid cause and she didn't regret it, or at least that was what she thought, but wasn't it also the pleasure it brought? Why, if she knew they didn't kill her family, did she not even feel regret for the innocents killed by her own hand? Or did she feel remorse but didn't want to acknowledge it?

"This is ready," Brianna said, looking at Selene. For his part, Robert knew what was expected him. It didn't look good, but he tried to convince himself that he could withstand it, and that Selene was only exaggerating. But from the way Joseph was staring at him, he guessed that his assumption wasn't a correct one. Brianna turned around and walked decisively toward him and put her finger inside the tube, getting her finger coated in the black substance. Then she reached for his neck and lightly touched him. Immediately he could feel the burning and grit his teeth so he would not scream. "Last chance before it gets really painful."

_I am not going to speak. I am not going to speak. I am not going to speak, _he repeated over and over again, but knowing that he might do it. But if he did, he was not going to easily. Maybe he deserved all this. "Bring it on."

Joseph shook his head at that, and immediately after he heard loud screams as Brianna coated her fingers and introduced them inside some of Robert's wounds. Occasionally she even twisted them; her nails making it hurt even more. After a couple of minutes, she paused for a moment to wait for Robert to calm down. Robert looked at Brianna, who only looked back at him. "They weren't even the deep ones," she said, still with one of her fingers inside a wound.

"Why are you so blind?" he questioned. He could see the anger in her face. "Have you seen all the tapes? Why do you still think that I did something wrong?" he asked, but saying nothing more.

Brianna raised an eyebrow at that. What did he mean? And why did he speak then? She could feel Selene's eyes on them as she approached. "Meaning...?" Brianna asked, but Robert only turned his face away. He looked at Selene and saw her looking back at him with hate. She did the same Brianna, only more harshly, introducing her fingers into the really deep cuts. After a moment, Brianna began to do the same. His screams they paused after a while. "Well?" Brianna asked, but again he didn't answer. She nodded and walked to the table again and Selene followed.

He saw them talking as they cleaned the blood and silver off their hands. Instead of being relieved, he was more terrified than ever. What were they going to do now? What's more painful than that? He looked at them as they got closer to him again, Selene holding a vial. "You are so disgusted by my kind that you have to wash the blood off your hands as quickly as you can," he said, but they ignored him as always when he said something that wasn't part of the interrogation. He felt Brianna holding his head up. Maybe because of his weakness her grip felt stronger. "What are you doing?" he asked, scared, and soon he noticed Selene's presence at his side, her bringing her index finger toward his eye. By instinct he shut them and tried to move his head, but he couldn't. After a second he felt Selene touching him lightly, and a tenth of second later he felt his cornea begin to burn. He felt something warm dripping from his eye, but didn't know if it was the silver, blood, or tears; maybe it was a mix of all three. He felt when she took her finger away, but then she did it again, this time with more pressure. His scream this time was louder and more pained than the ones before. He struggled in vain, then saw a shadow and knew his left eye was next. Before she could put her finger in the eye, he spoke without thinking. "I didn't change the last pills Charles gave him." Selene and Brianna looked at each other and waited for him to explain. He waited for several seconds and then opened his eyes. Immediately he regretted it as an intense shock went from his eye to his brain. "Fuck, that hurt," he said as he tried to put his hand in his eye, forgetting that he was handcuffed. He waited a little more and then opened them again, and then he closed them again.

"You are completely blind. The silver has damaged your retina. More exposure to light will only cause more damage," Selene said, waiting for him, but he didn't show signs that he had heard her. She sunk her finger into his eye again. She knew that it was painful, but it wasn't life threatening.

As she was going to touch him again he struggled. "Charles was giving him other pills…" he breathed out. At that, Selene and Brianna stopped and Joseph stepped closer to them.

They knew he could be lying, but there was a chance that he wasn't. "You have to be more clear," Joseph said, standing to the side.

He knew that although his intentions had been good he, had no way to prove it. "I was informed by a vampire, I don't know who. I suppose it was Sebastian. He told me -"

"Do you think we are going to believe that?" Selene interrupted, as Brianna and Joseph sighed at his words.

"We are not in mood for your shit," Joseph said angrily. They had wasted valuable time with this. He was weary and couldn't comprehend why someone like Robert couldn't just talk and preferred to withstand the pain. "Tell the fucking truth!" he yelled and looked at Selene, who touched Robert's eye again.

"I am telling the truth! I'm not lying!" he screamed as he struggled, this time more easily because Brianna was not holding him in place. "I don't know his identity, I had met with one of his representatives." He paused and then opened his eyes only to see nothing, making him more anxious.

Brianna looked at him; he was very naïve if he thought they were going to believe that. "And you trusted this mystery person?"

"He gave me proof, valid proof. That's why I think Sebastian is behind all this. He is one of the few people who know everything that happens in the house."

"And why didn't he confront Charles about it?" Joseph asked, disbelieving.

"I don't know! Why don't you ask him when you are done with me?"

Brianna looked at him. What if he was telling the truth? What was really happening in the house? Were they going to have to question Sebastian now? After eighty years of thrust she had her doubts about him, first for letting Marcus in the house and now for this. "We're waiting… And we want the truth…"

"I'm dead anyway," he said, and he heard someone moving, so he quickly continued. "There's no way I can prove it… But hadn't you yourself asked why Michael didn't get sick before?"

_Because you are a liar, _Selene thought, but she knew it was not the moment to say it.

"Why did he get sick just when I got out of the house? Charles was giving him other pills! I knew it and had orders to change them. It has to be Sebastian. There's no way it can be any other vampire or lycan." At hearing this Brianna put her hand in her coat and began to touch the little container with Charles's pills. Or maybe with Robert's.

"I find that difficult to believe" Joseph stated as he sat in a chair.

"If I had Charles's pills I could prove it, but I doubt you are going to let me go to the house and get them," he said cynically but more out of frustration with his situation.

"Where do you have your pills?" Brianna asked, and Selene looked at her. She did not believe all that, right?

Robert made an effort to look at her. If she went there and brought them he could prove it! "I told you. In the house."

She ignored the looks Selene and Joseph were giving her. "I wasn't referring to Charles's pills, I was referring to yours."

He didn't know why she wanted them, but the tone of her voice made him know that it was better to answer. They had drugged him to bring him there, and he had woken up to find himself without jacket and shirt. "In my jacket. I don't know if it's still is in the car…"

At that Brianna looked at her clock. 8:00 AM. There was no way she could get out without getting burned. "Joseph?" He looked at her incredulously, he didn't know why she was doing this or why she believed Robert, but he also knew that she was not naive. "Could you please bring his jacket?" Joseph hesitated for several seconds and then nodded.

"What the hell are you doing?" Selene asked Brianna angrily as Joseph went to the door. "Why do you believe all his lies? How do we know he didn't change them?"

Brianna rolled her eyes. She knew that they were valid questions but still her gut told her otherwise. "Why would he change them? He didn't know then that we discovered him."

Selene looked at Robert. "To deceive us."

Brianna knew Selene doubted everyone, and she did too, but sometimes it was better to give an opportunity if there was proof in. "I have the pills he was taking." Selene looked at her, disconcerted. How had she obtained them? "I took them from his table. There are only three, just as Sophie told me," she said, seeing the question in Selene's face. Selene didn't believe anything. Why was Brianna suddenly on his side?

"I swear what I said is true," he said to Brianna, knowing that maybe she could persuade Selene. Selene looked at him even more angrily and punched him in his shoulder. The crack of his bones could be heard. He could swear everything he wanted, she was not going to believe him!

Brianna saw Selene's reaction and heard Robert trying not to let a scream out of his mouth. "You are forgetting a detail."

When Selene looked at her, Brianna saw that Selene's expression had changed. "Which is?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"Sophie was working with Charles and Michael. She is the only one here that knows the components and how they would have affected Michael. She can analyze them and tell us."

That didn't make sense for Selene. She trusted Sophie, but not Robert's innocence. But she knew that Brianna was not going to change her mind, she was as stubborn as Selene was. But to Selene there was no point in analyzing the pills, it was just a way to waste their time. "But that doesn't mean he didn't change the pills." Brianna just stared at her. She was not going to go to search for Sophie and leave Selene alone with Robert. She knew that there was little chance that he would be alive when she returned, and she doubted that if she asked Selene to go to find Sophie she would accept. So she got out a very high-tech radio. "Whom are you calling?" Selene asked, approaching her.

Brianna pushed two buttons and then looked at Selene defiantly. "Sophie. Or do you want to go find her yourself?" At that she saw Selene's expression of rage she continued. "Yeah, I didn't think so." Brianna ignored Selene as Sophie answered. "Sophie, we need you here," she said, not waiting for a reply.

When Sophie entered the room she saw Robert's burnt cheeks and eyes and his dislocated or maybe broken shoulder. She had seen injuries much worse but wasn't prepared for this. She knew that they were not going to let her help him. She cleared her throat, trying to get their attention. "Why do you want me?" She looked at Brianna as Joseph entered the room with Robert's jacket. Brianna quickly explained everything Robert had said and what she wanted to do, and asked her opinion as a doctor. "That can be done," she said, relieved that she had a way to help him. "I will do it. It will take me at least an hour to be sure."

"Good" Brianna said as she searched the pockets of the coat for the pills. She found them and gave them to Sophie. "Those are Robert's, and these" she said, getting something else out of her pocket, "are Charles's. These were the ones Michael took yesterday." Sophie took them too.

"I'm coming with you," Selene said, knowing she couldn't stand to be in that room any more and have Robert alive. Brianna raised and eyebrow at that as Sophie looked at Selene, disconcerted, but she nodded.

"What's going to happen if what Robert said is true?" Sophie asked after they entered the laboratory.

Selene shrugged. Knowing Brianna and Joseph, they would not let her kill him. "I suppose we will have to tell Gabriel and Sebastian what happened." Sophie turned around and poured the pills out of their containers. She could see that none of the pills were like the ones she helped develop with Charles and Michael. She frowned and put one under a microscope. "Why was Michael taking pills? He is immortal; he can't get sick... Or was this another one of your experiments?" Selene asked after thinking about it.

"Michael is the stronger being now. As you said, he can't get sick, but in some of our research we found that his body consumes all the substances it requires quickly."

Selene had no idea what she was talking about. She looked around and saw several medical instruments and chemical compounds. "I thought he had no weaknesses…"

Sophie searched for the chemicals she needed and found them, and then she directed her attention at the table again. "If you want to call it that," she said as she divided the pills and added a catalyst, then she looked at Selene. "You can think of the pills as vitamins. He is very new to this and his body hasn't adapted. The blood and meat didn't give him the energy he needed at the beginning, so his body consumed the nutrients very quickly, and that's probably what made him… a potential danger." Maybe that's why he attacked her, Selene thought, as Sophie returned to the microscope. He had been bleeding badly and had hardly fed. But why didn't he tell her anything about the vitamins? "He is a doctor, and although he was not familiar with our physiology, he knew what was happening. He did a study with himself and showed us the results, for us to approve. We made some modifications and told him that we would keep monitoring him, and with time as he adapted we changed the pills." She looked into the microscope and began to study the pills.

Selene knew that Sophie needed to concentrate, so she stood in the corner, thinking about what it would mean if what Robert had said were true. Who was really the person that provided him with the pills? Sebastian? And why did Charles change them? What would he get out of it? After several minutes, she saw Sophie rubbing her eyes, confused, and looking into the microscope again. "What?"

Sophie looked at Selene, alarmed, as the sound of a door being open could be heard. Immediately Selene got out her guns and walked toward the door, completely forgetting that Sophie had been about to say something. As she got closer, she heard the hurried steps of several people. Carefully, she opened the door and began to walk toward the noise. They were coming from the interrogation room! She walks lightly toward there and as she turned a corner she saw the door open and recognized that there were several vampires and lycans inside the room. What the hell was happening? "Selene," she heard Brianna say just as she was about to enter the room. Selene leaned against the wall for a couple of seconds, then, without doubt, she entered the room aiming. To her surprise she saw Brianna standing in front of her. "Calm down," she said, looking at her with her hands at her sides. Selene knew that Brianna's leg holsters had been empty when she left, but now she wasn't sure, so she quickly looked behind Brianna and saw Robert being released by Sebastian.

Upon seeing Selene leave and making sure Robert could stand on his own, Sebastian approached Selene. "It was me!" he shouted, looking at her with anger. Not knowing why, Selene dropped her arms to her sides. Sebastian looked at his guards. "Take him to the car and then feed him," he ordered, and they did what he said. Selene moved aside as they passed.

As they helped him out, Robert opened his eyes. He could barely see, but he distinguished Selene's figure. "You are a fucking sadist," he said as he passed by her.

Selene stared at him and then looked at Sebastian with her chin high. "We all have to talk," Sebastian said and then left the room.

Selene looked at Brianna, but she saw that Brianna was as surprised as she was. She had so many questions, and he just walked out the door! Brianna averted her gaze as Sophie entered the room. "Robert was telling the truth," she said, knowing they already knew it. Then they heard steps approaching again.

"You know what you were doing?" They heard the anger in Sebastian's voice. "You were attacking an innocent! You did it without having evidence."

Selene saw how everybody kept quiet. "We wouldn't have done it if you had informed us about it! At least Sophie should have known! She is his doctor!"

Her arrogance was what made Sebastian even angrier. "I don't have to give explanations to anybody, especially not to you. You should have informed Gabriel or me about it! You had to! Don't blame me for your irresponsibility!"

Selene looked at him with hate. She knew he was right, but she didn't trust him. Until that moment, she had always believed he had an ulterior motive to hurt Michael. "Why didn't you tell anyone about it?" Selene heard Joseph ask.

"Charles was not the only one involved, he was just the only one who was in the house, at least until Marcus and his Death Dealers came. I was informed yesterday that Charles had a reunion with Kraven. We were going to follow him, but then he was found dead. My suspicions were that Marcus knew about it and sent his Dealers to kill him, that way Charles couldn't tell us whom he was working for."

"You mean Kraven and Marcus are allies?" Brianna asked what she had thought for the last month.

"You doubt it?" Sebastian asked, looking at her. Knowing what she was going to ask next, he answered, "I can't let him know that. We will bring him down at the same moment we attack Kraven. That's why no one can say anything about what happened here. Only I know about it, and I will be the one to tell Michael." Brianna nodded. Everything made sense, but why was Charles killed with Fionna's knife? Why did Marcus betray Fionna? Or didn't he? "Go home." Sebastian ordered them. "Everything is ready for you," he said, looking at Selene and Brianna who nodded. "This time it will be forgotten, but next time all you will have to take responsibility of your actions." This he said while looking at Selene. She turned her face; she was angrier for being proven in her face that she was wrong, and for what Sebastian had done behind their backs. "Selene?" he asks when everybody was out of the room. She looks at him and stayed in. "Your arrogance worked with Viktor and in Ordoghaz, but with me it will not. Now you are not the preferred daughter of an Elder, you are just a soldier, and you have to behave as one," he said, putting her in her place.

Selene stared at him with anger. "I have not been anything more than a soldier for the last months." She had stopped to be Viktor's daughter, or favorite protege, but since he revealed the truth she was only a soldier. She turned around and left the room and the house.

* * *

"My Lord?" One of Kraven's guards said when he saw the car pulling up.

Kraven looked out the window. He was surprised with the vampire that he saw. "Let them in," he ordered as he got comfortable again.

"Kraven" the vampire said, looking at the clock.

Kraven smirked. "I'm surprised to see you again, I thought you had forget about our plan."

"Never. I just needed time to reconsider it, and here I am."

"So everything is going according to the plan?" he asked, looking at the others, all vampires, with that he knew that the answer was going to be yes.

One of the others answered, "Yes, here are some documents I'm sure you will be glad to read."

Kraven took them and looked quickly at them. He suddenly stopped when he got to a picture of Gabriel. "I never imagined he would be in charge of the renegades' house," he said, looking at the vampire.

The vampire smirked. "Then when you finish reading it you will be more astonished."

"I know I will," he answered, looking intensely at Selene's picture. "How did you obtain this? Have you won their trust in so little time, or is it infiltrative work?"

"I'm not going to tell you. Be happy with what you know."

"So nothing has changed?" Kraven asked looking at his watch. He had to go to the lycans' den in less than an hour.

"A couple of plans."

That was not what he meant. "So you haven't gotten used to the lycans, revenge still drives you," Kraven said, smirking, and the vampire nodded. "No one suspects you? Not even Selene? For your -"

"They don't trust anyone. That's why we have been very careful. Until now everything has been almost perfect."

"Almost? What happened? If we are going to be associates then I need to know," he ordered, dissimulating his anxiety for the constant change of plans.

"To name one, the outcome of an assassination didn't go as planed."

Kraven thought about it. The assassinated could be Charles. They had a meeting four days ago and he never came and never reported with his men. "Why did you do that? You know what he represented for us inside of that house!"

"Calm down!" the vampire said, angry at been yelled at by such a coward as Kraven. "They would have suspected him eventually. He was dispensable. I have someone else inside."

Kraven looked at them intensely. He would read the documents and in their next meeting he would ask about everything he had doubts about. He knew he had to be careful with them, because as they were, he knew they were going to betray him after he took power. But he would have an ace up his sleeve, something they hated by nature and for what they had done; the lycans. Smiling, Kraven got out several cups filled with blood. Now he had won the war against these vampires and lycans. "For power."

"And revenge," the vampire added, smirking evilly.

Kraven nodded. The lycans could wait for him. "Now, what is the change of plan?" he asked after he drank the blood.

"First we will have to wait a couple of days. You will send a message to Gabriel in which you will say…"

* * *

"So that bastard is going to send his Death Dealers if you don't go?" Fionna asked Gabriel skeptically.

He nodded, and she looked at Marcus and then at Gabriel again. "And so what? We have more people; we can defend ourselves."

Selene saw her point. "Kraven is not stupid. He will be prepared."

"So we are going?" Brianna asked, not liking the idea. Somehow it seemed better he were to come there and try to defeat them. "You know, Kraven could be lying."

Gabriel knew that could be true, but… "We can't endanger the house," he answered after a moment.

"I will go with you, and a couple of my Death Dealers will be backing you up," Marcus said to Gabriel.

"Sir, I believe that won't be possible. Kraven will have a group patrolling the perimeter and we are not sure if he knows that you are here," Joseph lied, respectful of Marcus because he remembered what Sebastian had told them about Marcus and Kraven.

Marcus nodded. "But you can go with more lycans and vampires than the ones he requested, just hide them if it's possible before Kraven gets to the place."

Brianna looked at him. She really hoped he stayed there. The one thing they needed were more enemies in this little battle. "That's not possible. The meeting is in three hours. He must have his men already there."

Selene looked at them. It would take three hours just to get there. "What are we waiting for?" she asked anxiously.

"You don't even know what his intentions are," Marcus said to Selene, noticing her attitude.

She knew Marcus was behind all of it, and his attitude in this meeting had proved it. "They are not good," she said to him for the first time, "if he says that if we don't go he will destroy the house."

Fionna looked at Selene. "That's a trap, and you know it." Selene shrugged. It was very clear that it was a trap, but with what intentions? They were going to know when they got there. "Why do you think he have us so little notice?"

Selene looked at her. "We are going, and that's final."

"You are going to die," she said, seeing the obstinate way Selene said it.

"You just want to kill me with your own hands."

Joseph ignored that and looked at Brianna. "I will go to notify our men"

"We need more lycans than vampires," Brianna said just as Joseph was closing the door.

Fionna stared at Selene and then looked at Brianna. "He is to coward to be there, you know. And why does the meeting have to be almost at dawn? Can't any one of you see that this is a trap?"

Selene knew he would be there, protected by his lycans and Death Dealers. She had made a decision minutes ago, and she was not going to change it. She couldn't wait to at least take a shot at Kraven. "I'll be in the training room getting ready," she said as she left.

"How did Kraven know you were the person in charge here?" Marcus asked Gabriel.

Brianna stared at him, not believing his hypocrisy. He didn't know what they had done a week ago and what Sebastian had told them. No one knew, besides the ones who were present. "He must have some infiltrates here."

"Major reason to go. If that's true, he must know by now that we are here. So what would we lose if we come with you?" Fionna said.

"No, you are not going and that's final," Gabriel said, remembering Sebastian's words when he told him what had happened. Marcus knew that they doubted him for not giving more reasons. He didn't say anything, although he was angry at the way Gabriel spoke to him.

"So, when do you want us to send some lycans to collect your bodies?" Fionna asked as she left the room, closing the door with more force than was necessary.

Marcus looked at the door and then at Gabriel. "Do you have any idea as to who the infiltrates might be."

"If we knew than they wouldn't be here," Brianna said as she exited the room also, and went toward the shooting room to prepare herself.

* * *

"Could you leave me alone, I don't care what you say!" Selene said to Fionna, who kept insisting that Selene should stay. "You just want to-"

"-Kill you with my own hands!" she said as she stormed out of the room. If Selene wanted it that way, fine!

Selene just stayed there, readying her guns. She didn't hear anything when Brianna approached her. "We are leaving in ten minutes," she said as she began to walk away.

It was hard for Selene to ask what she was about to ask. "Brianna, wait… I need a favor."

Brianna turned around at that with an eyebrow raised. Did she hear correctly? "What kind of favor?"

"Could you stay here and watch Fionna?" At seeing that Brianna shook her head, she added, "You are the only one here that knows what she is capable of and-"

"No, I'm going. I know that my presence is not required, but -"

"You know this could be a trap. He wants us to leave the house unprotected and then attack! You wouldn't be just keeping an eye on Fionna."

"I know, and I already thought about it and I have told several lycans that they have to be careful with Marcus and his Death Dealers." Selene nodded and retired to the garage at the same time as Gabriel entered the room.

"Brianna, you are staying," he ordered. Seeing that she was going to object, he interrupted her. "I need you here. You are my right hand, and you will know what to do if we don't come back."

That was a lie. Sebastian would be there in two hours, and he would know what to do then. "But-"

"It's an order," he said as he saw Joseph, and began to approach him.

"Everything is ready."

Gabriel nodded and went to the garage, seeing everybody ready when he got there. "Don't trust them, no matter what they say, and don't attack unless they do first," he said, directing the four lycans and two vampires beside Selene and Joseph. "Is that understood?" When he saw everybody nod, he added, "Let's go." And climbed with Joseph into Selene's car.

"We have to agree in one thing," Joseph said, looking at Selene.

"This is a trap," she assured him after a while, but not being obvious as to show Gabriel what they knew about Marcus and his participation in it.

"Maybe he still wants you and is going to kidnap you," Gabriel added, smiling to try to lighten up the mood. At that Joseph raised an eyebrow and looked at Selene, who wasn't looking at the road.

* * *

Brianna entered Fionna's room. "What are you doing here?" Fionna asked, surprised, and putting away the book she was reading. "I thought you would go with them."

"There was… a change of plans," she said as she sat in a chair and put her feet on the desk.

A change of plans? "Ooh, you stayed to take care of my actions while the stronger and more powerful of the house walk into a trap?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I can't forget what you and Marcus may be plotting with Kraven's help," she said as she lifted a book off the desk and read the back cover.

Fionna smiled at that. "I'm more than sure he is going to kill everyone there except Selene."

"Why does he keep up with his… obsession with her?"

"I don't know. He is an asshole, and only he knows what he is going to do to her."

Brianna put down the book. "That's what I don't understand. Why are you going to let your enemy kill your other enemy? Vengeance is something so powerful that I'm sure you want to get your hands dirty with it."

Fionna sighed. "I'm no in the mood for this shit. Now let me alone."

Brianna smiled "A little touchy, huh?" she said as she stood. "I will be watching you though," she added as she looked at the camera installed in the room.

Fionna lied back down in bed and took the book she was reading, "I know. You haven't done anything more beside that."

* * *

"Don't attack until you are attacked," Joseph repeated as they got out of the car.

"He couldn't have chosen a better place," Selene said as she saw that they were in a construction site. She knew that there must have been several Death Dealers hiding and aiming at them at that moment, the only problem was that the location seemed to be empty. Not even Kraven could be seen.

"If things get dangerous, run back to the house. No one will depend on anyone here; don't try to make yourself a hero. In reality that doesn't work," Gabriel said to one lycan and a vampire, who didn't know how to fight but were there because Kraven had requested their presence.

Joseph approached Selene as he saw her taking in the surroundings. "Do you see anything suspicious?"

She shook her head. "Do you?"

"No," He answered. After almost fifteen minutes of waiting, they heard several cars approaching them. Immediately they took defensive positions. When all the Death Dealers were in front of them, Selene and Gabriel noted that Kraven was not with them.

"Where is Kraven?" Selene asked Mason one of Viktor's Death Dealers and her former partner.

"He will be here after we have checked the place," he said with hate as the Death Dealers split up to head for different unfinished buildings. After a while, they would be heard through the walkie-talkies' 'everything is clear' several times. And after another fifteen minutes, another car made an appearance.

Kraven looked at Gabriel as he stepped out of the car. "Can I say that I never thought I would have to see you again?" he said with a scoff.

Selene looked at him. "We are not here for your stupid games."

Kraven returned her look of hate and made a sign to the Death Dealers, and they began to leave the place. Only seven stayed with him. "Let's go to a more secure place." He began to walk toward a covered storage building, and his Death Dealers follow him. Gabriel nodded, and they too began to follow him. Why had Kraven made his guards leave? He felt so sure that they were not going to kill him?

When they entered the room, Selene looked around. It was dark, enormous, dirty, and empty, apart from them and some tools. "Why are we here?"

Kraven looked at Gabriel, ignoring Selene. "As you must know by now, I made an alliance with Lucian that didn't go well, that's why I'm going to make another alliance."

Gabriel looked at him. "You must think we are as stupid as you."

Kraven smirked. "Well, I had an informant inside your house for years and you didn't notice it." Immediately Selene and Joseph looked at each other. "And I have introduced more." He saw the hate in Gabriel's face. "Marcus is our common enemy. He will try to do anything to take absolute power -"

"And that's something you want to do," Selene spat with anger and hate.

"You know me. The case is, I need more allies. What do you say?"

"I can't believe you made us come just to ask us that," Gabriel said incredulously.

"Well, I'm sure that my contacts inside your house are going to betray me, so I'm taking a step forward."

It was then that Gabriel noticed that Kraven didn't know about all the houses. He is being badly informed. "Why should we help you?" he asks, and an instant later the sound of several cars arriving could be heard. Seeing the smirk in Kraven's face, they knew that it was the moment.

One of the lycans arrived to the door to see almost ten lycans getting out of the cars and scattering all throughout the construction site, and another five coming toward where they were. When he turned around, they were waiting for him to say something. "Fifteen lycans." Immediately, Gabriel's group got out all their guns and turned around. Everyone except Selene, who aimed at Kraven's head.

"We came prepared, didn't we?" he said, making fun of them, but a little intimidated by Selene. But he knew that if she even tried to move the finger she had on the trigger, the Death Dealers would kill her. Roars and gunshots could immediately be heard as the lycans came inside. Selene turned around and began to shoot at them. She saw how one by one the lycans and her comrades fell to the floor, injured or killed. When there were no more lycans standing, Joseph, Gabriel, and Selene turned to shoot at Kraven and his guards, but they were not there anymore.

"Come on, we have to get out," Joseph said, seeing that Selene was reluctant to do so, and as Gabriel was going toward the others vampires and lycans.

"They're dead," said one vampire, standing and showing one lycan and a vampire. Gabriel nodded.

"There are another ten lycans out there, and the rest of the Death Dealers. We are dead too," said the lycan who had seen the enemy coming.

Joseph stood at their side. "We have to scatter too. We are few compared to them. You already know what to do."

Gabriel saw Selene coming toward them and putting new magazines in her guns. "Go!" As they got out the enemy began to shoot at them. Suddenly, in middle of everything, Selene saw several shadows. She immediately began to discharge her bullets in them. But then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something approaching her, so she turned to aim and shoot, but the lycan was quicker than she was.

* * *

Fionna was practicing in the shooting room, when Michael came and stood at her side. "Hey, what are you doing up this early? Dawn was almost four hours ago."

She looked at him, frowning. He had been gone almost a week at Sebastian's house, and she hadn't known that he was going to come back with Sebastian. "You're back."

"Yeah." He was getting concerned after seeing everyone acting suspiciously. "What's happening?"

"You don't know?" she asked incredulously.

Michael shook his head. "It's something wrong?"

"Did you come with Sebastian?" she asked as she saw Brianna enter the training room.

"Yeah. He was acting weird too."

"Michael! I didn't know you were going to come back so quickly," Brianna said, looking at Fionna, suspicious of what she had told him.

"Yeah, all you are acting oddly. Care to tell me what's going on?"

Brianna sighed. "Nothing's happening. Why do you think-"

"I know when you are lying. Please don't play with me." Seeing that they didn't respond, he added, "I'm going to ask Selene. She must know." He knew she would be angry about being awoken by him, but almost the same thing happened when Marcus came.

He began to walk out of the room; Brianna followed him, and then Fionna did so too, with some hesitation. "Selene is not here. She is out."

"Oh, she is in a mission then?" Seeing that Fionna and Brianna looked at each other, he figured that something was bad and he began to feel his pulse quicken. "What happened to her?"

"I told you. She's out!" Brianna knew what he might have been thinking, but there was no reason to worry him.

He began to ascend the stairs toward Selene's room. "I know you're lying!" As he climbed the stairs he could feel the anguish spreading through him and a lump rising in his throat. "Something is wrong. I know it!"

Suddenly, voiced could be heard from the garage. "They're here!" one of Sophie's assistants screamed. Immediately they went toward the garage to find out what had happened. They were all surprised to see only Joseph, another vampire carrying Gabriel, and a lycan. Their appearances showed that they were badly hurt.

Sebastian and Marcus entered the garage. "Where are the others?" Sebastian asked.

"They didn't make it," Joseph said as he walked to the infirmary.

"Where the fuck is Selene?" Michael asked, blocking Joseph's way.

He kept walking, not in the mood for this. "We don't know. We scattered."

Michael looked at Sebastian and Marcus with hate and anger. "Where the hell is she?" seeing that they didn't answer, he looked to Brianna. "Tell me!" When he turned again to ask Sebastian and Marcus, they were no longer there. "Please tell me!" he said, feeling that he couldn't breathe because of the despair he was feeling. If he had to hurt someone to find out, he would do it.

Seeing that, Fionna answered, not caring what Brianna might have to say about it. "You remember the construction site we passed when we were out?" Michael looked at her and nodded. Seeing her look, he knew that Selene might still be there. Quickly he went to the board that held all the keys and got the ones of the bike he and Selene had stolen months ago.

"Be careful," he heard Fionna say, and he didn't care if it was going to be a trap for him. The only thing on his mind was the hope that Selene might be still alive.

* * *

**_PriNcEsS-oF-D-c_**

Thanks for the comment and obviously I'm not doing this for the reviews. :)

**_PeteG_**

Well, In the movie Selene is cold and I made her even colder because I thought that she wouldn't like to begin to develop feelings for Michael or for anyone hence she would avoid him, get angry and have fights for stupid reasons. The thing of the fight with the vampires was that Michael wasn't in capacities both physical and emotional to fight, he is tired, hadn't feed well, had been shot, etc… and emotional because he still is human and I don't think he would be very glad to kill someone, that's why he let them alive. He harmed them but not killed them.  
Thanks for your comment, and I'm glad you are enjoying the history.

**_chuck-klee_**

I'm really glad for all the comments you did. I know you want them get together as soon as possible and they will… eventually. …But I'm still doubting about they having kids and taking over the world. ;)


	12. Emotional Intimacy

_**RATED R FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND STRONG LANGUAGE.**_

**·**

**CHAP 12: EMOTIONAL INTIMACY.**

·

Selene slowly awakes and the first thing she sees is the unknown roof, immediately she remembers what she did, not that she could forget it, she knew she would regret it even before of doing it but she didn't care and just lived the moment. She turns her face just to find Michael's inches away from hers, for a moment she looks at his mouth but then she avoids it and stares at his closed eyes. He knew she was awake even before of her turning her face, he had felt when she tensed by a moment and then relaxed and now he feels how she stares at him as she slightly and maybe without knowing caresses his arm with her cold fingers, although he is dying to open his eyes and kiss her he knows this is not the moment to let her know he is awake, after all, he doesn't know how is her stance now, although he suspects that nothing has changed.

Suddenly she notes that she is fondling his arm so she stops and then uncomfortable by her position she tries to move but the same arm stretched across her stomach and pinning her to the bed stops her, she looks at him again and careful to not to wake him removes his arm, she sees that he doesn't notices it so she tightens the white blanket around her body and sits in the bed. Michael opens his eyes just as she collects her Death Dealer suit of the floor and stands up of the bed, at every step she takes he hears the sound of the wood under her foot, she directs towards the bathroom without even give a back glance to him, well, he now knows her stance.

Selene leans against the closed door, she had feel his eyes on her as she crossed the room and now the only thing she can think is in how things got that far.

·

**Flashback:**

"Selene! Selene!" Michael yells as he sees her car parked and hidden a few meters away of the construction, for now, he with every second that passes feels his hopes decrease, he knows that as more time passes less are the probabilities to find her alive. Seeing she is not in the car he runs towards the structure, after a couple of seconds he smells her scent and the ones of lycans, immediately he directs towards it and without thinking he opens the door and sees seven lycans aiming at him.

"Well, well, well her fuck toy is here." Kraven says at see Michael by a monitor and knowing Michael is listening him for the walkie-talkie the lycans have.

Michael doesn't know with who is he talking but he suspects it, that voice he had heard it when he was agonizing five months ago, he tries to find Kraven but the only scent of vampire in the room belongs to Selene, he tries to find her too but he can't see her, "Where is she?"

Kraven chuckles "Do you think I'm so stupid to tell you that?" Michael doesn't answer, he is not for games, he stares at the camera for a moment and then sees a room in a corner, his guts tells him Selene is inside there, he is going to move but one lycan shots at him "Do you think you can endure several modified bullets and tranquilizers?"

"I fucking don't care!"

Kraven is angry, their plan didn't consisted in Michael be there, now the outcome of this may not be the one expected "Why are you ready to endanger your live for her? She is nothing more than-"

"I don't care your opinion about her!" Michael interrupts him as he studies how he is going to pass that lycans and get out with Selene, with the lesser injuries possible.

"We had an interesting chat and I'm sure she hadn't told you her real position about you and the lycans." For now Kraven is going to try to taunt Michael, he had tried to get information out of her but she didn't say even a word, instead she killed a couple of his dealers and lycans and put up with all the harm they had done to her. Nothing weird there, "I'm sure you two are pretty close but did she trust in you? Did she tell you what she does in her 'missions'?" He doesn't know why but he can't avoid to feel jealous, he had thought that his obsession with her had finished sometime ago, "I think not! She can't change and she is not going to do it, you must know it by now."

Why is he putting with all Kraven's shit instead of pass those lycans and find Selene? His reason is telling him to not be impulsive but his soul that he has to get her out of there. "I'm not in the mood for this shit."

Kraven smirks "I'm sure you are not."

"Tell me has she changed? Or is she still arrogant and cold? Reserved? Sad by the death of her family? Not letting her feelings get in the way? Denying or ignoring things she doesn't like? Prideful? …By your face I see she is the same person I knew, so apparently nothing has changed." Michael it's not hearing the only he thinks is that he has to kill those lycans in front of him because if he doesn't do it he knows they will shot at Selene with those bullets and then she will not make it. Hadn't they done that already? He asks himself alarmed. "Is she still a cold blooded murderer? Lycan hater? …Or has she been a hypocrite for the last months? No one can change in so little time, not even her …Is she still so wild in bed?" he asks acidly and chuckling, although of course she never had showed that to him.

"You are a coward, why aren't you here instead of this lycans?" Michael asks as he begins to transform.

Why put himself in danger? "Easy, don't do anything you will regret." He already has given orders to the lycans to kill the hybrid so there is nothing he can do now, the only thing he regrets its not have brought Selene with him to watch it, if she is not dead by now, he thinks darkly.

"Fuck you!" Michael says as he runs towards the lycans and he hears several shots and feels how they embed in him, but he is not going to let that stop him. Quickly he punches, scratches and fights with the lycans, he knows he is powerful than them. When he is killing the last lycan standing he hears two shots coming from the room he supposes Selene is, not knowing what had happened he runs towards it and kicks the door open.

She knew something unexpected had happened when a cell phone rang and the lycans that were torturing her let her in the room with a Death Dealer, she was to weak to think what it was, the only thing she knew was that this was the last opportunity to escape, although that would be equal of fatal, outside the sun would burn her alive. Making an effort she forgets the pain in her wrists, torso and head and begins to struggle against the chain that is tying her up to the chair, she had hours doing that and finally one of the components of the chain broke loose.

Seeing the distraction of the Death Dealer at hear the shots she approaches for his rifle that it is over a table but she is too weak and he turns around as he hears when she falls with the rifle, immediately he directs towards her and doing a last effort she aims and shots at him as at the same time he punches her several times.

Looking around his eyes land in Selene, she is on the floor with a gun in her hand and at her side a death Death Dealer. Immediately he runs towards her and crouches as he turns her, his heart skips a beat when he sees her very injured and bleeding badly, looking around again he searches for Kraven or someone else on the room but they are alone.

Selene feels when she is turned around, she had recognized Michael scent even before he had destroyed the door, there's no need to open her eyes to be sure that it's him but she does it and sees him looking around and then looking at her, "Selene…" immediately she recognizes the intense anguish in his voice and eyes. Why she doesn't say anything? He begins to lightly brush the blood stained hair off her face but when he sees her flinching he stops, the last thing he wants is hurt her even more.

She stares at him for a moment, what's he doing here? She thinks letting the gun on the floor, he was the last person she expected to see… "Let's get out of here…" She says blocking the emotions she is feeling just of see him.

He stares at her bleary eyes and helps her to sit. "I thought you never would say that…" he feigns a smile and knows she is trying to not let him see how weak she really is. He also knows he shouldn't move her but stay there is out of question because he knows in any moment more lycans can enter again.

He helps her to stand and then she shrugs him off and walks towards a wall in which she leans. "…The sun is on." She states knowing he already knows that.

Michael nods and doubting of separate of her goes for her coat, he sees her putting some gloves in her hands so he knows she will have to put the coat over her head. He gets close to her again but not too close, the close enough to not annoy her and to catch her if she falls "Ok let's go."

Selene nodes and begins to walk slowly again, knowing that it will take her a while to get to the door of the other room she orders "Go for the car and bring it here."

He shakes his head, "No way, I'm not going to let you alone." He sees the glare she sends him but he ignores her.

Selene breaths deeply ignoring the pain "If you don't do it I will burn in the way, the car is not close."

Michael doesn't want to accept but that's true, there's not other way, he looks around and makes sure that there is no one else in the surroundings "Stay here."

If she wouldn't be so tired she would had frowned and said something at him by that order, but seeing it since other point it's better to stay in this room, after all if someone else enters it will be for that door, and it will be easier to shot just at it than at an entire group dispersed by all the room. "Bring me the guns."

Michael recognizes in her voice that she is going to stay here, quickly he goes for the guns and then looks at the chair, at least he should try, he gets close to it and yanks it of the floor, and then he carries it with him. Selene doesn't have energies to look behind her to see what he is doing and what all that noise is, when he stands at her side she sees the metal chair and the guns. "I will not delay." It's the only thing he says before of get out of the room.

Kraven was anxious to know what had happened, he will have to wait to kill the hybrid but by the anguish in Michael's face as he gets out of the room he assumes Selene is death, at least he is making suffer someone… Where is the hybrid going? To find him? That's impossible. Kraven thinks amused, he is too far now to be found that easily. "Too hard for you seeing her like that…" He jokes but Michael doesn't even seem like he has heard it.

Michael runs out, why he had to come in that damn motorbike! And it doesn't help that Selene's polarized and armed window has received some shoots. At least it's not broken. Just for security he is going to put his jacket and shirt over it, he hopes that block the sun rays. He is not going to put her in the truck again, he prefers be attentive at what happens with her, he thinks as he gets in the car and drives it to the construction then he parks it the closest possible to the entrance.

When he enters again he hears Kraven giving orders of disappear the bodies. Quickly he enters in the room and sees Selene sited in the chair with her head bended but still looking at the door and aiming at it, under the chair there is a puddle of blood, looking at her eyes he recognizes that she is going to faint "Everything is ready". She had intended to walk out of the room, or at least try it but by the dizziness she had to sit in the chair, now as Michael approaches her she tries to stand again, she makes it but at every step she takes worst she feels, seeing this Michael hesitant puts a hand in her waist to help her, just as she had done for him, she puts her hand around his back and leans against him, they begin to walk again, after a couple of meters feeling her tiredness and her quick breathing he stops and looks at her, she knows what he is going to do but she doesn't stops him, instead she lets him put the coat over her head and then she puts her arms around his neck as he puts a hand under her legs and the other across her back and picks her up. He is very quick and at the same time careful of not let her burn and puts her in the back seat of the car, then he makes sure everything is fine but without looking at her that probably is glaring at him. "Are you going to be fine?" He asks worry at see the blood spot under her.

Selene stares at him and shrugs, "…I suppose." she says struggling to have her eyes open, then she looks at the 'fixed' window and then at him again, looking at his chest she sees several bullets holes "…You are bleeding too…" she says as she lies down.

"It's nothing…" He says for the first time realizing that he was injured too "You are worse than me…" Seeing her nodding he gets out of the car and enters by the copilot door. When he looks back he sees her passed out, he ignites the car and gets out of there.

After almost one hour he sees that he can't go too fast because the wind begins to unpin the cloths and several rays enter, so seeing several houses he makes a decision than in normal circumstances he wouldn't have done, he is going to break in one. After observe several houses he parks in front of one that has a sign of SELL, he gets out of the car and makes sure everything is fine inside, then he goes for her and carries her to the basement where he found a bed, a table, a couch and a shower, he carefully puts her in the bed and then goes to hide the car, when he comes in again he searches towels or something hygienic to clean her, when he finds it he directs towards the basement again, there he gets close to her and begins to wet the towel in a vessel and then he begins to clean the dry blood of her face and neck, he is going to check if she has others injuries but she begins to murmur something and he can see her eyes moving although she has them close, a nightmare, Michael decides to not check her more, the bed is not wet with blood which means that all her hemorrhages stopped.

Sighing he enters at the bathroom and begins to extract all the bullets and splinters out of his body, for some reason he hadn't healed maybe for the pills Charles had been given him, or because he hasn't drank blood, who knows? Then he cleans his shirt with holes and then enters in the shower. He furious begins to wash the blood off his body, hers, his and the lycan's, he can't believe he killed again, that was something he didn't want to do and he is beginning to see that he is loosing what he is, he doesn't feel regret even for kill them as brutally as he did, he is not going to try to convince himself that he did it for her or that he didn't have another option, his problem is that he _did_ it. He can't say like Selene or Brianna that he is going to put it behind him, he can't do that even although he knows they weren't innocent, it was in self defense but an assassination is an assassination no matter the circumstances that took him to it. After a while of this he gets out of the bathroom and goes towards Selene to check her, he sees that everything is 'fine' so he directs towards the couch and takes his jacket and puts it on then he lies on the couch.

He was so afraid when he heard Joseph say that no one else had made it, he felt the same despair of years ago but this time there was something else, something he doesn't know what it is, maybe regret for not had told her what he really felt, he looks at her as shakes his head, he knows she would had just shrug him off and would had told him that that was going to change with time, maybe it was that he didn't want to lose her when she had done so many things for him and he basically none… He stares at her, if that was a trap he doesn't want to think how is going to be the war…

Selene recovers sense very slowly, she knows she is not in the car because there is not movement and sounds, her fingers brush against something soft and different at her sheets back on Gabriel's house, where did Michael bring her? She opens her eyes to see a wooden and unknown ceiling, she feels that all her injures are healed for what she deduces she has been here for a long while, she removes the sheet that is over her and as she sits in the bed she sees Michael asleep on the couch, she is grateful for what he did but she can't avoid to be annoyed at the fact that he saved her life… again, she stands up and directs towards a door she assumes is the bathroom, as she gets close she diverts her glance towards Michael and sees that by the expression on his face he was worried about something when he fell sleep, immediately she reminds his face when he found her, shaking her head she enters in the bathroom feeling all the sticky and dry blood in her body, looking at the mirror as she passes by it she sees she has not blood on her face or in her neck, instead of think about it she directs towards the shower.

At least she shot Kraven, she thinks as she sees that she lost a lot of blood, the price was worth it at see his face at the moment although she would had liked more to kill him but she will have to wait to their next meeting…

Michael awakes at hear the shower on, she is well by now, he can't avoid to smile relieved… After a while he doesn't hear the water running and several minutes later she gets out as if anything. "Hey…" he says as she passes by his side without notice that he is awake, she stops and turns around frowning, "You scare the shit out of me you know?" he says standing and approaching her at see that she doesn't say anything.

She doesn't know what to say at that, by his tone of voice she knows he is being very serious about it and the last thing she wants is another of their usual fights, she nodes "…Thanks."

Michael stares at her and nodes, he didn't expect that "Are you fine now?"

She nodes and begins to walk towards the bed, "…I need to rest…" she is not going to recognize that she still feels a little weak but she knows he will assume it, besides the sun is still up and if they are here is because something happened with the car. Knowing what this means he nods and sits in the couch again. Selene lies in the bed and closes her eyes feigning being sleep, she doesn't want to speak but neither wants to think, the last days hadn't been too good, what she did to Robert was a direct reminder of what she had done for the last two hundred years and to the few innocent lycans… few? She can't keep thinking like this, she knows that what she did was bad but also knows they are in a war and she did the necessary to protect herself. After a while she begins to hear Michael doing noises and then a door open "Where are you going?" she asks annoyed.

"Upstairs." it's his answer as he closes the door. Upstairs? She had thought they were in a hotel but it seems not, and a house? It certainly doesn't look as an abandoned house, where the hell did he bring her? She doesn't want to endanger herself for her curiosity so she will have to wait for him to explain her, opening her eyes and looking around again she sees her guns over the little table besides the bed, his jacket over the couch, a table that has several books on top and her clean coat at her side, sighing she stands and goes to sit on the couch.

Michael enters after several minutes and stares at her, "I went out to search for food but…" He stops when he sees her rolling her eyes "What?" he asks annoyed.

Why he had to remember her how hungry she is? She looks at the bottle in his hand, "You know you are not going to find blood at least if you don't go to hunt some animal." she really doubts he be capable of doing something like that, she thinks as she notices that he has put on the shirt she saw in the bathroom.

"Well… this is all I found." He says showing a bottle of orange juice. "If you want-"

"You know damn well that doesn't -"

He sighs tired of her attitude, "You're being rude!" He says irritated, he knows that the juice is not going to have an effect on her, but at least he did it with good intentions!

Selene stares at him and sighs, he really has changed on the last month, just last week he had gone with Sebastian without say anything to her and she had been told by Gabriel, she thought it had been suspicious but she didn't do anything, she wasn't tranquil until he called and she was in Gabriel's office and hear that he was fine "When did you come back?"

Michael sits at the other side of the couch "This morning…" he says staring at her, and for the first time realizes that he doesn't even know the reasons of what had happened, "Why did you go to a meeting with Kraven? …It was Kraven, right?"

Selene nods and tells him everything. Then a thought strikes her "I thought you were not going to come until next week…"

He sees the worry in her face "Why the suspicious tone?"

"Do you know who called to inform Sebastian about what had happened?"

Michael nodes, the same he had though moments ago "Marcus."

Selene sighs, there are so many things that don't have sense "For Marcus it wasn't convenient to call Sebastian so why he did it?"

Sebastian had spoke to him to go to his home for two weeks, he had thought that if he put distance between him and Selene he would forget about his feelings and her, at least for the moment, he had agreed. In the course of the week he had known all the integrants of Sebastian's group, the house, and the new lycans that had united believing in him, he had been comfortable until Sebastian told him everything that had happened with Charles and what it had been done to Robert and he couldn't believe they were capable to do something like that to one lycan and then keep living under the same roof as if anything had happened, he looks at her and then at the floor, no reason in ask, he already knows her position about this, so why waste his time… "Maybe he didn't think that I would come with Sebastian?"

Selene shakes her head "Marcus would have everything planned." He was after all a warrior and a Death Dealer, there's no way he could have 'forget' that 'little' detail.

And what he is about to say is even weirder "There is something else you don't know…"

She frowns worried "…What?"

"Marcus didn't want to tell me where you were, the one who said it was Fionna…" Seeing she doesn't say anything he continues "…So… they have a _very_ good plan… or Fionna it's not in league with Marcus and she told me because she was worry for you…?"

Everything is so twisted that she doesn't know what to think, "If that's true she must be dead by now… or will be very soon." that's something she doesn't want to think.

At hear that he takes a sip of the juice, is Selene truly emotionless? After all, Fionna was someone very close to her and the way she just said that… as she didn't care… Or is she keeping her feelings to herself? Nothing weird there… just as Kraven had said… He shakes his head, why is he remembering what that asshole told him? "Why did Fionna have to tell you?" She asks interrupting his thoughts "You were capable of track me once…"

Michael stands and puts the bottle on top of the table and directs towards the bed "I didn't remember that I could do that…" He was not going to say to her that he was so afraid that the only thing he thought was find her death. Besides he also doesn't know if the distance and time had something to do there.

Selene nodes at see him lying down and giving her the back. She knows what it is to do things without thinking, Viktor was the first and only example in her mind. Se can't believe that after all he did she momentarily sometimes regrets had killed him, he had been very cruel and he deserved it, but at the same time he had been kind with her, she sighs, he had took everything from her… that was all.

She knew that someone, probably Brianna, would send another group if they didn't comeback to the house but by then it would have been very late. Somehow she knows Michael didn't obey the rules and finished rescuing her. Why? Would have she done the same for him? These are the kind of things she doesn't like to think, why as more she thinks about it more anxious she becomes? If he hadn't come in that moment she would be dead by now… She had been rescued before and she had been grateful for that but when she felt him in the room… Why did she felt some kind of joy when she saw Michael? …It was joy? She really doesn't know and doesn't remember feeling that before… Why always he has to remember her that he is the only person in whom she can count? …Even when he is not there?

"Do you know if Gabriel and Joseph made it?" She asks several hours later and knowing that he is awake.

"Until the moment I let the house only they and another two had arrived." He says without show the jealous he feels for their relationship, "…Gabriel didn't look good…" he ads frowning.

Selene frowns, "If he arrived alive he is well now or recovering."

He stands up "He wasn't as bad as you so that's a good sign…" she nods and Michael continues although doubting "…It was true what Sebastian told me? …That the day you disappeared with Brianna, Joseph and Sophie …you were torturing Robert?"

She looks at the floor and then at him again, she definitely is not proud of that but she did it, "It's true." Why he cares about that? It's not like he helped them to torture Robert…

By her voice he knows something about that its bothering her but he also knows she never will tell something like that at him "…I think we should go back, now is safe…" Selene nods, that was the same thing she was going to say. Michael turns around and reaches for her coat and when he stands up and turns around she is standing at his side checking the guns, "What do you really think of me?" He asks without thinking. She sighs as she puts the guns in the table, so that's what is bothering him. Well, now that he did the question why not wait for an answer? But he knows there is not going to be one, _'the worst kind of animal of all'_ "…I'm part lycan too…"

Selene turns and stares at him, she hadn't noted how close they were, looking at his eyes she sees him waiting and reluctantly she answers "…I don't have anything against you…"

"I know that but-" He doesn't continue because he doesn't know what to say, having her this close is affecting him, nonetheless he gives another step towards her "Do you think I'm worst of a lycan as your kind does or-"

He must know that by now! He doesn't say that he knows her? "Why are you asking all that?" Selene is aware of their closeness, why she doesn't feel wary as before?

He touches his forehead and stares at her "Because I need to know..." She sighs, it's evidently what she thinks of him, even Brianna had noticed. And she thought he knew it, although her attitude towards him is not the best she had told him things she wouldn't tell to a lycan, and the kisses? She thinks as she looks at his mouth and then to his eyes again, he should know that she had never kissed another lycan. Seeing him expectant she doesn't know what to answer, that she is confused? That he is more than a lycan for her but that she is afraid of that? That she wants to ignore it but in occasions she can't? That she doesn't want to care for anyone? And certainly she doesn't want him caring for her? …This never had happened to her…

He sighs deeply at see her reaction, obviously there is something she doesn't want to tell him, habituated to this he nodes "…Okay."

At hear that the words just get out of her mouth "…I have never seen you as a lycan, I thought you knew that…" knowing that her comment wasn't the proper one and less proper was the tone of voice in which she said it she turns for her guns, why he has to do this? In any other moment she would had just shrugged him off but now… Things have changed. She looks back at him over her shoulder, somehow the annoyance in her voice was not reflected in her eyes. "Michael we have to hur-"

The way she said that and the way she stares at him makes him feel that she is not sure of what she said, "Selene…" he says interrupting her, at that she turns completely and before she can even say anything more he poses his lips over hers. She is surprised, that was the last thing she imagined he would do but as she is going to push away from him he does it first. He opens his eyes to see her frowning at him. The only thing Selene can think is in her heart beat, what is she waiting to move away? The short peck on the mouth wasn't enough for him and seeing that she is not moving away in a quick movement he kisses her again, this time putting his hands around her. As he kisses her he notes she is not doing anything, she is just standing there and letting him enjoy the kiss, she is like a statue… Sensing her uncomfortableness he pulls away and sighs. Selene is too confused she doesn't know what to do, kiss him back or push him away? Without noticing she closes her eyes and moves her lips against his as he separates from her, when she opens his eyes and stares back at him she can see the same confusion she supposes he can see, what's she doing, she thinks as she brings her mouth towards him again.

This time he is the surprised as he feels her soft kiss, for a couple of seconds he can't do anything but then he tightens his hold in her waist and deepens the kiss. The kiss they had shared in Gabriel's house had been intense for her because it had been different to the others, and she had just stayed there without touching at exception of their mouths but now she can't stop to want to feel him so she runs her hands towards his neck as the kiss becomes more passionate. This time when his tongue slips between her lips she meets it and then does the same.

Michael can't believe this is happening, somehow this doesn't seem real that's why he, after what it seems like forever, pulls away. He opens his eyes to see her with her eyes closed and as breathless as he is. Selene doesn't want to open her eyes, what is she going to say now? She thinks as she breaths deeply, after a couple of seconds she opens her eyes to stare back at him. He doesn't know what's happening but looking at her he sees her frowning. Just as she is going to take a step back and say that that was a mistake he brings his mouth to her forehead and places a soft kiss there then he brings his forehead against hers, "What's this?" he asks choosing well his words and hiding the emotion of his voice, he knows that if he asks her 'what are you doing?' she would not react well.

Selene can feel his heartbeat and the way he begins to stroke her hair, shy she can't move away? …What's she suppose to say? That it was an impulse? That she somehow had wanted that? His stare is so intense that she avoids his eyes, instead she looks at the bed that it is at his back immediately she regrets it and looks back at him, "I don't know." it was the truth.

Michael nods, he had noted where she had looked but somehow he knows that's not what she wants, does she? Selene slides her hands from his neck to his shoulders and not too unconsciously looks at the bed again. Does she really want that and with _him_? She slightly opens her mouth when she sees that Michael is going to kiss her again.

With every second he feels her growing less restrained, after a while he stops the intense kiss and slides his hand towards hers and the other he lets it in her waist, then doubting he takes the small step backwards that separates them from the bed and sits in it, he does this without break their stare, he can see her frowning more and there's no doubt in his mind that that was a bad move.

She is surprised, in other occasions she wouldn't have any problem in to know what to do but now it seems there is something that doesn't let her think straight or that she can't control. Or she wants to think that? She knows it was her that involuntarily gave him this idea but looking at his eyes she can't avoid to feel drawn even more to him and at the same time a sensation goes through her but suddenly he brakes their stare and looks away.

Michael didn't want to let his real feelings for her know that's why he looks at the floor and just as he is going to let her go and stand he feels her taking the step towards him and putting her free hand in his shoulder, immediately he looks at her shocked and can see the hesitation in her face as she straddles him.

Selene is surprised at her movements as she rests her weigh in his lap, but she knows she _really_ wants to do this and maybe that's why she is so nervous, she sustains with difficult Michael's surprised long stare and then she feels him pulling her to his embrace and resting his chin in her shoulder, she can't avoid to feel uneasy for that gesture. He feels how she stiffens at the contact but after several seconds she begins to relax and he feels her moving her hand so he lets it free and immediately he feels her arms around his back, he takes his head of her shoulder and kisses her on the cheek then he drags his mouth to hers.

Selene answers his kisses and begins to play with his hair as she feels his hands gently roaming by her back and legs, he breaks their kiss and draws his lips towards her chin then she feels him brush them softly against her neck she immediately feels tickles as he breaths deeply and she has to resist the urge of sigh. Michael knows she is enjoying this for her movements and her barely audible sigh so he begins to gently lick and nibble her neck. His lips feel warm, soft and moist against her neck, she feels her body temperature raise slightly, a normal thing for her kind in this circumstances, is not the same than humans or lycans but is something pleasurable that not even the blood can do.

He loses his grip on her back and brings his hands to the cord of her corset and slowly he unties it and begins to pull of it, she looks at him when he takes it out, he waits for her to stop him but she doesn't do it so he tosses it to the floor. They stare at each other as he brings his hands towards her front and lowers the zipper of her suit, carefully and slowly he retires it with her help then without break their eye contact he places his hands in her cold shoulders and runs it to her hands then towards her shoulders again. This is just lust, she thinks as she stays like that until she leans into him and kisses him, she tries with this kiss take her mind of what is happening, or better, of what she is feeling, she suddenly feels his fingers lightly tracing different kind of patterns by her nude back, she can't avoid to shiver for the tickles and the warm of his fingers and how he leaves this warm along her.

"You are so soft…" he murmurs, the skin of his dreams… He is going to memorize all her curves, he thinks as Selene presses her body against his at every move he does, he brings his hands to her sides and lightly touches her then he slowly ascends towards her breasts. When she feels his hands she gasps into the kiss as pleasure rolls through her, she shudders as he keeps his ministrations but for short time. He stops and runs his hands through her legs until her boots there he unclasps them and puts them off, never breaking their kiss, he removes his shoes with his own feet and as he does this he for the first time feels Selene's hands roaming by his back and introducing by his shirt.

She feels as he re runs his hands by her legs as he moves his but instead to go to her breasts again he reaches to her lower back then she feels him lifting her easily, she puts herself even closer to him as he stands and turns them around then she feels the soft bed, continuing where she left it she slides her hands into his shirt and lightly begins to touch his abdomen and sides noting him tensing his muscles and his shivers.

Michael is supporting his weight, he wants to touch her so much, he wants to feel her but he is restrained himself to go slow, she tenses and gasps again when he softly brushes his thumbs over her nipples. Now she can't avoid some pants as he keeps with that, she can feel how her own caresses become more intense and she extracts her hands and puts them in the hem of his shirt then begins to lift it, all the way making sure of have her fingers in his skin. Michael never had imagined she would be this passive, he always had imagined and dreamed her being rude and dominant, she breaks the kiss and knowing what she wants he separates from her and lets her pull the shirt over his head. She throws the cloth to the floor and at difference of him that apparently hasn't look at her she does it, she notes that he is slightly out of breath and that he has won a little more of muscle, she licks her lips as she looks at his shoulders, chest and abdomen. Michael gets close to her again and gives her a short peck in the mouth then he kisses her chin, and neck. Although she is enjoying the little fires that his lips let in the way it is taking all her effort to not bring his mouth to hers again or to her neck, she doesn't know why but she just can't stop of kissing him.

Her skin is so soft, he thinks as he keeps descending towards her collarbone and kisses her tenderly, by the second he can feel as Selene becomes more exited. It is not surprise for her what he is going to do but nonetheless when she feels his lips, tongue and teeth nibbling and licking her breasts and nipples she instinctively pants and her back arches towards him as electrics shocks pass through her. After several minutes he separates and keeps his trail of kisses downward, he stops at her navel and plants several kisses in her belly button and flicks his tongue against it, he feels her squirm a little and he looks at her but she has her eyes closed. Selene is finding even harder to think in something else that not be the physical sensations he is making her feel, thing she is glad, she doesn't open her eyes although she knows he is staring at her, why she doesn't want to look at him? she thinks as she feels his hands in her waist and then in her suit, he begins to pull of it and she raises her hips, then he slides it by her legs, all the way he continues to kiss and flick his tongue against her hips and legs, he discards the suit it on the pile of cloths at the bed side.

After several seconds the only thing he can do is stare at her body, her white and cold skin, her long and soft legs, her curvy hips, delicate waist, her breasts and neck, her lips, when he looks at her eyes he can see her slightly annoy by this, "You are beautiful…" he whispers breathlessly as he begins to touch her feet, her ankles, her knees and smooth thighs. She upholds his look as he says and does this, suddenly he stops at her hips and then looks where he has his hands and back at her again, she doesn't say anything, he has not need to know that.

He should know it by now, he thinks as he sees in her glance that she is not going to explain it, but nonetheless he begins to do little circles against the little scar that she has since she was human. Beginning to feel uncomfortable by this she shrugs his hand off and sits. For her look he knows she doesn't want to become _too_ _intimate _with him so he is sure that she is going to stop everything there, she can see his confusion when she sits and kisses him.

Now knowing that she is not going to change of decision he begins to lean against her but at the last moment she turns her body staying she over him. He puts his hands in her waist and looks at her as she stops. His strong glances and obvious tenderness and care should be a motive for her to push him away, but she doesn't, she thinks as she stares at him.

She wants to touch him but she is not going to say that, she leans her upper and cold body against his and she feels how he quivers slightly as she does it, she feels him raising his hand and then running his fingers through her hair, he had control for long enough, she thinks as she runs her fingers by his sides and begins to kiss him lightly, then she catches his bottom lip and begins to lick it and lightly bite him without break the skin. Michael let's her do whatever she wants, if she wants to tease him for him is fine, after a couple of minutes he feels her tongue darting between his lips caressing his, he happily corresponds her and begins to touch her back again. Lightly she touches his neck, after a moment she separates and directs towards his ear, she barely sucks his earlobe when she feels him putting her even closer, she groans feeling an electricity flow as he shudders against her letting her feel him poking her in her thighs, after the sensation passes she smirks and then continues towards his neck. He always has been very sensible and she doing that and then moaning in his ear was too much, he wants to make love to her now but he struggles against it. Michael arches his throat as she sensually trails her lips against it to his neck, she begins to softly nibble but after a while he feels her doing it a little more aggressive, _'Usually it's purely sexual, others do it like some kind of bond and rarely its to survive'_.

Selene can feel his hot blood behind his skin, his jugular, his pulse, her mouth watering, "You can bite me if you want…" She hears him say and to her annoyance something flutters inside her, she wants to do it, she is excited and hungry but somehow she knows that if she does it he may take this as something else, as if her attitude hadn't done it by now, she thinks apprehensively as she takes a deep breath and keeps touching his shoulder and chest. He knows she is doubting of do it, he is going to raise her head to make her look at him when he feels the soft and cold touch of her lips planting a peck there and then continuing the same path her right hand had took.

His skin is so warm, she thinks as she kisses his shoulders and chest, as she does this her hands continue to trace his muscles. He stiffs at the tickles in his stomach and when she begins to outline softly his navel and then keeps its journey.

When she reaches his belt buckle in a moment of clarity she stops, what it is really happening? Is she acting by instincts or for something more? She looks at his green eyes that are looking at her intensely, rarely she doesn't want to think in that now. Michael leans against his elbows "We can-" he interrupts when she kisses the place where his heart is. Why is she really doing this? He thinks as he sees her kissing him, she is not acting like if this is just sex… Well, he doesn't know how she acts in these circumstances… For him it's not just sex but for her?

Her mind is in constant battle, one side it says that she should stop this there and the other side tells her to continue, as she hears what he is saying she without thinking kisses his chest. She wants him and she doesn't want to stop. As she keeps kissing him she pushes him back on the bed, not further denying herself with her other hand she undoes the buckle followed by the button of his pants then she pulls down his zipper, pulling away the sides she slides his pants and boxers down his legs, she takes a long look at his body and then sees his socks which she takes too. He feels her hands ascend by his legs and his breath quickens, seeing his reaction she continues and begins to kiss his stomach, chest, neck, his chin and mouth, she feels his arms around her putting her closer, she takes a deep breath when she feels him against her. Her cold body makes contrast with his warm one, he thinks as he breaks the kiss and pants when she begins to rub against him.

She squirms as he finds her mouth and kisses her again. Michael feels her shivering and that her hand goes downwards again, very slowly, his heartbeat and breathing quickens as she continues, both gasp when she finally and lightly touches him and strokes his erection and although her hand is cold this seems to stimulate him even more, he breaks the kiss to breathe and then looks at her as the pleasure begins to gain control of his body making him unable to move, it seems to him that she eludes him as she puts her head at his side and continues with the stroking.

He gently caresses her back and sides as she lies at his side, touching her spine vertebra by vertebra, she thinks that he surely is enjoying it when his hand closes sharply about her hip. Michael turns slightly his head to find her cheek, by the quick flows of air he feels in his neck he can say that she is panting as much as he is. He squeezes her buttocks when she begins to increase the speed of her stroke, anxiously he begins to touch her cheek with his nose. She raises her head and begins to trail her lips towards his mouth, but before she had even touch his cheek he captures her mouth and kisses her deeply as his hand keeps squeezing and caressing her lower back, first slowly and then more intensely.

The way she smells and tastes, the noises she makes and her touches are driving him wild as her caresses become more audacious, knowing that he is close he takes her wrist at first softly and then more firmly when she doesn't stop, "Stop…" he says breaking their kiss and gasping for air. She doesn't put attention at what he said and continues and before she knows it he pushes her off of him, she feels defensive when he turns their bodies around so that her back is resting in the bed. "If you keep with that…" He says seeing her glare, never had she looked at him like that, until now, that was the most intense and alluring look, pupils dilated, exited and irritated all at the same time, but there is something else he can't read.

She knows what he means so she tranquilizes again, above her she feels Michael shuddering trying to gain control over his body, he presses his forehead against hers and looks at her intensely as he lies at her side, she closes her eyes after a moment just when he is beginning to smirk at her, why are his glances bothering her? …Are they truly bothering her? If they are, so why she doesn't stop it? She asks herself. After few seconds he touches her stomach and lightly massages it as he gives her several pecks in her mouth, after a while he brings his hand towards her hips, legs and thighs and then upwards, just grazing. Her body involuntary pulls away and her breath catches in her throat, and as Michael stays still she takes a handful of the sheet, she waits for him to move again but he doesn't so she opens her eyes and sees him smirking at her. Instead he brings his mouth towards her earlobe and sucks lightly on it, he does it for awhile until she relaxes again and as he does it he can't avoid to grind against her leg, after a moment he brushes his hand against her again but more firmly than before. Automatically and against all her efforts her body jerks and she groans as he keeps caressing her gently and carefully. Michael has to admit that her movements are exciting him again, not that she had stopped of do that… he raises his head slightly to see her face, after a moment he stops again. Waiting she opens her eyes to see him smirking again, obvious at what he is doing and knowing she already is lost in her feelings of… desire she smirks back as she touches his nape and immediately raises her head slightly and catches his lips with hers. Michael notes she loses the last of her inhibitions, this kiss is dark, hot and powerful, her, he answers the kiss with all his being as he begins to move his hand faster and harder.

She knows she is in the edge, she can't stop to kiss him harder, grasp even harder the sheets and squirm against him. He knows it won't be much longer, her stomach is starting to tense up, her hips are moving faster, she pauses the kiss and takes a deep breath as she turns her face away from him, she closes her eyes tightly as her hips bucks and her body spasms.

After a moment he begins to slow and retires his hand and sees as she begins to relax and breathe deeply, she stays like that for awhile and when she turns her face and meets his eyes again they are blue.

She prefers to look at his neck instead of his eyes, they stay like that for a couple of minutes, she glad of the silence not knowing what would be her answer if he asks her something. "Your eyes…" she hears him say as he begins to touch her scar, for the first time she realizes she is transformed, she nods as she sees the little drops of sweat in his forehead, she has the impulse to clean it but she stops herself. He suspected even before of she turn her face that her eyes would be blue, he doesn't have a problem with that its just that he feels more drawn to her brown ones, she closes them for a moment and when she opens them again they are brown, he had wanted to see how they changed, he thinks as she removes his hand of her scar.

All his staring is making her feel uncomfortable, she knows he must be also but for a different reason, a chill runs through her body as she feels him against her leg, she suspects that he doesn't want to rush her, he slowly kisses her again and she answers him as she begins to touch his shoulder and arm after a while she begins to kiss him harder and roughly as she feels the desire begin to build slowly again.

Suddenly he begins to touch intensely her scar again, as the moments pass she brgins to feel uneasy and defensive, why he keeps doing it if he knows she doesn't like it? When he knows what that represents! She knows what he wants with that and that's something she knows she can't give him… Or did she already do it? She shakes her head lightly, there's not humanity in her! If he doesn't like what she is, because this is what she is, so why is he with her? Why he thinks he can bring her humanity back doing that? She is beginning to dislike this situation, this is not how sex is supposed to be, at least not for her… It had never been like this, all this emotions, confusions and thoughts… It supposes to be something fleeting and with not too much importance, she thinks trying to lie to herself… This is not good.

Michael is surprised when she harshly pushes him off and straddles him and when he looks back at her cold blue eyes that are looking at him with indifference, after a couple of seconds she avoids him, why he has that damn look in his eyes? She breaths deeply, now is his turn, she thinks as she puts a hand in his shoulder, why is this being so… different? She asks herself ignoring his stare, although still doubting she rises on her knees and feels him tense when she grasps his erection and a moment later lowers her self down letting him slide in slowly.

Why this change in her attitude? He thinks as she holds her breath and groans putting her other hand in his chest. She never thoug- she shakes her head, she never dreamed it would be so uncomfortable for his warmth, she thinks as his hips ground into hers. Seeing her face of discomfort he stays still just touching her thighs, the cold not new for him makes him feel a little uncomfortable but nonetheless very pleasurable and her tightness wasn't helping either, he suspects he is not going to be capable of hold back for too much time.

She looks at him, and then at his chest, that's the way she wants it, not soothing kisses and caresses, or uncomfortable glances, just sex, nothing more. Slowly she begins to move as she digs her fingers in his chest, just doing smooth and short movements.

As the uncomfortableness is replaced by pleasure she begins to increase her pace he puts his hands in her hips, he is letting himself go with his body feelings although he is conscious of the new aggressiveness in her moves and attitude, he looks at her as she raises and falls back, again and again, after a moment he brings his hand towards her face and as soon as he touches her she opens her eyes and then he sees how her eyes soften. Not knowing why Selene lets him pull her towards him but as she more stares at him more she becomes aware of what she is doing, she frowns as they are going to kiss and can see his confusion as she sits again and shrugs his hand off. What's she doing? Michael asks himself when her eyes harden and then she closes them, a moment later she begins to thrust down, hard and fast. She feels as he begins to pull her down harder as they moan, This is the way.

This is not the way he wants it, he thinks as she eludes his eyes and his caresses, for him that she be aggressive doesn't have importance what it's not liking him is that she wants to finish this as soon as she can and it seems that for her he is the last person she would like to be in this situation, she is totally ignoring him, she is being selfish, he knows he is far away from her… But at least he had the fucking hope that she wanted to do it for others reasons and not just to reach an orgasm, that she could do it with someone else, he thinks putting at a side the possessiveness he feels at that thought, he is just her fuck toy… little by little he begins to get disappointed and angry with her and thrusts more furiously, well, he also wants that… this is not love this is fuck. Now he has a single determination, he thinks as he listen his own growls.

She didn't suspect he would become aggressive too, better this way than the other, she assures herself, this is nothing for her and she was glad he had noticed it, she shuts her eyes tightly close, his thrusts and his hands in her hips are pressing so hard that it is hurting, at first she tries to ignore his growls and does successfully but as they moves become more violent she can't, in a moment trying to catch her breath she has the same eerie feeling of months ago, slowly she opens her eyes and immediately stops as she sees him staring back at her with black orbs and fangs.

Now what? He had done what she wanted …Is not this what she wants? He asks himself as he looks at her frown, what happened? Then suddenly it hits him, instantly he stops. She frowns even more and although her instincts are telling her to move away she knows he will not hurt her, but she is puzzled, she always thought he changed completely not by parts, or that he had learned to control it, no, he now knows how to control it, she is sure of that, she also notes how his eyes become unfocused and distant. He knows she is as surprised as he his and also knows that he has to calm himself to change back but he is finding it hard to do it, he knows this has nothing to do with lust, never had occurred him before… So it was for the anger he was feeling at the moment.

Why is she feeling…? She can see the emotions in his face and she knows she is guilty for that, as he turns his face away from her she lets her previous attitude towards him… What she should do? …Without notice or maybe more for worry she puts her hands in his forearms and begins to do little circles with her fingers, his change must have an explanation; she at least suspects he did it involuntarily as she had done it before, she begins to pull lightly of the little hairs in his forearms. Why is she feeling… different than moments ago? Why she can't keep with her previous attitude? She knows she is worry for him but… Why she can't keep… what? Lying and manipulating herself? Or being the way she always has been? ...Not always and just with him… She thinks feeling worse than ever, although she doesn't want to recognize it she knows that she was being aggressive because she was fearing what he is making her feel right now…

The second their eyes met he saw the expression in her eyes but he doesn't know what's happening with her, he turns his face as he feels her staring at him, how the roles changed so fast, he thinks sarcastically, he waits for her to move away but it seems she wants to keep going, he feels her fingers in his forearms and that she keeps staring at him. Can't she at least wait for him to change back! After a moment the only thing he feels is the hurt that her damn 'caresses' bring to him, not standing it anymore he rudely puts his arms away, right away he can see the hurt in her eyes but he closes his and breaths deeply, if he is hurting her is because he learned from her, he tries to ignore the intense glare he can feel she is throwing at him and he succeeds but when he feels that she begins to raise he abruptly sits and puts his hands in her hips again, stopping her.

She thought he had wanted to stop but it seems that not… And why she feels hurt when _she_ was the one using him for her own satisfaction? She knows she doesn't have any right to feel that, the only thing she can think is that several minutes back she didn't want him _too_ close and now as he roughly circles his arms around her she doesn't want to pull away, she frowns at the contradictory and irony of her thoughts. Michael already doesn't know what to think of her, he knows she is deeply confused and worry, that he maybe was taking advantage of that, although moments ago that didn't seem to be true… One moment she is gentle and the next she can't wait to this to be over… He opens his eyes when he feels her hands reach around his back, and he can't avoid to feel angrier. What's this crap! Why she keeps teasing him?

When he opens his eyes she sees that he has been unable to change back, remembering what she had done when he couldn't relax she puts her chin in his neck and with a tenderness she didn't know she had she begins to caress his back soft and slowly. What the hell is she doing? She asks herself worriedly as she feels him slightly trembling, which sends waves of tingles with every movement he does. He wants to push her away or finalize this for once but her touch doesn't let him move. He decides to go with it, he is going to enjoy this as it lasts, he begins to mimic her movements and after a moment he brings his face to her neck, they are going to finish with this and then he supposes they will do as if anything had happened, and to think that ironically maybe this has been the more intimate moment between them, he thinks as he breaths deeply and kisses her neck and immediately he feels her tense, so he pulls his head of her shoulder and looks at her "I wasn't going to bite you…" He says acidly and still feeling his fangs.

What is she thinking? Why is she going to do this worse for both of them? She nods and doing a movement she never thought she would do she places her forehead against his and opens her eyes "I know…" She murmurs as she keeps touching his back, when she felt his fangs in her neck she felt… Surprised but anxious and thrilled all at the same time, and to look at his black eyes… She doesn't know why but that also attracts her, after a couple of minutes she sees how his eyes turn back to green.

Michael notes the vulnerability which she said that and the way her eyes changed to her brown ones. What's really happening with her? He thinks as they keep staring at each other… Why it seems she regrets it? It was her idea… He changes when he finally relaxes and looses his anger, the look she had in her eyes as she stared at him… he knows that no one can feign that, in these moment is when he really comprehends that she does have feelings for him, if not she would have pushed him away since the beginning or when he transformed, that maybe her aggressiveness was as a method of protect herself from him, …her worry and gentleness… Maybe he is lying to himself or maybe she was doing it to herself before, anyway he knows that probably he never is going to find out. He stares at her for a short moment and still doubting brings his hand to her face and a second later his mouth towards hers. He knows that this kiss is the only way in which he can show her his real feelings…

She had thought that after all that she had done, his waiting, the hurt she had seen he would hurry to finish but instead he is kissing her tenderly… What is this she is feeling? Why she can't push him away? …Or she doesn't want? She surely should …Or should she stop thinking? Michael at feel her apprehension opens his eyes to see her looking back at him, more disappointed than before he sighs, he is going to let everything there, he is going to separate from her and finish all this shit but then he feels her hands in his nape and sees that she closes her eyes as she begins to kiss him back.

Selene keeps touching his nape and hair, this kiss is slow and soft not hurried or very passionate, after a couple of minutes she feels him move against her and pulling her even closer, closing the gap between their chests, she moans when there is not space between them and then continues the kiss as they begin to grind, she can't help to compare this and before and this is more pleasurable... And although she is afraid of admit it intimate.

He doesn't hurry his moves and neither she although he wants to do it but he is restricting himself, he still is processing everything, her aggressiveness, her glances and touches, the emotions she seems to be having, how things changed so quickly… He wants her to enjoy it and maybe by his possessiveness the thought that she never had truly been with someone that really cared for her passes by his mind and he wants to show her what it is to be with someone that ca- loves her and not just have sex. She feels as he slowly lies on his back bringing her with him as his pace increases slightly, she breaks the kiss and puts her head in the hollow of his neck as he slows and quickens. What's happening with her?

He can feel when she gets tired of that, she begins to quicken her pace when he slows it, slowly he stops and turns them. She knows he is supporting his weight on his knees and elbows to don't crush her, wanting to feel his weight upon her she slides her legs and arms around him, he lowers himself onto her body and both gasp again at full contact. He still is being careful to not to crush her and making sure that she be comfortable and she must know it because he feels how she pushes him even closer, after a moment he begins again a tender and soft rhythm and can't avoid being surprised at her whimper of frustration.

He bends his head at her side and looks at the pillow in which her head is leaned, after a while they begin to push against each other harder, Selene puts her mouth in his shoulder knowing that she puts it in his neck she will bite him, at first she just ran her hands by his back but as their pace increases she begins to dig her fingers in it and grasp his body tightly.

When he feels her kissing his ear he raises his head slightly and she searches his mouth and begins to lick his lips then introduces her tongue in his mouth, he kisses her back not hurriedly as she is but deeply and with tenderness and passion, to his surprise she does the same after a moment. She breaks the kiss when she can't breathe by her nose, immediately she notes how his body has begin to tense, knowing that he is close to release she begins to push even harder. Michael raises himself onto his arms as he feels her unsteady and fast breaths against his face, this breaks the little auto control he still had. Feeling his thrusts and pressure very strongly, her lower body tingling and a pressure in her abdomen she begins to moan.

Knowing he will not be capable to maintain this rhythm for too much time he puts a hand between them and begins to trace little circles in her nipple.

When at the same time he begins to kiss, lick and nibble her neck she feels goosebumps and an electrical current that makes her move her hips even harder and urgent against him sending immense quakes of pleasure and heat through her body, as he continues to move she feels the powerful spasms and she tries to breathe but it seems that the air doesn't come to her lungs. Feeling her clutching at him harder, how her back arches, the tighten and gripping of her intern muscles is too much for Michael, although he barely is capable of move he gives the last thrusts as he tenses, his hips convulse against hers and pleasure runs his whole body as he lets escape groans that are muffled in her neck.

As her body slowly relaxes she gradually becomes aware of the fact that he is panting as much as she is and his weight on her, she feels rarely warm as Michael is still trembling, she slowly takes deeps breaths trying to normalize her pulse again. She lightly quivers when he begins to suck and nibble in her neck. He notes that he must be crushing her and lifts slightly, she is so beautiful, he thinks as he looks at her. Seeing his sweaty hair falling above his face she brings her hand and softly brushes it away of his eyes and puts it behind his ear but some strands keep clinging over his face, why is she acting like this? Why it was different? She reaches up and caresses his face as she takes the strands too, what she sees in his eyes next doesn't like her, so she stops. It was all that a good idea? What are going to be the consequences?

As she does that he stares at her eyes and sees her eyes gleaming, at her caresses he can't avoid to smile at her and to think that he loves her, she stops her caresses and brings her hand to his side were she lightly keeps touching him, after a moment she begins to twist under him, understanding he pulls away and reaches for the blanket and then lies at her side pulling the sheet over the top of them. She doesn't move as he does that and accepts his arm around her and his kisses although now she is uncomfortable because _she is_ comfortable, although she is kissing him she really hopes that what she saw in his eyes don't be what she imagines. After a couple of minutes he brakes the kiss and puts his head at her side, she looks at the ceiling before of close her eyes and minutes later feels him asleep, confused she stays there for what it seems forever, when she feels sleep coming to her she turns making his chest press against her back and shoulders, she is going to put a little space between them but he tightens his grip and lightly kisses the back of her neck. Why she really did it? Why is she still cuddling with him?

**End Flashback.**

·

Now that she is more clear headed she can't avoid to keep thinking that she did it to reach a peace of mind, because she just wanted it, that it was just her impulses and instincts, that se was confused, but who is she deceiving? Not even her self believes that… So why then the regret? …Because now she might have given him hopes? Because by her attitude he may be assuming other things? Because she used him? Because she was a bitch when he was being gentle? Because she hurt him? …Does she truly regret it? ...Deeply she knows it is other thing…

She is indecisive at what happened, for a part she still wants to think, to keep lying to her self, that it no matter how good it was it didn't mean anything for her… But then why is she thinking about it? Is she capable to put space between them after that? Certainly she doesn't believe it… Does she want? She sighs as she shakes her head …And the other part, is convincing her, telling her that she never had felt that way and- she interrupts her thoughts believing she heard something outside but it is just her imagination.

Feelings. She has feelings for him, she has had them for a while now, she knows it is not love but it's something. And now she suspects that he feels more than care and lust for her, what has intimidated her even more… She felt miserable when she began to use him but she just ignored herself and him, that was better she had thought… but it wasn't… If he hadn't changed how things would have ended? It would be different than now? How is going to be their attitude towards each other now? She doesn't know the answers to that questions and it is not sure of want to know them, she thinks as she gets in the shower and feels the warm water.

…After had been turned she only had felt something like this for someone else, Gabriel, and she had accepted it but very quickly she ended running away from it, but that was nothing compared for what she feels for Michael… What has him that makes her so confused? Of all the people she has made at a side when they tried to be close, what did he do and does that she can't do the same to him? Why she can't put space between them? It seems that harder she tries closer they get…

When she was human she never conceived be intimate without love, if you were intimate with someone it was because you love him, not that she could experiment that back then, she was too young for that… That kind of thought abandoned her as soon as she became a vampire. With time she forgot about everything except one thing, her family and hence her revenge killing lycans… She didn't care for anything more… At first she assumed that when two vampires were together it was just sex and nothing more and that's why she always treated it like that and avoided it and she was successful but as the time passed she saw things with other eyes… She first experimented it apprehensively and verified that she was right, just sex, even though it was with someone she trusted… Always was with vampires she trusted and not with the libertines that inhabited Ordoghaz, to her comfort she never got feelings out of it… And knew she was not going to get them. But now…

Sex was something she didn't put too much thought, it was almost a non-existent part for her, until Michael, he is the first man she can say she has really desired, maybe not too unconsciously as she had wanted to believe it. She had dreamed with him but it never passed by her mind that she would have sex with him, she always stopped that kind of thoughts… At the beginning she was enjoying it, maybe too much, but when his glances became too intense and his caresses… too humans, she couldn't manage that and her conscience began to taunting her saying that she was acting like him… In a moment her worry for him changed her attitude, that same worry made her see her real feelings for him, her feelings, so good and so bad at the same time… she still doesn't know why she didn't ignore them instead she accepted them, and there is no doubt in her mind that he saw them, she has showed them with her actions…

She doesn't know why she did it but she does know it meant more than just sex, and she can't avoid to feel startle, it was the first time she combined the two, physical and emotional intimacy… She begins to dress, what it is bothering her is that she grasped her humanity a couple of hours ago and it seems that she keeps grasping it because she is accepting her feelings… Or she didn't lost it and just put it on the back of her being? …What would have been better bit him showing him her true nature or not doing it like she did? With all that thinking she is beginning to feel anxious …Although she doesn't like the prospect, it was human; it was as she had thought it would be when she was human… or at least the majority of it… Why is this bringing more turmoil to her? What is going to happen now? She asks as she is going to open the door. As she gets in the room again she sees it empty.

·

Moments later of she had entered in the bathroom he stands up and gathers his clothes and directs upstairs, as he passes by the bathroom he doubts of enter inside but he shakes his head and continues his path.

He is deeply frustrated and at the same time confused… How is going to be her attitude now? A couple of hours ago he saw how really confused she was and how she tried to hide her emotions behind aggressiveness and then… Or she is a good actress or she showed him her true feelings… somehow he knows the last option is the correct, thing that makes quite happy but he also suspects she will not be too comfortable for had showed him that… Maybe she goes back to her distant self… He thinks as he enters to another bathroom and takes a shower.

Although he knows that love was not there, at least not for her, she showed since the beginning that it were another emotions care, worry, compression, trustiness… He still remembers the look in her eyes… She showed him two facets of her he hadn't see but the one he liked more was the human… Her final caresses and glances were… he can't even describe it… He likes to think they did it as humans not as their kinds. He knows she is intimidated by her emotions… and his, he knows she didn't bite him because she was afraid of what that could represent for both of them, anyways he doesn't blame her, who wouldn't be scared of trust and care for someone after all the things she has been through?

What if he is thinking too much about it? What if it didn't mean anything to her? How things are going to be? He doesn't know, the only thing he knows is no matter what this meant for her she will not be comfortable if he begins to demand explanations that will give her the impression that he is pushing her… So what is he going to do? Ignore it? Made as if anything had happened? Or try to… he shakes his head as he sighs, he will know in several minutes, he dresses and knowing Selene will delay in the bathroom goes for the car. Selene wasn't as he imagined she would be… Well, she was for an instant but she had ulterior motives.

He had this preconceived image of vampires and sex given to him by movies and books but he had found months ago that it wasn't true… Well, they had the biting and another things but it wasn't as exaggerated… He wasn't exactly in abstinence in the past months and he had found things that liked him and others that not… But he hadn't experienced what he experienced with Selene… With Brianna it was just sex, they have a friendship but don't let that to put in the way, in the moment they are together it is nothing more than a carnal thing, for both of them. …For Selene it was something more than carnal? He sighs. Maybe by his feelings he is giving false illusions to himself… In the obscurity of the house he makes his way to the basement.

·

Selene is going to go upstairs when Michael enters fully dressed, he immediately sees her scowling, "I went for the car…" he explains not wanting her think that he abandoned her or something …Just like when she let him in the bed alone?

She can feel him looking at her, she had been assuming things when she saw the empty room, "…Let's go." She says as she puts her coat on. Michael nods and he feels her following him, she looks around as they ascend and at the rooms in their path "…Did you burst into a house?"

He looks at her and finds her looking at him, after a moment she looks away, nothing new there, "What would have say the receptionist of a hotel if I would had entered with a bleeding and fainted women in my arms?…" He asks feigning humor.

She nods feeling how he stares at her "I see your point…"

At least she is not being too cold with him or scolding him… yet. Thanks at the moon light he can see her perfect features outlined, in a second he remembers her kisses, her body, her gestures, gulping he looks away. Suddenly he has this sensation that he truly hurt her when they were being rude… This makes him slow his pace… He truly hurt her at least physically… Seeing the car in front of the house he directs towards it feeling distressed and don't even wait for her protest when he gets in the pilot seat. Selene can't avoid to feel uncomfortable, after all the things that happened she waited another kind attitude of his part, she is glad that he is not waiting anything from her and at the same time …disappointed? That he is doing as if anything… "I know I hurt you…" He says, without looking at her and feeling regret "I'm really sorry."

She suddenly hears him say as he accelerates, she shakes her head, well it seems he is not going to let that in the past, "…It's okay…" she says as she gives a furtive glance to him but he is looking away. Does she want to let that in the past? Is she secretly hopping he says something that gives her an excuse to put this behind them? "I'm sorry if I hurt you too…" She adds after several minutes.

Michael looks at her and nods and then looks back at the road again. He doesn't know with exactitude what's going to happen now but he hopes they go forward… "Forget about it…" That simple comment lets her thinking all the road.

·

"We gave you by dead…" Fionna says surprised as she sees Michael and Selene entering in Gabriel's office.

Selene looks at her "I suppose your plan went wrong."

Fionna sighs and looks at Gabriel that it is healed by now, "We sent lycans to investigate but there was not indication of your whereabouts, everything was empty."

Selene nods "Why didn't you use the track device installed in my car?"

Gabriel notes the sarcastic tone in her voice "We lost our time doing that the last time…" Nonetheless they did it and they found the location of the car and went to investigate but the car was empty and stained in blood, they didn't know what had happened…

"What happened?" Marcus and Sebastian ask at the same time.

Before Michael can answer she does "I was hurt and Michael took me to a house, there I recovered…"

"Why the delay?" Brianna smirks as she looks at Selene.

Michael looks at Brianna, now he can't avoid to feel uncomfortable, "She was badly hurt…" he says looking at Brianna what makes her smirk wider as she looks at Selene.

Selene just stares at her, Marcus notes for the millionth time the hostility between Brianna and Selene "What happened there?"

Selene raises her chin "They killed a vampire and a lycan that were with us and-"

Sebastian interrupts her "And they didn't do anything to you?" he asks suspiciously.

Fionna, Gabriel and Marcus raise an eyebrow to that, it seems that now is everyone against everyone. Selene just ignores him and keeps looking at Marcus. As if Marcus doesn't know… "They interrogated me… Kraven was almost all the time there…" she looks at Gabriel "I didn't talk about anything…"

"That's hard to believe…" Marcus says as he sits in a chair.

Gabriel knows that Marcus is right with that comment, "Nothing else happened?" He asks seeing that Selene doesn't say anything, she shakes her head.

Sebastian looks at her "Did he tell you anything? What were his plans, who was helping him…"

"No he didn't say anything about that, he only confirmed me that he was allied with the lycans…"

"Why he did that?" Sebastian asks doubting of Selene.

Selene sighs, "Maybe he thought she hadn't deduced it…" Fionna says smirking.

Sebastian ignores her "Didn't he tell you anything more? A name or that he was going to attack us… what he is trying to do…"

Selene looks quickly at Michael and then at Sebastian "He said he was going to kill Michael… And he also said that the person I least expected was the one that was going to betray us all…"

Before Sebastian can say anything more Brianna speaks "What's new there? We already knew all that… Did he say something about Marcus?"

Selene shakes her head "Not even a word."

Gabriel nodes, "We have to be alert, Kraven will try to act before we do it… I think it is better to begin to get ready to attack them…"

Every one in the room nods, at least Gabriel didn't say when, Selene thinks looking at Marcus. "So… who is the person you least expect?" Brianna asks.

Michael of course, but she is not going to doubt about him she has not reasons, she looks at him and immediately can see the hurt in his eyes, then she looks at Brianna "Gabriel and you…"

Brianna smirks widely at Selene, she hadn't want to hurt Michael at ask that question she just had wanted that Selene said out loud what she just said, looking at Michael she can see him frowning what erases her smirk, she can't believe he is so dense! Is that he doesn't realize what this means! "I already knew that…"

"I'll go to tell everyone that we will have to redouble security here and then I will do some calls…" Sebastian says as he leaves the office.

Marcus looks at Gabriel "Do I speak with the Death Dealers?" Gabriel frowns but nodes, anyway they don't know when they are going to attack, it could be tomorrow or in one month…

"I want your resume for tomorrow…" Gabriel says to Selene as he gets out of the room Selene nods "And you are needed it the vigilance room." Selene looks at Brianna, she had told her about the cameras she had installed in the house did Brianna told them something? She looks at Brianna shrugging meaning that she didn't know why they needed her. Did they found the cameras she had installed? Somehow Sebastian never asked to them how they suspected of Robert but maybe he told them…

As Selene gets out of the room Brianna stares at Michael "Why are you so dense!" Michael stares at her knowing what she means, "She doesn't doubt about you, you should be sure of that!"

Now he knows that, he thinks a little content "I was… just amazed…"

"Yeah… I may believe that…" She sees his smile and how he stares at her "…You are a bad liar…"

He raises his eyebrows, ok he had felt hurt when Selene looked at him and knowing that she is a person who speaks what it is in her mind not mattering who she hurts he expected to hear his name pass by her lips but it didn't, that had put that emotion at a side "…You are not better than me…"

Brianna knows at what he is referring but prefers to play dumb "And what's that suppose to mean?"

Michael nodes at her as he sits in a couch "You didn't want to tell me where Selene was…"

Brianna looks at the floor then back at him, now taking it seriously "I didn't want to hurt you…"

Michael stares at her, "What if anything had happened to her?"

Brianna sighs "But nothing happened…" It's the only thing she can say, seeing him bothered with her answer she adds "…Look I just wanted to protect you is that a bad thing?"

Michael thinks about it as Brianna sits at his side "No, it's not, but as you wanted to protect me I wanted to protect Selene…"

Brianna raises an eyebrow, she knows he chose bad his words "No, that's not true…" Michael stares at her, just then he catches the meaning of what he said, he is going to correct himself but he sees Brianna smirking. "I'm not in love of you or anything like that…" she adds at see by the face he did what he really meant, as he nodes her smirk widens, for the first time he didn't denied his true feelings for Selene "…I know you want all the lady's attention for you but sometimes that can't be." She says as she shakes her head.

That was one of the things he liked the most of Brianna, she can transform everything from one second to other. At the beginning it bothered him that with all the things he was going through she dismissed all his preoccupations and began to make jokes but with time he has learned to appraise it, he smiles at her "…I tell you the same…"

"Please! I have all men's attention!" She says shrugging and sees how Michael's smile widens. "But you already knew that…" At that he nods. "…So how was it?" What! For the seriousness in her voice he doesn't know of what she is talking about although he suspects is one of her ways to make him talk about him and Selene, he is not going to say anything of course. Seeing his face she begins to suspect something happened but she knows he never will tell something like that, "How are you feeling after had killed again…" She says letting him know what she really wanted to know "I know you don't like that…"

Oh that, "You know…" He sighs as he passes a hand by his hair "…That's the problem… if I had killed someone six months back I know I would have been depressed and not feeling well… I would have had another kind of reaction…" He smiles sadly "but I'm not having it…"

Brianna doesn't know how he is feeling she suspects it by his voice and his eyes but she doesn't know that emotion, she puts her hand in his knee and he looks at her "…I haven't experienced what you are feeling…"

Michael nods knowing that "Do you know someone who can help me?" He asks joking.

Brianna smiles knowing what he is doing "No… but you are feeling regret… I guess that's a good thing…"

He sighs as he leans his head against the wall "That's the problem I'm not feeling it…"

She raises an eyebrow "…But still you are feeling something…"

"Not what I want… or should…"

She knows his fear to loss his humanity, she also knows that he is not losing it …or maybe a little "I don't want to be cruel…" she says and he looks at her.

"Then don't be…" Michael suspects what she is going to say but he knows no one can help him with that.

"I have to be realistic, don't I?" He sighs and nods not wanting to hear it really "There wasn't anything more you could do… It was you or them…" She doesn't doubt that he already had thought about everything she is saying but she continues "They wouldn't have show you piety and you knew it… that's why you acted like you acted." She sees he is not liking all this "Michael, you are a good …hybrid," she says smiling what makes him smirk bitterly at her then she continues "As long as you don't do it for pleasure I don't see anything bad about it…"

He is killing, how that doesn't have anything bad! He thinks restlessly "But-"

She interrupts him, "That's how is going to be from now on… you know it." seeing his face she knows this is not helping him "Stop the recriminations against yourself."

Michael stares at her "I can't."

He feels how she tightens her grip in his knee "Then learn to live with it…"

He knows she didn't say all this to hurt him is just her way, or the way of all, to handle things but nonetheless he appraises it "Thanks, I guess…"

Brianna nodes and they stay like that for a while "Something else you need to talk?" she asks when she looks at the clock as she stands.

Michael stares at her "Yeah…" Brianna sits again frowning, what else is bothering him? "Don't to that the next time… if there is a next time…" At see that she doesn't understand he continues "Don't tell me where she was…"

At that Brianna nodes "Don't worry about it…" Michael doesn't know if finish their conversation there, although he knows that Selene probably will not be with him again he can't avoid to hope that she changes of decision and if she does it then what? He knows he can't be with her and Brianna at the same time it's not fair for both of them and he also knows he neither will like that but at the same time he can't stay waiting for Selene for ever, what should he do? And if he is going to tell it something to Brianna then how to say it for her not know what happened with Selene and him?... "There is something else?" Brianna asks when she sees that he doesn't say anything.

"…That's all." Michael says without look at her.

Brianna smirks "And I thought you were going to tell me all the dirty details…" she says shaking her head. She didn't expect it really, she just said that to see his reaction.

Michael looks at her immediately "I don't know what-"

"Please!" She interrupts him.

Oh God, "I -"

"I was joking!" She says smirking "I don't want to hear it…"

Michael doesn't know what to say. One thing is that he trusts in her to tell her almost everything… But that was personal and it didn't implicate just him "Nothing happened." He says seriously and very uncomfortable.

Brianna feigns that she is considering it and then nods, "I believe you." she lies as she stands.

He doesn't believe her but nonetheless, "Good, because it is the true." he lies defensively.

Brianna looks at him and nods, "I believe you…" she suspects what happened there, she is not sure but she suspects it and also knows that if Selene discovers that she and Michael were sleeping together… She doesn't care for what Selene thinks but she does care for the implications this can bring to Michael _if_ they have something close to a relationship… Having of example how Selene acted when she thought she had had sex with Gabriel definitely it doesn't look good for Michael, she really wish Selene has grown up… She takes an easy decision there, the last thing she wants is indirectly hurt him "I think we should finish our 'friends with benefits' agreement…"

Michael didn't see that coming, he thought that she was going to keep teasing him, he stares at her, at study her he knows that she is not lying or joking there, what's she thinking? "…Why?" he asks knowing that she just did everything easier for him.

She smiles at him mischievously "I don't want you to fall in love with me…"

Michael smiles at that "Who knows maybe I already am…"

"You are scaring me." She says feigning alarm.

Michael stares at her and smiles as she laughs. "So… Not hard feelings?" He asks standing.

She raises an eyebrow "This is not a history in which I will become an evil bitch that will try to separate you from… someone." she says winking at him.

He ignores the last part "…It isn't?"

She shakes her head "But if you want we can play it…" she says as she begins to walk away.

Michael stops her "Thanks… for everything" then he hugs her, he can feels how she tenses at that so he lets her go "Still not comfortable at that kind of show affection?"

That kind of affection is not usual for her, she thinks as she looks at him, "No, I was just regretting what I said…" she lies seriously and Michael smiles at her, "I will give you a tip before I go, though."

Michael's gets serious at see by her face that she is being it "…Which is?"

"Next time at least pretend that you are downcast!" She says as she makes her way towards the door, she looks over her shoulder and sees him nodding "You could have hurt me!" she turns and gets out of the office.

He sits in the chair again, why they did that? It is not like Selene is going to approach him and say all the things he wants to hear…

Selene had been worried about if they had found the cameras but luckily they just wanted some videos and information she had taken a couple of days ago. As she sees Gabriel entering in the room she approaches him "You didn't tell Marcus when we are going to attack do you?"

He stares at her, by the strange behavior of Sebastian, Selene and Brianna towards Marcus he had noted something had happened, something they didn't want he knew, suddenly he remembers Selene's words almost an hour ago "Do you think I have something to do with Kraven?" He asks incredulous.

She sighs, she really is not for this "I already don't know what to think…" she says dismissively. Seeing his face she continues "Look I just said that you two were the ones I distrusted the least…"

"Yeah but that meant another thing…" He says sighing.

"Yes it did." She says tired of the implications he is searching "…Did you say it to Marcus?" She chooses to ignore it, he can think whatever he wants.

Gabriel stares at her, "Is there something else I should know?"

She knows is not fair for him, he is Sebastian's right hand and they were hiding information from him… Did Sebastian tell to Gabriel what happened a week ago? By the way Gabriel has behaved in the last days with all the involved the answer was yes. But why Sebastian told him? Gabriel sometimes trusted in Marcus, that wasn't anything good… "Ask Sebastian about that…"

In the last hours he had done it and Sebastian hadn't say anything different of the other times he had asked… "Go to rest, you must be tired…" He orders as he looks at a monitor.

Selene stares at him, by his face she suspects that he didn't like what she just said, is Sebastian planning something? Tired of all her distrusts she nods.

·

As Michael sits in bed he stares at the white envelop, now is a fact, he moved on… How hard is to admit that… After had been the person he loved the most now she is someone that belongs to his past, he can't avoid to feel sad about it, he remembers when she died, the hurt, guilt and hate, the promises he did to himself… Somehow in a way he feels that he betrayed her, he had not even think about her in the last days and definitely not in the last hours, he gets the pictures out of the envelope and stares at them, happiness and love was what they transmitted… He lies down as he looks at her, it seems like a long long time ago, but not really, not even four years. If someone, six months back, would had told him that he would forget her, he wouldn't had believed it, he didn't want to and he thought that with that it was enough… But apparently not. Since when he stopped to think in what might have been? Since when he blocked all his thoughts about her? How she passed to be almost the only person he thought to be the last? Suddenly he hears a nock in the door knowing what this mean he sits, "Yeah…" he will be down for the training in ten minutes, he thinks tiredly.

This time instead of go back to her things Selene opens the door but doesn't gets inside "There's not going to be training tonight…" She says staring at him and then at the pictures. Another new emotion she isn't accustomed. In the last hour she had felt it twice, first when she saw him with Brianna by a monitor in the vigilance room, she is not that blind and naïve to not know they are fucking each other, and why does that matter now? She knew it since several months back! …And now with his fiancée's pictures. …This is ridiculous!

"Why?" He asks as he sees her looking at the pictures with her emotionless face, but in the last hours he had learned to not trust anymore in her blank looks. Are the pictures somehow bothering her?

She can't believe what she is feeling, jealousy, she is being overwhelmed by it! She looks at him as he puts them inside the envelop, "Gabriel said it was better for us to rest."

Inside Michael's head there's still doubt of what she was thinking, he lets the envelop in the bed and stands up but he doesn't get close to her, "For the first time I agree heartily with him in something…" he says smiling.

Although she is trying to not think in it she can't stop it, maybe he was using her to fill the space that his fiancée had let? …She can't believe that just because she had sex with him now she is feeling possessive! And by his face it seems that she is not actually hiding that fact, she shrugs "Rest well." she says as she takes a step back, and begins to close the door.

"Wait…" he says as he puts his hands in his pocket, at see her frowning he continues "your keys" he gets them out and walks towards her, the next thing he knows is that he grasped her hand when she was going to take them. She feels defensively about it and tries to pull away her hand but he is holding her tightly although without hurt her, she knows she has to say something about what happened but what? "What really happened there?" he asks forgetting his thoughts of not push her. "Are we going to let things like that? She sighs. Why she can't repeat some answers she gave years back? _'We had a good moment, but so what? It doesn't mean anything, It was just something fleeting' _…What did she let him do to her!

For her silence and the expression on her face he knows that certainly he idealized everything… "Aren't you going to say anything?" he asks loosing his grip. He imagined things as they weren't, the lust befogged his rational thinking and he accepted what he wanted to believe... He simply assumed without asking…

Why is he doing this! Is obvious he has not forgotten his fiancée, not that she cares that! Or does he simply want someone to be with him when Brianna can't? …Now she can't even lie to herself! "What are you expecting me to say?" she had intended to sound coldly but instead it had been a whisper that carried… hurt?

His heart leaps… "Just the true…" he says staring at her but she is looking at the wall, why if he loosed his grip in her hand she hasn't yanked it? "…You regret it?" Does she? Without noticing she shakes her head. Michael sighs relieved "Good" he says softly and smiling.

What? She looks at him and then is when it hits her, she had answered him and by his reaction it had been what he had wanted to hear …What is Michael to her? "Don't forget what I am…" she says raising her chin stubbornly and don't wanting to give him more hopes that the ones she suspects he already have.

Michael's smile fades, why he wasn't surprised to hear that? "Maybe you are the one who is forgetting it…" he whispers knowing what she was trying to do. Why she doesn't feel anger at that! …Maybe because it is true? She corrects herself, She knows it is true! He expected she would say something very nasty and cruel to him but instead she is giving him a look that says that he was right… Since when he loosed his grip and began to massage her hand? Since when and how the lust she felt for him became something more? She softly puts her hand away and takes a step backwards, she needs to be alone. Without say anything she turns around and walks the step that separates her from the bathroom's door. "Rest well…" Michael says softly as he still is looking her face through the reflection of a mirror.

She shakes her head "You too…" she mouths to herself softly as the door closes.

Michael had heard her, at least she didn't denied it or said that she regretted it…

·

·

Thanks for all the reviews.

·


End file.
